Dark Chronicles
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: Budding journalist Anastasia Montrose realises she may be out of her depth when she investigates the new pyschic facility. Forced to flee for her life soon she is dragged into the world of Vampires that corrupt her soul and turn saviours into foes...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter One_

**The Commission**

* * *

_"The greatest stories ever written," _The woman read aloud, _"Are the ones that go untold."_

"That makes no sense. If a story isn't told then how can it be good?" Complained the child. A small gentle smile faintly traced it's way upon the lady's lips as she settled the book momentarily to adjust her position on the edge of the warm thick patchwork quilt. It was a warm balmy night and outside the wind blew softly creeping in through the small gap in the open windows causing the gauzy pink curtains to flutter. Around the room the dying embers of sunlight illuminated the soft paintings decorating the wall shaping into the visions of childhood - famous characters such as 'Minnie Mouse' danced with their counterparts. Shelves were filled with large picture books utterly foreign looking compared to the heavy tome in the adults hands.

"Sometimes words left unsaid mean the most," Shrugged the woman gazing down at the child thoughtfully. Of course a little girl of six would be unlikely to comprehend the meaning behind the cryptic sentence and expressed her confusion by frowning causing a crease to line between her brows and her wide chocolate coloured eyes to narrow. Red hair tumbled down the blue silk of her pyjama's framing her round face and pursed lips.

"Can't I hear about Beauty and the Beast?" Sighed the child wistfully glancing at the Disney book hanging limply from a shelf.

"No." The woman said shortly opening up the tome with some resolution in her voice. "You have to learn. This is the only way I can teach you, besides it is sort of similar to Beauty and the Beast. If you read between the lines. Anyway this is important…just try and pay attention for five minutes and then I swear I'll sit and read about beast and beauty all night. Deal?" The small child folded her arms and let out a loose longing breath before relaxing back into her pillows. Taking this as the signal to continue the lady picked up the book and resumed reading.

__

"This story however is not one of those."

* * *

**Seven years and Three months previous**

* * *

"Anna! I'll catch you later! Is fish and chips alright cause I'm broke, catch you later love!"

Anastasia Montrose waved as the tram noisily pulled away from the stop leaving her friend Nathan to walk on his way to his part time job at Starbucks alone. Pulling back into her seat she fidgeted uncomfortably feeling sweat trickle down her neck as she regretted the choice of wearing a pale blue blouse. Sunlight blazed through the glass window shrouding the slow moving vehicle in an orange glow creating the metal structure into a greenhouse.

When the tram eventually arrived at the designated stop she swore furiously glancing at her sterling silver wristwatch realising she had ten minutes to jog up six flights of stairs. Immediately she hurled herself out the doors pushing past the indigent faceless mob trying to board the tram as she rushed through the glazed double doors leading inside the large office building with it's panelled grey walls and pale lino floor. Throwing herself up the stairs she felt her breath come in deep gasps by the time she reached the second flight.

"_This is the thirty second weather update with Tina McDonald and It is a beautiful day for most of the east coast of Scotland with temperature highs of twenty eight near the Edinburgh area. Getting colder as we move south though with most of Dumfriesshire enjoying light rain heading west as we moved towards Galloway -"_

There was no need to tell her it was unseasonably hot. The new blouse she was wearing was sticking to her skin and she would have walked on nails for a bottle of water. Normally in mid-march Scotland enjoyed a never ending forecast of torrential rain but now due to 'Global Warming' or whatever the scientists and geologists were blaming it on now. Anna didn't care much for the cold weather, bring on Global warming and let the pessimists take a hike however right now she was running seriously later for her meeting with her editor and catching a glimpse of her sweaty reflection in the glass window was only making her more self-conscious as she raked a hand through her tangled mess of chestnut hair and squirmed as her normally pale cheeks were now slippery and flushed with fresh perspiration.

When she reached the top floor were her Editor's office was her heels echoed off the smooth laminated wood and her lungs were on fire when she shoved the door open ruthlessly bursting in on the editorial committee carrying a bundle of paperwork. The committee of twelve looked up from their conversation staring at Anna as though she was a new breed of alien interrupting their cosy chatter. At the head of the table sat Mr Collins fanning himself with an old issue of their newspaper and sipping a glass of icy cold water. Through round spectacles he peered at her bewilderedly before the recognition dawned and he gestured to a seat further down the table.

"Ah! Anastasia you're right on time. Please take a seat, thanks to those bastards down in maintenance we have no air conditioning," Mr Collins greeted exasperatedly. Managing a small smile she sank into her seat like an anxious five year old being presented to the board of teachers. It wasn't that she wasn't thrilled at the chance of being on an editorial committee when she was mere months out of university however it made her feel very small and very neglected sitting their silently as though she were back in secondary school sitting in Mathematics.

"I won't ramble on for too long as I'm sure you're all aware about the issue of today's meeting," Mr Collins continued. Anastasia had only hazarded guesses as nobody really told her much. She was just the trainee in the research team under the supervision of Mr Collin's sister in law Agnes. However she had gathered some new medical facility was opening near Fife specialising in Neurological studies and biochemistry similar to other organisations in America and Asia. Mr Collins slammed some newspaper on the ground for extra attention as it displayed a picture of a hospital in America with the bold title of 'Science or Fiction?'

"Apparently the research facility opening in Fife is the first to be opened in the United Kingdom ran by an American based company with power and influential money backing it as well as some leading doctors from Japan and New York," This earned many impressed looks by the staff but Mr Collins wore an expression appropriate for unveiling some sort of joke, "And it also claims to be able to scientifically prove the existence of telepathy and paranormal activity. Once again we are invaded by cult maniacs only this time they're not the freemasons." There were a few half hearted chuckles but Anna felt intrigued - of course maybe it was naïve to presume such things existed but the idea on her imagination was fascinating.

"Away from the sheer stupidity is that not one paper nationwide has published anything on the institute, anything except for this. One article in a Cambridge University paper by some smart sod that got access which leaves me to believe that they might be hiding something," Mr Collins said importantly brandishing the copy of the Cambridge University magazine. Curiosity arouse fiercely - hiding something? What could they possibly be hiding? Something they didn't want to government to know? Or had she perhaps been investing too much of her time into watching the old reruns of Doctor Who?

"You wish us to investigate? And how would we go about doing that…who could we send in presuming that is what you want?" Enquired Brenda Jackson - a senior management official who normally did the political aspects of the paper. Anastasia swallowed feeling drowned and insignificant as always. Sometimes she wondered why they included her in these meetings but then Agnes thought it would be a good experience to learn how a paper was run and pieced together. Mostly she just sat and took notes; nobody really paid her much heed.

"What I want is a full scale background check on these loonies but that's nigh impossible due to their systems protective software which is why I need somebody to go in - somebody young and seemingly naïve and innocent. Somebody who won't arouse any more suspicion than necessary…Miss Montrose how old are you?" The question was shot at Anastasia so quickly that for a moment she felt inclined to duck but instead she felt her cheeks burn as all twelve executives rounded on the trainee and their newest employer.

"T-Twenty-one sir…I left university six month-"

"Perfect," Beamed Mr Collins, "Agnes tells me you're a bright if somewhat shy young girl. You'll do perfectly - no need for hair and make-up and you're young enough to look the part of some jacked up school geek." Anastasia felt as though somebody had abruptly sauntered up to her and launched her off the side of a cliff without a parachute. She watched in a daze as people began to talk around her using her name more frequently than they had ever - she wasn't even sure half of them knew her name but suddenly she'd been thrust into the limelight the centre of attention.

"Alastair are you sure that's wise? She's no experience," Agnes protested on her pupils behalf looking a tad concerned as she eyed her brother-in law.

"Then she'll have no behaviour to alert them to her true purpose. Be reasonably Agnes, who amongst the papers staff looks like a student? She could still pass for a school girl and it will be good for her employment records to have this sort of experience. It's nothing dangerous - at best she'll find out their all fanatics and we can run an article on cult activity in the modern age or something of that sort," Mr Collins said imperiously brushing the issue aside before he turned earnestly to Anastasia, "What do you say Miss Montrose? With your consent of course."

"I…sure…okay," Anastasia said nervously seeing no real alternative.

She had no idea those three little apprehensive stammers had just changed her life irrevocably and permanently.

* * *

Pale beams of sunlight fled under the oncoming darkness of night encasing the orange fire in inky twilight as the rolling expanse of hills and forestry were swept under a veil of diamond like stars and the crescent silvery moon. Some small houses were perched at the roots of the hills while cows and sheep grazed on the slender buds of grass in the fields owned by the farmers and agricultural fanatics. Three figures were lost amongst the thick deep pine trees in the forest pausing for a brief moment to gaze up through the tree branches at their guardian of darkness heralding them into life.

"This place is more beautiful than I pictured. For some reason when you said Scotland all I could think of was Nessie and a bunch of guys running around in skirts," Shrugged the only female. A tall lovely lady with dark skin and long thick curls framing her shoulders and heavy lashes framing exquisite chocolate coloured eyes. Beside her lingering closely was a much taller more imposing frame with heavy broad shoulders and long dark hair gliding down his back. He exuded power and dominance as he watched the sun die under the approaching night sky.

"I must confess I have never visited this corner of the world but it does hold some beauty," The man admitted. Watching them hidden in the shadows was another male only slightly taller than his brother whose facial features seemed more harsher and colder while his eyes were a bleak obsidian displaying no passion for his surroundings whatsoever although he watched the couple intently trying grasp some measure of what they were feeling. To him the surroundings were merely a mirage of grey and held no desire over him, as all things did he just watched not even able to feel happiness for his younger brother or his sister-in law. Nothing but the drumming thirst gnawing at him inside and the darkness prowling him like a shadow.

He would have preferred to make this venture alone but he had underestimated the resourcefulness of his brothers who insisted upon company for him to keep him hanging on the verge of the abyss for a little longer. Manolito had insisted that he treat Mary-Ann to a holiday and that Scotland would fulfil these obligations despite the fact his city born life mate despised too much rural settings preferring urban spaces more readily. It was pointless - he knew his time was drawing to a close, he had known for centuries and had persevered until each of his brothers found their respective soul mates. Now he had fulfilled his last duty it was drawing closer, how much longer he could endure he had no idea. Greeting the sun was no longer even an option.

"_Zacarias, you have not fed this night." _Intoned Manolito using their private mental path so he would not upset Mary-Ann. Zacarias dismissed these worries, at least if he felt thirst it was feeling something. He yearned for the feel of blood trickling down his throat, for the fast plunge of euphoria beckoning him with each bite, to lose himself in the oblivion just for one glimmering spark of heat. Two thousand years and now he was turning into what he had dedicated his life to hunting.

Staring at the horizon he felt his will slip knowing very soon it would vanish entirely.

'_Where are you? Do you even exist?'_

'_Lifemate?'_

* * *

"Fish and chips with plenty of vinegar! I picked some wine up too darling, though you could use the drink!"

"You don't say! Cheers Nate!" Called Anastasia turning momentarily from her laptop to greet one of her flatmates. Nathan Montague was twenty-four and was a budding architect who worked part time at Starbucks - he had also recently came out of the closet but that didn't particularly matter much to Anna. The other one of her flatmates was her friend Janine Florence who was currently staying overnight at her boyfriends Craig Scott. From the kitchen there came the sounds of drawers being flung open carelessly as Nathan probably tried to scour for some clean plates.

After leaving work in a daze with an entire folder full of scientifically mumbo-jumbo she had progressed through a range of emotions verging on anxiety, fear, excitement, nervousness, apprehension before finally going full cycle into acceptance. The date for her research at the facility had yet to be arranged but Agnes Collins had implied it would be sometime near the end of the month giving her roughly three weeks of preparation including a presentation that had to be handed into Mr Collins as soon as possible. This combined with the abruptness in which the wheels were spinning in motion was succeeding in giving her the mother of all migraines.

"There you hun, drink it up. I got the fish from that new place down the road so if it tastes like something the dog threw up then don't blame me," Nathan excused sitting opposite her balancing a plate of fish and chips and a glass of wine. Anna smiled picking up a chip and knocking back the wine in one effortless gulp causing Nathan to raise his eyebrows scrutinising his friend through concerned hazel eyes. "That bad huh? I thought you said that Editor of yours was a prat."

"He is," Assured Anastasia referring to her Editors forgetful habits where her pay check was concerned, "but now he's assigned me to do undercover work. Seriously! I mean I feel like something from the Care Bears being thrown into James Bond! Oi, quick laughing you moron!" Anastasia punched Nathan assertively on the arm as he doubled over in kinks almost spraying wine over their shared beige sofa while his long coco hair was in danger of dabbling with the tomato sauce.

"I'm sorry Anna but honestly you'd think the apocalypse has come the way you behave sometimes, Shit happens dear but it's called the marvellous hell that is life. Swim with it, you're a tough cookie Montrose," Nathan said confidently before he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of their wireless phone hanging up in the kitchen, "And on that note I leave you. I bet it's Janine pissed already." Anastasia shrugged taking another bite out of her fish as Nathan darted through to answer. She was contemplating a nice hot bubble bath and an evening in with her lovers - Emperor Ben and King Jerry. The only hazard was the dilemma of Chocolate cookie dough or Caramel Chocolate Chew Chew.

"Uh uh, down Charlie. Chips ain't for dogs!" Anastasia protested as a ball of brown energy launched itself at the coffee table. Shining chocolate eyes pleaded with her own teal ones while an enthusiastic tail bounced on the floor and feeble pathetic whines floated through the air. Feeling her heart melt into a gooey puddle she picked up her beloved and set him on her knee sneakily prying a chip from Nathan's plate. Just one wouldn't hurt and Nate wouldn't miss it. Cuddling the four month Labrador puppy closer her flatmate arrived back in the room with the phone outstretched towards Anna.

"It's your Mum," He explained before sparing Charlie a withering look, "And get the livestock away from the table. I don't trust that thing near food! It's an agent of Satan!" Anastasia rolled her eyes before putting Charlie gently on the floor as she answered to her mother.

"Mum?"

"Anna, I'm so sorry I never rang you back last night but you were out and you never said when you'd be in and that mobile of yours is always on silent!" Came an immediate apology, "How are you? How was work today? Nathan said something about you and James Bond?" Rachel Montrose nee Levi was her maternally inclined constantly worrying mother who had made it her mission in life to know the lives of all her daughters from the morning they opened their eyes to the second they went to sleep. She claimed it was her God given right as a parent to know everything about her offspring - Arianna always said it was just the fact that her nosiness was bigger than the rear end of the Titanic.

"Just a crap day at work. Slept in, almost missed the bus, got handed a research project, spent all day running errands. I'm just tired and grumpy now. How are you? How's Gran doing?" Anastasia said making all the usual ritual enquiries. Her Grandmother was the family matriarch having played a vital role in their upbringing educating them in Jewish traditions and the Hebrew language and also helping to raise them by living with her widowed daughter.

"Oh she's fine, a little upset because she never won the Bingo last night so she's dragging me back again tonight. Paul's away so it's just me and her. We were thinking of going to the cinema too, anyway I'm sorry to hear about work sweetheart. Will you be alright?" Mrs Montrose asked gently. Paul had been her mothers boyfriend since Anastasia turned seventeen and was likely long term as he had moved into the family home under the approval of her Grandmother Miriam Levi. She liked Paul, he was clever and funny and he cared about the family as well as her mother. Her Mum had been single for so long after their father died that it was sort of reassuring to see her move on.

"I'll be fine, aren't I always? I just need to cool down and stop stressing. Nate bought some wine and I have ice cream in the fridge so I'm thinking of a good old fashioned pig out," Anastasia explained wearily, "What about Abby? Heard anymore from her?" Her second oldest sister had left Dundee for Kirkcudbright that afternoon to go on a holiday with her fiancée Rick at one of the families holiday homes. Mrs Montrose developed in properties and owned a number of them in Britain.

"She arrived an hour ago and I think she's shattered. Probably going to take an early night. That reminds me, Arianna said she was going to phone you - something about the concert next month? The one in Glasgow?" Arianna was the closest to her in age being only twenty-three and still at college in Glasgow studying mechanics after graduating on a course of fashion and design. They'd both arranged to meet up and go see a concert playing by one of their favourite bands next month, Arianna was probably just going to notify her that the tickets had came through.

"Yeah probably just about the tickets," Anastasia yawned, "Listen Mum, I'm just going to let you get on. I think I'm going to have a bath and then maybe chill out for a few hours. Is that alright? Send my love to the clan will you?"

"Sure thing dear, Love you." Anastasia hung up and flopped back into her seat. She was prohibited to go into details on her assignment but the topic was sort of fascinating to her. She'd made up her mind to watch every single documentary on the psychic research she could find and she'd already looked up some of the powers backing the facility. It seemed pretty kosher and official, some of the names rang bells in her head too. Johnston, Murakami, Smith; all of them were widely renown and praised doctors in their own respective fields. She was starting to think that it could be plausible…if it was real then it would be amazing - a whole new meaning to life. Proof of something more.

Eyeing the picture emblazoned on the laptop screen she smiled faintly.

The Morrison Research Facility certainly provided a lot of curious questions if not any true answers.

* * *

**My first re-draft! I'm not sure if it's all that different from the first one but this one includes a little more about Anna's life on a day to day level doing things most people take for granted and can sympathise with. It also features Nathan and does a bit more detail on aspects of her career instead of just a smack in the face of being shoved on the front line. Anyway let me know what you think!**

**Daydreamer!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Two_

**Interview with the Devil**

* * *

"Turn left at the second exit, and then you have reached your destination."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know Tommy," Anastasia muttered aloud to her satellite navigation system. She had considered throwing the damn thing out the window numerous times along the journey, especially when it had almost navigated her into a ditch. Somehow, though she had persevered and her patience had paid off. The density of the forest surround her was gradually waning until she could see flashes of colours through the branches.

'They must be up to something. Nobody would hide themselves this well without having a reason,' the journalist mused as an intimidating tall mesh wire fence came into view. The forest cleared revealing steep hills on either side of the scenery and a small barrier with an intercom straight ahead. Her palms were growing sweaty and her heart rate was soaring erratically as her imagination created all sorts of horrible scenarios.

"Please state your business," Chimed a cool female voice as Anastasia drove her black van up to level with the intercom. She fished nervously in her pocket and pulled out her identity card which read; Amelia Hawkins. Aged 19 of Glasgow University. A pseudo name. Anastasia still ended up getting asked for ID whenever she tried to purchase a lottery ticket so passing for nineteen wouldn't even muster an effort.

"Amelia Hawkins…I'm here from Glasgow University?" Anastasia said hopefully. Pains were beginning to climb up her abdomen and into her churning insides. 'Nerve pains' as her mother so delightfully christened them. Right now a part of Anna wanted to drive back down the muddy, uneven track away from the anxiety. There was slight buzzing noise as the barrier lifted and Anastasia drove through down a pristinely kept gravel road leading into a small car park opposite a huge building.

It looked like an enormous white cube with perfect rows of rectangular windows at the appropriate intervals - six on each floor. The walls were a sterile white colour marred only by the faint green of climbing ivy. There was a small blue sign above the entrance doors that bore the title; The National Scottish Psychic Research Facility. Anastasia inhaled deeply ticking the boxes on her mental check list. Laptop. Pen. Paper. Inhaler. Purse. Mobile. She had them all in the black bag that hung loosely at her hip bound by the diagonal straps going over her shoulder and across her chest.

She could do this. It was only an interview. This is what she got paid to do. This is what she had spent the past three weeks working for. She did not spend two entire weeks slaving over research to not bite the bullet at the last minute. She was an adult, a professional. She would do her job and not screw up again. Examining her reflection in the mirror she eyed her hair warily, already it was trying to wrestle free from the ponytail she had shoved it into. Just for an added moral booster she had her favourite burgundy leather jacket on - the one her motor-biking fanatic sister Arianna had given her for Christmas. Coupled with a pair of black boots and dark jeans she felt relatively calm and mature. Bracing herself she switched off the engine and left the safety of Janine's vehicle. She had borrowed it...Janine wouldn't mind. Or if she did it would be too late to stop her.

"Ah. Miss Hawkins, good to see you!"

A robust man in his forties approached her as she walked up the pathway leading to the entrance doors. He was going bald around the crown of his head and his face was slightly unshaven. He wore a long white coat like they did in those sci-fi movies that she used to watch as a kid. His smile was not unpleasant though and he offered a hand in a friendly manner which Anastasia accepted.

"Thank you...I mean for letting me come and everything," Anastasia said stumbling over her words while she mentally kicked herself.

"Not at all, now if you'll just follow me I'll get you through the procedures - so tedious I'm afraid so I do apologise in advance. I'm the chief neurologist by the way. Doctor Oliver Kent," The neurologist said conversationally as he opened the door for Anastasia. The reception area was not what she had expected. In fact it resembled a very sophisticated dentist waiting room. The floor was cold tiles and the black shiny wooden desk gleamed in the pale light filtering in through the windows. There were several comfortable blue armchairs surrounding a bubbling fish tank along with a magazine rack and several pot plants. There was an elevator in the corner. The air smelled strongly of disinfectant like hospital.

"Now if you'll just stand still Miss Hawkins, the guards just want to check if you're carrying any weapons. Stupid really, believe me going through this sort of fuss at six in the morning isn't the best way to start the day," Anastasia remained rigid as tall dark uniformed guards swooped in around her and began to prod her with various instruments. They took out a blue object and scanned her with it carefully before nodding curtly at the Doctor.

"What does it show?" Anastasia asked innocently although she could probably guess the answer.

"Just weapons and such like. You carry an inhaler?" Doctor Kent said absently.

"Yes, I've got asthma...just in case. I mean it's not serious or anything..."

"Better safe than sorry Miss Hawkins," Reprimanded the Doctor as he scribbled down a few notes on his clipboard before passing it idly to a nearby guard, "Now if you'll just follow me and I'll introduce you to our secretary Miss Martins and we'll get you a cup of tea. Do you drink tea?"

"No, not really. I'll have water or something else. I don't mind," Anastasia said following the bustling doctor through a set of double doors that lead to the area behind the reception. Unlike the rest of the building which was quite cool this room was warm in comparison with a thick blue carpet and painted magnolia walls. There were a few tables and chairs scattered around the place and a large filing cabinet stood beside the window. From behind a computer screen a young woman of Hispanic origins sat up looking politely bewildered.

"Miss Martins this is Miss Amelia Hawkins, our guest for the day. Miss Hawkins this is our secretary Miss Jayne Martins," Miss Martins stood up and smiled mechanically as she shook Anna's hand. "Jayne, dear do we have so juice? Or do we still have diet coke lying around somewhere?" The girl gracefully strode over to the mini fridge and produced a half-drunk bottle of coke and then poured a glass before handing it to Anastasia who thanked her quietly and gazed at the fizzing liquid. _'Is it drugged? Or am I turning into a paranoid freak of nature?'_

She took a cautious sip. It tasted like normal coke but then she wouldn't know the difference would she? Doctor Kent seemed to be preoccupied at the coffee machine. Reaching into her bag she brought out a notepad and a few pens. This would be a good opportunity to ask the staff some questions. In her mind she had planned most of her actions for today. Prod questions, ask about technology. Interview a few patients and relatives. The general sort of thing that goes into producing an article.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Anastasia asked shyly. Jayne nodded and smiled displaying rows of pearly white teeth.

"Right, um...how long have you been working here?"

"Since it opened in December. I saw the advertisement in the local paper and it looked like good money so I thought why not? The salary here is definitely better than at the care home I was working at," Jayne said with a shrug. Anastasia nodded and jotted down a few scribbles. The whole interview didn't conclude very exciting evidence. Jayne was thirty, she enjoyed her job, liked her wages and her treatment was adequate. Anna could see no complaints. Should she push a little bit deeper? _'Editor would want you too...another bog-standard article isn't going to get you anywhere. Remember last time?'_

"What about the people you work with? Any queries or things that bother you?"

"Nope...not really. I don't really know much. I just do my job...make cups of tea...sort through papers and welcome relatives. That sort of thing. You'd be better asking some of the nurses, they'd know more than me," Jayne suggested carelessly. Anastasia sighed. If everyone was going to be this vague she would get absolutely nowhere. Whirling around her almost dropped her pen and uttered a small shriek as she nearly found herself flying into Doctor Kent's arms.

"Sorry about that," Apologised the Doctor, setting Anna straight on her feet, "The floors so thick you probably wouldn't hear an earthquake. So Miss Hawkins, are there any questions in particular you would like to ask me about this facility before we begin the tour?"

"Yes. I was wondering, I mean obviously you have patients here but what are your policies regarding their care? And also, what sort of psychic abilities do they possess and how do you monitor them?" That had been basically taken from the script on her laptop. Anastasia was genuinely fascinated though. After two weeks of intense research she was in awe that such things existed but strangely the more she thought about it the more it made sense. A good ninety-five percent of the brain goes unused in a persons life so isn't it possible that as humans evolve they gain more untapped abilities?

"Good questions, obviously all our patients are volunteers or the younger ones are temporary. We like to think of ourselves as a health centre for those who are gifted. We try to help them with their remarkable abilities as best as we possibly can while carrying out our research," Doctor Kent said taking a sip of his coffee as he moved towards the door. Anastasia followed dutifully, drinking up every word he said and imprinting into her mind.

"Younger ones? Do parents allow their children here?"

"Hmm? Well it's a long procedure. We advertise and try to appeal to those who think they may have some elite abilities. Naturally often we procure nothing but fanatical lunatics but every now and then we strike gold. The children in our care have all received signed permission from their guardians and stay here for one weekend in every month. We have special rooms and play areas along with a variety of games. Most of them enjoy their time here...a chance to make new friends," Doctor Kent said enthusiastically as he opened another door leading into a long tiled corridor.

"What sort of abilities? Telepathy? Empathy?" Anastasia was enthralled. This was amazed; it was like everything she had imagined. Proof that there was something more to humans, something more to mankind. A touch of light glimmering in the darkness. It was slightly scary but rationally explainable so Anastasia had warmed to the idea.

"We're examining the possibilities. You've heard no doubt about the theory that twins can communicate? That one twin can sometimes feel when the other is in pain and such like?"

"Yes...so telepathy between twins?"

"Precisely, although we do have some patients who demonstrate raw telekinesis. We find that it's...well...forgive me but are you familiar with any scientific terms?" Enquired the Doctor curiously. Anastasia faltered, on one hand she it would look pretty stupid if a student of paranormal research knew no terms for her subject...but on the other hand if she was trying to seem like a stupid little girl feigning ignorance would be a good choice. That and truthfully she knew her knowledge of science was below average at best.

"Right, well basically we find it's like a survival instinct linked in with the persons emotions. For example extreme amounts of rage, sadness or fear can trigger random outbursts. It's all to do with the mind. Emotions come from the brain; a sudden surge in activity manages to break the barrier. It's untamed and uncontrollable but that's what we're trying to help with. Some real progress has been made actually," Doctor Kent said as he pushed yet another door open leading into a carpeted red floor. Anastasia nodded empathically. She had more or less summarised that conclusion. In all the books she had read emotions seemed to be a base lining for any supernatural or unexplained phenomenon.

"Good, well this is our children's ward. I thought perhaps you might want to meet some of the patients for yourself. Today is there last day so you may catch a chance to interview some of the parents," Doctor Kent said cheerfully. She could hear the distant sounds of chatter and laughter echoing down the corridor. There was another small reception area and the windows offered a spectacular view of the rolling green fields and hills. The sound of bright cheery music chanted through the air and the neurologist opened a door bearing the title 'Playroom.'

It reminded Anastasia of her old nursery. The floor was a baby blue colour while the yellow walls were painted with Disney characters ranging from Mickey-Mouse to Aladdin. Sunlight spilled in through the windows causing swirls of dust to dance towards the high ceiling wheeling in and out of the strong wooden beams. Odd bricks and jig-saw puzzle pieces lay abandoned along the floor and several bean bags were positioned around a sand pit. On one side of the room several glasses of milk lay deserted on the unit while a huddle of about ten children were crowded around the television set which was playing an old classic - a retro cartoon version of Spider Man. Some children sat in the laps of their parents. All smiled. There was a set of triplets and two sets of twins.

"Sorry for the interruption kids. This is Amelia Hawkins, she's a student at Glasgow University...if you don't mind she might like to ask you all a few questions...come along now," The Doctor clapped his hands together jovially and several children huffed and reluctantly left their cartoon. The four adults present stood to their feet and greeted her warmly enough.

"It's so good this place is finally getting the coverage it deserves," A tall African man said holding on to his three year old daughter proudly.

"Um...yeah. It's more like a project for University," Anastasia said. It was easy to lie.

"Glasgow? My wife and I got a flat there once a couple of years back. I'm Richard and this is my daughter Sunny...she's awful shy though aren't you Sunny-honey?" Said Richard cooing at his little girl. Seizing the opportunity she flipped over a fresh page on her pad and let the interview begin. This day was going much better than expected, she had been expecting cold hearted, aloof scientists who would need their jaws pried open to say a word. _'Although it could be an act...but then I doubt it. The parents wouldn't be in on it.'_

"Hello Sunny," Anastasia said brightly. Children were so cute until they developed the full capacity of speech! Sunny smiled and then hid her face playfully behind a curtain of dark black hair which was pulled into two braids by bright pink ribbons. "So how long have you been coming here?"

"Two months. Sunny was always special...my wife and I noticed it when she turned two. She always seemed to know if something bad was going to happen before it actually did. Like one night right, my Uncle was on his bike and he had a crash. Right before the phone rang Sunny burst into tears saying Uncle Max was in hospital! Couldn't believe it...but then it kept happening. She kept getting these bad feelings and crying. They say it's like empathy yeah?" Richard said in admiration.

"Wow...that is pretty special...obviously I'll censor it all but empathically precognition?" Anastasia said raising an eyebrow looking impressively at the little girl. She seemed ordinary...Anna was almost envious. She would give her right leg to have something that unique and special. It was making her feel strangely inadequate. Thanking them she turned to a set of triplets sheltered under the arms of a thin blonde woman. Like there mother all three boys were blond and roughly eight years old.

"This is Matthew, Tyler and Jamie. Stop looking at them like they're freaks!" Snapped the woman irritated. Anastasia muttered something under her breath before turning around. _'Nice cow, somebody get up on the wrong side of the bed?' _She ventured towards a set of older girls of about ten. Both twins were identical to the last freckle and they stared at her silently with their large hazel eyes. Kneeling down on eye level she fixed a falsely happy smile on her face.

"Hiya...I'm Amelia...so what are your names?"

"I'm Lolly and she's Kay Leigh," Lolly said boldly with a frown upon her face, "Your hair is messy. Did you know that?"

"Um...no but I do now," Anastasia said as one of her hands instinctively flew to her ponytail. Her bronze curls were springing out slightly but not completely horrendously. She took in Lolly and Kayleigh's pristine matching outfits of pink summer dresses and immaculately kept sleek blond hair and painted pink nails. Almost instantly her mind jumped to the conclusion that these were rich spoilt brats who enjoyed manipulating adults so they would fulfil their every whim. These were the bratty Barbie girls who lived out of Daddy's big fat wallet and did not enjoy being told what to do.

"How long have you been coming here?" She asked returning to her routine questions trying to drill them out as a fast as possible.

"Three months. Daddy says we're special. Doesn't he Kay?" The other twin nodded meekly.

"Uh huh. So what do they let you do here?"

"They let us watch videos and then they speak to us and take us to opposite ends of the building. I end up in a room being asked to describe the one Lolly's in and what's she's doing. It always works doesn't it Lolly? They think we're teleepith-"

"-Telepathic," Corrected Anastasia glad to have reason to wipe the smirk of the preteens face. She flashed them a smile before moving on to the next couple which were another set of twins. Over, and over the interviews and general conversation continued for about an hour during which time chocolate cake was handed out to the children as a special treat. Doctor Kent then went on to implore the necessities of a healthy balanced diet and how there facility was unique in the respect that all children got their five a day. _'So we have Sunny who uses empathy to see into the future, the triplets who do God knows what, the telepathic twins from hell, the nice telepathic twins, the girl who sometimes sets fire to things and the telekinetic boys and the girls who can see flashes of peoples memories.' _Even saying it in her head sounded incredible.

"We also have a ward upstairs for the teenagers. There are less of them, only five were willing to come forward," Doctor Kent sighed, "They prefer their own space understandably. Of course we have a councillor to help them since the experience for them is naturally more stressful than for children. In total we have twenty-five patients for the whole of the United Kingdom." Anastasia smiled and nodded preferring to let him do most of the talking. You learned more when you listened, people tended to slip up after a while of quiet intrigue.

"-And we'll let you interview them of course although be prepared for some confrontation. A few of them feel a bit isolated and lonely and might not want to be viewed as freaks. Rubbish of course but stigma always follows those who are different. Sadly quite a few of those in here have been neglected by their families...we have a young girl who in counselling right now. Her mother passed away and her father threw her out disowning her. Tragic."

"He threw her out?" Anastasia said incuriously. What sort of parent did that to their child? It wasn't very surprising...people threw their children out for lesser crimes. Everywhere there was neglect and idleness if you looked closely enough. Anastasia walked down Princes Street nearly everyday past the rows of beggars and tramps lingering hopefully outside the shops. Most of them were addicted to drugs and needed the money for a hit. Sometimes she tried to imagine what it must be like...how could you end up with nowhere to go? How could you face living that life day after day?

"Yes. We'd rather keep her here than send her into care; we've enough doctors around to give her a good education. It's a shame really though but the evils of this world are many. Sometimes one must preserve and fight them on the behalf of others. We donate regularly to charity," Doctor Kent said shaking his head before leading her away from the Children ward. Outside the sun was starting to sink into the horizon. Anastasia checked her watch...it was half past seven. Had it really been three hours already? She had left Edinburgh at two o'clock...she couldn't remember what time she had arrived at. _'I'll need my insulin in a few hours.' _She smiled watching as the last rays of sunlight bathed the building in a warm glow while bursts of fuchsia and pink illuminated the horizon before fading into the inky shadows of twilight.

"My how time flies. Would you like something to eat? I'm sure I could get somebody at the canteen to rustle up some dinner? Or we could continue upstairs, perhaps you'd like to see one our experiments being carried out?" The neurologist offered generously. Amelia touched her stomach. She was quite hungry and she wasn't supposed to miss meals.

"Um...would it be alright if I got something to eat first?"

"Of course my dear girl, come right this way. I'll see if Mrs Florence has some lasagne left over," Doctor Kent said putting an arm around her shoulder to guide her through the double doors.

Amelia never heard Sunny wailing.

* * *

Anastasia yawned before smiling blearily.

Today had been...well enlightening and amazing for one thing. It had made her truly appreciate her career choice and how many opportunities being a journalist presented. Learning new things and having brand new experiences. This was what she had escaped home for, it might not be seeing the world like her original choice but it still allowed her a window in the learning's of others. This was probably the most intellectual day she had truly found interesting for a while.

She plunged her hands under the cold water tap. After finishing the lasagne which turned out to be quite good she had stopped in at the girl's lavatory. Like all the other rooms it was spotless with shiny white tiles and gleaming marble basins. It smelled clean, in fact it reeked of bleach but she preferred it to the toilet they had on her University Campus. They had made her shudder, she might not be the neatest, most tidy creature on the planet but at least she was hygienic!

Applying more eyeliner she checked her watch again. Eight o'clock...this was taking longer than expected. At this rate she wouldn't be home before midnight. And there was still so much to do, like interviewing the teenagers, the councillor, viewing some experiments. Getting to grips with the biology behind everything. Interviewing the doctors and nurses. She wasn't quite sure if it was the dramatic scoop her editor had imagined but it would make an interesting read. The supernatural tended to attract attention and she knew there would be sceptics among the readers but controversy also made a good read. At least the sales would go up.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Holy crap!"

Anastasia uttered a string of swearwords as she dropped her eyeliner in the sink. She froze for a second taking in the blaring sound of the siren, it reminded her of the school fire drills that-

"Oh shit," Anastasia groaned grabbing her bag. The noise was deafening, it seemed to slice through her head like a chainsaw. She flung open the bathroom door feeling a kick of adrenaline pound through her system. There was an ambience of urgency in the air and the first thing she was greeted with when she opened the bathroom door was the sight of ten lab-coated figures rushing past like a stampede. She might as well have been a doorframe herself. All of them were red in the face and looked panicky.

_'What way do I go? He never mentioned what the hell I was supposed to do in a drill? Where's the fire exits? There are no ladders and I'm on the second floor for crying out loud!' _Okay. Now this would be blemish on the report, update fire safety routine! She jogged towards the elevator and stepped inside feeling fear and nausea swirl in her mind as her stomach churned unpleasantly as she took in her boxed-in surroundings. Suppose the elevator froze and she was stuck in it while the building burned down around her?

Thankfully her fears did not come true as the elevator door chimed open and Anastasia had to elbow her way past more hurried, frantic looking doctors as they clambered into the lift. Somebody grabbed her roughly be the arm and Anna froze staring up at the stony faced guard before struggling as he lead her towards the doors.

"Get off me! I can walk!"

"Procedure. We will escort you to your vehicle."

"W-What? Shouldn't I wait for-"

"You will wait at your vehicle."

Anastasia considered for a moment punching the man square in the face but then reconsidered. He unclenched his iron grip and she rubbed it nursing a growing bruise and she stomped up the gravel path into the car park shooting doubtful looks at the guard. He was tall, he was well muscled and he looked like a dangerous FBI agent from an American crime movie. Why was he out here with her? Where was everyone else...wasn't the building supposed to be evacuated? She could still hear the sirens blaring nosily.

"Forget it," Grumbled Anastasia as she opened her car door, "I'm going home. Ask Doctor Kent if he'll phone me okay?" The guard nodded neutrally and she started up the engine. She reversed out the car park and watched as he marched back off towards the building. Instead of heading towards the intercom and the barrier she drove into the forest where among the darkness of the trees her car would go unnoticed. She wanted to see...when would they evacuate the building?

Something wasn't right. After ten minutes of waiting she could see nobody. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her gut. Every instinct was trying to persuade her to leave. Maybe if she contacted her editor and he got the police to investigate? Or maybe the children were around the other side of the building? _'This isn't right...maybe I should leave...but last time I did that I looked like an idiot. What sort of journalist leaves at a moment like this?'_

On the other hand what if she was in out of her depth? On the other hand...did she really want to be that big of a coward? Supposing she did get caught. She could come up with an excuse. She was good at lying...they wouldn't harm her. People would come looking if she went missing. All she had to do was walk around the building...simple? She could do that...she had to. What if the children were still inside? Could she live with that playing on her conscience?

Hopping out of the van she shut the door quietly. The outdoor lights on the facility made it glow in the dark like a flame flaring invitingly to a moth. This was ridiculous. This sort of scene belonged in a spy movie like James Bond or Mission Impossible...oh brilliant. Now she had the Mission Impossible theme tune stuck in her head. She didn't even like that movie, she'd fallen asleep in the cinema when she had to go watch it with Arianna. Sneaking as quietly as possible she stuck to the outskirts of the line of tree's flinching at every noise. Once she had covered the area of the building she could draw only one conclusion.

There was fire alarm.

And nobody had been evacuated.

_'Now what? Do I go in and ask why?' _As a journalist that seemed like the best thing to do. As a terrified unarmed civilian it seemed like suicide. Those stony faced guards could break her ribs without even trying. Anastasia had taken karate only once at the age of six and had quit after some little boy name Nelson had almost broken her nose. She knew basic restraining techniques but nothing incredible and nothing that would work on a six foot body builder. But...but people were still inside..._'Maybe there's a reason...'_

And if the reason was that innocent then there was no harm in her being there. She had to try, she wouldn't feel at ease until her conscience had been appeased. Walking quickly and swiftly towards the entrance doors she peered in. No guards, no receptionist. Good. Creeping inside she glanced at the fish swimming around contentedly in their tank. Lucky things. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she ready to jump at any noise. Every ounce of her body was tense.

_'Blend in...I'll stick out like a sore thumb...' _She glanced down at her burgundy jacket and green tee-shirt. She let her hair run loose and wrapped the bobble around her wrist before spying a stray lab-jacket. Flinging it on aimlessly she found a pair of glasses in the pocket. Popping them on her face her vision went wobbly. She could only imagine what a complete and utter fool she looked but at least she didn't look like a lamb running amuck among the lions. Now what? Take the stairs or the elevator? Should she go to the children's ward...maybe she could take refuge with some of the parents. They would be confused wouldn't they?

She chose the elevator. Faster and more silent. She had barely entered when she gasped as a female and male doctor dashed in after her. She sucked in a breath moving subconsciously into the corner. They would notice...wouldn't they? Why was their a pale, queasy looking girl among them? Surprisingly neither spared her much of glance but both were twitching nervously. Perspiration slipped down their foreheads and it was only then Anastasia noticed the life wasn't going up.

It was going down.

The doors opened with a ding like a microwave and the two stepped out. Cautiously Anastasia stepped out, her boots finding a smooth concrete surface. A lower ground floor? Doctor Kent hadn't mentioned this at all. It wasn't on the website either which meant..._'a secret base. They upstairs is just the surface...this is what they didn't want me seeing...this...oh hell what the heck am I doing?'_

Red lights were flashing reflecting off the cold grey concrete walls. The corridor snaked onwards in both directions with several doors along the way. Anastasia took a few breathless steps in the right direction. Her heart was going to self implode, she needed her inhaler but she dare not to reach for it. Damn. Why did her boots have to make so much noise? This was stupid...she needed to phone the police. _'This could be run by the Government! They're not exactly performing anything illegal by not letting you see this!'_

Withholding information from journalists was not a crime. Quietly she slipped through a nearby door listening carefully for sings of life. There were none so she proceeded into a dull room. There were units, sinks, mirrors, and syringes lying out. There was a computer switched on, instinctively she ebbed her way towards it clicking on the screen.

_Experiment 675 on patient 129 - Telepathy._

_Result. Affirmative._

So...they tested people for telepathy down here...how though?

_"You've heard no doubt about the theory that twins can communicate? That one twin can sometimes feel when the other is in pain and such like?"_

No...That was wrong...illegal...wrong...illegal...oh God! This wasn't a horror movie...things like that didn't happen in real life. In real life people weren't used as lab-rats. But then how else did they test...and why hide it if it was harmless? No...It wasn't possible. They couldn't do that...people would find out. Surely...people would find out. This wasn't the Dark Ages...the world had a camera on practically everything. Why should the media ignore this.

_'You're the first one they let down here...they tried to keep the media away...the powers that be...' _Her insane imagination was pounding into overdrive. Slowly she backed away from the computer like it was infected with a terminal disease. The Government wouldn't do this. Maybe the American one might but the British and Scottish ones were different. Not as big or intimidating..._'The Company in American. Expanding...' _She sucked in a deep breath. It wasn't that this all surprised her, in fact she had fantasised vaguely that this might be real...but the fact that it was actually in front of her. It was like the difference between knowing terrorists exist and then having your house bombed. Cold. Hard. Truth.

Shakily she moved towards the door...

She pushed it open...

Inside was all the evidence she needed.

There was a single bed and on the bed bound to it by steel manacles was young girl. Her pale sickly yellow skin was marked with angry bruises. Her cheeks were scraped and her chocolate brown hair was matted and tangled. The light from above reflected off her sweaty skin and beside her the heart monitor was going berserk. Anastasia froze trying to process this. The girl...Patient number 126...a child. Not even a teenager. _"We_ _have a young girl who in counselling right now." _That was how they did it. They stripped away your identity and left you with nothing but a number. All the kind wonderful words, words she had wanted to believe...nothing but lies.

Anastasia sank to her knees.

This wasn't a dream. It was nightmare and she was trapped.

There was no escape.

* * *

**A bit longer then what I had intended but I hope I got the drama across. Anyway the next chapter is called The Great Escape and Anastasia makes the mistake of pointing a gun at the Carpathians before she then ends up at the mercy of one herself. Manolito, Mary-Ann and Zacarias will be in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! xx**

**Daydreamer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Three_

**The Great Escape**

* * *

**_I will never be afraid again._**

**_I will keep on fighting til the end._**

**_I can walk on water, I can fly._**

**_I will keep on fighting until I die..._**

_Walk on Water, Basshunter. Do not own._

* * *

"Nine...nine...nine..."

She mumbled it to herself like an apprehensive prayer as she dialled the number with trembling fingers. There was low pitch monotone, but that was impossible. The Emergency services never went out of signal...unless there was something blocking it. Anastasia used a nearby by unit to haul herself to her feet. She was going to throw up...throw up or pass out. Her legs were swaying and the room seemed to be rocking unsteadily. At the same time her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the girl on the bed.

Blue and purple marks covered her wrist almost like a bracelet. Her upper lip was bleeding and her hair looked unwashed and filthy much like her grubby, tear-stained face. There was a faint smell of urine too mixed with blood...but she appeared to be breathing quite steadily and consistently. Was she under anaesthetic? Anastasia moved forward tentatively and nudged her shoulder lightly afraid to add more damage to an already cracked china vase. A part of her was completely denying this...it couldn't be real. There just had to be an explanation, some sane reason behind this torture yet at the same time the part of her that was rushing it adrenaline had already made subconscious plans. Get girl. Get out.

"H-Hello?" Whispered Anastasia in a strangled voice as her fingers began to twitch around the manacles undoing them slowly. The girl groaned slightly and blinked revealing a pair of wide frightened green eyes. The siren was still echoing in the background but it seemed to dull into nothing but an undertone. Anastasia forced her voice to keep cheerful as the girl turned to face her, "Uh...hello...I-I'm Anast- I m-mean Amelia...I have ID...look," She fumbled in her pockets almost dropping the card before she tossed the glasses of carelessly.

The girl tensed and began to moan under hear breath before attempting to sit up. Tears ran like raindrops down her cheeks dripping on to her dirty blue nightgown.

"I-I'm n-not a doctor...or anything...just a...a journalist...just a journalist...I'm going to get you out of here," She didn't know who she was trying to convince more. The child or herself. She took a step backwards as though trying to tempt a wild animal into coming out from the bushes. As soon as she moved though she found her arm locked into a tight grip by the girl's hand. The child was crying furiously and shaking like a leaf. Instinctively Anastasia wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh...gonna...be okay...we'll be fine...we'll...be fine," Murmured Anastasia, "W-What's your name? Bet...bet it's better than stupid Amelia."

_"A-Amanda..."_

Anastasia suddenly went rigid. A voice, the voice of a child had entered her head without contacting her ears. The sensation was entirely new and bizarre but she wasn't surprised. Any amount of shock or surprise she had previously had been drained out the moment her eyes connected with the bed. So this was telepathy? Could she hear what she was thinking?

"C-Can you see my thoughts?"

_"N-No..s'all dark...please don't go! They'll hurt me! Please let me out!" _Begged Amanda frantically. Anastasia nodded and almost instantly all her doubts suddenly faded away to be replaced by a burning inferno. The overwhelming survival instinct was urging her to find a way out. By any means necessary she and the child had to get out. Before anyone noticed. Now! Gently she pried Amanda's arms from around her waist and led her gently to the door. Amanda complied timidly and Anastasia pushed the door open and checked the corridor. Red lights were still flaring but she could hear nothing. Just as she was nudging Amanda out the door a flash of black metal caught her eyes.

Lying on the table, concealed behind an ornate swan pencil-holder there was a shiny metallic gun.

Anastasia looked at the child.

She'd never held a gun before.

This would be new experience.

* * *

_"It hurts! It hurts! My head...burning...pain...won't stop!"_

"Shh...don't worry. We'll almost...there just keep moving," Anastasia encouraged urgently as her eyes darted up and down the corridor desperately. The journalist was praying now, a strangled mantra to whatever deity was listening. She'd never really been deeply religious even though it was sort of controversial issue in her family. Her Gran was Jewish as was her mother but her father had been Christian so her mother let them celebrate Christmas as well as Hanukkah. She was quite sure where that put her on the religious spectrum but right now she didn't care. She'd take any of them be they God, Goddess or alien.

_"P-Please...so much pain," _Whimpered Amanda pathetically. Anastasia gave the younger girls hand a tight squeeze as she attempted to navigate the long corridors. Every single noise from the siren, to the sound of her boots echoing off the lino flooring made her flinch. She could hear her heart thumping and constricting painfully in her ears. Amanda had a deadlock hold on the tails of the white lab-coat and her eyes were wide and panicky - a true reflection of the turmoil wrestling inside Anna. In her pocket she could feel the gun, an instrument of both death and salvation.

Suddenly Amanda whined and her grip on the coat went slack as she tumbled to the floor. The noise reverberated off the stony walls along with heaving shuddering gasps the child was now taking. Anastasia reached inside her pockets bypassing the gun for her inhaler as she kneeled over the young girl who was shaking. The sight of her body heaving for air and tears rolling down her cheeks was both heart-wrenching and frustrating. They needed to get out quickly, the noisy voice in the back of her mind was warning pressingly that they didn't have time for this.

"A-Amanda...here...it's my inhaler. Take a breath," Anastasia advised. One of the small delicate thin hands wrapped themselves around her wrist seeking refuge while the other grabbed the inhaler and took a deep breath. Slowly the colour began to return to her face. Anastasia listened wishing to plunge the bloody siren to the depths of Hades and beyond.

_"The rest...they have us all...I can feel their fear...scared...need out...we need out! Want out!" _Wailed the child frantically. Anastasia groaned, of course the other children! It had occurred to her that there were obviously more but she'd planned on calling the Police. Obviously this wouldn't be an option if she couldn't even get Amanda out of the building because she was physically feeling their fear and pain. Moving in front of the girl she tried to muster up all the strength she could.

"Amanda...listen to me...can you tell me where the children are?"

_"Corridor...downstairs...right below us..." _The girl answered shakily. Anastasia felt her heart lurch, she was going to throw up. There was a downstairs? Somehow going even further away from the haven of her car frightened her. This whole situation was scaring her. She felt like she was treading very dangerous waters and failing miserably while the sharks below awaited her to sink to their mercy. She could run now and maybe make it out in one piece but could she live with the guilt of leaving so many behind? Her free hand went inside her pocket to the gun. How did one operate it? Was it a simple matter of aiming and pulling the trigger? Could she pull the trigger and extinguish another life to save her own?

_'You could. If they were going to end your own...and if they were going to hurt the children. You have no choice. You must do what is right,' _Her conscience was adamant about that. She accepted the inhaler off Amanda and took an inhale herself before shoving it into her pockets. She tried to steel herself mentally for what she was about to do but found it was rather like asking a baby to run a marathon. Physically she wasn't sure if she could put one foot in front of the other but she had to try. The alternative didn't bear thinking about.

"Right, Amanda...come on...we have to go...we're going to get everyone and then we're going to get out. Somehow, I promise we'll get out," Anastasia vowed. Amanda nodded still quaking as the journalist helped her to her feet. Together they set off towards the stairs. How many underground floors were there? Would there be more people on the lower floor? Questions snapped in her mind like vicious electric eels leaving sparks in their wake. She crept down the stairs as slowly and quietly as possible.

"Which room?" She asked as she stepped off the bottom stair. The lower floor was identical to the one above it. All corridors twisting and turning in and out of view like worms or an elaborate labyrinth. Amanda pointed a trembling finger at the door ahead. Anastasia inhaled as her right hand dipped into her pocket for the gun. She couldn't do this. Who was she kidding? She couldn't fight to save herself. She was nobody. Anastasia Montrose superhero? More like the coward or the stupid clueless idiot. All she wanted to do was turn and run.

Somehow, and she could never remember how, her feet moved forward shakily and she felt her stomach churn painfully as her pale hands tightened around the handle. She closed her eyes before taking a deep plundering breath. She was aware though of the small hand enclosing her own. Its feeble warmth seemed to stir and melt some of the coldness. Snapping her eyes open she exhaled and slammed the door open so hard that it jerked and the noise crashed and echoed. _'Shit! Somebody was bound to hear that! Stupid! Stupid!'_

The scene she was met with was one of disorientation and confusion. No longer was her brain functioning and it was clouded by a strong, powerful haze of adrenaline. It was a slightly bigger room in comparison to the one that she had rescued Amanda from but its walls were the same bland grey colour. There were no beds, only chairs and they were empty. Their occupants were on there feet huddled in one corner. About fifteen of them ranging from little Sunny to a tall gangly boy who looked only slightly younger than Anna herself. Their eyes all turned in shock as they landed on Anastasia as though she was some foreign creature they had never seen.

And then there was one more.

She wasn't like the others. They seemed to dim in light to her beauty. She was the sort of woman that you saw on the television strutting confidently down a catwalk knowing she was the most gorgeous person in the room. Her skin was a creamy flawless mocha colour while her long dark hair tumbled down her back in thick heavy curls cascading to her hips. She wore designer jeans that hugged her figure and sophisticated heels while she looked at Anastasia curiously through heavy lashed large brown eyes.

Anastasia panicked and did the only thing she thought of as logical. She raised the gun and pointed it at the woman.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," Threatened Anastasia vehemently. Her entire body was shaking but the hand holding the gun remained unnervingly steady. She wriggled her hand free from Amanda's tight grip and flashed her ID towards the huddle of frightened children and teenagers offering proof of her identity as a friend, "Amelia Hawkins. Get out now! Aim for the elevator!" The most astounding thing was that they obeyed. A few of them looked at her as thought she was a hallucination and they whispered and mutter some calling for Amanda. It was strange the amount of authority one gun seemed to give you. Before they probably would have laughed. Now Anastasia felt some measure of control over the wreckage of a situation she had gotten herself into.

The woman blinked. She didn't look afraid or impressed she simply stood there staring at Anastasia with those large brown eyes. She twitched as though to move and Anastasia mirrored it with the gun.

"You're sick," Spat Anastasia. What was this? Some stuck up supermodel looking for a day job? Anger seemed to override fear. Adrenaline likes rage and it was using Anna's a fuel for the already blazing fire. Anger mixed with helpless despair and a flicker of jealousy. How could this woman remain so composed? So calm and serene?

"You don't want to shoot me," The woman said gently. The voice was soft and kind like the voice of a mother. Tears stung at Anastasia's eyes. She wanted her mum. And her sisters. They would know what to do and would be able to do it so much better than Anastasia. She couldn't do anything...but the gun was the only tie to her sanity. The only strength she had.

"Want a bet?" Anastasia said her voice fighting to keep level as a sore lump rose in her throat. Suddenly another figure appeared from the shadows. Strange, Anna had been so preoccupied with the woman and the other children that she hadn't noticed anyone else in the room. As she looked at him though she could hardly believe her eyes had failed her.

He was tall. He towered over the woman and muscles rippled from behind a white shirt. His long dark mane of hair was tied back with a leather thong at the base of his neck while he peered at Anastasia through expressionless dark eyes. His figure was intimidating and seemed to fill the room with an aura of authority. The woman touched his wrist lightly while Anastasia took a few steps backwards holding the gun steady. She felt like flinging it away and dissolving into tears but she couldn't. She couldn't because Amanda was still cowering in her shadow holding her lab-coat.

_"Please...I want to go...scared...want to go..." _Amanda voice cut through the confusion and fear like a knife. Anastasia straightened up and inhaled trying to take in her options. She could shoot them...but for some reason the thought of actually pulling the trigger terrified her. She could try and run but they would catch her. She could surrender and it would all be for nothing. _'There has to be a way out! Oh God let there be a way out!'_ Her eyes darted around the room searching for some magical way of escaping. They found none. Above their heads the heavy bright light glowed illuminating the beautiful unearthly beings.

_'That's it!'_

Anastasia lowered the gun before aiming it to a higher target. Holding her breath she closed her eyes wincing as she pulled the trigger.

The gunshot blasted through the air quickly accompanied by a heavy falling nose. Wasting no time she grabbed Amanda's hand and tugged her towards the door slamming it behind them as the large, dense surgical light crashed to the floor probably spraying dust and plaster everywhere. The crash was still sounding in her ears as she raced up the stairs. Her heart was pumping so quickly that it was painful. She could hardly breathe but she kept moving, her legs running instinctively. Even though every ounce of her felt like it was aching in pain she felt energized. She could almost see the lift now. Everyone was huddled inside.

"Up! Up!" Yelled Anastasia panic-stricken as she flung herself inside. The elevator doors clicked shut.

"Going up," Chimed the voice coolly.

The lift jolted to a stop and doors opened automatically. Anastasia was the first to step out as she held her gun aloft ready to greet whatever lay preying in wait. She nodded and moved further through the reception area aware of the line of figures following her. The thrill of being unexpectedly voted the leader was invigorating and somehow seemed to empower her being. No longer did she feel useless. No Anastasia felt in perfect contro-

"I'd drop that gun if I were you Miss Hawkins."

A voice that had previously been layered in tones of warmth and welcome now sounded cold and haunting. Anastasia felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes collided with a pair brown bespectacled eyes. Doctor Olive stood before her with a gun raised and posed perfectly towards the centre of her forehead. Behind him stood the stony impassive guards with their own impression ammunition raised. There was no hint or trace of doubt or hesitancy. Behind her she could hear the yelps and gasps and even horrified shrieks. They all seemed to melt away and the gun clattered from her hand to the floor.

"A wise idea. Now if you'd all be so kind as to remove yourselves from the elevator. Chop. Chop," Doctor Oliver said brightly as though he was making another suggestion for her interview. Anastasia moved slowly holding her hands behind her head as they formed a slow line. She had read about these situations. Seen them in the television and in the cinema. She couldn't recall anything now. Her eyes were fixated and her breathing harsh and ragged as her chest constricted painfully. She needed her inhaler but she dared not to reach for it. Beside her most of the children were crying. A few were shaking and she could smell fresh urine.

"It's a pity Miss Hawkins. You had so much potential, if you'd kneel on the floor please," Doctor Oliver instructed. Anastasia felt her resolve crack as tears came tumbling down her cheeks and sobs chocked their way out of her throat. She wanted to beg. She wanted to plead for her life. She wanted to go home. She wanted to awaken and find this was all a nightmare. She wanted somebody to save her but she knew there was no one. She was going to die...oh God she was going to die! Panic and terror hit her like lightening.

"P-Please..." Anastasia breathed faltering and stammering. She could hardly breathe. She was choking for air but she wasn't getting any breath. Doctor Oliver smiled like a crocodile and suddenly she felt something painful connect with her cheek. The blow knocked her to the floor and pin-pricks of white light danced in front of her eyes. Pain swelled and she could taste fresh blood on her lips. She whimpered looking up at Doctor Oliver imploring him for mercy. He smiled cruelly and she lowered her head biting back bitter cries.

_'Help...somebody...I'm going to die...I don't want to die. Please don't let me die! I want to go home! I want to live!' _

She didn't know if anyone could hear her prayers. She stared at the blue carpet feeling bile climb her throat. Why wasn't anyone helping? Couldn't those psychic beings with their magnificent powers do anything? She could hear faint protests followed by sharp blows and cries. They were all going to die. It was as if it had been carved in stone...but something inside her was fighting against the notion. Some small thin piece of hope trying desperately to light up the suffocating darkness. Suffocating...Anastasia could feel her vision waver as she struggled for oxygen. An asthma attack.

"You really should have stayed at home Miss Amelia Hawkins. If that is even your real name. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a lovely funeral after they recover your body from the car crash," Doctor Kent said merrily. Anastasia sobbed and cried feeling each painful breath strike her like a knife. She could hear the trigger click...she had moments to live.

Her last vision on earth was going to be a bloody blue carpet.

She was going to die.

Never so badly had she wanted to live.

Her family. She wanted her Gran's loving embrace, her mothers soothing words. To hear her sister April rant. To hear Abigail sing in the shower. To see Arianna's sly smile as she slid on her helmet. All those things were gone now. All she wanted. She just wanted that now. No delusions of grandeur or hope. Home. She was dying either by slow suffocation or by a quick deadly bullet. Her whole body shook with the sound of her cries of desperation and her effort to breath. Seconds dragged on as he prolonged the moment of suffering.

_'I'm dying...'_

_'Please...I want to live...'_

* * *

_"Help...somebody...I'm going to die..."_

The force and impact of those words struck Zacarias like a physical blow. His eyes snapped up and he stared around the laboratory seeking out the plea. He was four floors under the ground in the deepest chambers of the Psychic Centre's lair were they kept all their information and databases. Around him was a seen of death filled with the stench of blood as corpses lay on the floor coldly and dispassionately disposed of as they tried to fight against the Carpathian predator that was the eldest De La Cruz brother.

_"I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!"_

He clutched his head in agony as the cries of desperation plunged his mind into a raging inferno. Senses of pain sharpened and he felt something pull at his chest causing him to reel and clutch a unit for support. The voice was female and full of despair and sorrow that was tearing him apart inside. He blinked as a single tear the colour of blood rolled down one of his cheeks. He gasped...impossible...but the sudden onslaught of ruthless pain continued. Fear...he could feel somebody's fear causing his body to shake. He was suffocating.

_"I want to go home! I want to live!"_

Begging him. Imploring him! Each cry of stricken anguish rang through him sending fire blazing into the pit of his soul. He opened his eyes and they were attacked and ambushed by a symphony of bright colours. He could see the redness of the blood he had spilled, he could see the way the pale yellow light bounced off the walls. He could see the shades of green and blue that had evaded him for so long. It was breathe taking and glorious. He could feel pain...and see colours...impossible! It had been two thousand years...that was impossible. _'This...means...I have a life mate...'_

_"I'm dying..."_

The statement evoked and ignited sparks of pure murderous fury inside him. The tone of despair and torment...he flung back his head and roared as the colours were lost in a red hue glazing over his eyes. The best inside him stirred and it wanted...no demanded the blood of the one threatening and terrorising his lifemate! He wanted to make the man suffer, to make him know such pain! For the first time in thousands of years Zarcarias felt pure and utter wrath as he moved from the room in a flurry of dark mist seeping quickly and dangerously through the building and up through the ceiling.

_"Zacarias...what troubles you? You are angry...I can feel you are in pain." _

Manolito's voice entered his mind but Zacarias dismissed it. He would offer and explanation to his younger brother later, for now he had to take care of his lifemate. Something was distressing her badly and he needed to remedy it. To seek retribution and revenge on her behalf. He would be justice and executioner in one and hell hath no fury if anyone or anything tried to stop him.

_"Please...I want to live..."_

Zacarias tried to reach out to her mind but found it was closed. He could feel nothing, it was simply as if there was nothing there to reach for. He snarled bearing his white teeth in absolute fury. What had done this to her? He would take her faraway from here...his own. His lifemate and saviour. He would make sure those people knew the true depths of their crimes! He ascended the ground floor in a swirl of mist and appeared behind the armed guards. They were positioned behind a leader in a white coat. He growled menacingly - another human barbarian butcher!

Facing him was a thin line of children and teenagers of various ages. Some were supporting bruises and were bleeding profusely but only one figure stuck out for him. The girl gasping for air on her knees. The blood was rushing towards her face turning it a vivid pink colour, her eyes were hidden as they were lowered in humiliation to the floor. Curls of deep rich dark burgundy tumbled untamed framing her face. She was small in height and her waist nipped in neatly and her soft chest was ample but hidden behind a green tee-shirt, a reddish leather jacket and the white lab coat. Heat clenched him and everything tightened. His! Possessive need drove him. Fantasies played out in his mind but they were overridden by concern. She couldn't breath!

He snarled and before the guards had the time to turn they were already dead as he sliced through their internal organs without stopping. He moved like a swift shadow leaving destruction in its wake. The man, the _doctor _was lifted clean off his feet and his beady brown eyes collided with Zacarias's feral red ones. He let out a stuttering choke before he was flung roughly and smacked off the opposing wall. His body slid to the ground leaving a trail of blood. Zacarias could barely control himself. Years of rigid discipline were slipping away like sand through his fingers. It had been too quick...

Closing his eyes he called upon his determination to calm himself as he turned to face his lifemate and the children. Easily he hide the bodies from view with a simple illusion and wiped their memories of them witnessing the brutal murder and instead he replaced it with a kinder one of him rushing in. Some collapsed to their knees in relief but he rushed forward towards his lifemate. She was still choking! He kneeled in front of her and her head fell gently against his chest and his arms instinctively curled protectively around her quivering body.

_"Breath meu tesouro, breath," _Urged Zacarias. His orders and demands met nothing and his lifemate continued to struggle. The oldest De La Cruz was not used to being helpless and it was not an emotion he had ever felt even in his youth but he felt it now. She was slipping and he couldn't feel her in his mind. His presence was bare and nonexistent as though a wall surrounded her thoughts blocking them from his commands.

_"She...she needs her i-inhalor. It's in her pocket."_

A Childs voice penetrated his mind and he looked up sharply as his vision collided with a pair of frightened hazel eyes peering out of the face of a little girl in a ragged torn hospital gown. Bruises surrounded her wrists and arms looking a cruel contrast against her pale skin. He plunged his hands into the pockets of his lifemate and drew out the human contraption. He felt a slight dent in his pride that this feeble thing could save her life when he with all his powers could not. Nevertheless he moved back slightly a pressed the object to her lips. Her finger grabbed it frantically and she inhaled deeply. He could hear her erratic heart rate slowly calm as her breath came in easier motions. When she was through with the inhaler she tucked it in her pocket.

Zacarias drew her into his arms again as more sobs struck through her body. He could smell the salt in her tears and he cradled her murmuring soothing words under his breath. He looked up at the child and felt a wave of gratitude.

_"Thank you small one..."_

He lowered his head buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. The smell of coconuts and soap lingered on her hair as a pleasant scent. Her moved down and reached a finger under her chin to tilt it upright towards his gaze so he could behold her face for the first time. His dark eyes met with stunningly beautiful irises of deep green and pale blue swaying between colours in the lights. Her skin was beyond ivory in its pallor and she had a neat little nose and smooth skin. He frowned though, blood was trickling down her chin from her lip and an ugly purple bruise marred her cheek. They had struck her! Not for the first time did he tense as waves of anger rushed over him like a tsunami.

Behind him he could sense his brother Manolito's approach along with that of Mary-Ann's. A rush of love surrounded him, for the first time in centuries he felt true affection for his little brother. Manolito and Mary-Ann stopped to take in the scene from the bruised children to Zacarias kneeled on the floor cradling the girl who had previously threatened him. Manolito's gaze darted from Zacarias to Anastasia in quick calculation before he smiled.

_"Congratulations are in order I see...well done brother. It's about time."_

Zacarias almost smiled before he felt something wriggle against his embrace. His lifemate struggled to gain her freedom before he eventually weakened his hold allowing her to sit up. She began to wipe away the tears furiously as though they were contaminating her. She forced back cries and looked up at Zacarias with a mixture of suspicion and gratitude.

"I-I'm sorry...b-being stupid."

"There is no need to apologise," Amended Zacarias swiftly. What was she apologising for? Crying? He almost reached out to stop her as she tried to struggle to her feet wobbling and wavering like an uncertain lamb. When she finally managed it she continued to gaze at the floor instead of at him or Manolito or Mary Ann. For the first time the children began to stir as though waking from a dream. Mumbling and murmurs began to fly. Whispers of "What do we do?" and such like appeared until finally his lifemate whispered almost inaudibly.

"I have a van."

_"What shall we do? Do we try to stop them or what?" _Mary Ann asked in concern.

_"No...we stay with them. Our work here is done and we have the information necessary for Mikhail," _Zacarias stated firmly. He was not leaving her. She was precious and beautiful. He wanted to bind her to him for eternity. The beast inside him demanded that he take her. She was enticing, erotic and many other things. He would not leave her and he would make sure she could not leave him.

What Zacarias didn't add into the equation was the thoughts hidden from him playing on inside her mind.

* * *

"This way," Anastasia murmured.

The night air tasted like heaven as she inhaled it. Her body was still in shock but the relief she felt was so great and immense. She was alive! She couldn't believe it...somehow she had survived and now she was leading them around the outskirts of the building towards her van. They were all so close now, so close to freedom. She savoured every breath and moment like never before. However behind her lingered the three strangers. The male and female from earlier and another. He was tall like his brother and just as well muscled but dark strands of hair framed his perfect face. His eyes were dart and inviting and their close proximity was making her heart leap.

He was the most stunning man she had ever seen. The sort of man she fantasised about in her dreams. However he was still a stranger and although he had saved her life she felt slightly uneasy around him and his companions. She had to be on guard. Doctor Kent had fooled her with his harmless guise and she was determined not to make the same mistake again. There was also something about the way he looked at her that sent chills down her spine. Possessive and almost hungry. It terrified her.

Never mind them now though. If she squinted she could almost see the distorted shape of her faithful van. Moving cautiously she felt the adrenaline mount making her impatience grow. She couldn't stand hovering and waiting in the dark just like she had done a few minutes ago on the floor. She dashed out and could hear footsteps mirroring her as the crowd of children and teenagers alike followed her. Whipping out the keys she fumbled and almost dropped them as her fingers twitched anxiously as she unlocked the back causing the door to swing open.

"We won't all fit in there!" Accused one of the teenagers.

"Just get in!" Hissed another girl shoving him roughly. Anastasia watched as they piled in, including the first man and woman. It seemed slightly odd and surreal to witness them clambering in with the others. She could imagine it would be packed like sardines in a tin. Not a place for the cluster phobic. She pulled open the door to the front seat and climbed in doing up her seatbelt as she began to start the car engine feeling her heart pound wildly. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as her saviour slid gracefully into the passenger seat next to hers. She frowned, he unsettled her. Anastasia didn't like crying in front of complete strangers let alone bawling like a baby on their shirts.

"My name is Zacarias De La Cruz," He said offering a hand. Her mind reeled back to Doctor Kent and her grip on the wheel tightened.

"Amelia Hawkins."

"I wish to know your true name."

"That is my real name. Amelia Amanda Hawkins," Anastasia recited in annoyance.

"You are lying," He said calmly.

"No I am not," Anastasia said through clenched teeth as the engine reared into life. She turned the van and began to drive towards the barrier when she noticed a platoon of armed guards running from the building towards the barrier. Beside her she heard a low growl but she ignored it feeling a build up of fury and determination. So far tonight she had rescued sixteen innocent children, found out about psychics, held a person at gunpoint, almost got shot and now, just when she could taste freedom it was being denied.

"They're going to shoot us!" Wailed one girl.

"Not if I can help it," Muttered Anastasia gritting her teeth together. She'd seen actors do this in films. She eyed the mesh fence feeling the rush of adrenaline wipe away all doubts. "Hold on," She shouted over her shoulder. She was met with snaps such as 'hold on to what?' She chose to dismiss them. Right now these men were between her and her way out. She was so sick of everything! This screwed up night that had sent her into turmoil! The way her emotions seemed to be jumping constantly off Niagara Falls and especially how everything was slipping beyond her control once more. She was going to get home! She didn't care how, she was going to get home.

She rammed her foot down on the peddle and watched as the mesh fence grew closer and closer. Guards darted out of her way as the car engine bellowed like an angry bull charging down everything in its path. She could hear screams of protest and for once she did not care. All the locks and subconscious barriers she had placed around her controlling her self-esteem and shyness seemed to melt away to be replaced with an all consuming rage. This wasn't fair! The injustice of it all clung to her skin like a poisonous web of deceit. This wasn't right! None of it was!

_"Please turn around. You are going to wrong way," _Chimed the pleasant cool voice of the Tom Tom navigator.

The next moment a large black van crashed through a mesh gate.

If only a cameraman had been standing idle.

It would have made a good movie stunt.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, it may seem like everythings happening abruptly but there is a big twist coming up. The next chapter is called Seeking Refuge. It's bascially about Anastasia trying to find somewhere safe for them to go and about them arriving there. Obviously her and Zacarias are going to clash because they completely do understand each others morals and given her current state of mind Anna isn't too keen on trusting anyone.**

**Keep reviewing! They are much appreciated!**

**Daydreamer x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Four_

**Seeking Refuge**

* * *

"Are you insane?"

Zacarias suppressed a snarl as he sensed his lifemates distress. He could hear her heart pounding like the small delicate wings of a butterfly against her ribcage and could view the lines of perspiration dripping down the back of her neck. The blood from her lip was trickling down her chin and she wiped it away with the edges of the laboratory coat staining the white fabric with a dark red stain. At the mere sight of her blood the demon inside him roared demanding it. His throat felt tight and dry, only now he wished he had perhaps heeded Manolito and had fed before undertaking the mission but he suppressed his needs with years of discipline. That was irrelevant. In any case she was in no condition to donate blood to him. Her skin was already translucently pale as it was. More tolls on her body would be unwise.

"Do you actually have license?" The same voice demanded. Zacarias clenched his fists and was fighting an overwhelming desire to strangle the owner of that voice. It belonged to a teenage boy named Adam who was eighteen. Old enough to know not to harass people and to at least remain grateful. Behind him could sense many of the children nursing their bruises. The mesh wire fence now had a huge hole in it from the impact of the crash. The guards were running around like ants in chaos.

"Y-Yeah...I-I failed my test first...but I passed it again," His lifemate stammered nervously. She was gripping on to the steering wheel so tightly that the whites of her knuckles were revealed. Desperately he longed to know what she was thinking but each time he reached for her, he found her mind closed so completely and absolutely. Never in all his barren existence had he encountered such a thing. It was infuriating. The rage inside him flared dangerously.

"Police..." He could hear her mumble disorientated as she released her death clench on the steering wheel to rummage in her pockets, "Police...need to phone..."

Those human imbeciles? She would rather turn to them for help than him? He felt like snatching the shiny mobile phone from her hand and crushing it into dust. He didn't even know her real name because she refused to tell him. Amelia? He snorted mentally, that was not her name. It did not suit her. A facade. He gritted his teeth; he had almost lost her tonight. What in the name of creation was she doing at that place anyway? Too foolish, those who had her in their protection obviously were not doing a good job. He intended to rectify this.

_"Zacarias calm down," _Came the voice of his brother with a mixture of amusement and warning. A sudden rush of affection for his younger brothers suddenly flooded through his mind. Manolito, Riordan, Nicolas and Rafael. Each of them appeared in his mind and for the first time in centuries his love for them was genuine rather than out of duty. Still he sent a warning growl out of pure annoyance. Manolito did not have the right to pry in his affairs. He watched as she placed the mobile into the hands free stand. Silly woman. He'd have to stop her. Order her to pull over so he could drag her away from these human children to safety.

_"No! Zacarias, she is terrified. If you do that then she'll only become more afraid. Please listen to me, let her phone the police. She'll feel a bit more reassured if she thinks she had help," _The voice of Mary-Ann inside his head was new and unfamiliar. He could sense the edge of fear behind the urgency. She had worked as a counsellor for women and thought she might help.

_"She has help. She has us. She does not need those human idiots." _Retorted Zacarias watching as his lifemate's fingers twiddled with the buttons as she dialled the familiar three digit emergency service number.

_"She doesn't realise that, she's alone and confused. She doesn't know who to trust and you bargaining there throwing about orders will only make her even more afraid," _Argued Mary-Ann swiftly. Zacarias snarled mentally. Couldn't his brother control that woman of his? Admitting he was wrong was not something he was familiar with but nevertheless he made no motion to stop her.

"Hello, this is-"

"You have to help," His lifemate uttered breathlessly, "There were guns. You have to go to the Scottish National Psychic Research Facility. It's in Fife about twenty miles north of Kirkcaldy! Please listen to me! I'm telling the truth, p-please." She sounded frantic and pleading. He could hear the emotion in her voice and the desperation. It felt like something was tearing away at his insides. He treasured the pain and the ability to feel it though. Each beat of her heart was pounding until he felt her relax slightly as the operator directed her to the police station.

_"I cannot read anything of her thoughts!"_

_"Do you suspect Vampire intervention?" _Manolito suggest. Zacarias watched as she raked her fingers through her hair. An action of unease as she hung up. Out of the corner of her eyes Zacarias knew she was watching them. For a brief moment her green-blue eyes caught his dark ones and she swiftly diverted her attention to the road. The children remained silent; Zacarias had ensured their quietness so they would not disturb her.

_"I do not know but I am considering the possibility," _Zacarias said coldly. Now she was murmuring under her breath. The words "need to phone Mr Collins" appeared although they were shaky and uncertain. He longed to be able to cradle her in his arms again. To be able to offer words of comfort and reassurance but he could give her none. Claws extended and he dug them so tightly into his fists that he drew blood. Zacarias was not used to people disobeying him or not getting his own way. This new situation was not one he at all liked. Emotions and colours flared and stung at his mind and eyes with painful precision. Turbulence and turmoil was playing inside his mind. So many new feelings. He could not assess them as they attacked him all at once.

"Mr Collins?"

His eyes did a sudden dart towards the phone.

"Hello?" The voice sounded slightly perplexed but Zacarias could feel his lifemate hold her breath slightly. Her eyes frowned and her expression morphed into a glare. Her hands resumed clenching the steering wheel and her whole frame tensed. She was angry; he could feel her emotions and the waves of pure terror and fury roll off her.

"I was held at gunpoint!" Blurted out his lifemate.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Said the male voice in puzzlement, "Is this you Miss Mon-"

"Gunpoint! They're insane! They had little children chained up! They had armed guards and I almost got shot! Oh God, I almost died! Where the hell in my contract does it discuss that sir? Where?" She yelled as tears of anger and sadness rolled down her cheeks. Her face was contorted and her eyes flashed dangerously while colour sprang to her cheeks. Zacarias watched in amazement but quickly put it aside. This Mr Collins, temporarily a red hue passed over his eyes. Whoever he was he had a lot to answer for.

"Y-You're joking..." The man stammered weakly.

"DOES IT SOUND LIKE I AM JOKING?" Roared Amelia before her body began to tremble. The man on the other end of the line stammered out a few words. Zacarias could hear him inhale sharply and he felt like ripping the mans throat open. He was responsible for his lifemate being put in danger. Zacarias could barely contain his own fury which more than rivalled his lifemates. The man would pay with his life. Zacarias would see to it personally. He never could abide failure and that man had failed. Badly.

"Right...right...listen to me," Mr Collins said trying to collect himself, "Are you listening? You have got to calm down!"

_"Please turn right at the next exit," _Chimed the annoying voice of the satellite navigation system. Zacarias felt like propelling the scrap of metal out of the window. Instead he watched in surprise as his lifemate fulfilled his desire for him by picking it up, swearing at it loudly and then unwinding the window and throwing it against a nearby tree. The action almost caused him to smile slightly, her anger and ways of expression were amusing although he felt perhaps he language could do with some soap.

"Miss Mon-"

"-I'm listening," She cut in sharply trying to regulate her breathing while focusing on the road. They were off the muddy track now and on to a smooth road with other cars. He could feel this relieve some of her tension allowing her to calm herself slightly. Mon, he knew her surname whatever it was began with 'Mon.' He listened as she spoke eventually in a tone of despondency, desperately seeking guidance, "Please...what do I do?"

"Have you phoned the police? Tell me exactly what happened." Zacarias frowned. He didn't like her being given orders by human men let alone watching her oblige.

"I-I went there...I got shown around," She confessed slowly as though trying to mentally organise and collect her thoughts, "I interviewed some of the staff and the children and a few of their parents. E-Everything seemed fine...good...thought I was getting somewhere. I had my dinner...I went to the toilets...a-and the fire alarm went...I got escorted out to my van by the guards...I was going to leave...I was but then...then I realised no one had been evacuated...a fire alarm and nobody was outside..."

Zacarias was restraining the need to embrace her and reassure her. Of course a fire alarm would seem the most normal excuse...but his lifemate was clever. He felt a swell of pride and guilt...if they had not alerted themselves to the humans so quickly then it may have been avoided.

"I-I ran back in...Tried to find somebody...ended up downstairs by accident...they had a whole underground place...I found a girl tied to a bed. I-I was terrified...I released her...found the other children...was almost out the door when...when I got...they had guns...they were going to kill me! They were going to make it look like I'd crashed my car!" His lifemate stammered. Zacarias stared at her with affection; he almost reached out his hand to touch hers as an act of reassurance. He wanted to scoop her up and hug her closely. To let her know she was safe and protected. To let her know it would never happen again.

"Okay...right...okay," Said Mr Collins trying to digest the new information, "And then what? Where are you now?"

"I-In van...with children...more people came...I...I don't know...I think I passed out...I had an asthma attack...I can't remember...but it's so strange...he was about to pull the trigger...and I can't remember," A frown crinkled her brow and he could tell she was pondering. He had manipulated the memories of the children but obviously she was unaffected. He had unintentionally erased the entire gruesome scene of murder from her mind.

"Shock, yes I think shock," Mr Collins said tiredly, "Listen to me. I've got the Police on there way round but I know people like them. Do not go home. Is there anywhere safe you can stay at? Outside of your usual residence? Somewhere were they can't reach you but you can stay until the police come for you?"

"I-I have to go back...my insulin...my family! My family! What if they use them to get to me?" His lifemate cried in distress. Insulin? Zacarias glanced at her...so she was diabetic? She was so physically vulnerable...would she even survive the conversion? Zacarias knew instinctively that he did not want to risk it. If needs be sacrificing eternal life would be a small price to pay for a few decades in her company. He had lived long enough. Two thousand years too long.

"I'll have the Police put your family in a safe house. Just go and arrange to meet somebody to collect your insulin. Do not go back to your flat. Do you understand me? Under no circumstances do you go near your home!" Demanded Mr Collins frantically, "Tell me where you plan to go and I'll alert the authorities. Try not to panic." Zacarias almost rolled his eyes. The man sounded more like he was speaking and reassuring himself.

"I...um...my Mum owns a house out near Tayport...it's about an hour and a half drive. D'you think that'd do?" Amelia asked.

"Yes...that should do. Give me the address and I'll pass it on to the Police. They might be following you, be vigilant and be careful. I'm so sorry...I truly am. I had no idea...please...I'm so sorry," Apologised the man profusely. That wasn't a proper apology and Zacarias wouldn't be satisfied until he saw the blundering idiot begging. What was he thinking sending mere children into such a place? He glanced at his lifemate...she wasn't honestly going to accept it was she?

"The house is called Ashlyn Glen."

"G-Good. Right, I'm ringing the Police right now. Don't linger in Edinburgh. Just get your stuff and go as quickly as possible. Do you understand? Good. Good luck my girl. I'll be in contact soon," Mr Collins said before the line went dead. 'Amelia' sighed pushing the button on her phone. The children in the back stirred into life as more mutterings began while his lifemate raked a hand through her chestnut mane. A habit, it was nice to be familiar with some of her characteristics. She began dialling again. This time a young woman answered.

"Hi? How'd the interview go-"

"Janine? Oh thank God! Listen to me; are you still meeting Craig tonight?" His lifemate inquired as a brief smile of relief lit up her features.

"Yep. Outside Fountain Park...he wants me to go see this stupid horror with him. Fancy coming?"

"Look, I haven't got much time but I need you to bring my insulin and Charlie to Fountain Park. I can't explain, just leave the flat and don't go back there tonight. Stay with Craig or something. I know it sounds really stupid but trust me. Something bad has happened and you need to stay away," Warned Amelia anxiously.

"Why? What's happened?" The female sounded panicky.

"I can't explain. Look just meet me there in half an hour with Charlie okay? Love you. Bye." She hung up abruptly and sat back in the driver's seat looking exhausted. Charlie? A red haze threatened to cover his vision and a growl rumbled in his throat as he felt an urge of possessive anger. Who was Charlie and why did he merit _his _lifemate coming to see him?

"Was that a friend?" Mary-Ann asked softly. His lifemate jumped as though she was newly aware that she was not the only one present in the van. She nodded.

"M-My flatmate...Janine...she'll be worried now," Amelia said distantly as her eyes lingered towards the horizon before she blinked and shifted her gaze into the mirror above her head so she might see those behind her slightly better. "Who…are you? I mean, are you with the Police? The Government? The tabloids...and I'm really sorry about the gun. I just panicked...I mean I've never even held one before and...Well as you can probably tell I crap in these sorts of situations. This is like some pathetic scene from those action movies my Gran forces us to watch," She giggled nervously. And she was nervous. Her heart rate was pulsing quickly as the blood rushed around her body. Fierce urgent need seized him and he forced himself to cast it back while shooting a mental question to his brother.

_"Gun?"_

_"Yes. Your lifemate watches too many action films brother," _Manolito replied with dry amusement before gazing at Mary-Ann.

"No sweetie...we're sort of freelance...investigators," Mary-Ann lied uncertainly before glancing up at Manolito who muffled a smirk with deep humour in his eyes. Mary-Ann frowned at him and folded her arms. Obviously Manolito was teasing her about her unoriginality. Frankly his lifemate didn't look too convinced but chose not to pursue the subject because the children were starting to venture into conversation with her.

"Can I go to the toilet?" Piped one six year old blond boy.

"Uh...no...Maybe once we get to Edinburgh," His lifemate answered uncertainly.

"Is Charlie your boyfriend?" Quizzed another girl casting a glance at her twin. Zacarias almost held his breath as he awaited the response. No. His lifemate would be faithful, innocent and true. There would be no lover and if there was he would be eliminated swiftly. The oldest De La Cruz would not tolerate any man looking at her. The thought of someone other than himself being intimate with her was too much to bare. The muscles in his mouth clenched and his fists claws into the material of his dark trousers. It would not be. Beside him his lifemate raised her head to stare at the road before stating coolly.

"Yes. Yes he is."

* * *

Anastasia reached to brush another bothersome lock of hair out of her eyes. The initial buzz and rush of emotions was rapidly leaving her system replacing them with a numb screen that seemed to cover her body like a second skin. Even the fatigue and exhaustion seemed dim and the constant flickering of headlights from other cars was almost hypnotic. If she could focus on the task at hand, getting her insulin and her dog first and foremost then she found the other uglier stuff easier to forget about.

Of course it would be much easier to tune out everything if the person sitting next to her would kindly stop staring at her. His dark eyes were unblinking and she was beginning to find it unnerving. She wasn't very good when it came to strangers of the opposite gender. She had, had a few boyfriends in the past but they had all been friends prior to any relationships. Especially nerve-racking when said stranger was good looking. In fact he was the sort of man that girls fantasised about. Tall, muscled physique with gorgeous tanned skin and a faint European accent to his voice not to mention the beautiful dark ebony hair. He was in his thirties though...a bit too old for her. Besides people like him and his male counterpart went for pretty amazing models with long legs and skinny bodies. Just like the one in the back seat.

However for some reason she didn't trust them. Doctor Kent's little facade had put her guard well and truly up. She didn't trust anyone and it was better that way because it included no nasty surprises. Private investigators? She would have to get Mr Collins to do a background check up on that. She glanced sideways...he was still staring. Couldn't he find something better to look at? He was making her cheeks blush and she hated it when her paleness was ruined by bright pink blotches making her look like a preteen.

"Is Charlie your boyfriend?" Called one little girl. Anastasia flinched as she felt the air in the van tighten and clench with tension, all of which seemed to imitating from the man next to her. There was an oddly clenched look about Zacarias's jaw and his eyes were now blazing on the main road. Anastasia stared in front of her. Why would it matter to him if she did? A lot of things about him and his companions made no sense. He knew she was lying and confronted her. Somehow he had got past armed guards...and she couldn't recollect how. And since when was her personal life any of his concern?

"Yes. Yes he is."

Those fateful words had barely left her lips when she realised what had came out of her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat in horror and embarrassment. Suppose he knew she was lying again? How pathetic would that seem, she had just tried to pass her dog off as her boyfriend. The thought made her want to cringe and burst into peels of laughter. She heard the girl in the back seat coo and some went 'aww' while the boys (the triplets she suspected) made retching noises.

"Aww! Are you getting married?" Asked the girl eagerly, "My mum married Paul and they went out together for ages! I have to call him 'Uncle Paul' now. Do you kiss him? Mum and Uncle Paul kiss all the time. And they hold hands. My brother says it's soppy and ucky." The girl said wisely. Anastasia closed her eyes and felt a plunging sensation in her stomach. Over the hum of the engine she almost heard a growl. A growl? She glanced towards Zacarias who seemed to be forgetting to breath as he sat there immobile with every muscle tense. His eyes were glaring out into the distance. Anastasia raised an eyebrow. Interesting reaction. Okay. She could get creative here. Why not sit and make up some alternate life. It would probably be better then her current one and it would be a good distraction. Any distraction was a good distraction.

"Hmm...Yeah," Anastasia said absently as she twiddled with the buttons on the radio.

"So...you been with him long or not?" Another older girl asked as though she too longed for a distraction. She sounded as though she was one of the teenagers but it was impossible for Anastasia to see.

"A couple of months," Anastasia remarked. Technically it wasn't a lie, "I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Not a lie either. When she had picked Charlie up from the rescue centre she had fallen for his melted chocolate eyes instantly.

"That's disgusting! My brother David had to move in with his girlfriend and my mum says she's a gold miner." One boy said thoughtfully.

"Gold-digger," Corrected Anastasia, "Yeah me and Charlie live together. Well we sort of share the flat with Janine and her boyfriend Craig." Anastasia wished. It was embarrassing playing the third wheel sometimes. Janine would bring Craig around and Anastasia would be forced to amuse herself while they disappeared off for hours. Actually Anastasia didn't really want a boyfriend. Relationships were more stress than they were worth but since she was 'Amelia Hawkins' she might as well get into character a little.

"What's he like then? This amazing guy of yours," Droned one boy sarcastically.

"He's tall," Anastasia invented letting her imagination run wild, "He has adorable brown eyes. He teaches karate actually but he works at the University I go to. That's how we met see; he bought me a drink one day when I had no change." Lies. Well...Charlie was adorable but in a hairy, doggy sort of way. Still karate would be cool. It was a bit cliché for Anastasia but it would do excellently for Amelia who was practically perfect and popular and who was able to use her amazing karate skills to punch off attackers.

"Karate?" Asked another interested voice.

"Uh huh. Black belt when he was twelve," Anastasia said convincingly, "I'm serious. Wouldn't want to mess with him. He isn't perfect though...I mean he always eats the food off my plate when I'm not finished and he whines in his sleep. It's annoying really trying to sleep when he's curled up crying for his mother." She grinned inside and almost ruined the effect by having to cover her mouth to smoother the giggles.

"His _mother_?" Said one boy incredulously as he started sniggering.

"Yeah. He has separation issues," Anastasia said in a voice of mock tiredness, "Still he keeps me warm at night so I can't complain. He's pretty playful. Full of energy normally but there's the odd relapse. Still if I give him a hug and a kiss then he's right as rain." She was going to crack up at any moment. The thought of curling up to someone crying for their mother at the age of twenty-five was hilarious. She glanced sideways and almost had a heart attack...the material of Zacarias's trousers was in shreds. _'What the hell? He's scary...maybe I should shut up. What the heck is his problem anyway?'_

"Separation Issues? Sounds like a right sad git to me," Shrugged one girl, "Anyway can I phone my Mum?"

"Um...I'm not sure. We're nearly in Edinburgh...when we get to my house you can use the phone...I think. I'll have to ask Mr Collins...for all we know they could have the lines wired," Anastasia felt nausea swell inside her as her insides churned. It was all very well living in fantasy land but this was reality. The reality was she was in a heap of danger and she was trying to wriggle out by pretending to be somebody she was not. Sighing tiredly she looked ahead as she started to recognise a few streets and roads. Edinburgh...she was home but the city bought none of the usual feelings of comfort and reassurance. Instead demons lurked in every shadow. Her heart started to pound furiously. Were they watching her now? Unfriendly eyes peered from every street.

Eventually she parked her car on a street not far away from the cinema complex. She closed her eyes and inhaled glancing at the gun. Every instinct was screaming at her to take it with her for protection but what if she got caught with it? No...She'd have to leave it. Venturing outside alone though...she shivered as she switched off the engine. Who could she trust to come with her? One of the older children perhaps? She swung open the door and winced as fresh cool air assaulted her face.

"Right. Don't move, I'll be back in a minute with Charlie and my insulin." Oh well, hopefully everyone had a sense of humour. Actually she felt sort of stupid now. Maybe she could just pass the dog off as Charlie and say her imaginary boyfriend had named him. She would think of some way to preserve her dignity. Slamming the door forcefully she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans. The lab coat was gone...too noticeable.

She walked swiftly away from the car with her eyes lowered towards the pavement beneath her feet. The air brush and played with her flyaway hair while it stung her injuries. Around her she walked through a small crowd of people returning from a film. Fountain Park was a good leisure complex but it was still a dodgy area full of suspicious characters. Cities were never safe and Anastasia knew the risks. Don't attract attention and don't wear ridiculously short skirts and a load of make up. She ambled down another path towards the road. It was only when she stopped to sneeze that she felt a presence behind her.

Her whole frame stiffened. She was being followed, Goosebumps prickled on the back of her neck and she froze like a hare caught in the headlights. Now what? Moving slowly she turned around and almost shrieked tripping up backwards when she nearly collided with a solid chest. A hand grabbed her wrist swiftly balancing her and she looked up into the depths of a pair of clear dark eyes.

She remained frozen. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand was growing warm aware of his skin on her own. The intensity of his gaze struck her slightly. The way his eyes never left her own as though he was trying to peer into her soul. She noticed now the strong jaw, the smooth tanned skin and the locks of dark hair. The elegance that masked the harshness underneath. Suddenly she wanted to move forwards. She wanted to feel him against her...suddenly she wanted to feel what his lips would be like against her own. The blood was rushing in her ears along with the pounding rhythm of her heart. There was a slight upward curl of his lips before he let her wrist fall limp.

"You frightened me. I didn't hear you," Anastasia offered as an explanation as she quickly moved away from the close proximity. He was handsome...why was she thinking like this? She never went soppy over men. Not normally, she had wanted too. Who didn't want to go weak at the knees and hot when they saw a man they liked? She had dreamed too of such a thing after reading romance novels but she knew it was highly unrealistic and it simply didn't happen.

"I apologise," Said Zacarias in a voice that clearly dictated otherwise. Anastasia turned around and tried to ignore him as she walked towards her destination ever so aware of his presence lingering behind her own like a shadow. They crossed the road silently and the atmosphere between the two mounted, boiling at a sub-zero temperature with neither willing to break it.

"Over here!"

A voice unexpectedly shouted from the dim. Anastasia jolted in surprise and forgot all about Zacarias as she stared up at the face of her flatmate and friend Janine. Long dyed purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail while causal jeans and a red shirt hung off her skinny frame. Her green eyes suddenly widened as she stared at Anastasia's face and her features composed into a mask of horror. Behind her was the tall gangly figure of Craig who was holding a red leash loosely while Charlie whined impatiently.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened!" Shrieked Janine horrified. Anastasia felt a lump well inside her throat as she ran forward throwing herself into the older girl's arms. She clutched the fabric of the red blouse and pressed her forehead against Janine's chest while Janine responded by wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. "Who did that to you eh? Who did that to you," Moaned the friend stroking Anastasia's hair softly.

"I-I can't say..." Anastasia groaned reluctantly loosening the embrace. She looked up into Janine's face and Janine lightly touched her bruised skin in stricken dismay.

"Look at your face! What the bloody hell happened!" Craig swore moving towards Anastasia.

"There was an accident," A smooth charming voice cut in eloquently, "Your friend suffered a misfortune at her interview. One of her subjects decided to use force and he was disciplined appropriately." The voice was soothing, the notes sounded lovely. It was the sort of voice you wanted to keep hearing. Anything said by such a voice could only be good. Janine stopped and frowned looking at Zacarias in surprise.

"I am Zacarias De La Cruz, I represent the company your friend was at this afternoon. I am here to escort her somewhere safe where the Police can carry out their investigations so they can prosecute the man responsible. I will look after her." The harmonious tenor in his voice was irresistible and Anastasia found herself drowning in it before she frowned. He was blatantly lying...he hadn't even asked for her consent or allowed her speak for herself but then...what else had she planned? The truth was out of the question.

"O-Of course," Janine said distantly...almost mechanically she handed over the green sterile box containing her syringe and insulin. Craig handed Anastasia the leash and the journalist kneels down to hug her puppy.

"Hey...there's a good boy Charlie, there's a good boy," Cooed Anastasia as the brown Labrador assaulted her with furious licks. She hugged his small warm body to her own salvaging the feel as she scooped him up. She became instantly aware of the way Zacarias was eyeing her dog and then her. She felt her cheeks burn. He'd worked it out. There was a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Bye Janine...if anyone asks I'm away okay?" Anastasia said squeezing her friend's hand. Janine nodded vacantly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Janine," Zacarias added smoothly. Anastasia turned and began to walk as quickly as she could while trying to prevent her hyperactive puppy from licking her ears off. She could not see him but she knew Zacarias was behind her watching her rapidly. She slowed slightly so they could walk at the same pace. He said nothing until they crossed the road but his eyes were darting from her to the puppy with a strange expression. Brilliant. He was going to think she was a complete and utter idiot and a weirdo. She wished that she could melt away right now. She felt completely humiliated.

"I was under the impression Charlie was tall..." Zacarias stated impassively.

"He is getting bigger..." Anastasia said lamely.

"He teaches karate? I am impressed." The corners of his mouth were twitching. Anastasia frowned and lowered her eyes to the ground kicking a stray stone off into he distance. He was amused. He was arrogant and haughty - not appealing characteristics and now he was smirking behind that cool facade. Looking down on her demeaning like everyone else. Thinking her a stupid silly little girl. Anastasia felt inches high and she fought the desire to slap him.

"Okay...I'm an idiot. I didn't mean too...it just sort of slipped out. I'm not some sad loser with no life but it provided a good distraction...I'm sorry. Go ahead and laugh." Anastasia said moodily as she stomped ahead. Normally she would have remained timid but tonight had made her different. Her normal restraints had vanished leaving her feeling strangely temporary and float-y while panic lurked beneath. Suddenly a strong hand encircled her wrist dragging her backwards and pushing her up against a wall firmly.

"You amuse me _ma petite_, but it would be unwise for you to test me like that again," His voice was quiet and alluring but she heard every word. The voice enticed her deeply and she felt her heart constrict. His face was close...almost touching hers. His heat encircled her and he towered over her domineeringly. She gulped feeling a mixture of fear and strangely excitement. The fear won though and she winced trying to wriggle free of his iron grasp.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" Anastasia cried kicking out with her feet. Kicking his shin was like kicking granite but he released her instantly and she almost started running. Who was he? Why did he care? Since when was her life any of his business? How dare he threaten her! Who exactly did he think he was lording over her like a God? She ran ignoring Charlie's whines until she slowed down as the first drops of rain began to land on her exposed skin.

"I am sorry if I frightened you. It was not my intention," A voice spoke from directly behind her. Anastasia shivered as little drops of rain trickled down her back. His voice sent chills down her spine and she turned around as the rain began to fall more swiftly. She hugged Charlie to her and glared at him. He merely ignored her death glare and shrugged of his huge black jacket holding it out towards her. Under his black shirt lean muscles rippled powerfully. She tried to avert her eyes and shook her head and she began to shiver compulsively.

"You will wear the jacket," Zacarias stated firmly.

"No. I'm fine," Anastasia protested turning around. The van was within sight anyway.

"You are being difficult," Drifted the voice in annoyance.

"Good," Muttered Anastasia not expecting to be heard as she kicked open the front door. Charlie barked excitedly as he curled up at her feet. She picked him. If he got in the way of the peddles it would be a nightmare. She handed him towards the back of the van where the children squealed ecstatically and began to fuss happily over the cute little bundle of fluff.

"Who is the puppy?" Asked a deep masculine voice she recognised as the male stranger.

"That, Manolito is Charlie," Zacarias said sliding into the passenger seat gracefully. Anastasia heard a choking noise as though somebody was snorting before attempting to cover it up with a cough. Anastasia scowled as she began to start the car engine.

It was going to be a long hour drive.

* * *

_"I admire her taste. He is definitely cuter than you," _Manolito taunted.

_"I am many things brother but cute is not an appropriate word to describe them," _Zacarias retorted as he settled into his seat. The relief he had felt over learning that his potential rival was a mere puppy was intense. He did not know what he may have done if he had encountered a real boyfriend but he feared it would be violent and messy. His lifemate though was stubborn, proud and disobedient. Qualities he normally did not find appealing. If she wished to think she could fight him then he would not end the delusion. He had the upper hand...manners could be taught over time.

"Miss Hawkins...why do you go out with a dog?" Asked a small boy curiously.

"I don't go out with a dog," Huffed his lifemate frustrated, "I was only joking."

"Sort of guessed," Said a teenage male voice, "You ever actually had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah...but the last serious relationship I had ended when I was eighteen," Said 'Amelia' tersely. Zacarias felt an overwhelming desire to punch something. A lover? Even though it was past tense it still irritated him. Still, pasts could be forgotten. He intended to wipe all traces of such a relationship from her mind. All she would think of soon was him and his touch. He would make it so. Never against would she utter any man's name but his own.

"What happened?"

"We both broke it off to go to University," Explained Amelia thoughtfully, "I went out with him for a year...it was alright to begin with. He was nice, lovely and caring but eventually...I dunno it just didn't feel right. I started getting bored. There was no spark. I guess you could say I gave him something I couldn't get back and it wasn't like what I thought it would be." Her voice was drifting as though she was recalling something far off. In the back seat the teenage girls nodded wisely. They understood...and the reason made his blood boil. She was his! Only his!

"Did you love him?" Asked a teenage girl quietly.

"Yes...in many ways I did. I cared for him...but I don't think it was the right sort of love," Anastasia sighed lowering her eyes towards the steering wheel, "I've been on a couple of date since but nothing has ever lasted. I don't know, men think I'm ugly anyway. Besides love is overrated...I'm not even sure such a thing exists." Zacarias stared at her incuriously. Ugly? Was her vision impaired? True tonight she may not look possibly as radiant as she might do normally but she was still not ugly. Her skin was like ivory, delicate and flawless. Her hair was a mirage of chestnut, dark red and shadows. Her eyes were exquisite. How could she define herself as ugly?

"Overrated?" Mary-Ann said gently, "In what way?"

"I believe love exists in maternal form. The love between a mother and her child is the powerful emotion in the world because it is unconditional but the love between a man and a woman is not. Men do not love women, they merely view them as a piece of territory. As something weak. It makes them feel important and strong to guard them. It's pathetic. Besides love changes people. Women get battered and refuse to leave due to 'love.' In every relationship there is a sacrifice and nine times out of ten it's women who have to change. Women who have to give up everything," Zacarias looked in astonishment. It was the first time he had heard such dedication and passion in her voice. Her eyes seemed to focus determinedly.

"You seem to have very strong opinions," Manolito said mildly.

"Perhaps I do," Murmured Amelia distantly, "It's not that I hate men...I just don't trust them. It's not that I've ever been abused or anything but I've seen it in other people. Men think they're so special and important. They look at women as objects, as weaklings but I think they're wrong! Women are not weak! It's been proven we're more intelligent. Men think we can't fight but we can. Men just make a huge fuss over bloody pathetic things while women get on with it. I could never be with somebody who didn't allow me my freedom and who didn't see me as anything other than an equal. I might not be anything special but it's wrong for anybody to settle for anything less!"

Zacarias felt like snarling. Human women and their modern 'ideals.' Couldn't they see they needed protecting? He acknowledged they may be more intelligent but that made them more important to protect. Their bodies were fragile, they needed to be treasured. Looked after. He would never condone a man hitting a woman and saw it as nothing short of sacrilege but women needed looking after. Freedom? This was going to cause problems. He could promise to see her as more than equal but freedom was not something he could give liberally.

_"She's amazing. She's so strong, I mean she doesn't think much of herself or her confidence but she's so determined. She feels so strongly about what is right and what is wrong and she's not afraid to fight for it." _Mary Ann said with a touch of admiration

"Perhaps you are judging too swiftly," Manolito said levelly," Women are physically weaker and that too is a fact. Wouldn't it be better if they put their great minds to use and let the men protect them?"

"There's a fine line between protection and suffocation," Amelia said shortly, "And some people don't know the difference. I'm not trying to completely and utterly trash men but personally they just complicate things but then I might be wrong. I wouldn't know, I never had a father and I grew up in a house full of women." She shrugged idly.

"I'm with you Miss, men are prats," Said another girl jokingly. Zacarias eyed his lifemate warily. He was a man who expected complete obedience from everyone and everything and already tonight his lifemate had proved that she would not offer it. Fate seemed to be against him, their meeting had not been ideal and she seemed quite opposed to him. And she had not even learned of his true origins yet. They seemed like complete opposites. Naturally Carpathian men were darkness to their women's light but their personality traits seemed worlds apart.

_"I wouldn't be so sure. She's stubborn...I'm looking forward to seeing you handle this," _Manolito said with amusement ringing in his voice.

_"I forgot what a nasty sense of humour you had..." _Zacarias replied dryly. All he needed was his brothers witnessing his humiliations. No. This would work and there would be no compromise. He was the eldest and he was not to be dictated to by anyone. She would obey or he would force her compliance. That would be the end of the ordeal.

"Miss, can I go to the toilet!" Whined a boy pathetically.

"Not sure. Can't you hold it in for another fifty minutes?" His lifemate said trying for a cheerful voice as her teeth clenched.

"No."

"Great," He heard her mutter inaudibly to humans, "This is going to be fantastic."

* * *

**Opinions? This is a bit lighter than the others because I felt poor Anna deserved a few hours of stress relief. The next chapter see's the introduction of each child and teenager as they settle into the house plus Anastasia does a little digging on the internet at the Morrison Pyschic centre as well as trying to collect information on the De La Cruz's which leads to her trying to drug them. **

**My head feels like it is about to explode. I'm setting my exams and I HATE MATHEMATICS! I am seriously going to fail that subject. I mean honestly algebra? Numbers and letters DO NOT MIX! Okay...rant over now. Anyway I was considering maybe writing an Inuyasha/Carpathian crossover? Does anyone know what Inuyasha is? I have an OC from Inuyasha who'd I'd like to introduce who is a link with the actual characters. **

**Wish me luck in my exams (God knows I'll need it!)**

**Daydreamerx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Five_

**Building Barriers**

* * *

"Just…give me…a sec…stupid…door!" Panted Anna, heaving at the stiff door which remained obstinately closed. Small droplets of rain began to fall like tears on to her skin clinging to her hair. The smell of salt mingled with grass and pollen drifted on the breeze towards her reclusive holiday home.

After a final rough shove the door swung open causing Anna to almost tumble unexpectedly into the darkness of her house. With one hand she searched blindly for the light switch and flicked it eliminating the shadows with pools of bright artificial light. She stepped in doors out of the damp and coldness feeling her boots clicks against the laminated wooden floor. Behind her the children filed in awkwardly. Some made tentative movements to take off there shoes while others squirmed uncomfortably. The last to enter were the De La Cruz party who were the only ones seemingly at ease.

"Right…um if you need to use the bathroom follow me," Anastasia offered as she moved through the main room of her cottage. It was cosy with one large central room containing a kitchen and a living area. The kitchen was neat with spotless gleaming work tops and pristinely kept beige lino flooring. The living area had soft tan walls and cosy fawn couches placed in front of a wide screen television while on the mantle piece above the fireplace photographs were displayed proudly. There was a high up window-ledge broad enough to sit two people while on a white-board childish drawings hung along with a fresh bold heading; Abby 4 Rick Forever decorated with little hearts.

All of it comforted Anastasia. It was familiar, the smell of salt mixed with fresh lavender, the soft russet coloured rugs, the ancient thick red drapes covering the windows and the cherry lines on the wall from the time her and Arianna had decided to try and single handily colour the walls in pink. It soothed her, beckoned to her warmly out of the chaos of her mind. She opened up the door which lead into the small, narrow hall and moved to the opposite side pushing open the bathroom entrance which lead into a green tiled and dolphin adorned wash room.

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that speech wasn't necessary. The children all ranging in age nodded silently as they entered and left the bathroom. Anastasia slouched against the wall outside rubbing the temples of her head while inwardly trying to organise the turmoil. The gun itched inside the pockets of her grimy lab-coat as a frightful remainder. In all honesty there wasn't a lot to do but wait. Anastasia sighed trying to shake away the doubt and fear niggling at the back of her mind unsuccessfully.

Patience was a virtue but it was never one she had. She still felt panicky and terrified but suddenly she had the overwhelming responsibility of caring for sixteen children to add to it. She couldn't and didn't want to rely on the De la Cruz's. Frankly they added to her fear and until she knew exactly who they were she wasn't going to trust them. _'Right, first problem is to sort out the children. Names, ages, abilities, needs.'_ Once she got them settled then she intended to attempt to do something else. She didn't quite know what yet but if she focused on one crisis at a time then it might prevent her from curling up in the corner like a five year old which is basically what she felt like doing.

She yawned. The car journey had been exhausting and the endless chants of 'I need the loo' and 'are we there yet' had caused a definite strain on her temper. The last boy to leave the bathroom nodded and Anastasia retreated following him into the living area. Nobody had sat down. They all drifted aimlessly, hovering in the corners or examining the photographs nervously. Self-consciously she brushed a strand of hair from her face and tried to gather whatever was left of her frazzled courage to take the necessary plunge. Avoiding looking at the De La Cruz's she cleared her throat for attention and tried not to wince as sixteen pairs of eyes snapped in her direction attentively.

"Uh…okay...my name is Amelia and…and I know this might be difficult…no wait let me correct that, _terrifying_ for you all but the police are on there way. For now we are safe here and I think the most important thing for us all to do is to stick together. Right, uh, personally I'd like to know all your names," Anastasia finished lamely before gesturing towards the nearest person who happened to be a teenage boy who looked older than she was.

"I'm Adam. I'm eighteen and I've been an alcoholic for two years," Joked Adam with a wry grin and a wink in Anna's direction. A small smile teased her lips and she rolled her eyes. He was tall and had blond spiky hair…not entirely bad looking. His eyes were blue.

"Ha. Ha. Okay, anyone else who doesn't want to confess to having an alcohol problem?" Anastasia retorted. A girl with sandy blond hair who could only be Adam's sister smiled slightly and waved.

"I'm Claire."

"Isabelle. Twelve years old," Answered a small girl with flyaway brown hair.

The first few names started the initial ball rolling until finally Anastasia had a collection of names, ages and different abilities. The blond haired triplets apparently had the ability exploding things whenever they were extremely angry or upset. Adam and Claire could read the minds of others although it caused a great physical toll on their energy levels. Isabelle had dreams of the future, Oscar and Owen (a set of eight year old twins) could see flashes of each others minds. Sunny was obviously already known. The snotty twins from earlier could feel each others pain. Amanda was obviously telepathic. Sam Jones could set things on fire, a sixteen year old girl named Erica could sense your emotions, a Japanese girl names Sayo who was nine could sometimes see bits and pieces of your past, Katie Wilson who was fourteen was again telekinetic, Phillip who was eight could sometimes communicate with animals and finally there was another girl who sat in the corner.

This girl stood out from the others as her face was chalk-pale with synthetic make-up. Her eyes were done with outrageous amounts of black kohl and mascara. She wore an artificially ripped black skirt with black tights, a tightly fitting black corset top and her long black hair had streaks of red in it. In a gothic sort of way she was beautiful. Anna saw hundreds of girls dressed like her that hung around in gangs just like them. When she spoke she sounded hollow and cold just like you imagined her too.

"I'm Melanie," She said in the ghost of a whisper. Anastasia blinked. It was a bit cliché and stereotypical. Yet somehow under the dark gaze she felt nervous; almost as though she was being inspected. Lolly rolled her eyes and flipped her long hair.

"She's weird. They brought her in cause she acts like a freak," Lolly said purposefully.

Melanie didn't even batter an eyelid. Her detached was locked firmly and unnervingly on Anastasia who decided to change the subject quickly and turned towards the other adults who had been watching silently. She tried not to look at Zacarias; there was something about him that unsettled her.

"Okay, well this is Zacarias De La Cruz and…um…sorry but I don't know your names," Anastasia trailed off with an apologetic smile. Mary-Ann beamed and for some reason the smile seemed to light up the entire room.

"I'm Mary-Ann and this is my husband Manolito." Introduce Mary-Ann. Anastasia nodded and resumed centre stage. If she got a few blankets and stuff to make the children feel comfortable, hopefully some of the younger ones would drift off to sleep allowing her to speak to the older ones like Melanie, Adam and Claire. They were bound to know what was going on and might be able to help.

"Good. Right, I'm going to get some covers and stuff but I might need a hand. Any volunteers?" Anastasia asked. Adam, Claire, Isabelle and Sayo lifted their hands and followed Anna dutifully down the corridor towards the storage cupboard. Pulling the creaky door open she lifted out a pile of sleeping bags and pillows. Splitting the work load between them they trailed back into the living area and began to put up make-shift beds on each couch and the floor. Some of the children were already milling around the DVD cabinet with interest.

"You have Spider-man?" One of the triplets declared excitedly.

"Sure…you can put it on if you want," Anastasia shrugged. It was Arianna's and her Grandmothers old favourite. They loved action films, her mother and April enjoyed psychological dramas, Abigail preferred romantic comedies and Anastasia liked a bit of everything. She unfolded a sleeping bag and threw it over a couch.

"You're nineteen?" Adam asked jokingly as he arranged a few pillows at the feet of the couch, "Wow. I could have sworn you were only sixteen." Anastasia smiled mysteriously. Ah, how youthful looks could deceive.

"Yeah, my whole family looks pretty young for their age," Anastasia said casually. Behind her and unknown to her Zacarias was glaring and his hands were clenching into a fist rapidly. Sayo shuffled into the room laden with a pile of duvets that she dumped on the floor and began to work through. Accidentally she brushed shoulder with Amanda who suddenly whimpered in pain and began to sob. She was doubled over clenching her abdomen as the tears streamed down her face.

Instinctively Anastasia rushed over towards the small girl and kneeled in front of her. Sayo began to frantically apologise while some shot looks of sympathy at Amanda. Rapidly getting the feeling that she was missing something Anastasia looked pointedly at Claire.

"I don't understand. What's wrong…I mean is she sick or something?"

"No," Sighed Claire, "Amanda doesn't like to be touched…or rather any physical contact at all. It's odd though," She broke off staring at Anastasia thoughtfully, "She clings to you…she won't go near anyone else."

"W-What do you mean?" Anastasia stammered feeling suddenly disorientated once more. "I'm nothing special. I mean…I'm not psychic or anything…not that there's anything wrong with being…what I mean is-"

"It's not like that," Claire interrupted, "You're not like that…it's just weird that's all."

Anastasia shivered and lowered her gaze. Strangely she felt a little bit excited…even if it wasn't anything much it was something special. At the same time though she could picture Amanda being strapped and chained to the bed and her heart began to pound. She was out of her depth, in the shark tank before she could even swim. The suffocating feeling of strangeness and bewildered threatened to overcome her. Hugging the small child's head to her greasy lab-coat she stood up as Amanda grabbed a hold of her coat tightly.

"I'm going to get Amanda washed up and changed…just sit here and watch the movie. If you want food or anything then there should be stuff in the fridge," She guided Amanda and they both stepped into the dimness of the hall. Shutting the door Anastasia exhaled before moving into the bathroom.

The blue lights gave the room a cold gleam and the dolphins on the curtains smiled at her invitingly. Kneeling on the tiles she watched as hot water poured from the taps into the bath. She splashed some of it playfully allowing it to sooth her confused thoughts. A dull thudding in the back of her head signalled the beginning of an endless migraine. She was tired; she'd love nothing better than to go to bed and wake up to find it was all a nightmare. Was it even safe to leave the children with the De La Cruz's unprotected like that?

Picking up a bottle of strawberry bubble-bath she poured the thick pink liquid in and watched as foamy bubbles danced on the surface. Amanda sat on the toilet rocking backwards and forwards unsteadily. Anastasia looked at her sadly and the bruises marring the girl's skin provoked a fresh wave of anger. _'I hope those creeps rot in hell. You poor thing…I bet your tired and scared…why me though? I suppose there must be some way I can help?'_

"Is this warm enough for you?" Anastasia asked gently. Amanda shifted over towards the bath and dipped a finger in before nodded, "I'll get you some pyjama's…they might be a bit big though. Is that alright?" Another nod. Anastasia slipped quietly out of the room and sighed before pushing the door open into her bedroom.

Goosebumps climbed down her spine. Her bedroom was cold. Technically it was the room she and Arianna shared. The lilac flowery wallpaper had not changed in seventeen years. An old toy chest was in the corner. Anastasia bed was made and the bookshelf above it was piled fully of books. The window gave a stunning view of the rolling hills surrounding her house and the ocean was visible as a silver slip in the distance. Opening her draws she sorted through her old clothes searching for the smallest pair of night clothes she owned. Plucking up a pink My Little Pony nightgown at aged eleven she retreated out of her room and back towards the bathroom unaware of the eyes watching her every move.

Knocking twice she pushed the door open and set the pyjama's on the toilet. Amanda sat shaking violently in the bathtub. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she whimpered like an abused puppy. In the blue metallic light each bruise was illuminated. Long scars were etched down her ribs, purple marks brushed up and down her arms. The skin was smeared with dirt, grease and urine. The sight made Anastasia feel numb and her heart gave a jolt as a pair of red puffy hazel eyes greeted her own green ones.

"Oh God," Anastasia moaned slightly as she moved forwards towards the tub. Amanda buried her head in Anna's clothes and wrapped her arms around her neck as she heaved horrible sobs that quaked her whole skinny frame. "Shh…shh…it's alright. It's be okay…I promise it'll be okay." Anastasia chanted feeling a lump rise in her throat.

_"W-Why? P-Please don't let them come back! I don't want the darkness to come back! I'm alone…where's my Mum? She left…I want her back!"_ The voice was strained in agony and Anastasia pulled the small child closer to her body savouring her warmth as her hands played with locks of tangled hair. There was such a strange urge to protect and care for her. It was as though in comforting the small girl she was somehow comforting herself. Anastasia realised now that she truly wanted Amanda to be alright. Half formed dreams painted themselves in her mind as clearly as the voice.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Anastasia pictured the words in her mind and squeezed her eyes tightly shut in concentration.

_"Yes…"_

_"Good…wow…oh my god I'm talking telepathically! This is so weird and amazing…wow…wow…"_ Anastasia smiled weakly. She opened her eyes finding that squeezing them was no longer a requirement. A strange new bond had suddenly been forged and the smile grew more genuine as she picked up a pink cloth and began to wipe it softly across the girls shoulder cleaning away the dirt.

_"I'm scared too…I know I must seem pathetic. I know my own sufferings don't even begin to measure up to yours. You've been so brave…I could never have gone through what you went through…" _She wringed the cloth before dampening it with warm water again. _"And even now I'm afraid. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I feel like I'm drowning. When I was little I once almost drowned…I can remember falling and not being able to breath…brilliant. I'm rambling now. I do that when I'm nervous too…"_

The girl giggled slightly and Anastasia smiled. _"I'm nothing special. I'd give anything to have what you have. I've never won anything. I've never done anything extraordinary apart from tonight. Even though I wish it had all never happened I'm still proud that I saved you. At least I can say I did that and that thought cheers me up a little. Amanda…I'm going to try and look after you but why me?"_

Amanda frowned slightly. Her rigid frame began to loosen slightly and relax as Anastasia washed her shoulders moving gradually down her arms. She winced occasionally as painful bruises were brushed with the rough material of the cloth. Eventually she answered. "_I can feel what others feel…I hate it. Nobody can touch me without it hurting. All their fear becomes my fear…everyone except from you. I touch you and I feel nothing. No fear. No pain. I can hug you and not feel a thing. It's amazing."_

Anastasia froze feeling abruptly sick. Fear? She thought she was practically broadcasting it. Although she was glad nobody could read her mind it still frightened her. What if there was something wrong with her? Was this normal? How could she even judge if it was normal? She flinched suddenly feeling contaminated as she picked up a nearby bottle of shampoo.

_"What does that mean? What's wrong with me?"_ Asked Anastasia in a panicky voice, "_Close your eyes. I'm just going to put on the shampoo."_ She rubbed the blue liquid as gently as possible into the girls scalp inhaling the smell of coconuts.

_"You're not the only one. Those other people…they're not right…"_ Amanda reassured. Anastasia swallowed. She didn't even have to ask to know who Amanda was speaking about. The De La Cruz's. Her distrust of them only seemed to grow. Who were they? Why were they there and more importantly were they a threat?

"What do you mean?" Anastasia picked up the shower cord and tested the water as it sprayed out before starting to rinse the shampoo from Amanda's hair.

_"I dunno…the others noticed it too. I…can't feel them…and when I can it's like…weird. Like in the van, the big tall man you were sitting next to was angry. He was angry in the living room earlier and he keeps watching you. I tried to pull deeper but my head started to hurt…"_ Amanda communicated thoughtfully. Anastasia tried to control her breathing but her stomach clenched painfully. Angry? Why? Who were they and what did they want? Why had the prospect of having a boyfriend annoyed Zacarias so much? They were not right. Anastasia could feel the gun itch reminding her of who was in control. If worst came to worse she was armed…but somehow shooting them…they seemed invincible.

Washing away the remaining shampoo Anastasia picked up the conditioner and began to rub it into the tips of Amanda's hair. This was only a confirmation of her fears and anxieties. Tonight she would have to keep her guard up until the police came. What time was it now? Surely it must be nearing eleven o'clock. She'd have to take her insulin pretty soon. Humming under her breath she picked up the shower head and washed away the conditioner. Amanda stood up. Although still bruised and scarred she did however look clean.

Grabbing a fluffy blue towel she wrapped it around Amanda's frame and hugged her before passing her the nightgown. "How old are you?" Anastasia asked as Amanda pulled on the nightgown. It draped off her thin shoulder bones but combined with her clean hair and body she now looked like an ordinary child.

_"I turned ten on December the Twentieth!"_ Amanda said proudly. Anastasia struggled to suppress as soft moan. Ten years old? When Anna was ten the biggest worry she had faced was sibling rivalries and who didn't go 'it' for hide and seek. Had they all suffered so horrendously?

"There we go…squeaky clean," Anastasia said attempting some cheer as she spoke out loud for the first time in twenty minutes. "You probably smell better than me. I stink of sweat. I wish I could have a shower." Instead she moved over towards the sink and splashed some cold water on her face hissing as it connected with her bruised cheek. She looked up into the mirror. Her skin was sickly pale, her hair was wild and horribly messy while a deep purple bruise covered her cheek and a thin red line traced her lip while dried blood ran down her chin. Using a cloth she washed away the dried up blood and wiped the back of her neck.

"I think I'm going to change," Anastasia announced as she clenched her jaw trying to restrain another yawn. Leading Amanda by the hand she opened up her bedroom door and hastily opened a few draws until she had found what she was looking for; her favourite pair of purple tartan pyjama's. Stripping off the lab-coat and her tee-shirt she did up the buttons on the top half and then pulled on the loose bottoms stuffing the gun in the pocket and tucking the hems into her boots. She felt like Lara Croft at a pyjama party.

Full of new determination she entered the living room once more to see how operation sleep was pulling off. Most of the younger children had dozed off haplessly in front of the television. At low volume the Spider Man movie was still playing. Adam and Claire were curled up on one couch while Melanie was gazing vaguely at the television. Zacarias and his brother were standing up at each door while Mary-Ann was sat on one of the armchairs.

_"Go and relax. Watch the movie, pretend they're not there,"_ Anastasia encouraged to a doubtful Amanda who merely nodded and obeyed as she slumped down tiredly on an armchair curling up with a stray blanket. Anastasia allowed herself a small smile before she picked up her black bag and produced her lap top. Climbing up on the edge of a chair she clumsily found her favourite perch on the broad windowsill which offered her a good view of the entire room. Flipping the laptop open she clicked on to the internet.

Researching. That's what it came down to. Knowing your enemy and something out there must know something. Anastasia couldn't possibly be the first person to discover the illicit dealings of the Morrison Psychic Research Facility. Somebody would notice all the mysterious disappearances. Even if they did do good cover ups they must have slipped up somewhere across the line.

"What're you doing?" Adam asked curiously looking up from the magazine he had.

"Finding a weakness," Anastasia said distractedly as she typed her search into Google – Morrison Research Illegal. "We can't be the only ones. If we exploit the weaknesses…if we find some way of protecting ourselves. There has to be a weakness. There's always a weakness." She murmured feverishly. The link she clicked on lead her to some bogus protest from years ago about free range chickens.

"You just did exploit them though," Claire said, "I mean, hello you rang the press! You don't get much more exploited than that."

"But what if it goes deeper than that. I mean come on, they planned to shoot me and then make it look like a bloody car crash! Think about it, they would have had to do all sorts of surgery on my corpse to fake that? I don't this is operated by the Government, I think it's something that the Government fear though," Anastasia said irrationally and slightly manically. The thought of people operating on her dead body was enough to make her want to run and hide in the cupboard…but at the same time some things just didn't make sense. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Look, we're free now. Isn't that enough?" Sighed Claire.

"Maybe…" Anastasia hesitated. She was in enough of a mess as it was. The thought of her family cooped up at Police station was haunting. Where they alright? Mr Collins had warned her not to contact anyone. And what about Janine? Did she really want to get any deeper? She shut down the lid and groaned tilting her head towards the ceiling before facing Claire and Adam.

"I don't understand…and I know it might be difficult but what exactly did they do to you?" Anastasia asked sincerely. Adam frowned and looked aside while Claire winced slightly. A painful silence elapsed until finally Claire spoke exhaustedly. The pale light illuminated the painful looking bruise on her eye.

"I-I…don't know…it's difficult to explain," Claire whispered pensively, "I…I remember them tying me to a bed…a man…at least I think it was a man…he injected me with something…and then…It all goes dark. You wake up in your bed and they act like it never happened. If you spoke about it, then they acted concerned…they made you think you were mad! I remember…I remember a voice speaking…I know they hurt me…but it's difficult to remember…all I can see is the darkness and the voice chiming like…so beautiful…but…but when you heard it the pain came…and the darkness…"

Anastasia shivered. The room suddenly lost its comfort and warmth. Every muscle in her body was tensed… it was like being told a horror story at midnight when you were little. Although deep down you knew the monsters couldn't hurt you, a part of you still expected them to charge through the door. Biting into her bottom lip she tried to think of a way word appropriate that wasn't sorry.

"If I said I was sorry it wouldn't help would it?" Anastasia said with a slight smile. Adam shook his head and yawned slightly. His red shirt was ruffled but he had a casual sort of confidence that was appealing.

"Nope, it's okay…well it's not okay. In fact it's completely shit but at least it's over now right? I mean the Police are coming?" Adam inquired efficiently. Anastasia nodded and picked up her mobile phone from her pocket. She wished it would ring. Just to hear a reassuring voice convincing her of that fact would be a blessing.

"Yeah…my editor says if we stay here he'll phone us and update us on the situation," Anastasia said resignedly.

"A watched kettle never boils. God, I'm turning into my Mum now," Adam said with a slight chuckle, "Anyway how are you feeling? Truth now cause to be honest you look ill." Anastasia held up a hand in front of her face and wiggled her fingers watching as the pale digits turned. Her skin was pale, but then wasn't it always?

"Truthfully, I feel horrible," Anastasia confessed tucking her knees up to her chin, "I mean…I feel so out of place here. It's like…you wait your whole life for something to happen and when it does you suddenly realise just how small you are. I keep thinking if I'd noticed something earlier…if I'd done something better instead of panicking…I know its stupid but I'm supposed to be the responsible one now and I'm even sure if I can trust my own judgement anymore." She closed her eyes. Doctor Kent's reassuring smile…then it morphed into the triumphant one as he pointed a gun in front of her face. Anastasia had read novels about betrayal and how awful it felt. Humiliation seemed to be eating away at her like a disease.

"I think you're just tired. It's a lot to take in…why don't you try and relax?" Suggested Claire kindly, "I mean you must have some methods of escaping everything? How about you take a bath? I could stand guard for you."

"I read…or doodle…or stuff likes that," Anastasia said quietly before looking towards the kitchen. Had Abby left any drink behind in the fridge? She slipped off the window ledge and landed on her feet to survey the room. The children were mostly sleeping. Amanda now looked at peace with her eyes closed. Those awake concluded of Erica, Melanie, Claire and Adam.

"Do any of you want a drink? Tea? Coffee? I think I've got some Jack Daniels in the fridge too" Anastasia offered and for the first time in a while she looked towards the De La Cruz's. The full force of there combined gaze had her wavering slightly…especially the dark haunting look of Zacarias. Her heart skipped several beats but they declined politely providing her with the opportunity to venture into the kitchen.

"Good ol Abby," Anastasia mumbled as she pried the bottle of Jack Daniels from the fridge along with a bottle of cola. Picking up five glasses and poured liberal amounts of the alcoholic mixture into each and downed a glass before pouring herself another. She could feel a sleepy warmth creep through her body making her arms feel limp and floppy.

"Who's Abby?" Called Adam from the opposite side of the room.

"My sister…Rick is her fiancée," Anastasia explained watching as Adam examined some of the photographs with interest. Claire accepted her class and Anna passed the rest to their various owners before moving towards the bookcase looking through the old classics.

"Oh? You have any other sisters?" Adam enquired.

"Uh huh. Three and I am the baby," Anastasia grinned as she seized a hardback of Pride and Prejudiced. Climbing back on to her perch she took a sip out of her class and laughed slightly as Adam held up a photograph taken fifteen years previously. It displayed April with her strawberry-blond hair billowing in the breeze as she wrapped her arms around a six year old Anna who had her arms around an eight year old Arianna whose chocolate coloured hair was done into tight French plaits. Abby stood shyly on the sidelines clinging limply to an ancient disco Barbie doll.

"Aw…whose the bear?" Adam asked mischievously. Anna picked up a pillow and launched it at his face.

"Hugo and for your information I almost ripped out Aprils hair after I found out she'd buried him in the garden," Anastasia said roguishly as she flipped her book open and settled down into it. When she read the world around her tended to fade away into background music. She could forget about everything else and engross herself into fantasy were reality never had to be real. Currently reading about the forsaken love of proud Elizabeth Bennet and haughty Mr Darcy seemed like a good distraction. She barely noticed the eerie way in which the others fell asleep with mirrored precision. She could ignore Zacarias's intent stare because she was no longer a part of that world. She was drifting and floating miles away in her own safe haven.

By the time she reached chapter four though the words were starting to blur. She could feel her focus slipping and each time she closed her eyes she could feel herself falling into a dream. The line between wake and sleep was hazy. Her head lolled slightly and the book began to slip through her fingers. The dull painful ache in the back of her head was now thumping. She blinked and shifted her position and couldn't prevent herself from yawning. '_I can't fall asleep…I need to keep my guard up! I need to stay awake!'_

She slid off the ledge and staggered slightly gripping on to the wall for balance. Her eyes fell on the discarded glasses. Wash them. It would give her something to do. Picking them up she moved sluggishly towards the kitchen and ran steaming hot water over her fingers into the tub below. It was roughly midnight…what was wrong with her? She'd stayed up later before. She rubbed her temples; she had some paracetamol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Her problems seemed to swirl around in the water before her. It had been nearly two hours…and she had heard nothing. What should she do? _'If Collins doesn't ring back in fifteen minutes then I'm ringing him and I don't care what he says.'_

Her family. She winced feeling a pain shoot through her abdomen. Why was this happening? She picked up a cloth and began scrubbing furiously at the glass. Why her? What did Amanda mean by different? What was she supposed to do? She felt like she was missing something vital and couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"You are in pain."

The voice snapped her out of her reverie. She glanced up and almost yelped in surprise again. Zacarias hovered near her shoulder watching her distastefully as though she had done something wrong. The darkness of the gaze threatened to swallow her whole. She looked away but his presence seemed to be everywhere. In the air, in the water, on her skin. There was no escape. What did he want?

"Sore head. I'm fine," Anastasia mumbled as she picked up another glass. Before she could dunk it in the water though a hand plucked it from her own and set it down firmly on the work surface.

"You should sleep." The contained complete authority and command. Anastasia in her drowsy state was inclined to obey but a spark of rebellion still glowed in the back of her mind. Why was he ordering her about like she was a five year old? Was that how he viewed her? Pathetic and weak? She glared and stalked into the living room. The pain in her head was intensifying. She needed pain-killers...

"Oh shit!" She swore loudly as her eyes collided with the green medic box containing her insulin. She groaned and slapped her forehead. Now it made sense! The drowsiness, the fatigue, the sore heads. Dammit how could she have forgotten something as crucial as her insulin? Picking up the box hastily she dashed towards the door almost tripping up over Adam's long legs. She tumbled and grabbed the side of the sofa to regain her balance. Adam stirred and opened one eyes blearily.

"Whsup?"

"Nothing," Whispered Anastasia softly so she wouldn't awaken the triplets who were snoring nearby, "I forgot my Insulin…just going to take it." Adam yawned and moved unsteadily to his feet.

"You want me to come with?"

"If you want to. You might not, I do have to plunge a needle into my leg," Warned Anastasia with a loose shrug. Adam grinned tiredly and they both retreated out of the room unaware of the low growl being emitted or the ominous apparition manifesting itself throughout the room dangerously seeping like a growing thunder cloud. Melanie looked up and blinked tiredly rubbing her eyes causing some of the heavy make-up to run.

"Do you have a pack of cards?" She asked foggily.

"Yeah. Try the draw under the bookcase!" Called back Anastasia.

Anastasia pushed open the bathroom door and sat down on the edge of the bath as she rolled up one pyjama leg displaying her thigh. Taking out a fresh cartridge and syringe she located the usual spot that already had a pink pin prick. Adam watched with interest.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"To being with," Anastasia said vaguely as she plunged the syringe into her leg. By now she didn't feel anything. It was second nature, just as normal as taking a pill. "Not anymore though." After about five seconds she released the syringe and pulled her pyjama leg back down.

"How can you do it though? Doesn't it freak you out?"

"No…but when I was diagnosed when I was seven I used to scream and howl. My Gran has diabetes so she was the one who always gave me the injection. Eventually I learned to get used to it…I never started injecting myself until I was sixteen though and even then I was terrified I'd screw up. It's not as bad as it sounds though," Anastasia confirmed clipping the green box shut.

"If you say so," Shrugged Adam, "I could never do it."

Anastasia smile and swayed slightly on the edge of the bath almost toppling backwards. Instinctively Adam grabbed her by he forearm and settled her back into a sitting position. Chuckling slightly he smiled, "Watch it." He quipped staring into her green eyes with his own pale blue ones.

Their faces were inches apart from each others now. So close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her heart began to pound viciously. She could see what was about to happen only seconds before it actually did and when I did happen she still reeled in shock. Adam leaned forwards until their lips were brushing and suddenly he kissed her softly.

Something inside Anastasia clenched nauseously. A warning chimed in her head but she ignored it. She had kissed people before…she was used to feeling slightly queasy but she could shut it out by now. Nothing made sense anymore and she was tired. Whether by alcohol fuelled carelessness or a sudden detachment of sanity she found herself kissing him back.

Outside lightening streaked across the sky as a brutal warning of what was to come.

* * *

**She's really gone and done it now. Ding, Ding Zacarias vs Anastasia round 2.**

**I know this chapter was all from Anna's point of view so to make up for it the next chapter will be mostly from Zacarias's point of view. I know him and the others hardly said anything but I figured they'd be mostly wanting to watch and observe her since they can't read her mind. Anyway in the next chapter we hear from Mr Collins again and Anastasia blows her fuse at Zacarias and then orders a complete background check on him which leads to her to draw her own conclusions and taken action into her own hands in the form of sleeping pills.**

**It seems like they hate each other but there's a fine line. It does change but Anastasia is not really in a good state of mind right now and trust isn't something she's giving out liberally. Also Melanie makes a stark prediction that sends her reeling again.**

**Please R&R. This one took me ages since I wanted it to be perfect. By the way, Thanks to my dear friend who knows who she is!**

**Daydreamer!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Six_

**Fleeting Slumber**

* * *

A ferocious storm raged in the hills around Tayport. Thick feral purple and inky clouds rumbled with thunder claps that shook the mountains while thin peaks and whips of lightening lashed viciously through the sky threatening to burn the earth below. The locals would later remark about how it was the most violent and frightening storm they had witnessed in many a year. None of them would have guessed the true source lay in the seemingly innocent kiss of two teenagers seeking comfort in each other.

Zacarias De La Cruz snarled wrathfully, his rage seemed to eclipse the storm and fill the entire room. Even the tranquil sleeping children were not ignorant of his anger as they tossed in their sleep uncomfortably. How dare he, that bastard of a boy! His nails curved into claws and his eyes glowed a dangerous blood colour. Every single fibre of his body was screaming at him to seek retribution! How could she! The image stained his mind like a parasite consuming every logic thought and restraint. He could picture the boy clearly in his mind and reached out with a long invisible arm. He watched in satisfaction as he gagged and choked squirming on the cold tiled floor struggling for vital oxygen.

_"No! Zacarias, he's just a boy!"_ Mary-Ann cried in horror. Stupid woman, Zacarias was on his feet ready to gouge the heart from the boy's chest. He wanted no demanded blood! He was ready to charge when he felt something solid grasp a hold of him and shove him back.

_"No! Zacarias, listen to me. You can't kill him! She'll never forgive you and then you will loose her!"_ Manolito's voice thundered in his head. Zacarias growled threateningly but his brother did not loosen his hold. The furious Carpathian could see her now. She was bent over the boys convulsing body and she was crying for help. Panic, confusion, guilt and fear struck him momentarily disorientating him presenting Manolito with the opportunity to dissolve into mist forcing Zacarias to join him. They floated through the air freely, soaring in the murky heat as lightening bolts crackled perilously above their heads a reflection of his sheer fury.

When they landed and shifted into their human form Manolito was breathing heavily with the effort of having to control his older brother. Zacarias swore loudly a mixture of Portuguese and his own native tongue. Every part of him was urging him to go back and finish the youth off; such was the intensity and power of his new found emotions. He had to open his mouth to accustom his fangs as they broke through his gums. He roared but it was lost amidst a clap of thunder.

_"Brother, you must calm down. I am positive that there is an explanation. She is under a serious amount of stress and confusion. Such emotions often lead to illogical solutions…"_ Manolito said in a soothing voice. Zacarias growled. She had betrayed him! If she was so afraid why did she not turn to him as she should have? How could she seek comfort in another's arms? He clenched his fists tightly causing blood to drip down his wrists.

_"Damn it! Why then did she not come to me? Why does she refuse me? Openly she seeks to defy me like a child!"_ Zacarias roared mentally. If he closed his eyes he could see her in the living room once more. Both she and Mary-Ann were shifting him on to a couch. Her hands were shaking and she was mumbling incoherently as Mary-Ann tried to reassure her. "See! Even she would rather be assured by your lifemate than by her own!"

_"Zacarias…you have not exactly been hospitable. She is young, a virtual baby in our own terms and barely an adult in her own. You frighten her, we both do. This whole situation has her perplexed and afraid. She is willing to trust no-one, not even Mary-Ann,"_ Manolito stated gravely. Zacarias could hear his blood roar in his ears. Hunger rose within him like a beast. His throat felt dry, he needed nourishment. And there she was so tempting…

_"I must feed before I return,"_ Zacarias snapped shortly. Manolito nodded in agreement and watched as his brother slowly dissolved once more into mist. It took all of the older De La Cruz's strength to resist going back to the cottage. Instead he flew towards the small village - a miss-match of houses, small shops and a few pubs hidden away in the hills. The locals were all cowering in their homes trying to evade and escape the storm. Thankfully a small gang of middle-aged men lingered in the pubs and Zacarias sent out his plea in a deserted alley between one pub and the local corner shop.

_"Come to me…"_ He did not have to wait long before four figures emerged. There skin and hair was soaking in the rain. They were in their forties; two worked on the farms while the other was visiting home from college, the last one was unemployed. He beckoned them to him watching as they smiled vaguely, their eyes glazed completely unaware of anything around them. He was not gentle. He took none of his usual precautions but instead fed ruthlessly allowing the blood to replenish him. His hunger knew no bounds and once he was finished all four of his victims were unconscious. Implanting the memories of a drunken brawl he left them laying there.

Although he was starting to feel the affects of nourishment the beast inside him was still strong and lethal and still demanded Adam's corpse. The memory of it burned Zacarias like sunlight. He wanted to take her and wash all traces of that vile boy from her memory. He wanted to make sure the only name she remembered would be his own. Snarling he shifted into the form of a large black wolf with thick glossy ebony fur. He galloped swiftly through the forest allowing the scents of the damp earth to sooth him. This country, although bleak at times was quite beautiful. It couldn't compare to the splendour of the Carpathian Mountain range or the exotic charm of the Amazon but it did have its own sort of beauty. The rolling hills, the lush grass, the deep lochs, the tall trees. All of it seemed to calm his inner turmoil slightly until he reached the borders lining the small cottage nestled away in the hills only a few minutes away from the beach.

Zacarias concentrated until he could see her once more. She was sitting on that window ledge again. It seemed to be a spot she enjoyed, this time she was hugging a cushion close to her frame while in one hand she cradled a glass of Jack Daniels and Coke. Her clear green eyes gazed over towards the unconscious Adam.

"Do you think he'll be okay? I tried…but he…he just stopped breathing! What do think is wrong with him?" She asked in concern biting her bottom lip. Even though her anxiety for the teenager still irritated him, he couldn't help but feel pleased that he was getting familiar with some of her quirks. She bit her lip or played with her hair when she was nervous, she had a habit of biting her nails, and she preferred to be with people than on her own. He took in the glass of alcohol with distaste. Did she drink often? Or only under pressure?

"I don't know…I'm sure he'll be okay now though," Mary-Ann assured although her brown eyes were doubtful.

"Where are…well…the others?" His lifemate asked uncertainly.

"They just went out to get some fresh air," Mary-Ann lied. He felt something clutch heavily at his heart as he noticed the way her features seemed to relax slightly. Her heart calmed to a normal rhythm…she was relieved. A low howl echoed through the night. She was glad he was gone…she would rather be with that pathetic boy. She resented him.

_"No! Listen to me Zacarias, she's just afraid. God knows your intimidating to everyone and she's been through a lot. Just give her a chance to get herself together!"_ Mary-Ann protested valiantly. Zacarias found himself feeling a strange emotion of warmth for his sister-in-law. Surprisingly he offered her his thanks before morphing into his human form to approached the door. Manolito joined him and they entered so suddenly that 'Amelia' jumped in surprise and heart started to pound erratically again and the glass almost slid from her grip.

"He…sort of had a fit," Admitted Amelia mistaking his scowling look towards Adam as curiosity or concern. "We were talking…and then he sort of…I think he must have some sort of illness…I wish he could have said. I have my inhaler…I could have leant it to him." Zacarias clenched his teeth together and balled his fists. That boy. Should. Be. Dead. He gave a bitter laugh.

"Talking? I had no idea that youths today classed such filth as talking," His voice was trembling as he tried to prevent himself from shouting in rage and accusation. Mary-Ann sighed tiredly and Manolito shook his head in exasperation. Zacarias could hear his lifemates hear pound pumping blood furiously around her body. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and her bottom lip trembled as she jumped off the window-ledge landing on her feet.

"I…I-I…Wh-what?"

"Never. Let. It. Happen. Again," The words escaped his lips almost as a snarl. He watched as she flinched edging backwards against the wall. Her hand seemed to lower towards the hilt of her gun. She was afraid, he could smell the fear imitating from her figure like waves.

"I-I don't think its any of your business…" She mumbled shakily before her eyes narrowed into daggers and her hand firmed upon the gun. She looked up defiantly into his dark eyes with her own green ones. Her lips were pursued and her pose rigid in rage. There was something addictive about her anger, the way everything about her seemed so vivid. It was intoxicating, tempting; he wanted to hold her so badly that it was a physical ache.

"You…keep away from me! How dare you order me around, just who do you think you are? I could kiss a hundred men and it would be none of your business Mr De La Cruz! Stay the hell away from me! You could drop dead for all I care!" Although her voice shook it came out filled with emotions… She whirled around and stomped loudly towards the door slamming it so violently that it shook. He could smell the scent of salt as tears trickled down her cheeks. She was crying, he could not read her mind but he could read her shattered emotions.

For a moment he was ashamed to admit he felt a brief flicker of triumph before suddenly a low pain crept up his chest. Drop Dead. A hollow bitter laugh rose inside him. Many wished him dead; he just never expected to hear it from his own lifemate. The physical pain it was causing him was excruciating as well as the emotional anguish. A part of him longed to go and comfort her…the other said if she wished to behave like a spoilt child then let her. She should not have been touching him!

Zacarias was in two separate minds.

Most were of the opinion that he was made enough in one mind frame.

* * *

Anastasia pushed open her bedroom door and pushed it shut firmly behind her. She felt her resolve melt as she slipped to her knees allowing bitter tears to overcome her. The journalist hated it when people shouted at her. As a child at school she had cried when rarely the teachers found fault and yelled. As a teenager the only one who could reduce her to tears was the sharp cutting words of her oldest sister. As an adult Anastasia didn't cry very much but his words, his raised voice had the capacity to make her physically ill. She could feel her stomach bubbling and churning in protest. She felt sick.

Perhaps it was his physic. He was tall, dark and domineering. Something about him chilled her to the core. He was definitely attractive, in fact alarmingly so but she felt the eloquent good looks kept something far sinister hidden beneath the surface. Perhaps it was his cruel remarks and attitude. He scared her so much, she found herself terrified to be in the same room as him and just now…it had been a nightmare. His anger and rage seemed to consume her making her long to curl into a ball and sob for mercy. Perhaps it was the way the words were said, demeaning her. Humiliating her cruelly for his own amusement. Anastasia couldn't stand humiliation and right now she felt dirty and contaminated with it. She longed to pick up a metaphorical sponge and start scrubbing herself with it.

Or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to be in utter torture when he spoke. Those dark eyes would haunt her.

Wiping her eyes with the corner of her pyjama sleeves she stood up and then made it to her bed before collapsing into it burying her head the pillow. She inhaled the scent of lavender detergent savouring it. This bed always smelt of lavender and there was something comforting about it.

Why did his words make her feel like a horrible person? They made her feel lower than dirt. Like a cheap slut which she wasn't. Was she? She found herself hap-hazardously counting all the men she had ever kissed starting from the first peck on the cheek at the age of four. That didn't count did it? First proper kiss was when she was sixteen and that had been when she was in a long steady relationship. She hugged the pillow trying not to dwell on that. The next man had been at university in a game of spin the bottle. One man on a drunken night out for her nineteenth, then that man on that stupid set up date Janine had shoved her on…and then Adam.

Five.

This was ridiculous. By her age most girls had slept with that number of men. Why did she feel the need to justify herself? None of his business…was he some sort of serial stalker? She rolled over looking at the alarm clock. It was half past midnight…two hours with no word. Taking out her mobile phone from her pocket she dialled in her editor's number. Sod everything. Right now she needed something, anything. She felt on the verge of an emotional meltdown.

"I was just going to ring you," Mr Collins said breathlessly as he answered, "Listen the Police have got held up in traffic. Something to do with that storm bringing down a telephone pole, anyway listen to me. I don't know how long they've been delayed. How are you?"

"F-Fine…well…crap," Sniffled Anastasia, "Just…holding up…barely…oh God I feel like shit." The tears were coming heavier now. She was struggling to speak and perhaps that came through.

"Sh…come on old girl, it's not that bad is it?" Mr Collins said gently trying and unsuccessfully attempting to comfort her. Anastasia was torn between exhaustion and the desire to strangle him. Suddenly a thought occurred to her though…strictly speaking it wasn't allowed…but then he did owe her one. In fact he owed her at least ten favours.

Looking around suspiciously she lowered her voice to a hushed whisper, "Sir…I need you to do something for me. I-I need background checks…like proper ones. The people with me…I don't know who they are…they go by the name De La Cruz…Zacarias, Manolito and Manolito's wife Mary-Ann."

"You let perfect strangers come with you? Are you mad?" Coughed the Editor in disbelief, "Can you place them? Accents, possible origins?"

"No ideas…try European…or America. Mary-Ann has an American accent," Anastasia said softly.

"I'll try my best but for God's sake be careful. They could be anyone. I'm going to have to go now but before I go I thought you might want to know that your family is in Police custody. They're perfectly safe, I'm going down to the station in about an hours time so I'll ring you back and let you know exactly what's going on. Hold tight, you're doing great lass," Mr Collins assured. Anastasia waited until she heard the line go dead before she hung up.

Curling up she hugged her knees to her chin suddenly feeling utterly alone. No family. No friends. Nobody she could trust. She blinked and found herself punching the pillow trying to fight against the image of dark eyes. His face, every line, every quirk, his dark hair. Damn! This wasn't right. She tossed over uncomfortably.

_"Amelia?"_

Anastasia took a sharp intake of breath as she heard the childish voice drift into her mind. Tensing for a moment she relaxed realising it was Amanda. Turning over she sat up and jerked as she heard her bedroom door creak to reveal the tiny fragile figure of the ten year old.

_"Amelia, they're angry. It's hurting my head,"_ The ten year old announced wincing slightly. Anastasia smiled slightly moving over to create a space as the young child moved on to the bed and curled up under the blankets.

"_I know…they're hurting mine too,"_ Anastasia replied softly with some traces of bitter amusement. She kicked off her boots and then shifted so she was lying under the covers. Yawning tiredly she wrapped her arm around Amanda and curled her figure so that the two fitted together. Burying her head in coconut smelled tresses she closed her eyes.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I can't fall asleep…"

"_They're angry...Why are they angry? Amelia, I'm scared,"_ Amanda cried. Anastasia bit her lip. How was she supposed to comfort this girl when she felt just like a frightened child herself? And yet…she had to. She cuddled closer savouring the warmth.

"_Ignore it…they won't do anything. Just relax…go to sleep…I'm here. I'm going to look after us,"_ Anastasia closed her eyes trying to banish the image of Zacarias. She couldn't fall asleep. She could feel herself drifting. Her body and mind were so drained. Was Adam alright? She couldn't quite shake the image of him convulsing for air on the floor. She was slipping, half formed images of dreams tangled in her thoughts. Everything was going fuzzy and warm.

Finally she surrendered to sleep.

* * *

She was asleep.

Zacarias slid into the bedroom soundlessly. The ancient Carpathian looked very out of place with the décor of the rest of the room. His shadowy clothing, his long silky ebony hair and his malicious dark eyes contrasted against the pale lilac walls. The stench of lavender was almost overpowering to his heightened senses. It was a calming fragrance though.

He drank in everything in his sight. Against two opposing walls there were twin single beds with identical purple duvets and light pink cushions. Beside each bed was a chest of draws with a collection of items atop each one. In the corner there was a television with a shelf full of old video's mostly children's. Three other shelves lined the walls. One held a variety of books ranging from the Hungry Caterpillar to The Lord of the Rings. The others were piled with nick-knack belongings such as ornaments and scented candles. The final held an assortment of leather bound photo albums.

This was a child's bedroom. Zacarias walked into it drinking the intoxicating scent of his lifemate. In one of the beds she lay asleep huddled up to small child. Her frame was hidden by the blanket but her face was visible as her mane of burgundy hair was splayed out across the pillow. The vision of her tugged at him like a slow ache. Each feature called to him from her pink lips to her peacefully closed eyes. His. Only his.

He noticed her position towards the child. The way her figure clung protectively to the small girls. Surprisingly he felt oddly touched to witness such a thing. So pure, the innocent protective love between the two. He lowered his gaze knowing that he was tainted. He did not trust himself to move any further, her blood sang for him but he had to resist. She was exhausted and he had caused her enough distress.

The hunter could have studied her forever. Taking in each gentle breath, each small quirk. He intensely wanted to know more. Everything about her was a mystery from her name to her family. He was the oldest of five brothers, she the younger of four sisters. It seemed they were polar opposites just like light and dark should be.

Zacarias moved over to the collection of books. These were hers. He could tell, he could almost imagine a small girl sitting reading. She had a large collection. Reading must be something she was fond of. A huge variety too but most were fantasy and adventure. Moving from the books he crept like a shadow towards the pile of photo albums. Picking up a red one he read the title on the front.

Anastasia's baby album.

_Anastasia…Anastasia…_He savoured the name and glanced back towards the sleeping maiden. His lips curved into a smirk. So this was the mysterious name that had evaded him! Anastasia certainly suited her more than Amelia. Yes, he smiled slightly repeating the name to himself. Anastasia was beautiful. Regal, proud. It was perfect.

He flipped open the book. The first photograph displayed a small pink chubby baby with a mop of copper hair in the arms of a woman with a similar shaped nose and eyes. Judging by the picture and the way the baby was wrapped in a pink cloth she was young. According to the title in fact, she was merely hours old in the arms of her mother – Rachel.

More photographs. Each time the baby gradually grew from a baby into an infant into a small girl. Each time the scenery changed. Anastasia's fifth birthday – she was wearing a pale blue dress dancing with other children. She had three older sisters. Arianna – a girl with chocolate coloured hair and eyes, Abigail – a girl with brown hair and lots of freckles and finally the oldest April, a girl with strawberry-blond hair and the exact same eyes as his lifemate. He also noticed that the male, the father vanished from the photo's when Anastasia was about four.

_"I never had a father so I wouldn't know,"_ Those were her words. Zacarias set down the album and shifted it back into the shelf amongst the others. He moved over towards the bed again. His heart was pounding frantically and everything inside him was hot and tight. He clenched his fists, she was his! Why should he have to restrain himself?

He was surprised though when she moaned under her breath and stirred in her sleep. He listened, her heart was escalating and her features twisted into a frown. A nightmare. The Carpathian moved closer brushing her cheek with his hand softly. He murmured soothing words under his breath before brushing a strand of stray hair from her eyes. Salty tears still lingered on her cheeks so he brushed each one away tenderly.

Guilt. The beast inside him growled. He should not feel guilt! She had willingly kissed that pathetic scrap of a boy! Betrayal roared, she should be thankful that boy was still breathing! And yet…despite his rage perhaps his words would have been better placed. He stood up abruptly. He was loosing his control. This wasn't right. He was the oldest De La Cruz and he answered to no one. Especially not this small fragile female who was barely an adult in her own years!

Especially not when she so clearly resented him. Her trust in him was nothing, so little that she was having some human man do research! She was foolish, a silly little creature. Strangely he wanted to wrap his arms around her and claim her for his own. Her foolishness and determination was something that maddened him to insanity but strangely amused him and attracted him.

_"Manolito, I want her examined by Gregori,"_ Zacarias communed. While he might not necessarily be happy with any other male near her, even one with a lifemate he knew that for the benefit of her own well being it was necessary. Something was awry with her mental path and the only thing he could conclude was that it was due to the interference of a vampire.

_"Are you certain? Zacarias, he is visiting the Prince with his children and Savannah in the homeland. How exactly do you propose we get her there short of tying her up and dragging her?"_ Manolito asked. Zacarias tossed aside that idle fact. She would go with him and that was the end. It wasn't that he wasn't a competent healer himself –far from it. Everyone knew that Zacarias was much more powerful than most – however when it came to healing and expelling such a parasite more help might be required and Gregori was the most powerful healer.

_"That will not be an obstruction."_ Zacarias said without any hesitation. He moved back towards the door glancing briefly at the child. Amanda was a strong psychic; strangely he felt a rush of affection for the child who cared so much for the woman beside her.

He shook his head and retreated from the room before temptation drove him too far. The Carpathian didn't know what unsettled him more. The thought of a Vampire interfering with his lifemate, her open dislike of him or his rapid deficiency of control.

Whatever be the case there was one thing he was certain of.

That the Vampire would die brutally.

* * *

_Where was she?_

_Deep in the realm of dreams Anastasia peered around her bewilderedly. In dreams were are floating in an abyss were logic and reality have very little meaning but truth and candour swim fluidly. For most part we merely are the observer and the protagonist trying to make sense of the madness. Sensations may feel real, we ourselves may even be aware of our state of slumber but one thing is absolute, dreams are our biggest freedom and diminutive cage._

_She was standing on nothing. Or at least she was standing on a surface which was lost amongst the general greyness and darkness around her. Each noise echoed and reverberated into a thousand others. Above her head a light shimmered and reflected invitingly casting its glow off the emptiness. Anastasia squinted, she recognised that light. She had seen it once before…shadows flickered above its surface._

_Moving further forwards without actually considering movement she found herself walking across the abyss. Her footsteps echoed almost singing. Eventually a table appeared in the gloom. It was made of shiny polished wood and was circular. Suddenly she found herself peering over it. A deck of cards was on the surface. Suddenly childish laughter and singing chanted through the dimness and the aroma of lavender and some other strange musky forest fragrance she did not know but reminded her of tall pine trees and exotic tropical lands._

_"Have you come for a reading? It's your turn Anya," Came a sweet voice._

_Anastasia turned and suddenly a figure flashed into view sitting at the opposite side of the table. Alarmingly she found herself seat too and suddenly five cards were laid in front of her. Three in the centre and two at either end. Anya? Anastasia felt strangely puzzled…nobody called her that. Always Anna, or Ann or sometimes even Stacey. Never Anya….not since…_

_She looked up. To her surprise the figure seated was Melanie…only not so. This Melanie needed no artificial make-up. Her skin was alabaster and ivory. Her hair was black satin and her eyes a stunning vivid green. She was clothed in a gothic elegant purple gown barely lighter than black with swooping sleeves and a black choke collar. Melanie smiled sweetly with her red ruby lips._

_"It's your time now," She said softly. The voice enchanted her, lulled her like the voice of an angel, "Turn over a card. Let's play." Anastasia found her fingers moving of their own accord towards one of the cards. Suddenly a deep sense of forbidding seized her. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She hesitated._

_"You're afraid. That's alright; fear is not just for the cowards. Fear keeps the strong alive. Use fear. Make it your strength," Melanie encouraged enticingly. Anastasia flinched; something soft had touched her cheeks. A light brush that sent shivers down her spine and warmed her cold skin. Melanie frowned._

_Without warning she lunged forward clinging to Anastasia's extended hand that hovered over one of the cards. Her beautiful ethereal features were gone to be replaced with a mask of terror. The teenagers grip was iron clad. The laughter and fragrances were gone and suddenly so was the light until they remained in the chasm of darkness._

_"It wants you! You have to run!" Shouted Melanie desperately. Her voice was no longer enchanting but panicky like the agonised plea of a child. Tears swam from her eyes and she intensified her grip._

_"You have to run! The Darkness is coming and it needs you Anya! Please, run!" Begged Melanie. Anastasia felt the grip loosen. Suddenly everything vanished and the darkness was closing in around her, swallowing her up. She screamed, she tried to run but was suffocated. There was no light. No escape. Her heart was lurching erratically and she couldn't breath._

_Trapped._

Anastasia's eyes snapped open abruptly.

Groggily she shook herself. Blinking the lilac walls of the room came into focus and blearily she sat up feeling light headed. The dream was already fading and she could only remember hazes. "Anya?" She mumbled sleepily. Nobody had called her that, well not since her father had died. She could only vaguely remember a male voice teasing her with that name.

Yawning she leaned over Amanda who was still peacefully asleep. Smiling slightly she glanced at the alarm clock and felt a plunge of horror. Half past one? She'd been dozing for nearly an hour! Hurriedly she reached over the sleeping form and grabbed her mobile before uttering a sigh of relief. No missed calls.

She almost dropped it when it started vibrating unexpectedly.

"H-Hello?" She mumbled woozily.

"Anna, I have them on file and I've sent the information to your laptop. Get it now." Mr Collins demanded sternly with a hint of urgency that unnerved her. Feeling slightly sick she tucked her phone under her pillow and tried to move as quietly as possible off the bed without disturbing Amanda.

Her heart began to pound and her throat felt dry. Re-entering the living room concluded with facing Zacarias again and she wasn't sure if she had the energy or the bravery to embrace another argument. Still there was no choice, the laptop was vital. If things got ugly she could call on Amanda to provide a distraction. Have her rush in asking where the bathroom was or something. Bracing herself she pushed open the door.

Sleeping children were everywhere. On the couch, on blankets on the floor. Even Charlie was curled up next to his water bowl. Her eyes darted around the room trying to locate her hidden foes. She let a sigh of relief slip. Mary-Ann and Manolito were on the couches and they appeared to be sleeping. The beautiful lady's head was resting on her husbands shoulder and their breathing was consistent and peaceful. Another quick dart assured that Zacarias was perched on her old spot on the window ledge.

Her breath caught.

Moonlight flooded in through the window illuminating each of his strong features casting them in transparent silvery light. His hair was long, silky and onyx in colouring and was tied back with strands framing his face. She wondered what it would look like if it was untied and loose along his shoulders. Her eyes moved towards his attractive face; his strong chin, perfectly chiselled nose, striking mouth and smooth skin. There was a certain edge and harshness to each feature that only emphasised his appeal.

Anastasia froze listening to the rhythm of her heart. Tangled fantasies weaved themselves in her mind. She moved forwards, there was something almost hypnotic at play. Her hand was outstretched, reaching towards his cheek to touch it. She wanted to know what it felt like. An overwhelming desire to touch him overcame her rapidly. Her fingers were reaching out barely a millimetre away from him when she suddenly gasped and shuddered.

"I can't," She mumbled shakily letting her hand fall limp. What was she thinking? He was perhaps the most attractive man she had ever seen but that didn't excuse her. What as she thinking? He was roughly ten years her senior. What was she thinking? He had humiliated her. What was she thinking? His name was Zacarias which was all too similar to Zack and she didn't want to even go near that fiasco again.

Shivering she took a step backwards and grabbed the bag containing her laptop which rested on the floor. Hugging it to her chest she tore her gaze away and retreated hastily trying not to step on one of the triplets who had fallen asleep straight in front of the television. She didn't stop until she was in the safe haven of her bedroom and she slammed the door shut forcefully.

Taking a deep breath she tried to wash the image from her mind. Tried to suppress every desire, this was stupid and ridiculous. Moving towards the bed she picked up her mobile from under her pillow and sat down on Arianna's bed switching on her laptop.

"What took you so long?" Snapped Mr Collins, "Don't frighten me like that, I thought something had happened."

"Sorry sir," Muttered Anastasia in a tone that clearly dictated otherwise. Why did her infernal laptop take so long to load? Clicking and typing furiously she accessed her E-Mails and instantly clicked on the most recently received one.

The file downloaded and opened up on to several different pages. Some contained photographs, some small tip bits of information. She scanned each of them swiftly trying to pick out some vital signs she could use. "They come from South America and they're stinking rich. There are five of them in total, all brothers. Rafael, Nicolas, Riordan, Manolito and Zacarias," Listed Mr Collins urgently.

"I can see that," Grumbled Anastasia impatiently, "Why are they here though? Don't they belong in South America on their ranches and properties?"

"Mary-Ann was formerly known as Mary-Ann Delaney," Continued Mr Collins as though he had not heard a word Anastasia had uttered, "She was a successful councillor for women from Seattle. A few years ago she arrived back from a holiday in Europe and a couple of months later she's all packed up and married. They all have notorious reputations as womanizers and playboys. Tell me Anastasia how has Zacarias acted towards you?"

Anastasia gulped feeling slightly small like a child being faced with a difficult puzzle. Rich playboys from South America did not come to Britain and arrive unexpectedly in the midst of a torture facility. Playboys? She felt anger bubble. That arrogant jerk had some nerve! She felt like going through there and branding hypocrite into his face with hot iron!

"I-I…he was there…when Oliver had the gun at me," The memory made her stomach lurch. Had that really been only five hours ago? It felt like days but as soon as she mentioned it old feelings of dread returned, "Somehow…and then…and then, well this is going to sound really stupid but I sort of lied about having a boyfriend and when he found out it wasn't true he…he…I don't know…told me not to say that lie again." She shivered remembering the domineering anger and the hot touch of his skin.

"And tonight…Adam, one of the teenagers who is eighteen. We…me and him were in the bathroom talking and he kissed me…and the next moment he wasn't breathing! And when Zacarias came back he practically accused me of being a slut and…and yelled that it was never to happen," The more she listed his frightening, aggressive, possessive behaviour the more she felt herself panicking.

"Anna, listen to me! How exactly did he get the gunmen away? Can you remember anything?" Insisted Mr Collins frantically.

"N-No…I…had an asthma attack…everything's so blurry…all I can remember is the gun…I was facing the floor…and there was a noise…but I couldn't breath and I was on the verge of passing out when he came in front of me and gave me my inhaler," Anastasia stammered.

"Anna listen to me, in recent years all the De La Cruz brothers have abruptly gotten married. All except for Zacarias. They're rich and think about this; a facility like the National Scottish Psychic one requires funding. It has links to places in America. Places like those need investors. They need money from somewhere…are you seeing what I'm getting at?" Mr Collins demanded fiercely.

Very suddenly she could. She inhaled sharply, it all made sense. How the gunmen retreated. How they were there. How they were so interested. She bit back a retch. She had let them into her home! Lead them right to the children! Oh Good God she'd been such a naïve idiot!

"W-What have I done?" Anastasia cried shakily, "What do I do? Private investors…and I lead them here! What do they want? What am I supposed to do?" She was the one responsible for their investments failure. She had ultimately cost them a lot of money and if it got slip that they had been funding it then they would be contaminated with the blame too. This was a trap…the children…the ransom? She was going to vomit. Suddenly she felt as though the world was watching her. She need out. She needed an escape!

"Anna, listen to me! Calm down and listen, do you have any drugs? Sleeping medication or something?" Asked Mr Collins feverishly. Anastasia nodded and numbly she stood to her feet and moved like a zombie into the bathroom. With shaking fingers she pried open the medicine cabinet trying to ignore that only hours ago she had been desperately trying to move Adam into the recovery position. Scattering vials of medicine and packets of pills she finally located some. Sleeping pills that her mother used when she had that migraine eight summers ago.

"G-Got them…" Anastasia said hazily as she picked up the small red box containing a number of pills, "But what if…what if I get caught? Or they don't want anything…they're asleep already! Where are the Police?"

"About Half an hour away. Your family is fine too; I spoke to your mother and your sister…oh what's her name…Avril? April? She started screaming at me, I thought she was going to murder me on the spot until your Grandmother intervened. Anyway do you have any weapons? Knives? Poker?"

Anastasia reached into her back pocket and pulled out the shiny metal gun. It gleamed in the pale light. Her hands clenched around it tightly. Her one salvation. Her power. "Yes…I have a gun," Anastasia said faintly.

"What the? How the…oh never mind. Listen to me, if they try anything then do not hesitate! Do you understand me? The Law is on your side and its self defence! Anastasia, if they start to intimidate you or threaten you then you must not hesitate to defend yourself!" Mr Collins argued valiantly. Anastasia nodded, her entire left arm was shaking but the hand on the gun remained steady as she tucked it away again. Her thoughts drifted to the sleeping children, to Amanda curled up in her bed. The choice was easy. It was either kill or be killed. Their lives or her own and that of those children.

"I-I understand sir," Anastasia said with some amount of resolution despite how close she felt to vomiting.

"Good luck…and I am so sorry my girl…this is wrong and unfair…you're not much more than a child yourself," Mr Collins said regretfully. Anastasia gave a bitter sort of laugh.

"We're all children when it comes to war and death Mr Collins," She hung up and stood up looking at her reflection in the mirror. She truly did look like a child. Pale sickly skin, wild dark hair, pale blue-green eyes. She sighed faintly and closed her eyes, her hands tightening on the red bottle of pills. So this was it. The moment she had read about in so many books were the brave heroine went to face off her foe. She didn't feel like a hero.

April…funny she should think of her right now. April attempting to lash out at her editor. That was just like her older sister. So protective. She could picture Abigail in the corner crying. Her mother would yell. Her Grandmother maybe swear vulgarly in Hebrew before praying loudly while Arianna would make bold threats.

"I'm sorry…I love you," She mumbled turning around and pushing open the door. Hiding the pills she willed herself to walk although her legs felt like jelly. Anastasia was usually a good actress even though she had never earned any lead rolls in any of the school plays. This was an act. She pushed open the door and tried not to flinch as she was met with three stares.

So they were awake.

In the long run that might make things simpler.

"Hi…" Get a grip Anna she told herself before forcing a smile, "I…I just thought I'd come and apologise for earlier…I'm a little on edge…I suppose we all are. Is he okay now?" She asked inclining her head towards a snoozing Adam. Her voice sounded falsely apologetic with just the right amount of concern as she crossed the room trying not to make eye contact as she drifted stepping over sleeping limbs.

"I think so. He's just sleeping," Mary-Ann said gently, "What about you? Is there anything your worried about?" Anastasia was at the kitchen now. Her bare feet were cold with the cool lino. A councillor for women? Was Mary-Ann truly in on it all or was she completely ignorant? Perhaps she had been lied to too…or maybe she was simply twisted inside like Doctor Oliver.

"Oh…just a little about the Police. Mr Collins said that they got delayed on the roads due to a fallen telephone pole…they shouldn't be long though. Just half an hour," She was out of their view now as she opened up the fridge to retrieve some milk. Pulling open a cupboard she collected four mugs. One had a design of fairies on it, that was her own mug, "What about you lot? Would you like any tea…or drink…you must be nervous too." She kept her voice light and mirrored with some concern as she plucked the half drunk bottle of Jack Daniels and took a quick swig before shoving it back in the fridge.

"Three teas," Mary-Ann said kindly, "Yes we are but we're more concerned about you. This has been so hard on you." Her voice was laced with concern and gentle affection. Anastasia tried to ignore it as she boiled the kettle. Maybe Mary-Ann…or not…no she couldn't be naïve again.

"I'm fine…just fine…" Anastasia said hoping her tone was still casual as she added teabags to each mug. She never much cared for tea but she'd drink it now to fit in. Trembling with silent shaky breathes she pulled out the bottle of pills. How many in each one? Her mother took one and that worked making her pleasantly drowsy within ten minutes. How many to knock a person unconscious without killing them? Three? She quickly added three to the three mugs and made sure her own was empty and devoid of drugs.

"Are you sure? Sweetie, it's alright to be afraid…you've been through a lot," Mary-Ann said compassionately. That voice, Anastasia wished she could cover her ears to smoother the sounds of tenderness and warmth. Fake. False. How could people do that? The kettle boiled and she poured the steaming liquid into each mug. Taking a deep breath she balanced them all as she came through setting them on the table.

"I'm…terrified…but what use is being afraid? I'll be fine…maybe after a couple of therapy sessions and nice long holiday," Anastasia said attempting a smile as she sat down opposite them. She couldn't bear to look at them…out of disgust or fear she never quite knew. She took a sip of her own cup of tea feeling the scalding liquid burn her tongue.

Out of the corner of her eyes she paid attention listening for the chink of china, the sound of sipping. Each noise came and went and she waited. How long? Five minutes? Ten? She took a deep draught of her own cup trying to let the burning preoccupy her turmoil. Each tick of the clock was like a death toll.

Finally she dared to look up as she drained her cup. She glanced at the empty ones before her…good…so they had taken it all…now she just had too-

"We do care about Anastasia…please…we only want what's best for you. You have to believe that," Mary-Ann's voice sounded regretful and sad. Anastasia almost overlooked it but one word rang out.

"How…my name…how do you know my name?" Fear and panic intensified and she looked up to meet three gazes. Whereas Mary-Ann looked torn and sympathetic with deep brown eyes full of warmth the men were not so. Cold. Harsh. Calculating like a predator in wait.

Her hand reached for the gun when suddenly she felt a rush of dizziness over come her. Her limbs felt heavy and sleepy, she blinked trying to shrug it off when hazily her vision began to blur. She waved a hand in front of her face and watched as ten fingers danced before her face. The realisation dawned.

"D-Drugged…" She stammered as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her heart pounded and rushed and suddenly she was crying and whimpering clutching her stomach. She felt sick. She could feel consciousness wavering and sight slipping! Her own body was her betrayer. "P-Please…I want to live…" The exact same prayer she had uttered to Doctor Oliver.

She was back on that blue carpet only this time the weapon being pointed was not a gun. Inside she was screaming and roaring for help. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to concentrate. _"Amanda! Amanda! AMANDA!"_ She could hear a noise…foggily…sound was blurring…voices…speaking to her…what they were saying she couldn't understand. A fragrance…like pine and wild forests…she had smelled it before she was sure.

A pair of thin fragile arms wrapped themselves around her neck as she stumbled to the floor. Crying, a child's voice begging…she looked up into a pair of tearful hazel eyes.

_"Amanda…"_

"Run…" Anastasia managed to spill out as she wavered, slurring her words, "R-Run…why? Why?" She could feel herself falling and darkness clogged her sight and senses as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Unaware that blood red sweat was now running down a man's face as he scooped her tenderly into his arms.

"Forgive me Csitri…"

* * *

**Okay, I know this is like a HUGE chapter but I had to fit a lot in. Next time chapter will probably be a normal size. Please review though because a lot of time and effort went into this and considering I'm setting exams too I need something to seriously cheer me up! Anyway reasons for Anastasia being drugged - simply put she would never go with them of her free will and the fact that they cannot force her or compell her to is a major problem. They obviously know all about the phone call and the sleeping was fake.**

**Next Chapter, Anastasia awakens to find herself unconscious in a strange room, in a strange house, in a strange country. Fleeing for her life dragging Amanda with her she arrives at another doorstep and unwittingly only ends up alerting them of her escape. Facing uneven odds how is she to escape?**

**I plan to let Anastasia's past slip through gradually. There will be more dream sequences and for those of you who couldn't tell the cards were obviously tarot ones. Will she flip them over to reveal her future next time? And just what do vampires want with her?**

**Stay tuned (wow I feel like a television person now)**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Seven_

**Solitary Companionship**

* * *

_"You came back! I knew you would!" _

_The voice was sweet and innocent and the words danced with pure happiness through the air. Anastasia blinked at her surroundings once again aware she was back under water in the black abyss. This time the light of the surface dimmed slightly and shone only on Melanie who seemed excited and elated with delight as she laid out the cards._

_"Come and sit. Let's play," She called melodiously, her voice creating strange harmonics in Anastasia mind as the overpower scent of lavender made her feel sleepy and heavy. Hazily she nodded and felt compelled to sight down as the childish laughter giggled away around them. The cards were in the same order. Melanie nodded encouragingly with a bright pleasant smile while her green eyes shone keenly._

_Anastasia felt her hand drag involuntarily towards one of the cards. Vaguely she remembered that the middle card was always first in Tarot. Unexpectedly she felt a light pressure, like a feathers touch guiding her hand towards the card left of it. Feeling slightly bewildered and lethargic due to the stench of lavender she blinked foggily._

_"To know the future we must first look at your past," Melanie said soothingly, her voice blending into the fragrance. Anastasia's arm felt heavy as she turned over the first card revealing an ancient picture of a dove silhouetted against a pale blue moon surrounded by twinkling stars. La Lune._

_"The moon…" Anastasia murmured distantly. Words were written on each side and Melanie surveyed the card with thoughtfulness and sincerity before returning her cat-like stare to Anna who felt suddenly detached. She was floating through warm water with the light playing tricks above her head. Melanie's voice floated…somehow she was still at the table yet at the same time floating endlessly._

_"You drift continually bound by your dreams longing to soar through the stars unhinged and unbound. You cherish them, the dreams and they in return consume you as they did in the past. As a child you would draw to escape, escape the disappointment. Escape the reality you were chained too…and as you grew up your reality became your dreams until they turned into chains binding you to that world instead of your own. You know deep in your heart that you will live a boring unexciting life; you know that as you lie on your death bed you will regret living in your dreams unable to appreciate reality. That was your fear was it not? Freedom comes at a price and that was the hardest lesson you had to learn…" Melanie's voice was a like a mantra exposing old wounds. _

_Each old emotion soared back like a sudden spark of nostalgia. Alone. Searching. Waiting knowing nothing would come. Nobody understood. Craving understanding and friendship but at the same time isolated because people got in the way. Lonely, floating in the dark. Walking through a crowd of people hearing their noise not affecting your small world. Anastasia shivered hugging her arms around herself feeling a lump rise in her throat._

_"Yet not all was bad…you were happy too. You had friends, family; their love touched your world too. You could draw love. You knew what it was supposed to look like. As you grew you learned balance…it was difficult though, you hated living in that place longing for freedom…and then finally your chance came. You are free now Anya. Free to do whatever you wish and you love that don't you?" Crooned Melanie softly. Her voice was enchanting and it weaved pleasant thoughts and the scent of warm fresh baking. Warmth, a fire deep inside burning away pushing her forwards forcing her to feel. Laughter. Eternal possibilities. Anastasia smiled._

_"That was your past. You know the past and those are your two reflections," Melanie continued. Anastasia blinked, she was sitting down again. She looked up behind Melanie distantly stood two figures. The Anastasia of the past…she seemed to be both child and teenager. She was the Anastasia that she had always dreamed of being. Lithe, elegant and refined with thick long hair and flawless ivory skin. Her eyes gleamed brightly and her smile was entrancing._

_And over on the right was another Anastasia embodying all the qualities she despised in herself. Her lifeless bland pale skin, her dull scowling eyes, her thin hair and her plump figure. That one seemed more like the true Anastasia. She felt herself wince watching as the two opposites embraced one another. Perfection and imperfection joined together._

_"Selfishness, ignorance, stupidity, ugliness and envy are human qualities. You cannot have the sweet without the bitter Anya. You know this," Sighed Melanie as the figures faded. The light vanished and suddenly Melanie looked up with shadows drawn under her eyes. Terrifying eyes, eyes that were not pure black but pure darkness. Anastasia screamed standing up and suddenly she was falling through the deepest ocean. The light on the surface was fading. She couldn't breath! The current was dragging her downwards. No matter how she kicked and screamed nothing worked. _

_"It's coming Anya! The darkness is with you now, you cannot fight! Run, Anya! Run!" Cried Melanie in a terrible voice that shook her bones. It was so cold…her lungs had no air. Anastasia uttered her last breath giving into the darkness and the abyss of the sea…_

"Wha…huh?"

She groaned. Pressure and strain was causing her head to ache painfully. Her throat was so dry; it tasted like sawdust and tickled like she had crumbs stuck. Anastasia coughed roughly feeling each wheeze send shooting cringes down her lungs and ribs. Flexing each of her fingers and toes she moaned trying to find the strength to open her heavy eyelids.

The first thing to come into focus was the ceiling. A creamy coloured ceiling with small shaped groves creating twisting patterns. She blinked feeling alarm race through her body. Memories returned with a crashing impact like lightening. Drugged…oh God she had been drugged! Jerking bolt upright she was breathing heavily trying to make sense…how…how did they get the pills into her cup?

"Oh God…what the…?" Her words caught as she stared around the room. This was most definitely not any room she recognised. She was lying on a four poster bed with adorning royal blue drapes and silken sheets. The wardrobe was of highly polished redwood while the walls were beige. There was a thick rug on the floor and candles were lit.

It reminded her of a bedroom from the Victorian period; elegant, refined and aristocratic. She froze listening, the only noise to be heard was the frantic beating of her heart and her ragged breathes. What had happened? Where was she? What now? Threats? Blackmail? Suddenly the luxurious room was closing in on her. The walls grew closer together. Anastasia winced as it became increasingly hot and hard to breathe.

Moving from the bed she stood up swaying slightly with lethargy. She glanced downwards and found she was now wearing different pyjamas. Identical to her old pair except they were now a forest green colour. She grew very stiff…somebody had changed her. Somebody had stripped her of her clothes…and then replaced them. The thought of anybody seeing her body without her permission was terrifying. Racing across the room she tugged at the door.

"Uh! Open! Open you stupid!" She trailed off into a stream of swear words. The door remained stubbornly locked and she sank to her knees. Trapped…just like her dream. She could remember only snippets…she had been drowning…and there had been a card of the Moon. The rest was a blur of tangled shapes and images.

"What do I do…oh god what do I do?" She murmured sinking her head into the door. She was defenceless and completely at their mercy. She should have shot them. Maimed them by aiming for the leg. Bloody stupid editor! Anastasia exhaled sorrowfully. Had they taken the children too? Was Amanda perhaps here somewhere? That thought was hopeful…at least she would know she wasn't alone.

_"Amanda…Amanda please…it's me Amelia…please tell me your there…_Anastasia cried mentally forcing the image of Amanda into her mind. She could picture the girl clearly…before she had blacked out she was sure that the faithful ten year old had been there. What if they had done something to her? Anastasia clenched her fists…if they had she would kill them. A sudden fierce protectiveness was developing.

_"A-Amelia?"_

Anastasia looked up in surprise and smiled shakily.

_"Y-You're here…what happened? Is anyone else with you? Do you know where we are? Where are you?" _A rush of questions left her mind speedily. She stood up staring again around the room. There were no windows; just the feeble flicker of the candles. A large ornate fireplace took up one wall. She supposed in a different ambience it may be considered warm and cosy. Right now it was as welcoming as bars on a prison window.

_"I-I…you fainted and…and I fell asleep…I remember this woman picking me up and I couldn't stay awake! Where are you? I'm scared. Where are you?" _Wailed Amanda with a wavering voice choked with tears. Anastasia walked towards the unlit fire picking up a nearby poker experimentally.

_"I'm in a room…but the doors locked. If I smash it down I might make a scene…there's no window in my room. Is there any in yours? Calm down Amanda…and my name is Anastasia Montrose not Amelia. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't trust them," She_ remembered reading the Hogfather a few Christmases ago. It had captivated her with its humour. She especially loved Miss Susan, Death's Granddaughter who acted as a governess and could batter monsters with a poker for her charges. A plan already half formed itself in her mind as she eyed her biggest opponent; the door.

_"There's a window…it's sunny outside…but there's snow. The clock says it's half past eleven…I'm upstairs. Should I jump?" _Amanda asked curiously.

"_No! Stay still and wait…I'm coming…" _Anastasia ordered firmly not wishing to think of Amanda plunging from a first story window. Her heart lurched queasily and bile burned in her throat as she approached the door. Raising the poker she brought it down launching a heavy blow on the wooden door.

The wood splintered. Almost automatically she brought the poker up again repeating the motion three more times furiously. Strike after strike relieving her internal frustrations until with one well placed kick the door swung open, or rather what was left of the door. Stepping neatly over the splinters she shivered gazing at the new scenery.

The walls were different. She touched them, they were cold like stone. It was dark; her breath was rose like mist and grey stony steps climbed up through the darkness. She followed them, each noise made her flinch and jump to alert. Mentally she tried to do a few calculations. Underground? Why? An extra precaution? What was there plan…snow? It wasn't snowing in any part of Britain. There was a heat wave…not snow.

She climbed through the denseness until she reached a door which was perched above her head. She listened cautiously, there was no sound. No noise of footsteps or muffled voices. Urged forward by her adrenaline she pushed it open. After spending several minutes trying to prop herself up she eventually climbed out of the trapdoor and sprawled on the floor.

Kicking it shut she stood up and her eyes darted around the room. The floor was cold stone. A few miss-matched items lay here and there such as bottles of wine, a few old boxes, stacks of old papers. A basement. She tried to move as softly as possible with her shivering icy bare feet towards the wooden steps that lead upwards.

_"I'm in the basement," _Anastasia communed, _"I'm on my way up. Hold tight, I'm coming to get you. I can't believe I'm doing this…this feels so surreal." _How did it come to this? One moment you're skipping along happily at the next your stealing around a stranger's house. She winced as the wooden stairs creaked. She hovered outside the door listening for sound.

When she was absolutely certain there was nothing she opened the door stepping onto a white tiled floor. Sunlight poured in, she was in a kitchen. A neat, tidy classic kitchen with polished surfaces, fridges, cookers, microwaves and even a table. The sky outside was a clear unblemished blue. Gripping the poker tightly she shut the basement door and dashed towards the opposing one. Nudging it open gently her cold feet lavished the thick taupe carpet. She moved forwards.

The house was obviously wealthy. Paintings hung on the wall displaying serene oceans and calm forests. Progressing steadily through the hall she eyed the staircase creeping towards her goal. Abruptly a voice drifted from one of the nearby rooms and Anastasia dove for cover behind a thick drape pulled over one window. The tattoo of her heart was deafening as the male voice drew closer.

"Yeah, I know…right…not a problem," Risking a peek she clenched the poker and saw a man talking idly on a mobile phone. His accent like Mary-Ann's was lilted with American traces. She could conclude he was not a relative or another De La Cruz brother because he shared no haunting beauty or any other features. Swiftly he entered the kitchen providing Anastasia with the opportunity to scurry up the stairs

_"Amanda, I'm up the stairs…what room are you in?" _Anastasia glanced around, the only door that was open lead into a bathroom. The others were closed but which was locked? She heard a knocking nose on the door farthest down the left. Feeling her heart flutter with relief she bounded towards the door and her fingers slipped on the lock before tugging it open.

An avalanche descended in the form of Amanda who flung herself headlong into Anastasia's arms almost knocking her backwards off her feet. Bending down she wrapped her arms around Amanda pulling her closer. Her hair still smelled of coconut but her nightgown was now pale blue. Moving apart she stood up surveying Amanda critically for any signs of damage.

_"Are you alright? Can you tell if anyone else is here?" _Anastasia quizzed. Amanda frowned as her hazel eyes lingered distantly in concentration before shaking her head.

_"M' scared. Nobody's here but us and the man downstairs. I can't remember…what's going to happen?" _Amanda asked worriedly. Interlocking their fingers Anastasia sighed. This was no longer just about her. She had to realise that now. Now she had a responsibility that meant that cowardice or fear would have to take second place. If she failed now she would never forgive herself if something happened to Amanda. There was nobody else. No Mum, no Gran, No April, or Abby, or Ari. Just Anastasia. And she couldn't afford to lose when someone else's life was at stake.

_"We're going to get out of here…we'll find help. Get the Police. We have their names now. I promise, somehow I'll get us home." _Anastasia vowed tightening her grip on both the child's hands and the poker. Priority number one. Get out of house.

Full of fresh fortitude she led Amanda towards the landing by the stairs. The small child clung to Anastasia much like a drowning person would to a piece of debris. Eavesdropping tentatively she peered over the banister. There was no sign of that man. Suppose he had gone down through the basement to check on her? Cold sweat trickling down the back of her neck she felt like a large deadly moth was fluttering in her stomach as she moved quickly down the stairs.

Fortunately their bare feet made little impact on the thick carpet. They touched the bottom landing and moved like prey slinking through the undergrowth of a dangerous forest. The foyer was within reach, skulking ever more closer towards their prize of stained glass and mahogany wood Anastasia paused only once outside a door which lay half open revealing a cream leather couch and flash of familiar black material.

Her bag.

Anastasia faltered uncertainly with nervous feelings as her insides danced the limbo. The door was within reach. It would be foolish to hesitate any longer…but on the other hand her bag had her laptop, her mobile, her inhaler and other essential items. If she got her mobile she could phone the police.

_"Stay, watch outside the door. If the man comes let me know," _Anastasia demanded releasing her deadlock hold of Amanda's wrist as she crept towards the door. Amanda seemed torn and distressed.

_"Don't leave me!"_

_"I'm not going to. I'll be right here, in your mind. Keep talking to me while you watch…" _Anastasia instructed as she entered the room. It was a small cosy living room with a thick green carpet and colour co-ordinated jade walls. Between two sofas's there was a coffee table with a fruit bowl. Her bag had been tossed carelessly on one couch. She grabbed it feverishly and tightened the diagonal strap as she slung it on her back. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glint of black metal half concealed behind the fruit bowl.

The gun.

A small upward turn of her lips dictated her pleasure as she snatched the gun and shoved it once more into her back pocket. A weapon. She had a good weapon which improved their odds of survival. That was a plus however you looked at it. Retreating out of the room she held on to Amanda's hand once more and gave the child a reassuring smile as they headed towards the foyer.

_"Almost there and then that's one mission accomplished," _Her heart pounded wildly as they neared their goal. How many more steps now? Ten? Eleven? So close. Freedom beckoned. They would run. The nightmare would end if she could only break free and run. Strange. She never really liked running in the physical sense. She was lousy at it.

_"Anna! He's behind us!"_

The desperate voice struck doom. Anastasia felt the hairs on the back of her neck creep up as she slowly turned around shoving Amanda instinctively behind her. One hand gripped the poker while the other went for the gun. Her eyes snapped up and she felt almost relief as she met a pair of unfamiliar brown ones. Not dark ones. The face looked troubled but open.

"You're not supposed to be up yet," The man said in surprise, "Gregori's not gonna like this at all."

Anastasia frowned. Whoever Gregori was she didn't care. This man was in league with them. She glared coldly shifting her stance ready to pounce taking in his appearance from a tactical view. He was unarmed but she wouldn't rule out concealed weapons. Maybe she could talk her way out of this one.

"I'm leaving, please just let me go," Anastasia begged hoping to appeal to whatever softer nature dwelt inside him. She watched as he raked a hand through his hair in exasperation and desperation. He was not comfortable with the situation; she could use this to her advantage.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this and I know this might seem slightly insane to you but if you just wait and let me call them then they can explain better. We only want to protect you…you have to trust me on that. Zacarias is a good person and-"

He never got a chance to finish the sentence. At the mention of Zacarias's name coupled with that fatal line a fire ignited. Hypocrite! How dare he mock her and demean her when he had slept with tons of women! Lies! All of it was a bunch of lies. Nobody…nobody was telling the truth! She was so sick of being taken for as a naïve idiot! She wanted out and she wanted home. Uncharacteristically she lunged forwards and poker struck in the most vulnerable place – the crotch.

The man's face scrunched up in pain and he sank to the floor like a ton of bricks wincing as he curled into the feral position. Anastasia watched numbly and the poker slid from her hand to the floor with a clang. What had she just done? She hardly ever lost her temper in violent outbursts like that. She was breathless and her hand was shaking slightly in pure shock at her actions. Something inside her had roared replacing fear with burning hatred.

"I…I…" Her throat felt dry. What could she say? He was the enemy…he had stood between her and her goal. She sighed apologetically and she grabbed Amanda and tugged her from the scene out through the foyer pushing open the front door. Amanda had flinched upon the impact of the poker and had uttered a strangled gasp of surprise. However she complied easily to Anastasia's guidance trusting her completely.

Outside she recoiled as her feet connected with the cold snow. The air was sharp, fresh and pure like frost in winter. She inhaled feeling the rays of sunlight warm her skin. The air was crisp and there was little wind. Melting snow covered the surrounding area. Patches of white gave way to green and distantly huge mountains could be seen on the horizon while thick forests surrounded them. It looked almost like a scene from a Christmas card or a postcard from Norway. Not quite winter or spring.

_'Where are we?' _The thought spurned in her mind. Somehow, she already knew instinctively she was not home. Perhaps not even in Britain. With a heavy heart, feet burning from the cold snow and full aware that within moments she may be pursued she clenched an iron grip on Amanda's hand before running towards the shelter of the forest out of sight of prying eyes and following figures.

Anastasia was aware of one crucial thing.

There would be no help. No Police or family to rescue her. Amanda was nobody else's responsibility now but entirely her own. Not only did she have to wage war for her own freedom but that of the psychic child too, or else face a future knowing she had failed.

That and she was suddenly fully conscious that she was utterly alone.

* * *

Gary Jansen moaned rolling into a crouch position using the wall to elevate him to his feet unsteadily. That had hurt, big time. If he was now infertile he knew exactly who to blame. Pain blossomed up and down that area and he winced. Walking was painful but necessary.

A poker lay discarded several feet from the open door. Gary groaned; this was not his day. Not only was he having difficulties with his research but the simple task of guarding two unconscious girls in a house entirely melded with safeguards had suddenly gone awry. Not that he would ever regret choosing to work for the Carpathians but days like this made him seriously want to ask for more holidays and vacations.

He staggered closer to the open door feeling the cold air caress his skin. Footsteps were imprinted in the melting snow heading towards the forest. Should he pursue? Would he even be able to with the strong safeguard on the house? He would have to alert Gregori but then the ancient was probably resting and with the sun so high even he would limited in his actions.

Sliding on a pair of shoes he stepped out into the snow feeling it crunch under his feet. Did they even have shoes on? Brilliant. He could picture it now. Sorry Zac, but not only did I let your lifemate runaway I also left her to go and catch hyperthermia. How long would he last? Seconds perhaps and that was if he was lucky.

_"Gregori, sorry to disturb but we have a problem," _Gary called out to his friend and he tried to detach the material of his blue shirt from the outstretched branch of a tree. The great outdoors was still a mystery that confused him. He preferred computers and laboratories. At least you knew were you where with them.

_"There is no need to apologise Gary, what vexes you?" _The voice was charming and deep. Gary sighed raking a hand through his hair as he stared down at the new rip in his relatively new shirt.

_"I tried to stop her, I honestly did but she whacked me with a poker! I'm not kidding you she's lethal with her aim…and then she just ran through the safeguards like they didn't even exist," _Explained Gary still wincing with the memory as his groin throbbed. He waited, his mind was probably being probed so the Dark One could make a thorough conclusion as to what had happened. He heard a faint chuckling noise…oh brilliant now his pain was the source of amusement.

_"It would seem Zacarias has bit off more than he can chew. I cannot examine her unless she lets me of her own free will and right now it would seem that her first impression of us is not favourable," _Gary felt slightly unnerved. Gregori seemed invincible and he knew that when the greatest healer couldn't even get close to examining one young girl then something was amiss. Badly. Whatever was infecting that girl it was strong enough to provide her with shielding against them.

_"So what's the plan? She's running through the forest…I dunno where she's going but her footsteps are heading towards Mikhail's. Should I go after her? She seems pretty unsteady," _No kidding with that statement. When Gary had looked at her all he saw was a frightened unpredictable animal trying to escape a cage. Maybe he could get her to calm down.

_"I will force her towards Mikhail's however with the sun so high there is little we can do. If we alert Alice perhaps she can delay the girl until the sun is lower. I shall have to inform the De La Cruz brothers about what is going on," _Gary did not want that job. He'd met the De La Cruz brothers before but Zacarias scared the hell out of anyone. Perhaps this was because he was now the only one without a lifemate or maybe it was simply the amount of power he exerted. Whatever the reason Gary did not want to be on his bad side.

_"Good luck. I'll try to follow her just encase anything happens," _Gary said determinedly. The forests were a danger place for anyone. The animals might not hurt her but the sleet and ice was treacherous. Besides she may only get so far with freezing feet. The Prince's house was still a good couple of miles away.

_"That is much appreciated. Thank you Gary," _Gregori said with finality in his voice. Gary shrugged some sleet off his shoulder and exhaled wearily. Anastasia Montrose, twenty one years old born on the twenty-second of September, born to Daniel Montrose and Rachel nee Levi. Father deceased in car accident sixteen years ago, mother working in properties. Three siblings, attended primary school, left secondary education with an A in English, a B in Political studies, a B in philosophy, a C in History and Physics. That was all the information Gary knew about Anastasia.

A perfectly ordinary life, no mentions of strange encounters with the supernatural.

And yet somehow this young girl mystified the most ancient beings on the planet.

* * *

"I…uh…think…uh…he gone," Anastasia gasped inhaling sharply for air as she clutched her side which felt like somebody was plunging an invisible knife into it. She despised and loathed running. She had never won any medals at Sports day before in her life yet here she was doubled over panting for breath in the middle of nowhere.

She stared down at her red raw feet streaked with dirt and cuts. They hurt badly, pins and needles climbed up and down her legs but she knew she had to fight it. Even though she just felt like giving up and collapsing she had to keep going. Amanda had tears trickling down her cheeks as she hopped from one foot to the other as a pathetic attempt to keep her feet from the snow.

"This is a nightmare…" Anastasia groaned, "I can't believe I just hit a man with a poker. Maybe I should have let him explain…do you think I should have?" Anastasia asked doubtfully looking at Amanda. She slapped herself on the forehead. She was asking advice off a traumatised ten year old.

"Are your feet hurting? Mine are too…hang on a second I'm going to see if we're in signal," Anastasia murmured shoving her hand into the recesses of her back fumbling through until she found her treasured mobile. Flipping it open she raised it above her head watching the small bars…none. Nothing. Zero. Zilch.

Her eyes caught the date though and they widened in shock as she slammed it shut and pushed it back in her bag. "Three days…I've been unconscious for three days!" The Police must be aware she was missing right? Mr Collins, her family? Anastasia shook her head and continued onwards through the forest. There was nobody. Just Anna. A bitter wind chased her hair and she turned back watching as Amanda struggled behind her. The girl's feet were the same angry red purple colour as her own.

"Here…climb on," Anastasia sighed unable to watch her whimper any longer. She bent down and waited as Amanda tentatively locked her arms around Anastasia's neck and wound her feet around her waist. Swaying slightly Anastasia stood up, Amanda was by no means a heavy child but at the same time on Anastasia weary body she felt like a ten ton brick. She was warm though, and a constant reminder of companionship.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to carry you for…maybe just till we get past the snow," Anastasia coughed as she moved further on. The dirt and soil beneath the thin layer of snow stuck to her feet uncomfortably. Around her tall trees leered unfriendly while the sky started to darken, thin beams of sunlight became rare. A thin mist was starting to seep through the trees eerily.

"Maybe we're in Norway…or Canada…some place were its constantly cold," Anastasia mused aloud because walking in silence just reminded her of the pain in her feet, "Good job I grew up in Scotland. It's always raining, I remember I once went to school and had to walk home in the hail and I'd forgotten a jacket. Swimming was so ironic; they always had it in November so we walked around for the rest of the day with wet hair. It was like they wanted us to get the flu or something…what about you? Did you…you know have a school?"

"I…don't remember," Amanda said softly. This was the first time she had spoken aloud and her voice was a hushed whisper, "I can't remember…people around me talking…a bright light over my head…darkness…the rest of the children…and you…but I know my name. Amanda Wright…" Anastasia felt pity and self loathing. How could she possibly feel weak and hard done to in comparison to Amanda who had been through so much?

"I'm sorry…I don't know what else I can say to make it right…those words…so pathetic aren't they? As if they'd erase everything, make everything all better," Anastasia said sourly, "I bet if we meet Mary-Ann again that's what she'll say. How on earth can she condone what's going on? Unless Manolito batters her or something…"

"I must have naïve idiot tattooed into my forehead," Anastasia continued savagely as the forest trail continued downhill, "I should have shot them. We're only in this mess because I was too weak…but then how could I shoot somebody without knowing for sure if they're guilty? And as for Zacarias… what the hell is his problem? He acts like I'm his property when I bet he's slept with tons of women! Men like him always are shallow hypocrites. I've kissed five men…five…none of his business! I'm glad Adam was unconscious cause if he wasn't I swear Zacarias might have killed him. Zacarias…damn I should have known never to trust anyone with a name beginning with Zac.

Amanda giggled slightly as she began to ruffle through Anastasia's hair with her small fingers. Anastasia grinned slightly, "Sorry child, I don't normally ramble on so but I'm nervous. At least its keeping you amused though." Anastasia titled her head towards the sky, the blueness and sunlight was fading into a murky grey colour.

"You know I never did anything…maybe if it wasn't for you I might have given up a long time ago. I'm glad you're here…so long as you're with me I'll have something to fight for," Anastasia whispered with a smile. Amanda responded by leaning her head on Anna's shoulder, "I wonder if they have this place rigged with cameras?"

"Anya?"

"Yeah...huh? What did you just call me?" Anastasia asked with a frown.

"At the…they let us watch movies…one of them had a Princess in with your name only she was an orphan so she ended up getting called Anya." Amanda explained. Anastasia shivered; something inside her flinched. That name…she shook her head trying to brush away the strange creepy sensation inside her body.

"You mean Anastasia the movie? That's based on the Russian Revolution…Russia had a Princess named Anastasia…" That used to be one of her favourite animation movies just because the protagonist was named after her. "Anyway, you can call me Anna okay? What's wrong?"

"Well I was wondering…who were the people you kissed? Were you married?" Amanda asked suspiciously. Anastasia laughed slightly. Married? A cold day in hell before she ever got married.

"No! And anyway you're ten. I'm not sad enough to be discussing my love life with a girl who hasn't even reached secondary education yet," Teased Anastasia. She felt Amanda tug at her hair sharply. She could almost picture the younger girl pouting.

"You're mean!"

"Sticks and stones Panda," Joked Anastasia.

"Panda? I don't look like a Panda!"

"Relax, I was joking, you look fine…um…okay I'll tell you their names since we're all alone and if I die of hyperthermia at least I know they'll be at the funeral. Hmm…let's see there was Kevin when I was sixteen…I went out with him until I went to University, there was Anthony but he's sort of gay now which says a lot about me, there was Craig but that was spin the bottle and he goes out with Janine now, Um…Mark and then Adam. Pretty sad romance life for a woman of my age eh?"

"What's kissing like?" Asked Amanda with the inevitable curiosity of preteen girls everywhere. Anastasia rolled her eyes. There was no way she was having this conversation with a ten year old. Especially not when they were on the run. Besides she couldn't really think of how to describe it anyway.

"I am not telling you. Come back when you're twenty," Anastasia retorted briskly.

"I'll be old then," Amanda huffed, "I don't get what's the big deal anyway. It's disgusting; you stick your tongue down somebody else's throat. That's gross." Anastasia snorted. Oh the good old days when boys had cooties and other nonexistent diseases that could be transferred by the touch of a hand.

"Nope. Hormones," Anastasia said as she struggled over a small mound of earth. Sweat dribbled down the back of her neck and face as she panted for breath. How long had they been walking? Half an hour maybe? She glanced around her at the thick tall trees which were hazy through folds of dark mist. Inhaling she could smell damp grass, the fresh fragrance of flowers mingled with the crisp air. Her body tingled slightly and she shivered.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"It's getting really dark," Stated Amanda. Anastasia nodded looking up once more at the sky. Grey was slowly giving way to thick inky clouds riding over the sun. Probably it would snow again, if so they needed to find shelter quickly. Pulling out her phone she glanced at the time.

One o'clock. They'd been walking for roughly an hour now. Anastasia moved in a different direction choosing to drift further away from the menacing fog. The density of the trees began to wane but it was getting colder. Her feet ached as the cold earth bit at them. Small droplets of crimson blood marred the white perfection of the snow as cuts and scraps on her feet opened. She hissed trying to think clearly. They had to keep going…she was so tired though…

"Don't worry…we'll find somewhere…" Mumbled Anastasia tiredly, "Let's keep talking. I feel a bit better when I've got something other than pain and exhaustion to focus on. Ask me anything you want."

"What's kissing like?"

"Not that again…"

"You said anything!"

"Like I said before, I'll tell you in ten years time okay?" Anastasia said with a smirk. Amanda growled in disappointment and Anna shook her head. She was glad the younger girl was coming out of her shell a bit more.

"Um…have you ever been to Disneyland?"

"Nope. My cruel mother never took me, I had such a deprived childhood…I've never even been out of Britain before," Anastasia said wistfully. Disneyland seemed like a nirvana. She'd always wanted to go, and now she was too old because if she went and started acting like a child people would notice and laugh. Travelling though, the idea beckoned to her like a light in the dark.

"Me neither," Sighed Amanda, "I want to go. They had an advert for it on the telly and all Lolly could talk about was how _she_ went. She said it was childish and overrated." Anastasia smiled, she too despised beings such as Lolly. The girls that got whatever they wanted and looked perfected and acted like angels when underneath they were pure hell. Sort of like Mary-Ann…Anastasia could believe that the woman never knew what a day of hard work was.

"Not a fan? She said my hair was messy…I'd ignore her. You find people like that wherever you go. People, who demean you, make you feel stupid and pathetic. People like Zacarias and Lolly. Just let them get on with it, every dog has their day," Anastasia said kicking a stray pebble out of her way as she moved further towards the outskirts of the forest.

"You really hate him don't you?"

"Well after drugging me, taking me God knows where and then making me feel like a stupid little slut when he's the biggest, arrogant, domineering, stuck up, hypocritical pig I've ever met. Oh yes, I'm his number one fan," Anastasia said sarcastically, "If I ever see that jerk again I am going to shoot him."

"He's scary. I don't think he was very nice to you," Amanda commented idly, "Anna. When we get home will you take me to Disneyland? You don't have too…but what's going to happen to me? I've got no family…at least I don't think I do. Maybe I do though. What if I can't find them?"

"I'll help you find them. Amanda Wright is a start…once the Police get your blood type and your age they'll be able to get your relatives pretty easily," Anastasia said feeling another well of sympathy, "Hey Amanda, those creeps…don't let it hold you back. You're amazing and you abilities are a gift. Don't ever let anyone call you a freak or a monster okay? Tell them I'll hunt them down and shoot them…or worse I'll set my sisters on them."

"You would?"

"I'll make the De La Cruz's look like fluffy bunnies. How about that?" Anastasia laughed. She spun around wildly causing Amanda to shriek with giggles. Once she collected herself again though she noticed a house in the distance from in between the swooping tree branches.

"A house!" She cried ecstatically. They were saved, civilisation, people, a telephone! Unexpectedly the first drops of rain started to fall from the sky. Anastasia lowered Amanda to the ground and seized her hand as the downpour began. She ran, ignoring the scraps and bruises as sharp twigs and stones cut her feet. A house. She ignored the stabbing pains in her chest as her heart constricted. A house. She winced but didn't stop as a tree branch slashed across her cheek creating a thin diagonal cut.

They were there. Almost saved.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as exciting as I told you but I did originally want to make this a bigger chapter...but then it would have ended up ridiculously big so I split it in two. The next chapter is Hide and Seek. Basically Anna launches another Great Escape plan when she realises that Mikhail and the others might not be who they say they are. It takes an unexpected twist.**

**The dream sequences will appear again in chapter nine. Those of you familiar with Tarot can try and guess what card will appear for present. Thanks for all the great reviews! They're really encouraging!**

**Please R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Eight_

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

"Come on, open up," Muttered Anastasia as she covered her mouth while she coughed. Her hair was now so wet that it was sticking to her neck. Her pyjamas were soaked through to her underwear and her feet were now bathing in a puddle of rainwater. Beside her Amanda was shivering and sniffling. Anastasia raised her fist once more to the wooden door. It seemed a shame to bash so harshly on such beautiful wood but right now every single pore of her body was screaming for warmth.

"Good God!" The door was pulled open to reveal a middle aged woman whose greying ebony hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her brown eyes surveyed them in shock behind a bespectacled face.

"I'm really sorry, but there are these men…and…and look we really need to borrow your phone!" Anastasia suddenly became aware she was carrying a gun in her back pocket and flushed heavily before dropping into another coughing fit, "Look…the gun…not going to use…really…bad danger…need police…"

The woman looked at them as though she was completely uncertain and doubtful. Her hawk eyes examined them critically before she stood aside, "Get in. Good God you must be frozen! You've nothing on your feet!" Anastasia tumbled gratefully in the wide open space with high beamed ceiling. Amanda had a runny nose and was sneezing violently.

"T-Thank you," Anastasia mumbled.

"Never mind that, get upstairs this instant before you catch your deaths," Scorned the woman as though the gun was merely made of plastic. She spoke as though she and Amanda were two misbehaving youths as she led them towards the staircase purposefully. Anastasia felt obliged to follow her.

"M-Miss…I really need to use the phone! We're in a lot of danger and-"

"Danger of catching hyperthermia I should think! No shoes! What on earth were you thinking girl!" Snapped the woman disdainfully. Anastasia's eyes widened and she almost growled in exasperation.

"I didn't chose…look I need to use the phone! There're men near your house and they're probably armed alright? I'm not carrying this gun for decoration purposes!" Snarled Anastasia desperately. Maybe this woman thought she was delusional or insane. The last few sentences caused her to pause on her descent up the stairs. She turned slowly and shakily.

"L-Listen to me…carefully…you can phone the police. I'll get you the phone but…but I need to know what is going on! Girls don't just turn up on doorsteps soaking wet with guns in their pyjama pockets! The master of the house will need to know…I'm just the housekeeper," She said pleadingly. Anastasia sighed, everything felt disorientated and hazy. She was so cold, she just needed warmth. She could think about everything once she was dry and her feet didn't feel like slabs of ice.

"Okay…okay…sorry…this might sound stupid…where are we?" Anastasia asked drowsily as she continued climbing the stairs. At her side Amanda sneezed loudly causing the woman to flinch in sympathy.

"You're…how do you not know where you are? You're in the Carpathian mountain range…on the Romanian side. How can you not know that?" Anastasia froze and almost slipped loosing her balance. Romania? Why the hell had they taken her to some poky European country? It was remote…her breathes came shakily and in a trance like stupor she allowed herself to be guided into a bathroom.

"Wait here…I'll get towels and clothes, you can run a bath can't you?" Demanded the housekeeper imperiously. Anastasia nodded numbly as her hands fumbled on the tap of the great marble basin. Amanda curled up on the toilet seat and continued blowing her nose on some loo roll while the journalist tried to digest the discovery. Romania…the back of beyond…she felt sick. Her stomach garbled and she could feel the desire to empty the contents of her stomach creep up her throat. Hot steamy liquid jetted from the taps and curdled towards the ceiling.

"I…just…holy…" She mumbled incoherently as the housekeeper re-entered the room with her arms full of fluffy turquoise towels and a pile of black clothing. A black pair of leggings and a long black blouse along with a purple checked dress for Amanda. She patted Anastasia sympathetically on the shoulder.

"You look ill…and I don't just mean the cold," The housekeeper said caringly, "I don't know what's happened but my advice is to freshen up. You're no use to anything as a human iceberg. I'll put on some tea…I'm Alice by the way. Alice Ivanov." Anastasia merely nodded again queasily as her fingers clenched on the marble. Three days…how had they gotten her to Romania? A privet jet? She barely noticed Alice leaving the room.

"What…what…do…I…do?" She collapsed to the floor curling her knees up to her chin. Her body started to tremor…too much…all too much. How was she supposed to…what could she do? They had run but how long before they caught up? She was too small…and this was too big. Thoughtfully Amanda handed her a tissue. Anastasia managed a weak smile and just remembered to turn the tap off before the bathtub overflowed.

Dipping her foot into he water she cringed as the heat slammed against the cold creating a sharp painful sensation. Hissing back the pain she submerged her frozen feet allowing them to thaw while Amanda got completely undressed. Anastasia wished she could do the same but unfortunately there was a great difference between Amanda's flat childish body and her own grown up one.

She contended with wiping the hot water over her legs and arms. She picked up a cloth and washed the back of her neck. Small dosages of heaven as they fought away the cold. Yawning she tried to arrange her thoughts…she needed time to reflect. Insulin…it dawned on her that it had probably been three days since her last dose. Unzipping her bag she pulled out the green medic box and collected the syringe.

"Look away…I have to inject myself," Warned Anastasia. Amanda didn't need to be told twice as she covered her eyes anxiously with her hands as Anastasia plunged the syringe into her thigh. Removing it she rubbed the faint pink mark before disposing of the syringe.

"I'm getting changed; don't look unless you want to be blinded okay?" Anastasia said firmly as she peeled the damp pyjama top from her skin. She flung it and her bra to the floor as she picked up the fresh clean clothes lay out. She tried not to think about whose bra she was putting on but whosever it was it was too tight. Examining the label she noticed it was merely a 36C which was a cup too small, contrastingly the black shirt dominated her by being three sizes too big causing her to roll up the sleeves. Shoving on the leggings she yawned tiredly as Amanda stepped out of the bathtub.

"At least we're warm…my throat's sore. Just what we need on top of everything else is a stinking cold," Sighed Anastasia as she helped Amanda into her perfectly fitting checked dress. Moments later Alice came to the door and knocked before entering carrying a hairdryer and a pair of straightening applications in her hands.

"I thought you might want to dry your hair off…don't know what you were thinking," She murmured directing them from the bathroom into a lone bedroom a few doors down.

"Can we use the phone? The police…look, they could arrive at any minute and-"

"Do you speak Romanian girl?"

"No…"

"Then I'll be the one making the phone call. You just dry your hair; I know some of the boys down at the station. I'll have them up here pronto for you…" Alice said breathlessly as lines of worry clouded her face. Anastasia inclined her head feeling slightly doubtful. She'd feel much better if she did it herself…but at the same time somebody who knew the language would be useful. 'They could be here any minute. Every noise has me on edge.'

"Please do It soon…I just…I just need to know that we're safe," Anastasia sighed accepting the hair appliances off the housekeeper. Alice nodded understandingly before leaving them both alone again. Wearily she plugged the hairdryer into the socket and picked up one of the brushes left out for them. Amanda kneeled in front of Anastasia and she rotated the hairdryer between them taking pleasure from the warm blasts of air chasing away the cold. Outside the room she could hear Alice speaking in a foreign tongue presumably to the Police.

"What do you think of her? Can you feel anything odd about her?" Anastasia asked staring at the closed door which concealed the middle aged woman. Could she trust anyone but herself anymore? She didn't want to risk anything and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"No…just thoughts about us. Who we are…she's anxious…" Amanda said contemplatively as she brushed a strand of brown hair from her hazel eyes. Anastasia nodded feeling slightly more reassured as she switched off the hairdryer and awaited the straighteners to heat up.

Very little was said between the two. Speech wasn't necessary; both were so lost in their own thoughts. Anastasia was trying to grasp the gravity of the situation before her. This was going to be on the media, international controversies always were. Anastasia couldn't be bothered with having her face plastered over the tabloids. She wanted to go home…and there was still the unnerving question of if they would even make it there.

Straightening her hair was like a ritual though. A calming, soothing, familiar one; the task of dividing her messy, bushy hair into sections. Watching as unruly locks were evened and smoothed until they were straight. People, her Grandmother mainly thought that she would be better off leaving it natural. Ha. She already had a baby face. Curly hair made her feel like a child, when it was straight she looked older. Right now she needed as much confidence as possible. Each lock was brutally attacked into submission. Glancing up into the mirror on the vanity table she was met with her usual reflection.

Only not quite so usual. She searched changes, the thin pink scar on her cheek were the branch had clipped her face contrasting with the pale pallor of her skin emphasised by the contrast of the baggy black shirt. Her green eyes which gradually lightened into blue seemed wider, older maybe or at least she liked to imagine. She still looked as she felt though – a confused child. Twenty-one…most people had grown up by that age. Anna still felt like she was going through puberty.

Turning on Amanda's hair she was far gentler. Amanda had hair that naturally fell straight; the job only required the briefest tweaking of stray hairs. Again more bruises marred the back of her neck like a sick twisted necklace. Anastasia almost touched the purple marks just to see if they were real. Cruel, perhaps it was a mercy her memories were faint. To remember so much pain would be devastation.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"When we leave…will I have to go to school? Only…only I can remember being there. Sort of before…I think. There was a teacher and she gave me a silver star because I got full marks on my maths. Will I go back there?" Amanda inquired inquisitively.

"You'll have too…I'm not sure if you'll go back to the same school but you'll have to go somewhere." Anastasia replied honestly. Strangely the thought of bidding the girl farewell was gloomy. It felt almost like she was abandoning her…suppose she had no parents? Going into care would just be another trauma. Anastasia mused in two minds about what to do if the issue should occur. She couldn't look after a child…she had work and she could never afford…but on the other hand she wanted to see Amanda. Just to know she was alright.

"Will I see you?"

"Do you want to? It's up to you…wouldn't want to seem like a stalker or anything," Anastasia joked feebly feeling her insides flutter hopefully. Would Amanda want to see her again? She hoped so, it would be nice. Maybe she could take her out places…like the cinema…or to the zoo. Show her things; watch as her face lit up in awe. Talk to her. Anastasia shook her head…she was far too young. Far too inexperienced…and yet…

"I want too," Amanda said truthfully as her hand wrapped around Anastasia's own, "You're the only one who makes me feel safe…when I'm with you…I 'm not so scared…and you don't hurt me. And you're funny." Anastasia smiled feeling slightly elated inside and flattered by the compliment. Possibly things may work out, perhaps she could ensure Amanda found a good home. Perhaps…perhaps…

"Are you two feeling any better?" Alice enquired as she pushed the door open. A telephone was in one hand and she looked tired, "I've spoken to the Police and they should be here soon. The master of the house would like a word though; he's downstairs waiting for you."

A fresh bout of 'nerve pains' shot through her abdomen but she nodded and stood up once again slipping her hand and interlocking it with Amanda's. The gun was secure in her pocket she slung her bag over her shoulders. She wondered what sort of person owned such a luxurious, reclusive property. A rich elderly man…she pictured walking through to find Zacarias sitting on the couch and quickly shuddered repressing the thought. Feeling nervous she moved towards the door and almost tripped up over a pair of shoes.

"I thought your feet could do with warming up," Explained Alice.

"Thanks," Anastasia murmured as she pulled on the thick purple socks and the black leather boots. Amanda pushed on a pair of navy blue dolly shoes and together they continued down the stairs. With a clearer mind her eyes could now fully appreciated the feat of architecture and the beautiful serene colours. The high beamed ceiling, the soft calming colours of the walls. The perfume of wood and polish. She felt oddly displaced in her too-big shirt and black clothing. Like a reject groupie of some heavy metal rock band walking hand in hand with Alice in Wonderland.

As they turned a corner her eyes latched on to the beautiful stained glass windows. She could remember distantly sitting in a church admiring the stained glass and colourful designs that stood out against the black appals and drapes. There was something comforting and familiar about the intricate designs. She wished she could see the light filter through them to create a rainbow of colours.

So distant was Anastasia that she barely noticed Alice clearing her throat. Turning around shyly she squeezed Amanda's hand trying to decide what to say. The truth obviously but how much should she confine? What about Amanda? Should she tell them about her gift? _"Amanda, do you want me to tell these people about you?"_

_"No!"_ Shrieked Amanda, a shrill mental please. Anastasia nodded, Amanda had been through enough. Should she tell them her own true name? The fake ID was probably still in her bag. She could use it; become Amelia Hawkins again with Amanda…no Amy White. For a moment she was tempted to say Amy Winehouse but chose not to.

"Right," Alice began. Anastasia looked up to attention allowing Alice to move in front of her while Amanda shrank behind Anastasia doubtfully. When the two people on the sofas finally came into view she felt her heart shudder.

They were extraordinarily beautiful…just like the De La Cruz's. The woman had long raven coloured hair that cascaded down her shoulders reflecting tinges of the darkest blue in the light. Her skin was like ivory and she was small featured with exceptionally piercing blue eyes. The man next to her dwarfed her and almost instinctively Anastasia suddenly felt overwhelmed with nerves. He was tall and well built with hair the colour of coco and dark eyes. Authority clung to him; suddenly she was aware of every single imperfection she possessed from the birthmark on the back of her neck to her sickly pale skin.

"This is Mikhail Dubrinsky and his wife Raven, Mr Dubrinsky this is...silly me forgot to ask," Alice smiled apologetically before turning expectantly to Anastasia. The young woman flinched at suddenly being the centre of attention but reached to her hip at the zip pocket of her bag. Tugging out her ID card she clenched it in one hand and Amanda's hand in the other.

"Amelia…my name is Amelia Hawkins," How often had she used that pseudo now? Often enough for it to sound almost normal anyway, "And this is Amy White." _"Don't let on. I'm going to lie a little until the police come."_ She added mentally for Amanda's benefit hoping the young girl wasn't going to correct her. She passed the ID to Mrs Ivanov.

"It says here you're nineteen."

"Yes?" Anastasia said practically guessing what was coming next as the housekeeper viewed her sceptically.

"I had you pinned for seventeen. You look like a girl."

"Thanks…should I be complimented or insulted?" Anastasia asked sarcastically with a brief smile. Mrs Ivanov shook her head as she retreated out of the room.

"You'll thank yourself when you get to my age," She called. Anastasia smiled, "I might as well get a tattoo imprinted on my forehead declaring my age. I swear I'll need to phone home and ask if Gran hasn't died because that woman seems to be her Romanian incarnation."

Amanda smothered a giggle. Anastasia was suddenly aware that without Alice's presence she was suddenly thrown into the spotlight. Lingering nervously she tried to avoid eye contact but moved forward with trepidation. Mikhail stood up courteously and proffered his hand. Anastasia accepted tentatively.

"Hi…I'm Amelia," She said timidly suddenly feeling like a small child being presented to the Headmaster on her first day of school. To her relief Mikhail grinned and on the couch his wife Raven smiled gently.

"Welcome to our home Miss Hawkins," Mikhail said generously, his voice was soothing, warm and he gestured towards the comfortable sofa, "Please sit down and make yourself at ease." Anastasia obeyed and sat down as her eyes darted around the room. For some reason Mikhail reminded her unnervingly of Zacarias…she found herself subconsciously drawing comparisons between the two and mentally shook herself.

"Are the police on their way?" Anastasia asked fervently feeling tense. Only when they arrived would she breathe a sigh of relief. She couldn't trust anyone. People lied. Always keep your guard up. That was what she had to do from now on.

"Help is coming," Mikhail said quietly, "I understand you have been through quite an ordeal. Perhaps you would be kind enough to clarify some of the details for me and my wife." Anastasia nodded, it was only fair. This was there house after all…but where to begin? She glanced at Amanda who was still trying to position herself behind Anastasia. Some of this might be distressing for her…

"I've got some colouring books that Amy might like to use while we talk," Offered Raven speaking for the first time. Her voice was like honey, sweet and pleasant to hear. Amanda looked up at Anastasia for guidance.

_"Do I go with them?"_

_"It might be easier on you…I'll be right here…in your mind. If you feel anything…don't hesitate. I'm here Amanda, I won't let anyone hurt you,"_ Anastasia communed feeling surprised at the suddenly protective words she was stating. Obediently Amanda slid off the couch and Raven reached out to brush her shoulder. Amanda shied away instantly her eyes going wide.

"D-Don't touch her…she's…been through a lot…if you know what I mean," Anastasia said quickly trying to intervene before Amanda lost control.

"Of course, that was insensitive of me. I'm sorry." Raven apologised sincerely before guiding Amanda over to a small table at the other side of the room clearly within Anastasia's vision. On the table were stacks of colouring in pencils, crayons and felt tip pens. When Raven returned Anastasia felt even more unsettled. Both of her safety guards were gone and she felt almost naked now.

Still there was still one last fibre of protection.

There was still the gun.

* * *

Mikhail Dubrinsky watched the young woman before him critically. He had seen her already when Zacarias had presented her to him but two days ago but of course this was the first time he had seen her conscious. Already she was a mystery trying to evade them. She looked fragile with her soft round translucently pale skin contrasting with her dark red hair that hung to her shoulders like dark blood. A fresh mark was branded on her cheek and her green-blue eyes were lowered to her hands as she bit her lip nervously.

Normally he would have had her at ease. It was frustrating be unable to do so and knew clearly now why Gregori had been so irritated. Her mind was closed, and Mikhail cursed being unable to do anything while a female was in clear distress needing vital help. Everything was difficult now, it didn't help that rising prematurely was an added strain even with the thick coverage he had conjured over the sun.

_"This is going to be difficult, she has been through much and is confused,"_ Raven added mentally her voice heavy riddled with sympathy.

_"She and the child communicate easily but I do not know how. Gregori was right in suspecting that her own choices have much impact,"_ Mikhail replied. Upon finding that he could not penetrate her body the 'Dark One' of the Carpathians had concluded a number of theories.

_"Then there is still hope, if she can find the strength to trust us and Zacarias,"_ Raven communed optimistically, "_No wonder she's scared. Zacarias doesn't do much to help himself."_

_"Emotions are new to him and he is a man used to dominating those around him."_

_"Now who does that remind you of?_" Ravens laughter entered his mind like a soft breeze. Mikhail chuckled inwardly before turning his attention back upon Anastasia or as she was now calling herself 'Amelia.' The sudden silence was unsettling her; he could hear the frantic beats of her heart.

"I understand it may be difficult for you to relate to us…I can only ask that you trust us. If we can help in any way we will do so," Mikhail said reassuringly. Anastasia bit her lip once more before looking up.

"I-I suppose…it might help me get my story straight for the Police," She mused. Mikhail sighed inwardly. He didn't blame Alice for saying she had phoned the police but In the long run it would only complicate things further. He kept silent allowing her to continue.

"I…well about three weeks ago my boss called me into a meeting. I work for a newspaper...I only got the position recently as a journalist. He gave me a commission…this place had opened up recently. The National Scottish Psychic Research Facility…they'd been keeping a low profile from the media," Explained Anastasia nervously.

Mikhail nodded. He knew this; it was him who had given Zacarias the mission abroad hoping to avail him from the dawn for a little while longer. He was glad he had guided the Carpathian towards his lifemate. He inclined his head for her to continue.

"He sent me in…he thought I'd attract less attraction…he gave me two weeks to hand in a presentation of my research," Again the Prince had read her report which was saved into her laptop. He was quite impressed; she seemed to be quite skilled at manipulating words and investigation. He could see why the newspaper had hired her but he also disapproved. How could he send a mere youth into such danger? Fool.

"And you accepted?" Mikhail asked gently sounding genuinely interested.

"Well…yes…it was a good opportunity…I couldn't refuse," Anastasia defended, "Besides I was sort of curious. Supernatural and psychic sort of appealed to me, I thought it would be fascinating to learn more." And so the lamb had walked into the lions den, "Anyway…I never knew…I mean maybe in a paranoid daydream but…never actually guessed…"

"What happened once you arrived?" Mikhail inquired softly.

"I got greeted by a man," This time he could detect how she flinched, the way her eyes lowered to her knees, the way her heart fluttered nervously and how she cringed in fear. Outside he could sense Zacarias stalking the forests risking the sunlight in the form of a wolf. He was distressed, he knew she was unhappy. Mikhail felt completely useless unable to aid his fellow warrior. After years of suffering for their people Zacarias did not deserve this. The young woman in front of him, the mere child did not deserve to go through this either. They should be happy.

"He seemed nice…he introduced himself as the chief doctor…neurologist…whatever it was. He let me in, introduced me to the receptionist. He seemed so nice…I feel like such an idiot. How stupid do you get," Anastasia said bitterly. Raven leaned forward instinctively to comfort her by placing a hand on her forearm. Anastasia flinched at the contact but smile slightly.

"It's okay…well it's not okay obviously but…" She sighed looking away towards the stained windows distantly, "He took me upstairs and introduced me to the patients. The children…I even interviewed some of the parents. They all seemed normal. Everything seemed brilliant…he took me downstairs and I had dinner in the canteen." Her voice was steadier; Mikhail guessed that the soothing effect of Francesca's windows was calming her.

"I went to the bathroom…and that's when it happened. The fire alarm went off…I panicked. They hadn't told me what to do in the event of a fire. I went back to the reception but the guards escorted me outside…I told them I was going home," Anastasia continued quietly, "I went in my car and waited for them to evacuate…I waited for ten minutes…nothing. Nobody came out."

"Yet you went back in? Why?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"I-I couldn't just leave…not knowing if everyone was okay. I thought I'd just check the perimeter…I had no idea," Anastasia said defensively, "Nobody was out though. I went back in…I was terrified alright? I'm not some sort of person with a "saving the people thing." I'm useless…ask anyone but I couldn't just leave no knowing."

"It sounds like you do not do yourself justice," Mikhail commented lightly.

"What you did was very brave," Raven said compassionately. Anastasia relaxed slightly.

"Maybe…anyway I picked up a lab-coat and shoved it on trying to blend in. I went into the lift…but other people shoved in after me and instead of going up it went down. They had like this huge underground thing…I know it sounds insane…I was scared…I sound mad don't I?" Anastasia said sourly with a touch of bitter humour.

"No. We believe you Amelia," Mikhail reassured confidently.

"Do you? I know I sound utterly mad. Anyway I got lost…and I stumbled into this room…and that's when I found Amy," Anastasia said her voice trailing off regretfully. Mikhail looked over at the young child sitting scribbling idly on a piece of paper. Even from such a distance he could see the bruising on her wrists and neck. Another child subjected to torture. It was twisted and sick.

"She was chained to a table," Anastasia said softly lowering her voice, "Steel manacle around her wrists and legs. She was bleeding…It was awful. Sick. I hope those bastards rot in hell…pardon my language," She added apologetically. Mikhail brushed it aside although he normally despised distasteful language he found it suited the situation. Thankfully Zacarias and Manolito had ensured their fate by carrying out justice.

"I understand…I am sorry truly," Mikhail said honestly, "She must have endured through a lot. It is regrettable that humans can be so cruel to their own." Anastasia nodded in agreement.

"I freed her, she woke up. I found the other children…there was a man and a woman with them…I threatened them. I told them that if they moved I would shoot, I ran we got upstairs to the reception area," Anastasia said slowly. Mikhail listened more keenly now. Mary-Anne and Manolito had recounted what had happened when Anastasia had come across them. He noticed how her fingers gripped the fabric of the black shirt tightly and how her eyes stared intently at the floor.

"He came…Doctor Kent...the guards with guns," Anastasia said acrimoniously, "He singled me out…told me to kneel. Said a bunch of things about how it would awful once they recovered my body from the crash…they were going to make it look like a car crash. I was so scared…kneeling there thinking I was going to die. I couldn't breathe; I was on the verge of an asthma attack." Raven's large eyes widened empathically and Mikhail swore slightly under his breath. This was not new news, but the terror they had inspired inside her would not help. If she felt like she could trust no one then trying to make her trust them would be difficult and even more strenuous on her.

"What happened? How is it you survived?" Mikhail implied gently.

"I…can't remember. I think I must have passed out or something…I remember waking up and breathing into my inhaler. A man was there, later he introduced himself as Zacarias De La Cruz. Another huge mistake," Anastasia alleged irritably as her features composed into a frown.

"I took the children and him, and his brother and his brother's wife – Mary-Ann and Manolito to my van. I drove away as quickly as possible. I phoned the police and contacted my Editor…I had to go back to Edinburgh to get my insulin and my dog. I should have known then…something wasn't right about them. They seemed calm, too calm…but I never noticed…it was only after when I was back in the van I started to suspect," Anastasia related shakily.

"What happened in Edinburgh?" Probed Raven kindly. Anastasia shook her head.

"Nothing…we got back into the van and drove to a holiday house my Mum owns. When we arrived I got everyone settled in the living room. I got Amy a bath and talked to some of the older ones. A boy named Adam, he was eighteen and his sister Claire," Anastasia said determinedly, "I went into the bathroom to take my insulin with Adam…well…sort…of…can't believe I'm about to tell you this but he sort of kissed…I dunno why…just did…and then he stopped breathing," Her face was flustered with colour at the confession but Mikhail groaned. She hadn't done herself any favours, Zacarias had probably been livid and with good reason. How was Anna to know she was playing with fire though?

"I got him on the couch and he seemed okay. Zacarias and his brother returned…and he yelled at me. I felt so…so humiliated…practically accused me of being a slut. How hypocritical is that? He was frightening…I ran into my bedroom. I phoned Mr Collins and got him to do a background check up. I discovered that the De La Cruz's were rich…extremely rich…rich enough to fund the Research facility. I should never have trusted them…I feel like a prize fool now," Anastasia said savagely.

"Did you have any evidence to back up your conclusion?" Mikhail questioned sternly. Anastasia shook her head.

"No, but they fitted the description. I couldn't take any chances….I drugged their drinks…but somehow…somehow they drugged mine. I woke up here in a house in a bedroom underground. I got free and found Amy. A man tried to stop us but I knocked him down and we ran…and well that's how we ended up here," She finished sheepishly. Mikhail sighed glancing at Raven who gently rested her head on his broad shoulder.

_"This is not going to be easy. She is determined to fault us, doubtless she would view it as a betrayal if we trapped her here,"_ Mikhail communed exasperatedly, "How am I to fix this problem? How can we convince her and tell her after all she's been through that this is the least of her problems?"

_"We can do this, it will be frightening yes,"_ Raven said resolutely, "_But she will have our support, not to mention the entire De La Cruz family. Zacarias's brothers are taking her protection quite seriously."_

_"After all the centuries Zacarias has endured this is not what I would have hoped for him. He will have our support and that of our people…I can only hope we eradicate this evil before it spreads too far,"_ Mikhail said firmly.

On couch Anastasia sat oblivious to the silent conversation taking place around her.

Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Anastasia exhaled wearily as her eyes once again latched on to Amanda's distant figure. The child was bent over her art work, intently scribbling colour on to the blank lifeless pages. Anastasia could not relax as easily, her insides felt tense and agitated – almost restless. She was on edge waiting for the next disaster; would another telephone pole prevent the police from arriving? Or perhaps this time she was hallucinating and was really laying freezing on the snow outside.

_"A-Anna?"_

Amanda's voice entered her mind beseechingly. Looking up sharply she felt her insides jolt as Amanda doubled over clenching her head. Even from her distance she could make out the shallow breathes being taken. Standing up quickly she darted over and in a flash was kneeling before Amanda who was whimpering in pain.

_"What's wrong? Amanda…come on…what's wrong?"_ Anastasia pressed urgently as she wrapped her arms around Amanda dragging her closer as she sobbed. Panic spread feverishly through her system edging on her adrenaline drive. Behind her loomed Raven and Mikhail towering over them with concern.

_"H-Hurts…pain…so much pain…like before. I remember…make it stop! Make it go away! Make it go away!"_ Wailed Amanda loudly, her shrill voice filling Anastasia's mind with anguish. Anastasia slowly stood up taking Amanda with her whose arms remained stubbornly locked around her waist like a sailor to a life raft.

"She's feeling ill…is it okay if I take her to the bathroom?" Anastasia asked frantically feeling her emotions surge as fear mounted. Something was badly wrong. At best Amanda was having a horrible traumatic flashback. The couple nodded and Anastasia paid them little heed as she guided Amanda up the stairs – a difficult feat when you practically have to carry them. Once inside the sanctuary of the bathroom Anastasia locked the door and Amanda dropped like lead to the floor curling up in a ball quivering and howling.

"What's wrong? Amanda listen to me! You need to tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me!" Anastasia snapped anxiously as she kneeled on the cold lino trying to raise the child's head so she could see her face. Amanda shook her head; Anastasia grabbed some toilet roll and handed it to her so she could blow her nose.

"I-I remember…that name…I remember…them talking about them at the cold room. Dubrinsky…they're in on it! Their minds are closed just like the other people! They're going to lock me! I can't go back! I won't go back! Please don't make me go back!" Snivelled Amanda desperately. Anastasia froze; it felt like somebody had just slapped her in the face. The cold sensation you receive after a sharp stab of pain. Her heart slowed, her mind went numb and blank.

Another trap?

Was there no escape? How long would this last? She slipped her grip on Amanda's arm and stunned sank down to the floor. She could feel bile climb her throat; she was going to be sick. Betrayal rang in her mind like a siren. Foolish, naïve, stupid…all those twisted people and their lies. Never ending, smiling, beautiful faces hiding brutal monsters. Like thorns on roses.

"Wh-What do we do Anna? What's going to happen?" Amanda asked staring up at Anastasia through red puffy eyes shining with desolate hope. Anastasia remained dismayed. She had no magic solution, no wild plan to save them. Her fingers reached behind her to curl on the hilt of the gun while her green eyes stared intently at Amanda.

What to do? Should she attempt an escape? Where could they run to and how far before they got caught? It was hopeless…utterly hopeless. Her mind despairingly sought answers. There had to be some way. Some small chance she could place her hope in. There had to be a way…but each scheme seemed as ridiculous as the next. All the while Amanda was crying herself into hysteria.

"Amanda…I'm scared," Anastasia turned to the child who looked up in distraught and disappointment. The older girl turned so she was positioned in front of the younger child. So her clear blue-green eyes could stair into vibrant hazel ones, deep pools of green and golden brown melted together, "But I promise you this. We are getting out. I just need more time…"

Time was slipping though. How long had they been upstairs already…five minutes? Maybe ten? Anastasia stood up feeling the walls close in and the ground wobble as her eyes darted trying to pinpoint something…anything. Suddenly they landed on a pair of silver scissors.

An idea formed. The invisible cogs of her mind began to spin.

Seizing the scissors she inhaled deeply raising them above her outstretched arm. She rolled back the sleeve revealing pale skin. Her heat plunged and a little voice in the back of her head screamed. The single self preservation instinct was roaring in warning but Anastasia ignored them. Closing her eyes she brought the sharp metal down on her skin and sliced.

For a moment there was just a long thin pink scar but then blood began to rush out of the wound. Anastasia swore and hissed through her teeth doubling over the sink, "Shit that hurt!" The self-preservation instinct rolled its eyes as if to say;_ 'I told you so, no Shit Sherlock.'_

"Amelia? Is everything alright?" There was a knock at the bathroom door. Anastasia unlocked it and cradled her injured arm which was rapidly seeping blood in the other before nudging it open.

"I cut my arm by accident…need first aid kit…please tell me you have one?" Anastasia said in distress. The pain was burning; the blood was dripping and trickling on to the bathroom floor. Perhaps she had cut deeper than she had anticipated.

"Of course, just wait there," Raven said worriedly. Anastasia obeyed and moments later the mistress of the house returned with a blue box. She passed it to Anastasia who accepted it gladly, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"N-Nope…I'll be just fine," Anastasia said with a fake smile before shutting the door smartly. She flung the first aid kit in the corner and moved over towards the cold water tap inhaling sharply as the cold water antagonized her fresh wound.

"Why'd you do that?" Amanda asked quietly as she picked herself off the floor and stood up.

"I bought us time…can you tell me if there is a window or something? A big window we can jump out…if we get into the woods then maybe we can loose them. I just got us a head start," Anastasia explained through clenched teeth as she removed her arm from the tap. The bleeding had mostly stopped. Amanda closed her eyes and swayed from foot to foot before nodding.

"There is…it's in the room up here…across the hall. A big window, in a room full of heavy curtains," Amanda said. Anastasia managed a small smile as she took the gun from her pocket and tightened the straps of her bag. Checking the weapon she held it aloft in a guard position as she opened the bathroom door and scanned the corridor.

"Right, let's rock and roll."

Stepping out on to the carpeted floor she quickly grabbed Amanda's arm and moved silently across the ground trying to keep against the wall as much as possible. For some reason in action movies spies did this a lot. Right now garbed out in black, with leather boots and a gun she felt like a cliché character from one of those films. The only thing giving her away was the shaky breathing.

_'Get to the forest and then what? Run? You're hopeless at running and your odds against more of those men are slim at best and that's with the gun,'_ Taunted her mind mockingly. Anastasia swallowed nervously as she adjusted her weight to the balls of her feet. It was true; against men like Mikhail and Zacarias she would get pummelled. This was insane. She was going to get them killed. A part of her mind felt like screaming I'm here just to kill the suspense and the air of tension building up.

Slipping silently she edged towards another door, bypassing another room she reached the door Amanda had spoke of. Trying it tentatively she groaned as she nudged against it. Locked. Typical. Mentally she cursed colourfully before feeling her heart escalate. Any moment one of them was going to come back up the stairs and how was she supposed to explain herself?

"We need a way in! Damn! I can't kick the door down; I'm not Lara Croft or James Bond!" Anastasia pleaded frantically as her eyes roamed keenly. She felt Amanda wriggle out of her grip and Anastasia almost called after her. She glared pointing her finger back to her side make stern silent gestures. Amanda shook her head and retreated into another room.

"Get back here now!" Anastasia ordered anxiously.

"Would this help?" Amanda re-emerged with a poker clenched in one hand. Anastasia stood dumbfounded for a moment before her face split into a wide grin. Eyes glinting manically she snatched the poker and gave Amanda a quick hug. Raising the weapon aloft she glared at her newest opponent.

"Ding, ding; round two," She muttered before lowering it in a smashing arc. The metal rod collided with the wood smashing through it easily spraying chunks of oak everywhere. There was a gaping hole above the lock, pushing her arm through it she struggled for a few moments before the lock clicked and the door opened.

The room was large and spacious. From the ceiling there hung a beautiful chandelier with glittering crystals. However the room was shrouded in shadows, thick brown curtains prevented any natural light from entering the room casting it into darkness. Sparing it little thought with her mind firmly fixated on moving as fast as possible – suppose they'd already heard them? Anastasia crossed the room determinedly and flung open the curtains.

Light spilled in, outside some fragile beams of pale yellow sunlight flooded through breaking through the barrier of clouds. There was no more snow; the rain had washed it away. Puddle beamed in the new light reflecting grass and blue sky. Anna's hand went for the window to push it open but sickeningly it was also locked.

"No! No! No!" She wailed frenziedly as she shot furtive glanced over her shoulder, every sense was on red alert awaiting the sound of footsteps climbing up stairs. She eyed the poker. They'd definitely hear the smash…the whole window would probably collapse. They needed something lighter. Placing the poker on the windowsill she wrapped her hand in one of the great heavy curtains. Taking a deep breath, she could hardly comprehend what she was about to do but adrenaline overtook and erased logic.

She punched forward.

Her arm went straight through the wind. Amanda gave a frightened yelp and darted backwards. Anastasia withdrew her arm from the protective wrappings of the curtain and put it through the new hole feeling the cold air brush at her fingertips. Scraping the tips of her fingers on glass she winced slightly but frantically tugged until finally the window swung open.

Anastasia climbed on to the windowsill and kneeled trying to gouge the distance below. She might make it and not break any bones…a few bruises…maybe a sprain. She gathered herself feeling her stomach churn sickeningly with nerves. "Amanda…I'll jump first…you go after…I'll catch you…okay? You have to jump though, promise me you'll jump," Whispered Anastasia in a hushed voice. She braced herself clenching the muscles in her legs. She felt something tug at her sleeve.

"Look, I know it's not ideal but we don't have time! They'll be here any minute!" Anastasia snapped dismissively. Her breath was coming in nervous shaky gasps. This was insane…her heart was pumping viciously and she was trembling slightly.

_"Anna!"_

Anastasia felt her heart sink. A sharp noise behind her caused her to jump off the windowsill. Drawing the curtains shut swiftly she grabbed Amanda and pushed her roughly behind a nearby couch. Clenching the gun she covered her mouth with one hand to suppress the nervous wheezes. Footsteps entered the dark room. Each noise was like a funeral bell striking dread into her heart. How many? She could feel Amanda shaking violently. Keep quiet…Anastasia clenched the gun tightly…if they only kept quiet…

If only they kept silent they could hide from the demons.

* * *

**This was originally really long but I decided to leave it on a cliffy. The next chapter is more action as Anastasia breaks not only a window but the law by stealing and kidnapping. Also if you have time please check out my new Carpathian fiction Dark Daughter! It's filled with twists and turns too following the protagonist Murakami Kimiko, or in English, Kimiko Murakami.**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Nine_

**Made to be Broken**

* * *

Have you ever hidden?

Perhaps in a game of hide and seek? Perhaps you may have scurried into a wardrobe or beneath a bed to avoid alerting people to the fact that you have been prying when ought not to have. If you have then you know well how the blood pounds through in your ears, how every fluttering heartbeat melts into a speedy rhythm, how you get to the point where you feel like screaming just to end it all, how the tension is not so much in the air but in every thing around you, how each noise echoes, each breathe and step amplified.

Anastasia could only console herself by holding Amanda into a death grip clinging on to her. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling like a prisoner awaiting the deathblow from the axe. Beneath her arms Amanda quivered, her small body shaking while Anastasia's remained rigid and alert. She felt like screaming now, just get it over with. Her breath was coming in muffled gasps. Inhale…exhale…not too loud.

"We know you are there, you might as well just come out."

The voice sent jolts down her spine. The tone, although not unpleasant (in fact quite the opposite) was laced smoothly and eloquently with fluid precision. It was unfamiliar but something inside her felt compelled to obey. She blinked…they were there. Her heart hammered in her chest and she slowly, gingerly unwrapped her arms from their steel hold on Amanda. One hand moved held the gun, tightening her fingers around the holster as she precariously mounted to her feet.

Instinctively she nudged Amanda behind her backing the younger girl against the shelter of the thick curtains.

She inhaled sharply suppressing her breath while her heart began to escalate. It was like a crude scene from a horror movie. A semblance of a semi-circle was formed with seven figures between her and the door. All of them were tall and brawny holding themselves proudly like lords. Mikhail was in the centre while the others were spread out around him. Her eyes darted frantically as they latched on to each individual, one was tall with hypnotic silver eyes that beheld her coldly, the other four seemed similar somehow with akin features and tanned skin that put her in mind of Spain or somewhere warm. She recognised Manolito; these must be the De La Cruz brothers.

And then of course there was Zacarias brooding in the corner his eyes piercing her. She shivered and gulped nervously feeling the palms of her hands grow sweaty as she raised the gun not quite sure where and who to point it at. Her throat seemed dry like sawdust and she bit down on her bottom lip. Every single impulse was screaming at her to run and run fast.

"I suggest you lower the gun Miss Montrose," The silver eyed one drawled impassively, "You are being inordinately foolish by pointing it at us."

She flinched at the use of her true name and she dared not to look at the expression on the stony face but her grip tightened. No, do not lower the gun. Even if it was useless it was still a weapon…the only thing she had. Mikhail shot his friend a warning glower before stepping forward. The solitary action prompted Anastasia to turn the gun towards him.

"We only wish to protect you Anastasia. We realise of course that the circumstances are hardly ideal and we sympathise with your confusion but it is vital that you listen to us," Mikhail stated gently. His voice seemed to prompt inside her, for a moment she felt her hold on the gun loosen slightly. Pain throbbed in her head.

_"Amanda? Listen to me, I need you to try and get inside their minds! Try for something, anything!" _Begged Anastasia mentally as she reclaimed her grasp of the gun. Her insides were in turmoil; her head felt like it was splitting in two as her mind began to argue furiously with her conscious. Keep talking…her eyes roamed the room for a way out…a way of help…anything.

"Protect me?" Her words tumbled shakily, "You…you drag me to the middle of nowhere…you drug me…you lie to me…how can I trust a word that comes out your mouth?" She demanded as something inside her nodded in feverish agreement. Trust no one. Every rose has a thorn. Behind her she could feel Amanda stiffen and clench.

"It's for your own good, stop being so stupid _csitri_ and put down the gun. Now!"

Something inside her recoiled instinctively shying away and flinching. The voice was harmonic, melodious and insistent and it echoed through her mind striking at something. A fresh wave of pain exploded in her head and she looked up to her right. Zacarias seemed to be adrift from the others. She eyed him cautiously her eyes trailing his skin which had angry pink blotches like bad sunburn. They seemed foreign on the rest of his otherwise flawless physic. Dark eyes bore into hers demandingly.

"Why won't you obey?" He asked softly, almost sadly.

Why? Her gut clenched and her muscles tenses as through waiting to spring. The pain in her head was terrible, she was aware of how Amanda's small chest was heaving into her rigid back. She was aware how small beads of sweat trickled down her skin, she was aware of how her own green eyes stared at his half fear half curious. Why? Trust no one…she couldn't…she just knew it deep inside. She couldn't…

"I won't…I won't…" Anastasia murmured taking a step backwards crushing Amanda further into the recesses of the thick curtains. She wanted to hide in them; she wanted away from their condemning and frustrated glares. Inhale, exhale, breath in and out. Now what? She held the gun pointing it dead centre. A stalemate awaiting the next move.

_"I can't! It hurts me…all I can feel is darkness…it's scary…they're dangerous! They keep trying to get to you I can feel them trying to get to me…it won't work. You're my shield," _Amanda cried frightened. A shield? These people were psychic…just like Amanda. But then why? She blinked, now what? They stand there all day waiting for the strike? Something had to be done…but what? Anastasia felt like giving up…but she couldn't because she was so petrified of what would happen if she did.

The darkness…Claire had mentioned that. Beautiful voices luring you in.

The darkness…these people.

Through a hazy groggy cloud Anastasia raised her head cocking the gun. _"Amanda. You must do as I say! When I say go you're going to jump out the window. It's our only hope, you must or they'll take you away." _Anastasia ordered feeling a pinch of guilt for playing on the girl's fears. It was necessary though, adrenaline pounded through her core spurring her onwards. When? Now, Now, urged her mind. They stood prowling like tigers waiting to spring at their prey.

Anastasia looked over their heads to the chandelier above them.

"Now!" She screamed, the gun raised she fired the short.

Panic. Run. Run. She shoved through the curtains showering the room in bright sunlight as she roughly pushed Amanda forwards before diving herself. However something happened…they did not merely fall through the air but they crashed through something.

The window.

The sound of tinkling shattering into hundreds of pieces reverberated through the still air overpowering the echo of the gunshot and the hisses of pain and cries of desperation. Anastasia let forth a startled shriek as she fell through the air falling fast towards the ground. She raised her arms to protect herself and felt her heart stop as she crashed into the earth with a sickening crunch.

In films and books crashing through glass is an every day occurrence. Had this been a James Bond movie or a Tomb Raider game then she would be back on her feet already with a plan. Reality is not so kind, she lay there sprawled unable to move trying to accustom herself to the aches and agony spreading through her body from her muscles to her stomach. Groaning she flexed her toes and fingers, this small action causes shards of glass to roll of her like tiny raindrops. A tired foggy sensation spread through her head; blearily she raised herself to her knees fighting the urge to regurgitate her insides.

Wincing she moved her hands trying to avoid nipping them on the glass as she searched sluggishly for her gun. Ah. There it was about a metre away; she picked it up and raised her head. Rays of sunshine seemed to pierce through the thick dark clouds showering them in light causing the glass to glitter like prisms with rainbows of colour. Her green eyes darted, one word slipped off her tongue, "Amanda…" Where was she? She adjusted her gaze and then noticed the smaller body curled up a few metres away.

"Amanda?" A small prick of panic began to rise as she tried to stagger to her feet wobbling like an uncertain lamb. The glittering prisms made it hard to see, the shards crunched under her feet as she tottered over towards Amanda kneeling at the girls waist crouching over her. Amanda was not as covered in glass as Anastasia had been but she showed no signs of being conscious.

"Amanda?" Anastasia said feeling something run through her system waking her up effectively as she nudged the girl cradling her head away from the glass. Her fault…Oh God she'd pushed a child through a window! What as the alternative though? Waiting for them to attack? Certain death, they could never have won…but still seeing her laid out so fragile broke her heart. "Amanda…honey…come one…" Anastasia begged shaking her gently. Relief washed over her as hazel eyes opened blearily.

"A-Anna?" Rasped the child.

"Thank God," Anastasia said thankfully her face breaking into a smile of pure and utter gratitude, "Are you okay? Can you move? Is anywhere sore?" Amanda groaned attempted to sit up assisted by the older girl. She shook her head moving her arms, her purple dress was torn and ripped and there were small scratches but nothing permanent. "How do you feel? Are you sure you're okay? Are you positive?"

"M' legs ache," Amanda slurred uncertainly. Anastasia was swift to examine her legs. More scratches and bruises. She gently pressed checking for any signs of sprains or breaks but found nothing. Helping Amanda to her feet she stood up and stared around them. Shielding her eyes from the suns glare she could see the empty window above their head. Glass was sprayed all over the ground and round about them in tiny fractures like grains of sand.

"Right…" Anastasia said feeling a small spark of something urge her forwards, "We need to go…they'll be after us now." How long? She was surprised they were not already upon them. Slipping her hand into Amanda's she pulled the younger girl towards the outskirts of the forest and the shelter of the trees. Under the pressure of large boots twigs snapped and leaves crunched. Edging through the forest they moved around the house until they could see the porch and the front door.

"I don't know what to do now…" Anastasia murmured adjusting the strap on her bag. The laptop was probably beyond repair now. Where should they go? How long could they evade them? A sound knocked her out of her whirlwind thoughts when the noise of an engine drew near. Feeling her heart dart Anastasia watched closely as a sleek black land rover with tinted windows pulled in. Her mind whirled and suddenly it clicked.

Fingers itching on the gun she watched as the car door was flung open. A stately middle ages man stepped out with greying black hair and a small moustache wearing a casual brown suit. In his arms he carried a bag of shopping. Anastasia frowned, this wasn't right. She didn't want to do this…_want and need are two different things…_but what if he was innocent? At a rough guess she would throw him as Alice's husband. The same Alice who never phoned the police. Sighing she knew she would have to appease her conscious later as she stepped out and raised the gun moving forwards pointing it squarely at the man.

"Don't move!" She ordered. The whirled around almost dropping the bag. His brown eyes widened in shock before they quickly seemed to change to bewilderment and finally something akin to anxiety. Anastasia could feel her heart ramming at her chest and her words tumbled, "I really don't want to do this…please just step away from the car. I'm so sorry; I don't want to hurt you." Desperation contaminated her voice. The man glanced at the car fearfully and shook his head.

"I cannot…" His voice was heavily accented.

"Please…" Anastasia begged. Oh God she didn't want to shoot him. If she did she wouldn't kill him but the thought of him wreathing on the ground clutching his leg made her feel queasy. The man shook his head. Anastasia moved forwards holding the gun. The bag of shopping dropped to the ground with a clatter. For a moment Anastasia thought he might try and tackle her but then suddenly he relaxed and relented stepping aside.

"Get in!" Anastasia barked at Amanda who nodded shakily as she stumbled into the passenger seat. Anastasia didn't lower the gun until she was in the driver seat. The keys were still in ignition. Slamming the door shut with trembling fingers she did up the seatbelt and turned the keys jumping as the engine growled. Slamming her foot down she exhaled as the car lunged forward.

"We…didn't just do that…Oh God," Anastasia mumbled numbly. The car drove along the road and turned a corner leaving the house out of sight. She couldn't quite grasp it…she's just smashed through a window and had stolen a car. What if the police caught her?

"Anna?"

"Uh huh?" Anastasia groaned. Her head was thumping so violently it felt like it was about to crack open. Please let that be the end of the madness. If they found a Police station they could report them…sort it out. She was so exhausted now the adrenaline had left her system. And they were in Romania for crying out loud. All she wanted to do was go home.

"Look," Amanda said accusingly. Anastasia turned around and her eyes widened. Words failed. Her lips trembled there was silence until finally.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"Technically this can't be counted as kidnapping…can it? Why does everything keep going wrong! Why can't anything go right?" Anastasia cursed to the heavens as she drove down the deserted road shadowed by the forest on either side. Her problems seemed to be mounting quickly. Firstly she had no idea where she was apart from that she was in the Carpathian Mountain range in Romania. Secondly she was driving a vehicle she had forcibly taken at gun point and thirdly, the big cherry on the top of the metaphorical dung heap there was a sleeping child in the back seat.

The little girl was curled up asleep strapped into her booster-chair with her head lolled against the window. A halo of dark curls cascaded down her head skimming her collar bones. Her lips were pursed and she was sleeping peacefully with her eyes shut. Peachy skin was still soft and round in infancy and she wore a pretty pale blue dress. To hazard a guess Anastasia would place her as roughly three years old. There was something strangely warm and inviting about the child…she was a gorgeous little thing.

"They'll come after us now for sure…oh crap what do I do?" Anastasia panicked. She could hardly drive back. She couldn't pull over and nudge the child out of the car either. There was no choice but to take her with them and pray to God that a miracle happened. Breath…she had to focus and push this aside. The child was sleeping, hopefully she might remain that way and hopefully the police would be sympathetic.

"Amanda, can you grab my laptop and see if its working?" Anna asked. With some difficulty she slung the bag off her shoulder and passed it to Amanda. The ten year old picked it up and raked through it before pulling out a silver laptop. Anastasia winced, the screen was cracked but mercifully it shone blue and began to operate as Amanda pushed the start button.

They were in Romania and Anastasia hadn't the slightest clue which direction she was driving in. How long before a car chase ensured? They would be after them…and now they would probably kill her. If they could find out where the nearest city is that would be a start. Civilisation, a telephone, a police station, an airport. Such things now seemed like valuable treasures.

"Go on to the internet and Google Romanian cities," Anastasia instructed. If they could find out where the hell they were it would be a good start. Having a destination to aim for would stop her wandering aimlessly around the mountains without a clue of where to go. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted an offline satellite navigation system. Plugging it in she felt a small glimmer of hope.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this but thank God for Satellite Navigation," Anastasia declared accessing the directions. After a few clicks she discovered she was actually driving further away from civilisation than towards it. There was a small town ten miles away…but that would be the first place they'd look wouldn't it? Alice said she knew people at the station…what if they accused her of rambling nonsense? Somewhere further away was required.

"There's a big list," Amanda said puzzled, "Um…Buch-a-rest, Lasi, Cluj-Napoca-

"Slow down," Requested Anastasia as she punched the names of the cities into the navigation system. She growled, most of them were too far away to reach, "Continue."

"Timisoara, Constanta, Cariove, Galati, Brasov," Amanda listed. Anastasia kept entering the names but found that they were all too far out of reach. Finally she felt her heart give a triumphant leap when she entered Brasov. It wasn't too far, in fact it was less than a hundred miles. Entering it in as their destination she watched elatedly as the road was highlighted green. An hour and a half…they just had to make it that long and then they could find the police.

"We're heading for Brasov…now we need to work out what we're going to say to the police. The car we can get away with but that sleeping kid had put a real spanner in the works," Anastasia confessed. Worry niggled though, what if they thought she was talking nonsense? A foreign lunatic. By the time they contacted British authorities and such like then those monsters could already have dealt with them. Something told Anastasia that so long as they were in Romania on their territory they would never be safe. What if there was an embassy though? Was there a British embassy in Romania? Or some sort of place foreign people needing refuge could go?

"They'll lock us up, you have a gun," Amanda exclaimed fearfully. Anastasia took her eyes momentarily off the road and on to her lap. That was true, if she was armed they would be less likely to trust her and treat her as a threat. The sensible thing to do would be to dispose of it quickly…but then that would leave her vulnerable. What if they caught up and she was defenceless?

"I know…but it's not like we can catch a train or a plane. I mean you've got no passport, I'm armed and the child has no identification. It's our only choice…unless," Anastasia stared at the empty road in front of her. The horizon was becoming gradually clearer with the dark clouds melting into pale blue with streams of sunlight pouring over them. Her gaze shifted to Amanda… "What exactly can you do? I mean I know you're empathic but what else…is it just a case of feeling emotions or ?"

"Sort of…funny…weird…I'm not sure…all I know is that when I'm upset bad things happen," Amanda said sadly, "Like people get upset too…If I want to I can make them hurt…that's why they…they…" Anastasia held her hand and nodded.

_"Don't go on. I understand…you can project your emotions to other people and to a certain extent manipulate there's" _It wasn't exactly what Anastasia had been hoping for. Mind control or telekinesis would have been useful. What use was emotions and empathy in making the police believe them? They might make their story more appealing or their fears more realistic…but at the end of the day cold hard fact would rule over. Assuming they went to the airport and tried to get a plane they would be stopped at the first barrier. No passports for two children and an armed female adult? Unless…

"What's that feeling called…um…you know…makes you feel like you've forgotten something. Damn I can't think of it," Anastasia muttered. It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Déja-vu?" Amanda suggested helpfully.

"Aye, that's it!" Anastasia said victoriously, "Can you make people feel that? Maybe…maybe if we could confuse the people at the airport enough…but then if can't…no…not worth the risk," Anastasia sighed despondently. If they got caught Anastasia would be prosecuted with terrorism, kidnap, theft and threat. For once she wished she lived in America were carrying a gun seemed normal…strange. Normally that was the thing that put her off living in America. It just seemed like such a foreign strange thing that healthcare could be priced and that bullets could be bought in the supermarket. It just seemed to go against all her principles and ethics.

"Right…weighing up our options here. We can't drive to Paris because we'd run out of fuel so that option is out. Option A is going to the Police station and explaining everything that's the safest bet but also risky because they might question my sanity and they might catch up with us if we stop there too long…Option B is also out because I don't want to spend the next thirty years in a jail cell," Anastasia concluded weighing up their options logically.

"You could leave the gun behind…" Amanda suggested tentatively. Anastasia stared at the black metallic object in her possession. Yes that would solve a lot of problems…but to walk around unarmed? She'd feel naked…she frowned. She normally detested guns and feared them yet now she was relying on them? What was wrong with her. If she threw the thing away they might stand a chance of getting on the plane and getting out of Romania all together. But…unarmed…vulnerable…weak…

"I don't know…if they come back how would I protect you?" Anastasia whispered softly. She dithered feeling uneasy and suddenly crammed and pressure. The walls were closing in suffocating her. She wanted to curl up away…she didn't want to make this decision. She had to though…she had to decide for all of them. Two children, one an abused psychic and the other a child taken from her home. Every instinct was crying at her to get out of Romania because it was a death trap.

"Amanda…how powerful are you? I mean the whole emotions thing, how powerfully can you make them feel? Can you make them feel as if they've done something before? Can you make them forget?" Anastasia asked gravely. Amanda bit her bottom lip, a new quirk that made Anna smile for some unknown reason. Hazel eyes rested on the clear azure sky and the beautiful lush forests around them.

"I can make them feel sad…I can confuse them…I might be able to do that…I'll try my hardest just promise you won't leave me. I can't stand being around people without you with me," Amanda admitted painfully. Anastasia nodded, she wouldn't leave Amanda. The poor child had been through enough and now she was being pursued by those maniacs. Of course they must be after Amanda, a powerful psychic.

After all, why on earth would they go after someone as ordinary as Anastasia?

* * *

"Zacarias, you cannot go after her while the sun is still high," Reasoned Manolito, "Even Mary-Ann and I find this time of day difficult, please try to remain focused. Everyone is doing what they can brother." Zacarias spared his younger brother a glare. Words of reason and reassurance were empty and feeble doing nothing whatsoever to calm his desire to go out into the light after her. He could remember the moment he'd heard the glass break. The moment her body had slammed into the ground. Every cut, every bruise, and every ounce of pain he had felt. Why? He couldn't stand it. The beast was clawing at him longing to be free, demanding pursuit.

_"I won't…"_

Those words echoed in his mind. Her expression, green eyes melting into blue with a mixture of anguish, confusion and above all fear. She was terrified of him; of them all. Willing to risk injury to escape, willing to point a gun at an innocent man, her despair and fear was turning her into a manifestation of determination urging her to commit actions she would never normally consider except for in the depths of her mind.

_"I won't…"_

How long until sunset? Three hours…three hours until the light would be at a level he could tolerate. His skin was already wrought with angry burns as a consequence of him venturing out too early in the form of a wolf. Three hours…by then she could be anywhere. Anything could have happened. Each black fear, each horrible image tore him inside. Rage seethed, he wanted to grab her and shake and scream at her but most of all he wanted to see her! How could she do this to him, his restraint and impassive nature was lying in tatters at his feet.

"Brother, we are here for you. She will come to no harm under our watch…" The voice of Riordan entered his mind too mingling with that of the other De La Cruz siblings. He knew, not faraway Mikhail and Gregori were deliberating over what to do next with their actions limited by the sunlight. The infant, the Prince's younger daughter Selene was also with his lifemate and this was a source of worry for all Carpathians. Although Zacarias was welcome to the debate he no longer trusted himself. Their fears, worries that she was unstable due to the Vampire influence would only spur his temper further. They would even suggest she may do Selene harm…

_"I won't…"_

Such defiance…she had been terrified but in those eyes he saw something; Sadness…guilt…but resolve. He couldn't touch her mind and see her thoughts. He could offer no comfort. To her he was nothing more than a monster and she feared for the life of the child with her. Something akin to admiration struck him, although her actions were foolish and mistaken there was something admirable about her will to survive and protect. He wanted to know what drove her, wanted to know why she felt guilt, wanted to know her fears. To be able to touch her skin banishing them away…nothing…he could do nothing!

_"I won't…"_

His silent musings were broken suddenly when the door was opened. Zacarias halted in his relentless pacing. The room he was in was the one which she had woken up in. The chamber underground safe from the sunlight but fill with her scent and smell which he breathed in trying to let it soothe him. Lavender, lavender mixed with the richness of chocolate. Inside this room stepped Mikhail, Raven, Gregori, Rafael, Colby, Mary-Anne and Manolito Nobody said anything, they stood like perfect statues allowing the air to boil until finally Mikhail out of a sense of duty spoke sincerely.

"Zacarias, we sympathise that this must be difficult for you and we will do everything we can to protect her. We think she is heading towards Brasov," Zacarias turned to face his prince with stormy dark eyes. Brasov? A large city, for another moment he was struck with faint respect. Using a large city for cover to blend in, that was clever. Zacarias glanced from Mikhail and nodded until his eyes rested on Raven. The Princess of the Carpathians was not faring very well despite how Mikhail had his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. Her large blue eyes were wide and it was obvious she feared for her child.

"I might not know much about my lifemate," Zacarias offered bitterly but with a slight edge of softness, "but she would not harm the child. Not when she is working so hard trying to protect the other one."

"Thank you Zacarias…" Raven said managing a weak smile. Gregori however did not look as reassured and Zacarias did not like the accusation in those silver eyes. The supposed 'bogey-man' of the Carpathians did not frighten him in the slightest and his silver stare did nothing but irate him.

"She is under the influence of a Vampire, we can take no chances," Gregori stated coldly. No chances? Zacarias snarled feeling his incisors pierce through his gums. Mikhail shot a warning glare at his second in command and huddled Raven closer. How dare he stand there and accuse her? Beside Rafael Colby looked up anxiously before speaking.

"Zacarias, what Gregori is trying to say that it isn't Anastasia's fault…she can't be held responsible for her actions at the moment," the former cowgirl said soothingly but with some difficulty, "When Paul was under the influence of that Vampire he couldn't help it…" Rafael tightened his hold her hand as an act of reassurance. The words from his sister in law did nothing to comfort him though. No, he would never allow her to be used as a puppet! Never!

"Yes but he could fight it couldn't he?" Mary-Ann enquired hopefully, "You mentioned that he could hold it off for a little. While the sun is up Anastasia might be okay." Zacarias inclined his head gratefully. He closed his eyes picturing her face. He knew it inside him, she wouldn't hurt the child. The vile creature infecting her was using her love for the child turning it against them.

"She won't hurt Selene; the monster is using her feelings for the children and turning them against us. She would attempt to kill us in order to protect and survive, that is what it is using," Zacarias said plainly opening his eyes, "It is manipulating her feelings against us and that could be even more dangerous."

Mikhail nodded, "There is nothing more dangerous than a she-panther prepared to fight for the survival of her young."

* * *

"Repeat it to me; the flight takes of at…?"

"It takes off at half six and gets into Paris at nine o'clock," Amanda piped reading out the flight times. Anastasia nodded checking the time on the car. It was coming up to four o'clock. She'd never actually caught a plane before but she knew that you had to be in the departing area pretty early. She couldn't believe it, her first time abroad, and her first time on a plane to a destination she had dreamed of going to would be marred by her queasy nerves. So much could go wrong…they had to buy the tickets. What if they were booked? They had to get past security, what if they got caught? An impending prison sentence, what to do when your life was in ruins?

This was madness, the sort of thing people attempted in films that always went disastrously wrong. The sensible thing would be to go and explain everything to the police…but something…an itchy feeling inside her, a gut instinct was screaming at her not to do so. It just felt…wrong…like the wrong thing to do; an unexplainable urge that she couldn't shrug off despite it defying her better judgement.

They had been driving for roughly an hour. In that time the child sleeping the back seat remained peacefully resting with only the slightest groan now and then. Anastasia hadn't the slightest clue what to do when she woke up. The girl would probably go hysterical shrieking for her parents. What should Anastasia do? Try to reassure her that she wasn't some homicidal kidnapper? Try to gently explain…or maybe just lie and pretend she was a friend. She could only hope she could calm the child before she entered an all out temper tantrum.

"Amanda…please tell me I'm doing the right thing," Mumbled Anastasia trying to look for some scrape of reassurance for the daunting task ahead. The city came into view stretching out before them an endless sea of large concrete buildings and busy streets. Tower blocks and shopping centre reached for the sky, people bypassed them on bicycles and buses. Strange signs were aloft everywhere with words written on in a language she couldn't read. The navigation system guided her faithfully though through the winding streets and traffic compacted roads. All of it served to intimidate her.

"I don't know…I'll try my best. I promise Anna but I'm scared too," Amanda answered honestly looking at her hands. Anastasia nodded, she wished she could help. She wished she could somehow fuel Amanda's powers, that she could somehow reach into the minds of those around her and issue orders. The plan was one they had discussed in detail from the start to the finish with explicit detail. Amanda and the child (whatever her name was) were going to pose as Anastasia's nieces. Anna had her passport in her purse, they didn't have anything. When identification was called for Amanda could maybe confuse the service woman (i.e. make her feel lethargic or dizzy enough and then make her seem confused with strong sensations of deja-vu). Once that was done they had to get past security which would only be problematic when it came to searching Anna. Again insert Amanda's empathically bamboozling mind tricks.

So much could go wrong.

When they had passed all the building they pulled up in front of a massive glass and stone building that dominated the area. A huge car park stretched out as far as the eye could see. Swallowing feeling extremely sick and nervous Anastasia pushed open the car door hesitating as cold air smacked into her face. They had to try…but what if…what if…she closed her eyes bowing her head. She wanted to go home so badly. To see there faces again, her sisters, mother, grandmother, friends…so badly for this to all be over.

Pushing the door shut after she jumped out Amanda joined her. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door into the back seat where the child rested. She spent a few moments taking in the tranquil sight of an idle child blissfully asleep. Pretty curly dark locks and peachy ivory skin with dimples and rosy cheeks. Anastasia nudged her gingerly eventually. The infant groaned slightly before startling blue eyes peeped out from under her eyelids.

"Hello there," Anastasia said putting on a falsely cheerful voice while inside she felt like wailing, "Um…I'm Amelia…don't be afraid. I'm going to look after you." Anastasia waited with baited breath. Children had always intimidated her; they seemed to either be as fragile as glass or horrible little demons spawned from the pits of hell. They never listened to her and she felt at a loss of what to do with them.

The child blinked and then titled her head curiously. The deep sapphire irises peered into Anastasias. Those eyes were so beautiful, a perfect deep blue but they also seemed odd…not quite like a normal child's eyes. Oh brilliant, now she really was getting paranoid. Eventually the infant spoke, "I'm hungry…can I go home yet?" It came out as typical childish babble.

"I tell you what; I'll get you a big chocolate bar when we get inside. A huge one!" Anastasia declared hopefully. Now that she thought about it she could probably use some food too…when was the last time she'd eaten? She was surprised she wasn't overcome with lethargy yet. Along the journey Amanda had complained about being hungry too but there wasn't a lot they could do.

"What's your name? I'm Selene! It means moon…do you want a pebble?" The child offered as Anastasia undid the seatbelt holding out her hand with a single shiny white stone in the middle. Anastasia bewilderedly accepting holding firmly on to Selene's hand. Behind them Amanda stirred glaring at the child. Was she jealous? Anastasia proffered another hand feeling slightly flattered but quickly deflated when Amanda spoke into her head.

_"She's not normal…she's like them. I can feel her in my head…I can block her out. She's weak. She keeps trying to force me to get her food!" _Anastasia stopped dead in her tracks staring at the small girl who was sucking her thumb innocently peering around her with childish curiosity. Another psychic? First you think there's one in a million and now there are hundreds. Had she been taken too? Something else clicked though.

_"Try and contact her! Speak to her," _Urged Anastasia excitedly. Amanda huffed and reluctantly did as was requested. Anastasia waited with anticipation, this child might be their saving grace.

_"She want food and she's puzzled about where her Mummy is. Something else is in there too and it keeps shoving me out!" _Amanda communed irritated. Anastasia shivered. Something was infecting Selene's mind? Was it Zacarias and the others? If so how much could they say in front of Selene…what if they could use Selene to spy on them? Anastasia bit her lip before addressing the child softly.

"Selene…that's a pretty name isn't it? I always like that name actually, one of the cartoon characters I watched had a name similar and she used to save the world," Anastasia said honestly trying to capture the child attention. It worked. The thumb was released from the mouth.

"Like superman?"

"Sort of," Anastasia mused, "Right, we're going to play a game Selene. Are you good at games? We're going to go inside here right…and Amanda's going to help you. You can tell people what to do can't you? Not people like Amanda and me but silly people." She tried to keep her voice perky and enthusiastic. This had to work, if they could tell people what to think then they were bound to get on the plane easily. Selene nodded.

"Good…now have you heard of Disney land?"

"Uh huh! That's where Donald duck and the mouse lives!" Selene cried happily.

"Right…well were going somewhere really near Disney land…you want to go there? Well if you help us I'll make sure some day we all go. That's a promise okay? A promise to go to Disney land," Anastasia said feeling guilt eat away at her. Maybe not today but someday she would fulfil that promise. If they got out of this mess in one piece she would take them both to Disney.

Someday…

* * *

"Look, I…want…a room…for…one…night."

"We have only one."

"Then I'll take that! Please, look I've had a bad day and I just want to sleep!" Anastasia snapped exasperatedly sick of repeating herself for the third time trying to get the French woman to understand her. Finally the woman nodded, her head bobbed up and down from behind the reception desk and she accepted the Euros greedily before passing them a key. Anastasia snapped it trying to balance the sleeping three year old resting on her hip and the dozing ten year old who was struggling to keep awake. Turning around she glanced at the digits on the key; room 2A.

She clenched her jaw as another yawn threatened to swallow her. Lethargy was dragging her body into the realms of dream. Sluggishly she climbed the flight of stairs in the Parisian bed and breakfast – a small grubby building with a small yellow waiting room and thin walls with shabby paper. After two flights she struggled for a moment almost dropping the key twice as her vision wavered.

Pushing the creaky door open they entered a small room with patchy scarlet wall paper and two beds. The rectangular window overlooked a simple street and distantly the roar of aeroplane engines could be heard as they prepared for take off. Tiredly she settled Selene down on one bed. The young girl was only to willing to oblige Anna by curling up under the covers. Kissing her forehead and ushering weary words of goodnight Anastasia moved towards the opposite bed slipping off her boots and socks. The gun she placed in the draw next to her bed and she pulled out her phone and moved towards the alarm setting it for nine o'clock the next morning. The ferry didn't leave until eight o'clock the next night but the owner mentioned something about cleaning the rooms.

Amanda was already huddled under the thick brown duvet. Anastasia climbed in besides her hugging her arm around her waist framing her body comfortably so she could share her warmth burying her face in the light brown locks of hair. The unfamiliar rhythm and noises of the French City prevented her from immediately falling asleep. The strange bizarre day curled through her mind.

Once arriving at the airport which was noisy, busy and crowded the trio had set off to firstly purchase their tickets. The lady serving them had a strong accent which Anastasia found difficult to decipher. Fortunately thanks to Amanda and Selene she accepted Anastasia's real passport and passed the two bits of plastic (Amelia Hawkins ID and her bankcard) taking them for real things. Once they had the printed tickets and once Anastasia had paid for them (now she was probably in the red by about 300 Euros or roughly £250).

They had eaten buying sandwiches and drinks from the airport café. As promised she had bought Selene a large chocolate bar. Once they had eaten, drank and Anastasia had given herself her nightly insulin they had boarded the plane. The airport checking had somehow overlooked the gun hidden down the front of her leggings (again she would never be able to express to Selene how grateful she was) they had boarded the plane without a further hitch. Despite the severity of the situation Anastasia couldn't help but feel thrilled at the take off and awe struck by the view of puffy clouds like cotton candy underneath them.

Selene at Amanda's instruction treated the whole thing like a game. The only thing Anastasia could fault was the awkwardness of having to escort her to the toilet and carry out duties she didn't plan on doing for another twenty years. Once the plane had landed they had escaped the huge massive Paris Airport and made there way to the nearest open and vacant bed and breakfast. They had missed the last ferry to Dover. Tomorrow they would have to spend a day in France as it was Sunday and fewer ferries ran on that day.

If they were being followed then Anastasia knew it would take them at least four hours to get there…and Paris was a big city.

Frankly she didn't give damn. She was so tired…

Her eyes slipped shut and she fell into the blissful ignorance of sleep…

_"It's been a while…you must be so tired…"_

_"I am tired…" Anastasia admitted. Once again she was floating across the chasm of darkness while the surface above gleamed shining a faint pearly light illuminating the flawless ivory pallor of Melanie's skin. A circular table, five cards and the ethereal lady with the rich purple gown with flowing bell shapes sleeves draping across her wrists. Her voice was lovely, soothing, like a mother embracing her child. Anastasia sat down feeling her fatigue melt away. Feelings of puzzlement, curiosity and suspicion faded and she floated carelessly and freely feeling her mind soar. Here her thoughts spoke without obeying her mind._

_"You poor thing…but you did so well to come so far," Melanie comforted offering an angelic benevolent smile. "Pick a card Anya, its time to see the present. Lets try to work out what you're feeling right now." Anastasia felt her arm move once more heavy and lethargically towards the card in the centre. She was drawn to it like it was a magnet reeling her in. Echoes of cries reverberated hauntingly around them. Lost voice trilling to the shadows, pleading and begging for something more…_

_The card flipped over to portray a solitary grey tower and a white hot lash of lightening smashing towards it. Anastasia shivered but Melanie held up the card pensively twirling it in her hands elegantly. "The lightening struck tower," She proclaimed dancing it between the pale digits of her fingers. "I think…I think we'll wait just a little while longer don't you?" She crooned sweetly as she twirled the card once more and it vanished from sight._

_Anastasia let out a startled cry feeling a part of her yelp out in agony. She outstretched hand; she needed to know what that card meant! What was the symbolism of a lightening struck tower? She didn't understand…suddenly she felt very lost and confused like a small child standing in the midst of a busy city with tall buildings leering over her. Such a small grain of sand in the huge dessert. Something…she needed something…_

_A cold hand grabbed her outstretched wrist desperately. Melanie was trembling again, the ivory skin turning to unhealthy chalk. Eyes wide with panic and terror burned into her own despairingly and Melanie's voice crying out was so awful and painful that it hurt her ears. _

_"The darkness Anya! Its drawing closer…please you must run! It seeks you, it needs you!" Melanie begged her voice fracturing into a million fragments rebounding around the darkness and echoing into the harmonics of her head ripping it apart. She screamed as the ice cold hand pried her from the seat. The table vanished she was dangling above a chasm with no light. Everything was gone, there was nothing and she spluttered and choked trying to escape as a voice reached out to her from the shadows._

_"They're coming for you Anna and soon you must make a decision. Live free or die slowly because they'll never let you go once they have you," The voice called beautiful but eerie slicing through the dark enthralling her and reaching into her mind. She felt the grip on her arm loosen and childish laughter filled the air once more. _

_"Because sink or swim it's your choice," Whispered the voice hauntingly as it faded into the darkness. Anastasia screamed as she dropped plunging. She couldn't breath! The light above her head was growing fainter as something dragged and pulled her under crashing around her sucking her. She spluttered and struggled as her breath fled from her body until finally she felt herself grow limp…_

* * *

**Um...well most of you seem okay with long chapters. I sort of cut out the whole flight thing because that seemed to be dragging it on a bit and wouldn't leave room for it to finish the way it did with the dream. Those of you familiar with Tarot might know what the lightening struck tower symbolises. As for Selene, well I don't actually know what Raven's next child is going to be called since she's only pregnant in the most recent books but Selene after the moon doesn't seem like too bad a name. **

**As for the window, well sunlight would sort of burn them slowing down their reaction. It was two in the afternoon, and the window didn't blow shut obviously one of the Carpathians shut it hence when Anna went to jump she actually smashed through a window. Carpathians can't do anything while the sun is up other than cause mist (not a wise idea to do when somebody it trying to drive a car on a dangerous bit of road). Obviously they can use Selene when she wakes up and sort of speak to her and "see" Anna through her eyes which explains why Selene didn't start bawling for her parents.**

**There was a slight forshadow for the next chapter in this one. Basically we witness more Anna/Amanda bonding and then they board the boat...which is where things rapidly sink downhill for Anastasia because there's nowhere for her to run anymore and she has no escape. By the way I'm interested in artists if anyones willing to take a stab at drawing Anastasia for me? Oh well you can always look at my other Carpathian fic too Dark Daughter and review it.**

**Please R&R.**

**Daydreamer!x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Ten_

**Fleeting Tranquillity**

* * *

"She's not waking up!"

"That's because she's asleep duh. If we shake her a little like this…"

"It's still not working!"

Anastasia slowly returned to consciousness guided by the loud childish voices ringing in her ears. There was a brief sensation of choking which prompted her to cough as she blinked allowing large peachy faces to come into vision. It was overpoweringly warm and the sheets seemed cling to her skin sticky with sweat. Above the racket of the arguing girls she could hear the distant and unfamiliar sounds of traffic. Allowing herself a moment of stillness continuing to let Amanda and Selene presume she was still asleep her mind dimly reached for the events of yesterday. They returned to her swiftly and the surge of adrenaline that followed gave her the strength to sit up abruptly causing Amanda to jump backwards in alarm.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes trying to let them grow accustom to the bright rays of sunlight seeping in through the blinds swallowing the dank grubby room in bright yellow puddles. One arm struggled to reach for her mobile to answer the question. Half past eight, there was no point going back to sleep now. She switched off the alarm and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Selene woke me up! She keeps whining to go to the bathroom," Huffed Amanda shooting the three year old a scowl. Anastasia yawned stretching her arms. If you have ever slept in the same clothes you've been wearing all day then you'll understand the greasy unhygienic sensation you wake up with when it feels like your clothes have suddenly turned into anchors. A shower, she craved hot water and soap along with a fresh pair of clothes.

"I really need to wee! I gotta go, I gotta go," Selene insisted urgently as she did a sort of dance on one leg. Anastasia grumbled slightly heaving to her feet. Maybe there was some sort of shower facility in this place…but then what was the point in getting clean only to return to the same sweaty clothes? Not for the first time was she rapidly aware that she was on the run in a foreign country. A sort of thrilling shiver sneaked down her spine and her heart did a flip as she pushed open the door leading into the long corridor.

The bathroom, as it turned out was as dismal as the rest of the bed and breakfast. The tiled floor was wet and greasy while the mirrors hanging on the walls had cracks and fragments missing. The dull grey walls were drab and the toilet cubicles were decaying, some doors not shutting due to rust. The actual lavatories themselves were dirty…smelly…didn't people know how to flush a chain? After locating a suitable one for Selene she stood outside it encase any assistance was needed. She looked into one of the chipped mirrors at her ghostly reflection.

Her skin gleamed with perspiration, a shiny chalky white colour. The under-lids of her eyes were decorated in shades of purple and blue while a thin pink scar was slashed into her cheek. Hair the colour of dry blood sprung out at odd ends while sticking to her face and down her back. People said normally her skin made her look unhealthy due to its extreme paleness…now she looked like the dead. Her eyes watched fascinated and horrified as she traced the thin scar with her fingers.

"Anna?"

"Yes..?" Anastasia said distantly. Amanda was leaning against the wall, she merely looked travel worn and tired as opposed to a zombie.

"What are we going to do until the ferry comes?"

A good question, they had an entire day to waste now. Good sense told Anastasia to leave the bed in breakfast as soon as possible to avoid detection. The idea of wandering Paris looking as she did was not appealing though. First and foremost they needed breakfast and they needed new clothes. She still had a few Euros spare in her purse. Shops wouldn't be hard to come by.

"Get clothes…and maybe a shower somewhere…after that I'm not sure," Anastasia said honestly glancing towards the cubicle door as Selene flushed the chain. Even though she was moving in the direction of the sink Anastasia found herself automatically saying, "Remember to wash your hands and do up your buttons." She closed her eyes titling her head upwards towards the air conditioning allowing the sound of trickling running tap water to wash over her.

Order was needed; somehow she had to look after two children. Would the De La Cruz's and Dubrinsky's be in France yet? Probably, but Paris was a huge city. If they kept with the crowds they might be safe. Anastasia sighed wistfully before standing up straighter, "Right. Plan of action here, we're going to go downstairs and get some breakfast and then we're going shopping. If we can't find any showers so help me I'm washing my hair over a sink somewhere."

"Disney!" Shrieked Selene excitedly, "You promised we'd go see Donald Duck!"

Oh Crap.

"Uh…so I did didn't I?" Anastasia laughed nervously, "Um…well the thing is kiddo…uh…" Her spirits sunk faster than the Titanic when she Selene's bottom lip began to tremble as she crossed her arms angrily. Storm clouds were gathering rapidly around the little girl as the adorable angel morphed into the destructive demon.

"You promised," Those two words could inspire fear into the heart of Dracula. Peachy skin was swiftly turning a blotchy pink and she sniffed. Anastasia panicked, full scale hell was about to be unleashed unless she could somehow find a way to appease the furious child.

"I tell you what…we'll go tomorrow!" Anastasia found herself saying desperately. She didn't know how to handle a screaming bawling infant. Whenever she saw them on television she cringed wishing somebody would just stuff a sock down their throat. Thankfully Selene titled her eyes expectantly to the side. The storm cloud seemed to be waning until she smiled in acceptance before grabbing Anastasia's hand enthusiastically.

"I want to see Donald Duck! And Goofy…and the Princess with the white gown, and I want to see the mouse in the skirt! Oh, and the Genie! Can we get ice-cream? Mummy never lets me have it much cause she says too much makes me sick and hyper. I don't understand, what does hyper mean?" Selene babbled earnestly as her blue eyes lit up in feverish delight. Anastasia groaned mentally leading Selene from the bathroom exchanging a painful look with Amanda who trailed behind them.

_"Don't say a word." _Threatened Anastasia mentally as Selene continued to list her favourite flavours of ice-cream followed by some long winded story about how mean her big brother was because he once fed her ice cream to the dog. Amanda giggled as Anastasia glared poisonously.

_"You're so dead."_

* * *

"I want the pink one!"

"Selene, sweetie, darling the pink one is sixty Euros. We can't afford-

"But I want it! It's got the bunny on it!" Selene whined as though not wearing anything with fluffy bunnies on it was a sacrilegious crime. Anastasia rubbed the temples of her head to soothe the rapidly growing headache and smoother the desire to simply scream at the girl. Summoning up all the patience she possessed she wavered a much cheaper pink cotton dress in front of the instant three year old.

"How about this one, it's pink too," Anastasia chimed; in her most negotiable voice trying to persuade Selene into perhaps choosing another dress. Selene shook her head stomping her feet on the floor causing several bypassing citizens of France to shake their heads and stare. Anastasia growled feeling her temper melt faster than butter. The shop they were in was relatively quiet with only a few stray customers which explained why the bawling three year old was causing such a scene. An old lady even shook her head and in a very posh English accent whispered to her consort about teenage pregnancies.

"I want the bunny!"

"Look, we can't buy that one because I can't afford it! Amanda needs clothes too and so do I so we're getting the pink dress! If you don't stop crying then I won't buy you any ice-cream and we won't go to Disney. Understood?" Threatened Anastasia snappishly as her restraint went up in flames. Selene looked as though she may protest but she withered under Anastasia's pointed glare and moodily snatched the pink cotton dress from her hands. Growling the journalist raked her fingers through her hair before looking over the rails of clothes to locate Amanda who was dithering in another section of the store near the preteen range.

_"Anna can I get this one?"_

_"How much is it?" _Anastasia grabbed Selene's hand and trailed her through the shop over towards the adult clothing. They had about 300 Euros to last them the day including food. Why were things so expensive? She eyed the price tags warily, they all needed clean underwear and Anastasia needed a new bra because the one she was wearing was leaving deep pink marks on her skin due to its tightness. Inspecting a navy blue dress that was tight around the chest with wide bell sleeves she picked it off the rails. Bargain price of twenty-five Euros even if it was once again two sizes too big.

_"Forty Euros…"_

Anastasia did a quick calculation – Ninety seven Euros in total. Biting her lip wryly she tugged Selene towards the preteen range and found Amanda holding up an emerald green summer dress with spaghetti straps and small jade leaves imprinted on the hem. Sighing she plucked the dress from the younger girls hand and added it to the pile. Underwear next, easy to sort out and even better she managed to buy Selene a pair of frilly knickers with Bugs Bunny on them which sent the infant into a peal of delight. For herself she grabbed the nearest blue bra that was in her size. Feeling quite confident she headed towards the check out trying to ignore the superior look on the shop attendants face as she priced their items. She viewed Anastasia like one might view a wet mutt with fleas.

They left the shop one hundred and thirty pounds poorer with only one hundred and seventy pounds left. Outside the sun was glowing brightly in a clear azure sky with only a thin veil of clouds. The street was sleepy, cobbled with a few authentic shops and cafes although the distant buzz of traffic was still present in the air that tingled with the murky warmth and faint traces of herbs. Slender trails of golden mist mingled through the street carried on the light breeze.

The scenery was idyllic and tranquil. A sluggish, slumberous sort of quiet seemed to penetrate the streets that Sunday. Anastasia found it difficult to concentrate and panic clearly through the waves of warmth from the sun and sleepiness that hung in the air. Despite having possessed some hours of sleep she still felt exhausted, for the moment she could worry little of being pursued simply because her energy on the subject was spent for present although she was sure the sleeping ember was ready to be renewed should the opportunity arise.

Rubbing the back of her neck she cringed feeling how sticky her skin felt and knowing how bad she must smell. Holding carefully on to the hands of both children she moved across the road musing to herself of her plans. Breakfast had been a thoroughly business like affair with Anastasia checking prices and tickets online. The bus from Paris to Calais left at quarter past four. Until then they had time on their hands which raised a restless head of excitement in her mind. Paris. A city she had once been completely in love with as a teenager. The idea of Disney land and Notre Dame were appealing even now despite her present situation.

"We need showers," Anastasia said aloud as they paced further down the street, "I feel like a hobo and I smell like a…like a diseased pig. Where though? Where the hell can we get showers? It's not like we can just pop up on somebody's doorstep and ask. I mean literally, my knowledge of French probably couldn't get us a peanut from a monkey."

"What's a hobo?" Selene piped eagerly.

"Nothing," Anastasia said quickly, "Um…we could use the sinks in…unless…?" An idea slowly formed. Hotels had showers…and there were lots of Hotels in Paris. In fact there was even an Inn up the street right now. She glanced down at Selene whose avid blue eyes were drinking in the sight of the dolly display on the window of the opposite street. Anastasia had mixed feelings were Selene was concerned, on one hand she thought the kid was adorable and wanted to hug her and play dress up with her…on the other hand she couldn't help but feel that she half expected to see Mikhail staring at her through those blue eyes at any moment. Guilt…it wasn't her fault her parents were torturing psychopaths. What would happen to her?

_"Amanda, we're going to need Selene. I have an idea to get us clean but we need more mind-control stuff. Is that okay? Are you alright?" _Anastasia communed mentally giving Amanda's hand a quick squeeze as they crossed the road towards the Inn.

_"I'm okay…it's just weird…is it always so bright out here?"_ Amanda enquired raising a hand to shield her eyes from the bright streams of sunlight. Anastasia stared puzzled for a moment; yes the day was sunny but it was overwhelmingly bright. Then she bit her lip, so long spent in the darkness that the light began to hurt. When was the last time Amanda had truly walked in bright sunlight?

_"Sometimes…does it bother you?" _Anastasia asked curiously as they paused outside the Inn, a warm building painted in rich yellow and deep bronze with a bottle green door and neat sign on the outside proclaiming the name of the establishment. A nice homely building that for a moment had her thinking back to the Hobbit Holes in the Lord of the Rings.

_"A little, it's just freaky being out here…hey Anna can I get some stickers?" _Requested Amanda hopefully as they pushed open the door leading into a bar area. Velvet red seats and jade green walls greeted them. Behind the bar a woman was arranging shiny crystal glasses and humming idly. Her strawberry-blond hair was in a bob framing her face. Upon recognising she was not alone she looked up in faint alarm as her brown eyes roamed the figured before them curiously and bewilderedly.

"Hi, I was wondering about vacancies?" Anastasia said moving forwards speaking politely in English. The lady blinked, she was about thirty and was obviously taken aback by their appearances. Amanda had taken a seat on a nearby chair and was holding on to Selene's hand giving the girl careful orders on Anastasia's instruction. Trying to convey urgency to a three year old was difficult but somehow Selene's silent guidance succeeded as a blank look appeared on the innkeepers face.

"Why yes of course…follow me," The woman said in a heavily accented voice. Anastasia blinked, it never ceased to astound her how Selene could manipulate people so easily. She had been assured by Amanda at the airport that it was weak. Fragile and barely there. Just a faint impulse merely amplified by Amanda's empathy. It could be overcome…yet it still made her shiver. The mere thought of somebody controlling her that way made her want to jump and run.

_"Stickers? Mind me asking why?" _Quizzed Anastasia as the French woman lead them up a flight of creaky wooden stairs leading into a panelled corridor with cream carpets and many oak doors with brass numbers. Selene twitched restlessly and soon she had stuck up an excitable conversation about Disney land to the innkeeper who smiled and spoke in a kind voice at regular intervals when the girls' idle chatter had ceased momentarily.

_"I liked those star stickers that woman gave me…they used to make me feel good. I just thought I'd like some more," _Amanda shrugged as the innkeeper opened up a door leading into a lime tiled room with gauzy aquamarine curtains and a large green marble bathtub and the additional shower in the corner. Wordlessly she bade them farewell and retreated back to the bar to resume setting up. Anastasia glanced at Amanda feeling a slow wrench of pity. Stars, the only good thing she could remember being associated with.

_"Yeah…of course," _Anastasia agreed. Stars, it made her wonder how much time Amanda had spent in school and how much she could remember. Kneeling over the bathtub she began to run the hot water setting down the bags of clothes near the towel rail. How was this going to work? Anastasia did not much like the prospect of going butt naked in front of children.

"I'm going to get a shower okay? Amanda can you look after Sel and please, I'm begging. Do. Not. Peek. Promise?" Anastasia ordered sternly as she pulled the shower cord causing a low humming noise to fill the air. Amanda groaned and scowled at the youngest of the trio. Selene, who had been engrossed in tracing patterns on the bath curtain's looked up at the mention of her name.

"Please?" Begged Anastasia hopping on one foot. A shower, she really needed a shower. She smelled, she felt greasy, oily and filthy. Warm hot water, lots of soap and plenty of shampoo. Reluctantly Amanda nodded turning around and dragging Selene with her. Anastasia smiled and swiftly stripped off the black blouse, constricting bra and sticky leggings. Darting into the shower cubicle she moaned in delight as a fountain of hot steamy water enveloped her body.

Picking up a pink cloth and a bar of vanilla soap she began to scrub away at her body noticing properly for the first time the sheer amount of bruises, scratches and scars covering her legs arms and shoulders. Her legs looked like they had been attacked by rabid cats while her arms were purple and blue all over. Her muscles ached but she washed away the grime and dirt banishing sweat and filth.

"She told you not to peek! Stop it!" Snapped Amanda irritably. Anastasia shrieked slightly as Selene's mischievous giggle echoed off the tile walls. Thankfully Amanda had the decency to control the younger girl and provoke her interest in rose coloured bubble bath which they together applied to their bath. Anastasia picked up some strawberry and peach shampoo and began to wash her hair untangling knots.

Stepping out of the shower she felt like a completely different person. Cold air refreshed her scorching pink skin as she wrapped a green towel around her body to protect her modesty and dried her burgundy hair with a smaller blue one. Smiling feeling for the first time in a while like a true human being she quickly changed into her new clothes packing the old ones in her black bag.

"Right, Selene if you get undressed and into the bathtub…is that water too hot for you? No? Good, Amanda you can use the shower," Anastasia said kneeling next to the bathtub as she helped the infant to get undressed undoing the fiddly buttons on the back of her pale blue dress. Hope seemed to be reborn, a new brighter determination rekindled. It was amazing the powers of a decent shower. Selene eagerly hopped into the bath spraying pink soap suds in her wake.

"Anna?"

"Yeah Panda?" Anastasia asked looking over her shoulder.

"Um…how do you wash your hair?" Amanda enquired sheepishly as her cheeks flushed pink. Anastasia blinked but then came around feeling a horrible clamping sensation. Keeping a careful eye on Selene who was busy amusing herself with the rubber duck Anastasia switched on the shower so water began to spurt out. Nudging Amanda into the cubicle she gestured to the soap.

"You…um…scrub under your arms and around you body with that…and then wash it off," Anastasia mumbled awkwardly. Over the roar of the water Amanda picked up the bar and obeyed although amidst the water Anastasia could see tears of humiliation. Had there not been a plastic screen separating them Anna would have flung her arms around the girl. There was something so vulnerable and loving about Amanda that made her want to hug her and keep her close. It was almost maternal which was slightly alarming. Was this how her older sisters felt about her?

Returning towards Selene Anastasia picked up a cloth and began to bath the younger girl. Unlike them Selene's peachy skin seemed flawless with neither cut nor bruise. She laughed ecstatically as Anastasia rubbed shampoo into her dark locks of hair which shimmered blue briefly in the light. Selene was different, Anastasia considered, the youngest girl with her easy laughter and bubbly smile. Although her feelings were not as strong for her as for Amanda she felt disgustingly motherly around her. She wanted to dress her up and take her for ice cream and do silly things like feed the ducks.

_"Now what?"_

_"Pick up the bottle labelled shampoo and squirt a little on the palm of your hand. Rub into the scalp and down the ends of your hair_ _and then wash. Avoid opening your eyes" _Advised Anastasia inspecting Selene's hair. The locks showed no signs of grease or any other unhygienic anomalies. Washing it was probably unnecessary; Anastasia contented herself by splashing the water playfully.

"Hey, who's a little monster who's turning me into a pile of goo? Hey? You are, you little demon," Cooed Anastasia tickling Selene gently causing her to erupt into more musical giggles. A part of her was revolted by her actions, turning into mush. Anastasia had always been awkward around children, why should this one be any different? She didn't want to be a mother for another ten years or so yet but suddenly she was having the deluded fantasies of a desperate single forty year old.

Allowing the three year old to step out of the bath Anastasia picked up a vacant yellow towel and dried Selene's wet skin with it. Then, almost like she was six years old and dressing up her dolly, she picked up the pink cotton dress and slipped it over her head doing up the tie at the back and slipping on the socks and knickers. In a strange way it was rather like dressing up a life-size doll. Selene twirled examining her reflection in the mirror curiously.

"There we go. All clean now," Anastasia said with a satisfied smile. While Selene was adorable the prospect of children still was enduring to her. She could take pleasure in looking after one temporarily but raising a baby was terrifying. No; definitely not for ten more years yet.

Shortly after Amanda vacated the shower and got changed into the green summer dress. All that remained was to dry their hair and maybe in Anastasia's case apply hot irons to smooth out the many kinks. Piling the wet towels up and bundling them in the corner they left the bathroom. Full of new energy and vigour they trotted hand in hand down the stairs until they once more met up with the female innkeeper who very generously (thanks to Anastasia mental request to Amanda) offered up the use of her hair dryer and straightening irons.

When they did leave a further half an hour later Anastasia was happy that nobody was looking at her as if she was a stray dog. Although in the recesses of her mind she was still slowly panicking she temporarily allowed herself to reveal in the sunny weather enjoying the simple luxury of freedom however fleeting. Impulsively she grinned looking down at her two companions.

"So what'll it be? The Eiffel Tower or Notre Dame?"

* * *

"I could lie here forever…" Murmured Anastasia wistfully, arching her back as she basked in the sunlight. The faintest scent of pollen and freshly mown grass was carried on the breeze and lazily a few weak puffs of clouds floated across the sapphire sky. After a luncheon of carry-out sandwiches and cakes her limbs felt heavy and sluggish and a fog began to creep over her mind which felt oddly serene despite her predicament.

"My skin itches," Amanda complained tossing over on to her stomach.

Anastasia closed her eyes enjoying the heat, "Put some more sun-cream on…and maybe put some more on Sel too," Anastasia said nudging the black bag in Amanda's direction. Her eyes opened and flickered down to her mobile phone. One o'clock. It was a good job they had stopped in at the chemists to get protection cream after red splotches had appeared on Amanda's skin. Feeling confident they had plenty of time until the bus was due she smiled and rolled over on to her side.

Flat plains of lush green grass was framed by mossy coloured hedges while large buildings towered further in the background. Around them tourists of all varieties were similarly spread out leisurely on the grass soaking up the heat and gazing in awe up at the huge structure of the Eiffel Tower. Anastasia still couldn't quite believe it, every time she looked up and saw the monument she felt a thrill. She was here, in Paris and it was almost perfect despite the constant threat of being tracked. Still Anastasia was fairly confident; there were many tourists out today. The hum of chatter was marred only by the buzzing of the bees. Even if they did catch up they could hardly make a scene here.

Tangling her hands in the blades of grass she glanced over slightly towards Selene. For once she was silent, having worn herself out and being well fed. She lay napping in the shade of a hedge after having sun-cream piled on – something which she hated. In sleep she looked peaceful, angelic. Anastasia felt another pang of discontent. Amanda was another matter but what could they do with Selene? They could hardly send her back in the post.

The Police would have to sort it out…Anastasia was in two minds about Dover. On one hand she couldn't wait to return to the sanctuary of her own country but on the other hand she was terrified encase they dubbed her a liar. Kidnapping was a serious crime.

"Anna, you know about school?" Amanda said thoughtfully as she mulled through the packet of glittery star stickers Anastasia had bought her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…about school and stuff. You know, where I'm going? I don't think I want to go to school…I'll be really dumb," Amanda admitted shyly. Anastasia shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip tentatively. She knew this was it, she'd thought about it long and hard all day. The good and the bad and she had came to the conclusion that she was not ready yet…but at the same time she couldn't let her go. How strange, Anastasia by nature was not an emotional person but somehow Amanda had hit some unknown soft spot inside her.

"Amanda…I think I might need to talk to you later," Anastasia said pushing herself up on her elbows. Amanda was sitting crossed legged arranging the shining stars into little patterns on the grass, she looked up at Anastasia inquisitively her hazel eyes widening. "Its nothing bad," The journalist added hastily feeling nervous. Out here in the sun it just didn't feel like quite the right moment. On the ferry perhaps, or the coach journey.

"Can't you tell me now?" Amanda indigently requested.

"Later Panda," Anastasia smiled rolling over on to her back.

"Anna! Why won't you tell me? And stop calling me Panda!" Amanda demanded huffily. Anastasia laughed slightly closing her eyes and hummed teasingly enjoying listening to the younger girl's frustrated huff of annoyance. Suddenly a weight crashed on to her chest and Anastasia opened her eyes to find a pair of irritated hazel ones raised not far above her head.

"This is the Panda rescue foundation. How may we help you?" Anastasia joked smugly putting on a cool voice.

"I am not a Panda!"

"Sure," Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Of course you're not a Panda. And I'm a flying monkey that devours the blood of the dead." Amanda looked for a moment like she may throttle Anastasia but instead she lowered her arms and began to tickle the sensitive spot of her ribs. The effect was instantaneous; Anastasia shrieked giggling helplessly as she tried to dislodge the ten year old.

"You little brat!" Anastasia swore rolling Amanda off her. Before long a small scuffle had ensured causing grass to shower everywhere as the two tumbled and rolled playfully on the lawns before the Eiffel Tower. Eventually they collapsed into a heap panting for air but smiling broadly as Amanda lay her head on Anastasia's chest and Anastasia drew the girl in closer closing her eyes listening to the rhythm of her heart and feeling an odd sense of calamity descend.

"Anna, what's your mother like?" Amanda asked picking up a stray daisy curiously. Anastasia closed her eyes feeling an ache of homesickness. After the first initial year of separation she barely felt such feelings anymore. Sometimes when she lay alone in the dark she would wish to be home…but not like this. She envisioned her mother sitting by the phone waiting anxiously for news. It was strange what near-death experiences could make a person feel.

"My mum? I guess she's good…in fact she's probably the best one I could have asked for," Confessed Anastasia, "My Mum and I are very close. We both loved to read, I remember we would sit for hours discussing novels and literature. She always encouraged me. I never argued with her much…not like April. I mean sometimes I would get annoyed with her…we did have a few small issues…but under the circumstances she did amazingly raising four children." Anastasia thought back to her childhood. April and her mother seemed to fight like cat and dog and to her shame Anastasia knew most of the time it was over her.

"Why'd you ask?" Anastasia quizzed softly, "Don't tell me this is going to be mushy time."

"Mushy time?" Amanda wrinkled her nose, "I was just curious. Anna, when we get back to Dover what do you think the Police are going to do?" Anastasia brushed some stray hair aside. That question was also bothering her; she needed to be very careful how she told the story. Mr Collins would back her up; maybe Adam and Claire could give statements too. There was enough evidence…but still somehow she couldn't picture Zacarias as the type to be easily persecuted. She flinched pushing the image away. She didn't want to think about him right now and was determined she wouldn't.

"Not a clue but they'll be able to keep us safe hun. I feel a ton better when tonight is over and I'm on my way home," Anastasia said firmly stretching out her sluggish limbs before tilting her head once more towards the sky watching as a few birds flew freely across the path of the sun. At least by tonight she'd be back on home soils. At least she'd be able to phone her mum. Who knows? Maybe by tomorrow she could go home again.

She smiled and curled up.

Naturally she wouldn't relax completely until they were on that boat.

But for now things were definitely looking up.

* * *

"Keep still Sel! I know you hate it but unless you would rather burn…" The sentence was left hanging as Anastasia tried and failed once more to apply sun-cream to the three year olds face. Selene wriggled and pouted trying to dodge the white liquid defiantly much to the amusement of those spectating in the shadows. Savannah rolled her eyes pointedly towards her father.

"This was hardly the graphic scenes of torture you had me imagining. She's being spoiled rotten," The elder sister said with a smirk. The Prince sighed but Zacarias spared his fellow Carpathians no attention. The ferry to Dover was as expected, crowded and full of humans. At least five hundred all packed in, most of them were in the function room celebrating some girls twenty-first. He could smell the stench of alcohol and hear the raucous laughter from here. On the main deck a few metres away from the arcade his lifemate was crouched over the youngest child of his Prince trying to persuade her into standing still.

"Come on! Give me a break here or do I have to pin you, you little monster! If I get sun-cream over this top then you're going to pay somehow," Threatened his lifemate. Selene merely giggled once more avoiding the glop of white cream. There was an exasperated growl before she finally succeeded and managed to spill a dollop on to the infant's nose.

It was a simple scene, almost unnoticed among the sheer amount of strangers bypassing them. Anastasia was kneeling on the floor; Selene was whining and Amanda was overlooking it with entertainment. Such a simple scene yet he found himself unable to tear his eyes away drinking up the sight of it. The way her eyes seemed to light up almost mischievously, the little quirk of her lips as she smiled secretively. The panic he had been feeling all day and night seemed to melt away. The thing inside him that had been holding its breath now sighed in relief.

"At least she's okay…I feel almost bad for jumping to conclusions now," Raven said uncertainly.

"You were right to. She's unstable, she doesn't realise it but she is and she can't be trusted with Selene," Gregori stated impassively. Savannah punched him on the shoulder and glared.

"Little ray of sunshine aren't you? And you wonder why people might not like you Gregori?" Savannah said grumpily. Gregori smiled, it was slightly alarming and not at all comforting as there was a gleam of sharp incisors and a strange dangerous glint in his eyes. Mikhail chuckled slightly moving an arm around Raven. Zacarias had half a mind to remove Gregori's head from his shoulders in that instant. Even if he may be correct he would not talk about her that way. His gaze retreated back to her again. She was upright now and her eyes searching the crowds for an opening completely missing them in the shadows.

Zacarias growled frustrated. Disobedient little female, he would have to get rid of that rebellious streak immediately. Nobody disobeyed him, not for centuries. He was head of the family of De La Cruz. The eldest, one of the ancients and he refused to be defied by a tiny slip of a woman whose pride and paranoia seemed to know no bounds. He was not soft like his brothers. Sometimes it disgusted him almost how much they pampered for their lifemates whims when they should think more for their safety. That whole incident with Colby and the Chevez family was a prime example…

"I am not to be liked _sivamet,_" Gregori retorted.

"Let's all be thankful for that," Muttered Mikhail but obviously not quietly enough as a pair of steel eyes turned his way enquiringly.

"Something the matter _Dad_?" Gregori asked putting a particular emphasise on the fatherly syllable spitting it out like it was a contagious infection. Mikhail's lips curved into a smile while Savannah and Raven each exchanged hopeless looks and rolled their eyes respectively at each partners little verbal war.

"Nothing at all _son,"_ Mikhail said charmingly, "Selene was starting to learn about the Easter Bunny a few weeks ago. I was thinking of throwing a small party next year for the children and I thought I might take the liberty of commissioning your expertise to take on the leading role…I'm sure the twins would love it." Even Zacarias momentarily looked up as five pairs of eyes landed on the Prince. Sniggers and suppressed laughter erupted from Manolito, Mary-Ann, Raven, Savannah, Colby and Rafael. Zacarias, for once felt a small shudder of humour. His lips twitched, the thought of the Dark One in an Easter Bunny costume seemed ridiculous.

Gregori looked anything but amused. If looks could kill it would be obvious Mikhail would be nothing more than a stain on the carpet. His frame tensed and he moved forward threateningly with murder in his eyes, "Don't force me to orphan your daughters and son Mikhail."

"You two cut it out; I could find more civil behaviour among gorillas," Raven sighed.

Zacarias turned his head away to peer through the crowds. Where was she? The momentary glitch in his attention and she had disappeared. Her scent was easy to catch though, grass and pollen. She must have been outdoors for most of the day. He moved silently and unnoticed through the mull of people as the boarding announcements and safety precautions were shouted from the intercom. He was a shadow creeping in closer towards his sought prey.

"What'll it be? Drinks or do you want to see the boat leave harbour?" Anastasia enthused to the two children. Selene promptly began to beg for ice cream while Amanda shrugged. "I think we'll go see the ferry leave…just to be sure," Anastasia replied rhetorically as she scooped Selene into her arms cradling the infant on one hip while her other hand interlocked with Amanda's fingers guiding them towards the deck of the ferry were a few people were gathered.

The air carried the smells and flavours of the sea. The ferry began to move slowly drawing away from the harbour rippling the surface of the blue ocean causing spray to float in the air. Zacarias remained watching and waiting paying attention to the way her head tilted up wards, her sigh of relief, the small smile, and the closed eyes as she enjoyed the feeling and smell. Blood like hair caught in the breeze and her eyes opened to reveal a hue of blue and green while her figure was silhouetted by the setting sun.

"We're free…finally…we're safe…" His lifemate sighed as her smile widened. The flutter of her heart and the soft exhale did not slip his attention. Nor the way Amanda nodded leaning her head on Anastasia's shoulders or the way Selene sucked on her thumb completely idle to the frantic emotions of each girl.

From the darkness prowling unnoticed by the door Zacarias smiled in a feral way.

They were surrounded by sea and there was nowhere left to hide.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too mushy or boring. I will admit that soppy stuff does make me want to vomit sometimes...but i wanted Anastasia and Amanda to have a close relationship because when you get flung into surreal situations you tend to gravitate to the person closest. Looking after Amanda distracts her from the bigger things and gives her something positive to focus on as opposed to breaking down into a tearful mess. Next chapter - Another dream sequence followed by Anastasia vs Zacarias round 2. It sort of emotional as she really see's the lengths she's going to have to go through in order to protect herself and her Panda.**

**It's not long before her hopes and life in general is going to come crashing around about her ankles anyway. Discovering Vampires exist can do that to you...**

**Please R&R. I'm wanting to hit 40 pretty badly so I might consider holding the next chapter hostage...? **

**Daydreamer!x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Eleven_

**Trapping Desperation**

* * *

"It's so beautiful…" Anastasia murmured as her eyes followed the rise and fall of the waves relaxing into the rhythm, the movement of blue and shadows of fading orange were almost hypnotic. The air smelled of salt and sea with only the faint mar of cigarette smoke from the nearby huddle of smokers enjoying a quick draw. The large and busy harbour was slowly and gradually descending further away while the last rays of sunlight slowly died leaving a tender reminiscence of fuchsia and indigo on the horizon.

"Do you know how to swim?" Amanda asked inquisitively as her own hazel eyes sought patterns in the waves. Anastasia nodded sliding Selene higher up her side so she was perched on the curve of her hip.

"Yeah, it's odd. Even though I nearly drowned I've never had any sort of phobia of water. I took lessons when I was seven…can you swim?" Anastasia inquired thoughtfully as her mind drifted back to swimming lessons. The ocean never bothered her; in fact any body of water seemed to be a necessity in her life. She had grown up near the sea, lived near the sea her whole life. If it wasn't there then she'd feel locked in. The sea was a vessel and right now it was salvation because finally she could rest. For now they were free…safe…there were no Dubrinsky's or De La Cruz's on board this ferry.

"I don't know. What's a phobia?" Amanda persisted. Anastasia turned around reluctantly. A chill was slipping through the air, they went inside to the beckoning warmth and light of the ferry with its carpeted floors, seats, bar and arcade. Around a solitary table a cluster of middle aged men were playing cards, a few teenagers and children ran wild in the arcade while most other adults were sitting leisurely sipping wine. Faraway music drifted from the function room, loud flirty pop tracks.

"A phobia is a fear of something…like being afraid of spiders would mean you were Acrophobic. I'm claustrophobic…that means I hate small enclosed spaces both mentally and physically," Anastasia explained bypassing the dodgy looking card game choosing the bar. They hadn't got a chance to get anything to eat for dinner; the coach trip had been snooze worthy boring. In retro-respect Anastasia supposed they could grab a sandwich from the on board Superdrug.

"Mentally, how can you be trapped mentally?" Amanda wondered aloud.

"Well…some people feel trapped be other things. Like if they can't get to where they want to be…or if they feel somebody's ruling their lives. I felt like that for a while until I went to University. Sometimes the pain of the mind can be worse than that of the body. A bruise will eventually fade but a scar on your mind will linger," Anastasia said pensively as she plonked Selene unceremoniously on a bar stool as her eyes roamed the black menu above the bar listing the beverages available.

"I hope she's not the one buying the drinks," A voice said teasingly. A bald man appeared wearing a red waistcoat over his shirt. He was round and plump but his face broke into a good natured smile as he laid eyes on the young trio.

"Not likely," Anastasia responded with a cheerful smile.

"Is she…?" His dark eyes glanced roaming from Anastasia, to Amanda, to Selene. Picking up his general meaning Anastasia laughed shaking her head. Earlier today those dirty looks from snotty woman had annoyed the hell out of her. Judgemental old cows jumping the gun, however the bar tender seemed generally interested in a non-judgemental way.

"God no," Anastasia assured quickly, "She's my little cousin. This is my sister Amanda, and that's my little cousin Selene." Lying didn't even need thinking about anymore it seemed to be a second nature. The bar-tender smiled relieved before tousling Selene's hair. Anastasia was aware of Amanda's gaze but she glanced up at the list of drinks, "What would you recommend?"

"Normally I'd say French Roulette."

"Okay. I'll try that then," Anastasia said impulsively. The bar-tender grinned shaking his head.

"It'll blow your head off."

"Probably not a wise idea then," Anastasia agreed. Although she was normally quite proud of her high alcohol tolerance getting full blown drunk in front of children would be reckless, "Okay then, can I get one glass of coke, a glass of lemonade and maybe a…a Bacardi and Coke please?" Bacardi was tolerable. She felt in the mood for celebrating. She sure as hell wasn't going to give Selene anything containing caffeine, the child was already wired up to the mains.

"Anna, can I get ice cream? Please? Please?" Begged Selene turning a pair of wide sparkling sapphire eyes on Anastasia. If you resisted those eyes you ended up feeling like a mass murderer who had just shot a new born puppy. Anastasia groaned and Selene clapped her hands victoriously.

"You've already had ice cream…" Sighed Anastasia reminiscing the strawberry mess the girl had caused earlier.

"I tell you what. The café is around the back, how about I get you three a table and the kid some ice cream?" Offered the bartender generously. Anastasia nodded gratefully scooping Selene back into her arms. Distantly the soundtrack of Mamma Mia came on as the faint melody of Voulez Vou drifted from down a lone corridor. Anastasia smiled feeling a rush of warmth, they had left France behind. The ferry was safe, unless they could teleport or walk on water then there was no chance that they were being followed.

"That was nice of him," Anastasia commented idly before glaring mockingly at Selene who blinked innocently with large doe-like eyes, "And you, you little demon! I can't believe I'm getting you ice cream after the mess you made earlier!" Selene giggled as one hand grabbed a lock of burgundy hair yanking it causing Anna to wince, "I was right. You are a monster; my hair isn't a play toy! Amanda…help!" The journalist turned trying to engage an alliance in the ongoing war to save her hair.

"Panda? Jeez, she'll probably start on you once she's…" The words died on her lips as she laid eyes on the ten year old. The colour had drained from Amanda's cheeks and she was quivering. Panic flared, instantly she tensed as every sense blazed instinctively. Her eyes scanned the room but she could see nothing. There was a middle aged couple sitting opposite them, a few children running gleefully while their mother chased them exasperatedly. Over in the shady corner big beefy men sat dealing cards and drinking. Nothing was off…but her ears were cocked, her heart was racing and the small hairs on the back of her neck were on end.

"Amanda…what's wrong?" Anastasia demanded urgently as she kneeled down slightly. Amanda shook her head; her eyes were wide like a hare suddenly caught in the headlights. Slowly, she raised one hand and pointed with one finger. Pulse ramming in her ears Anastasia followed the digit and sucked in her breath as her eyes crashed on to the previously unseen figures.

Them.

She took a step backwards in horror. How could she not have noticed? There, lounging near the entrance doors was all of them. Dubrinsky, De La Cruz, a few other horrible familiar faces. Dark eyes levelled with her own frightened ones. She imagined them triumphant and leering. A smirk was attached to the raw handsome face of Zacarias. Her resolve felt weakened, her eyes darted around what had previously seemed like nirvana had suddenly descended into a tight cage. The walls seemed to be so close, the noise so loud, laughter was in the air from the party. Anastasia finally grabbed Amanda's hand and did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

There was no thought, no clear plan, no idea or half formed idea. There was simply the need for escape, everything was tightening rapidly. People stared but their gazes just seemed to melt into one. It was difficult to run while balancing a three year old, a heavy black bag and dragging a ten year old but somehow she managed. She'd run to the ends of the earth. Anything. Oh God right now she'd do absolutely anything. In and out her breath came in deep plunges as she shoved through the spectators heading for the outside deck, past the café, past the shop, further and further.

Eventually though she had to stop. Her hear was beating so fast that it ached against her ribs, her throat burned, her head throbbed and each deep gasp sent painful shudders through her body. Panting for air she leaned against the wall. There needed to be a plan. She couldn't think, could hardly breath but there have to be a way out. It felt like everything was dropping on her. She couldn't do this. She needed an escape but they had found her a perfect cage and like a fool she had walked right into their little trap.

"P-Please sir…Please…I need help!" Anastasia begged grabbing the nearest attendant. A young man, maybe two or three years older than she was wearing the white shirt and blue waistcoat uniform of staff. He almost stepped back bewilderedly as she leaned on him like a crutch grabbing the cuff of his sleeve, "I-I need help…oh God you've got to believe me! I'm in danger, please there's people here…and…and please help me!" Tears were forming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks as she rasped for oxygen. Fear flickered in the eyes of the gangly attendant.

"Please Miss…would you please try to calm down…look if you'll just come with me and we can speak to Mr Douglas," Attempted the man trying to pry her grip from his shirt. Anastasia shook her head. Why didn't anybody understand? If they caught her they would kill her! Why didn't anybody help? Why did she feel like she was screaming and everybody was just carrying on as though she didn't exist? Mr Douglas? What the hell could he do? Speak firm soothing words about how she was safe? Safety was a mere delusion.

"Aren't you listening to me? They're going to kill me you idiot! I need help and I need it now! You've got to arrest them or something!" Yelled Anastasia frantically as her eyes wandered around her wildly. A few people were drifting towards them, men and women bypassing them did double-takes, and Anastasia had unwittingly provided a good scene for water-weary travellers. They flocked around them in numbers as though watching them was a form of entertainment. Murmurs and whispers rippled like waves crashing on rocks. The ache in her head flared and the dull beat of her heart was like a steady drum rhythm rising over the noise. No air. No space.

"Miss? Miss Can you hear me?" Questioned the worker anxiously. The room was wavering unsteadily. Anastasia nodded, his voice drifted towards her out of a haze. The people in the crowd seemed to merge. Everything felt so heavy and she couldn't breathe because there was no space. Da dum. Da dum. A constant throbbing melody. Little pin pricks of light danced in the back of her eyes which clenched painfully. She closed her eyes trying to think against the constricting fog. When she opened them the floods of people seemed to dispersing but they left something far more terrible in their wake. She could feel them, eyes watching her like an omnipresent God waiting to judge her. She needed out but she couldn't get out. She was sinking because she couldn't swim.

Sink or swim. Now that sounded familiar…

Anastasia flinched turning her head. Shadows flickered in the corner of her eye like great cats moving between trees. She spun around trying to catch them but she couldn't. Amanda was trembling and gripped her hand so tightly that the blood supply was being cut off. She wanted to scream…her head…so sore and she felt so tired of this constant game of cat and mouse.

"Excuse me sir, we can explain…" A low melodic voice chimed in through the waves of other voices. Anastasia squeezed her eyes before opening them…he was right behind her. She could practically feel him. No. No. NO! She lifted her head. The people seemed to blur now but that didn't matter. What mattered was survival and right now any plan would do. Lowering Selene to the ground she felt almost sad to depart from the child but this was the way it had to be. She looked up at the attendant. He seemed confused, with a mound of freckles and ginger hair. A pity. Before anybody could react Anastasia had raised her right arm and sent it crashing into his face.

The man stumbled backwards into the crowd right into a surly man in leather. _"Make them angry…make them so angry. You can do this. You have too…" _Urged Anastasia. Those seconds seemed to last an eternity but Amanda was at her side feeding off the emotions and turning them from shock to rage. The surly man lashed out…good…suddenly punches were flying. Anastasia smiled at the chaos, a perfect reflection of her turmoil. Wasting no time she leapt like a cheetah and sprinted off leaving the brawl behind her to be sorted out by more experienced hands. She half carried, half dragged Amanda. Adrenaline surged through her body wiping away everything. At basic a human is an animal and an animal must survive because that is the basic instinct. Inside us all. She would survive. They would survive.

The sound of the party music boomed louder. Completely disregarding the sign that said "Guests only." Anastasia shoved open the door and dashed into the life of the celebration. The room was dimly lit, artificial fog drifted mysteriously as vapour around people's knees. The walls were lined with tables presenting buffets. People ignored them, dancing and singing carelessly in their cocktail dresses and mini skirts. Balloons swayed, glasses tinkled. Anastasia crashed headlong into a waitress accidentally spilling champagne over her immaculate white blouse.

"Sorry," Anastasia called over her shoulder as the blond shrieked. The lyrics of _Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man after Midnight, _pumped in her head as she wriggled through the swarm of people. All of this seemed a bit surreal and the tentacles of mist were not helping. Another rowdy chorus filled with drunken squeals, bodies were crushed together, arms waved in the air, and everything seemed to pump like one gigantic organ. It felt like the red sea had just caved in around her and she struggled through knocking figures aside carelessly in an attempt to carve a path through the madness. Finally she staggered against a door entitled 'Girls Lavatory' and it swung open.

The first thing she did was bolt the door locking it at each section. Gulping for air and panting she collapsed against the cubicle wall sliding to her knees on the purple tiled floor. A trembling hand began to shove through the interior of her bag until it gripped the prized blue inhaler. Taking deep inhales she felt her breathing slowly regulate. Clambering to her feet she glanced around the room. As bathrooms went it was about the most lavish she had ever seen. Soothing lavender tiles covered most of the walls and floor. Each cubicle was large with a marble u-bend and a sink including a pink flannel and a bar of rose soap. Small portraits of the ferry pulling into harbour lined the walls while small pillars with vases of sweet smelling cornflowers and orchids were placed in each corner.

"H-How?" Gulped Anastasia, "How did they…how did…they weren't at customs…or check-in…or anything! How didn't I see them get on the bloody boat?" She chocked back a sob. They were done for, that door wouldn't hold forever. They would die; something inside her kept repeating that like a chilling mantra - a great huge sucking vortex pulling her into its depths, the darkness behind them leering over her.

She wrapped her arms around Amanda pulling the younger girl in for comfort. They both stood there hugging each other for a few moments, mingle sobs and tears running down their cheeks and ever so often Anastasia would make an attempt to offer some comfort. She looked up; behind Amanda she could see their reflection in the mirror. They looked hopeless…they felt hopeless. _'Is this it?' _A silent part of her subconscious spoke, '_Are you going to give up so easily without a fight? Do you want to die?' _No. She didn't want to die. She wanted to go home and take Amanda with her. Those pathetic daydreams seemed so naïve and pale now but…but then why did she lean towards them?

Anastasia clenched her fists. She didn't want to die, she didn't want Amanda hurt and she sure as hell wasn't going to get killed onboard some scrawny little ferry. Pulling out of the embrace she inhaled a few shaky breathes before turning towards her bag pulling out the shiny gun which gleamed in the light. No mistakes this time. If she had to kill them in order to protect her and Amanda's life then she would have no regrets. No remorse and no guilt. The room was like a box closing them in though…even if they managed to remain inside undisturbed they would have to leave it eventually to get off the boat.

"Search for a way out! Anything! Just find something!" Shouted Anastasia frantically, Amanda nodded but she seemed to slump against the cubicle door. Growling furiously Anastasia ran the length of the room slamming open each door, searching each corner despairingly. Looking up she sought something, anything until finally she noticed how the ceiling seemed to be barred, a criss-cross of metal bars bound by small silver screws that glowed against the blackness. Seeing an opening Anastasia skidded along the tiled flooring towards her bag flinging out the contents until she had the small pen-knife she had purchased earlier for emergencies.

Flipping out the blade she eyed the bars. She would need to get closer, higher up. Running inside a cubicle she stood on the toilet and grabbed the cubicle wall. Never very strong or athletic the strain on her arms gnawed at her but fuelled with adrenaline she found some unknown source of strength as she hauled herself into a sitting position with the ceiling only a metre above her head. Grabbing onto one of the bars she hauled herself shakily to her feet. The room seemed to sway and the rocking motion of the ferry was unsettling. If she fell she would probably break her arm or her leg. Never mind.

Swinging out her legs she wrapped them around the bars. She had seen the girls from the gymnastic team at her school do this with the jungle bars. Gulping nervously she managed to find some balance and eyed the nearest screw. Using the blade as a make-shift screw-driver she attempted to loosen it using one arm and her legs to maintain her grip. Sweat tricked down her forehead, her ribcage constricted but she tried to ignore it. If she could loosen enough screws…create a big enough gap so they could both climb through…

"Enough! Shall I break your leg now and spare you the trouble?" Roared a voice angrily, Anastasia yelled as something grabbed her back wrapping its arms like iron bands dragging her downwards. Her feet skimmed the tiled floors but she kicked and struggled until finally it release her and she landed, almost toppling over on the floor but grabbing a door to support herself.

"You bastard," She swore viperously. How did they get in? Both her mind and heart were racing but somehow, between her and the door were Mikhail, Raven, Gregori, another woman, another man and worst of all, the demon himself. Zacarias towered over her, his eyes were dark and blazing with unseen fire. Amanda? Where was she? Anastasia looked through him completely but relaxed minimally when she caught the younger girl's reflection in the mirror cowering and crying in the corner.

_"It'll be alright…whatever happens Amanda, please live…" _The words sounded terrible and more surprisingly she meant them. Her hand went to her pocket and pulled out the gun. Biting back bitter tears she clicked the trigger and pointed it at Zacarias. Mercifully she felt nothing, no guilt, no anger just sudden numbness. In fact she laughed now at the irony picking her words carefully, "You know when I said drop dead Zacarias? I meant it. Drop. Dead."

There was no gunshot though. For a moment she froze expecting his body to topple at any moment but it never did. Her fingers had pulled the trigger though…she was certain of that. She blinked lowering her eyes bewilderedly to her hands. "H-How?" Suddenly the gun was launched from her fingers soaring in an arc and landing in the sink. Zacarias seized her, not painfully but firmly dragging towards his body snaring her waist with one arm and her mouth with another. Kicking, smacking, and scarping her nails along his arm nothing worked. She couldn't escape from the warmth of his chest or his body.

"You are foolish. Extremely stupid and extremely reckless!" A voice snarled menacingly in her ears, she felt herself shudder as hot breath traced patterns on her throat. Tears streamed down her face dripping from her skin on to his arms. Her heart escalated, she couldn't breath anymore. Amanda was huddled in the corner…no…Anastasia closed her eyes feeling her body go limp as her strength waned. Then, unexpectedly she mustered up a final surge as her teeth found the skin of his hand. She bit down hard.

Whether in pain or shock she never knew but the grip, for a single second slipped and Anastasia quickly found his shin with the back of her foot. The hand slipped from her mouth, faint teeth marks were etched on his skin. Anastasia turned and blindly lashed out with the open blade slicing through the skin of his cheek creating a single bloody line across his face. Stumbling to the ground she slid on the tiles slipping backwards grabbing a sink en-route before staggering to regain herself. Breathing heavily she could hear every heart beat as she stood slowly to her feet.

Surveying her opponents for the first time she noticed the bloody scar she had created on Zacarias's face. He didn't seem to notice, but she did. It fascinated her almost as much as her own did. It was longer though, deeper running the edge of his nose. The blood leaked and trickled down his face. She had scarred him…something inside her felt a flash of fierce triumph. There was quiet though now, stillness of a stalemate marred only by her own heavy panting. Eyes were locked on her like she was a wild beast. She glared back, unarmed as she was for some reason there was no fear anymore, just simple indifference.

"A-Anna?"

The fragile voice cut through the air like a knife. Anastasia felt a flicker of recognition as she turned. Amanda…the small girl was slumped against a wall trembling as her wide hazel eyes pleaded with Anastasia. Unexpectedly it all came rushing back. The fear, the anger, the hatred, the despair like a wave crashing against a cold rock. Anastasia blinked back tears…how had it come to this? A few days ago she had been…well not happy but relatively safe and content. Home…

Amanda stumbled forward but a slight noise caught Anastasia's attention. She diverted her eyes and looked up. Horror struck her like lightening…the vase of flowers balanced precariously on top of the marble pillar was shaking and wobbling. It leered behind Amanda like a shadow waiting to strike. Without thinking Anastasia sprinted forward.

"AMANDA WATCH OUT!"

Nothing else mattered. Not the darkness, not her own fear and most certainly not the monsters behind her. Something new inside her rose up so powerful that she couldn't give it a name. An unexplainable mixture of panic and fresh terror, a fierce unyielding need to do something. Almost in slow motion yet so swiftly there was no time to think. One arm flung out pushing the young fragile girl, throwing her away, knocking her back. Anastasia felt a long breath she'd been holding exhale in relief and a small smile was on her face. Good…for once she'd finally done something useful. For once her own stupid body hadn't let her down. For once she hadn't frozen in fear. For once she had managed to do something.

The smile was still on her face even when the pillar came crashing towards her own head. She turned slowly watching as it descended towards her, closing her eyes feeling fear engulf her as she awaited the impact.

She'd completely forgotten about dodging it herself.

And now she was falling into darkness.

* * *

Zacarias was enthralled.

He could feel blood ebbing its way a steady trail down his left cheek and he couldn't help but be amazed. Carpathians do not cut or scar as humans but somehow he now had a very real scar on his cheek. One that he noticed paralleled her own one which was thinner but also bleeding profusely, the scent of her blood was intoxicating but the ancient was more preoccupied with the fact that his lifemate – the other half of his soul – had just willingly aimed a gun to kill and then promptly bit him and scarred him. She was the polar opposite of his imaginings.

And now she hobbled to her feet gasping for air. He could feel each tremor, each heartbeat. Watch the rise and fall of her chest, see the how her eyes glared defiantly full of hatred and fury. She was something else, she reminded him of a female cat, a panther or jaguar snarling at him to protect her young. Mikhail had been very astute in his guesswork. It was only when the child called to her that she showed any sign of emotion. Then, suddenly her features morphed, tears began to run salty down her cheeks and he could see her fear, taste her panic.

He was furious at her, he doubted he'd ever been so angry before in his existence. He had fought vampires and felt nothing, Terrifying creatures of darkness inspired nothing but indifference but she made his blood boil in rage and frustration and he treasured every moment wanting nothing more than to touch her. She turned away from him though to answer the child. So enchanted was he that he barely noticed when she dashed forward, her azure dress trailed behind her, hair a mere shade darker than the substance on his cheek billowed behind her.

"AMANDA! WATCH OUT!" She roared desperately. Zacarias felt his own heart stop; she had flung the girl out of the path of the pillar. Instinctively he flew forwards using his supernatural speed to shelter her body with his own. Using one hand he launched the pillar crushing it into dust and turned to survey her feeling a sickening feeling as he laid her body gently on the tiled floor.

Her eyes were closed but she was…smiling? A small mysterious upturn of her lips that pierced him. Why? She had just willingly shoved herself in the path of a heavy object risking harm…so then why smile? It was maddening, she was driving him to the edge of insanity and he could feel turmoil and nothing but lunacy while she lay there tranquil with deep burgundy hair contrasting her marble skin, a deep gash bleeding on her cheek and yet smiling. He check her, she had fainted. Nothing more or less and it was hardly surprising.

"Zacarias…" Mikhail was the first to break the sombre silence.

"Do not start," Zacarias growled shortly leaving no room for debate as he scooped her into his arms curling her head protectively against his chest. He glanced over at the child for whom she was willing to risk death. She was also unconscious; Gregori was instantly at her side examining her. Even though her skin looked washed and fresh it was still littered with multiple bruises and scratches. Rage echoed inside him…sick monsters that would hurt an innocent child. If the child was under his lifemate's protection then she was also under his. He would personally make sure such a thing never happened again.

"Something troubles you Gregori?" Ventured Manolito. Indeed the master healer had stopped and lifted the girl into his arms were she hung as limp as a rag-doll. Savannah was at his side with an arm on his forearm comfortingly.

"It would appear that Zacarias's lifemate has passed on her rather unusual ability to this child. I can do nothing for her; her body is close to me, as closed as her mind just like Anastasia's," Gregori announced gravely. There was a mutual gasp of horror and shock. Nothing surpassed Gregori or any of them. How was this possible? What was contaminating his lifemate? Zacarias snarled turning around and moving like mist towards the bolted door.

"This is serious, what do we do?" Savannah asked, "Nothing like this has ever occurred before. We need to identify what it is and stop it because whatever it is, is doing Anastasia no favours and stopping us from treating their wounds." Zacarias passed out of the room. Idle chatter was not his forte, he preferred action, and he faced problems head on. This was easily the most irritating and exasperating experience of his life and damn it he could do nothing! He purposefully closed his mind to his brothers and anyone else. He had no time for reassuring words that would bring no comfort. He stalked through the noisy crowd of humans invisible until he entered a private cabin reserved for the staff who worked long shifts. It was a bare empty room with only a low bed, a sink and a single window.

Carefully he laid Anastasia on the bed; she never shifted or moved once. For the first time he could properly examine her body. He ran his fingers over the scraps and cuts reliving the moment she had jumped from the window smashing through it. Even as the sunlight scorched his flesh he had nearly went after her. Trailing his fingers up her body until they reached the bloody gash on her cheek, he traced it. Her skin was so soft until that single line. A small smile graced his features as his other hand moved to his own matching one.

"Now we match cstri…" He whispered quietly. To his surprise she twitched slightly, her expression frowned slightly and her arm jerked before she calmed. Has his voice provoked the reaction or was it merely her dreaming? The smile was gone. Zacarias grimaced before lowering his lips to her forehead. Something within him demanded more than such a simple action but he suppressed it, controlled it by sharing the information that she was too fragile in her current state.

"I thought maybe she would be more comforted when she wakes up to find the child next to her…" A voice behind him uttered gently. Zacarias had barely noticed his Prince but begrudgingly moved aside as the younger girl was laid next to his lifemate. Unlike Anastasia, Amanda twitched frequently and he could feel the heat raging from her. A fever, a fever they couldn't do anything for.

"Zacarias…" Mikhail began sympathetically. Zacarias flinched glowering silently; he did not need anybodies pity. A part of him was outraged by his emotions that were flaring unchecked like a mere teenagers but that seemed like such a small part now.

"Spare me Mikhail," Snapped Zacarias with a snarl in his voice.

"Zacarias," Growled Gregori, "You will remember who your Prince is."

Zacarias rose to his feet and the air in the room crackled. Steely grey eyes collided with sinister onyx, the two stood at the same height both powerfully built. The head of the De La Cruz family was rearing for a fight, some vent of his simmering emotions which seemed to pound relentlessly with no release from the madness. He felt confident enough knowing that he could match the 'Dark One' in a battle. It would be interesting even. The beast inside him needed satiating somehow.

"A prince is supposed to help his people, my lifemate is in mortal peril and all he can do is offer an apology? Would such be a different case if it were Savannah?" He was baiting him now and to his feral pleasure it was working. Silver eyes turned swiftly to stormy grey and Gregori took a threatening step forward. The intensity of each glare could empower suns and stars.

"You are not in your right mind Zacarias but should you speak of my lifemate again then I shall see fit that you never open your mouth again," Warned Gregori his voice clipping like ice. A shadow formed at Zacarias's side, Rafael and Manolito took their place behind their elder brother. Savannah swiftly materialised beside Gregori and leaned a gentle hand on his arm with genuine fear in her wide blue eyes. Mikhail quickly moved between the two warring males and spoke with unquestionable authority in his voice.

"Enough! Gregori, I am quite able to speak for myself," Mikhail stated sternly, "Zacarias, I understand your suffering but we are doing all we can. She is under my protection; I will not let anything happen to her." The air in the room tightened and thickened closely like that before a storm. It seemed to buzz with static but the debate was interrupted by a soft groan. Zacarias wheeled around and stared as his lifemate flinched rolling on to her side as she slowly regained consciousness.

The argument was left forgotten.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"It's not time yet…"_

_The voice chimed like the tinkle of a tiny bell giggling and teasing. Obsidian eyes taunted her from the twilight glittering like inky pools in the soft glow above them. Hands waved a single card tantalizingly in front of her eyes. When tried to lift her arms to grab it they felt sluggish and heavy. The figure laughed angelically dancing it just out of her reach. The card displayed a tall stone tower with climbing ivy being blown to dust by a sudden strike of white hot lightening._

_"Not yet…" The voice sung, "Soon but you must choose first…"_

_Anastasia screamed silently as she was suddenly thrust once more into the depths of onyx water struggling to breath as the waves crashed down on her head dragging her under further. The light of the surface grew dimmer as she tried to cling to it with her arms thrashing and body convulsing in an effort to get to it. Slowly she was sinking backwards feeling the air rush from her lungs fluidly. The card and its possessor declined from view leaving only the whisper on the wings of the waves. Soothing, powerful and compelling._

_"Sink or Swim Anya… you must decide…"_

Anastasia groaned and tossed.

The pain in her head was excruciating. It almost as if somebody had struck a match inside it and was slowly burning it from inside out. Her whole body felt uncomfortably hot and sluggish. Limbs felt heavy, memories returned listlessly. She replayed the scene in her head…shooting the gun, slicing his face, knocking Amanda out of the path of the heavy vase and pillar. Panic shot through her like a javelin and her eyes snapped open.

Somebody was lying next to her. Sitting up she massaged the temples of her head, it felt like her brain was being compressed, like a tight metal band was slowly crushing her skull. Blinking back the pain she was mildly surprised to find herself on a bed but more alarmed that somebody was next to her. Turning her head she sighed in relief as her eyes met the sight of Amanda's sleeping figure. Or at least she appeared to be asleep although she was frowning. Anastasia smiled, so Amanda was okay. That was good…for a moment she had worried…

_"Amanda? I'm so glad you're alright…" _Her voice carried as she moved her hand towards the younger girls head. They recoiled in shock at the high temperature. Shifting herself off the bed and into a kneeling position on the floor she bent over Amanda anxiously as her hand pressed against the forehead. Yes, a fever. Anastasia frowned as her fingers moved down towards the throat skimming the swollen glands. Definitely a fever, Anastasia bit her lip wiping some blood away as it dribbled down her cheek towards her mouth.

She was aware of being watched but preoccupying herself with Amanda's ministrations gave her a small distraction. Inwardly old feelings of queasy sickness had returned, any bravery or boldness had vanished leaving her worn and exhausted. _"Amanda? Amanda can you hear me? You've got a fever…you need medicine…" _There was no reply and for the first time Anastasia felt utterly alone. Amanda had been a source of strength…but now she had nothing. And Amanda needed medication…how was she going to get that? The ache in her head swelled and she brushed some hair out her face before turning around guardedly.

"I…I…" There was only Raven, Mikhail and Zacarias, whose cheek she noticed was still sprouting blood. They watched her curiously with interest. Anastasia cleared her throat nervously feeling her hands shake…they could kill her…they could kill her and take Amanda while she was weak, "I…I…I need to get her medicine…she's got a fever…please…please just let me get her something…I won't do anything…but she needs help…please don't kill us!" Begged Anastasia; praying for their compliance. Surely Amanda was useless to them sick? They had to have some small bit of humanity…they had a child!

"We would never harm you," Raven said gently moving forwards gracefully with wide sympathetic blue eyes and shining ebony hair. Anastasia edged backwards flinching away from the beauty. No weapon…no gun or knife…and she was not strong enough. She wished she was stronger…she wished she was one of those heroines from the television programmes who could command fire to dance at their fingers and make the earth beneath them tremble.

"Trust us Anna…we only want what's best for you…" Soothed Raven, her voice flowed like a gentle stream flooding her mind with warmth and reassurance. Anastasia shook her head shakily before swallowing nervously.

"If…if you want what is best for me then please lets me get her something…you've got a child! If this was Selene what would you do? Surely you can understand? How can you…you must…" Anastasia struggled. Raven glanced back at her husband before nodding and retreating to his side. Anastasia stumbled to her feet…the door was open behind them. They made no move to stop her as she moved towards it, she spared Amanda a backwards glance. Sweat was dripping off her skin making it gleam like a shiny coat. Could she trust them alone with her? No…but she didn't have choice. She turned towards Mikhail, Raven and Zacarias mustering up what was left of the ashes of her courage. One dim ember flared into life and she glared.

"If you hurt her…well…well you better not hurt her!" Anastasia threatened. Zacarias made a movement towards her and she didn't like the look in his eyes…the pained hungry wildness of an animal. She dashed quickly feeling cold air slam into her skin, her legs moved stiffly at first before sprinting gradually as she ran down the deserted corridor and finally into populated areas full of foreign aliens sitting down sipping their tea's and coffees calmly talking amongst themselves. Disco music rang faintly followed by applauses and cheering. It all seemed so strange and surreal that Anastasia felt light headed and slowed down trying to take it all in, so much sanity in such an insane world.

She almost didn't register the shout.

"Hey! Hey you…look what you did to my blouse!" A broad Australian accent caused her to turn her head in surprise and she watched numbly as a pretty blond approached her. Golden hair had been pulling into a ponytail, blue eyes scowled before softening slightly and a crimson stain marked the white blouse.

"I…um…sorry…look I don't have…" Anastasia stumbled her words before silently cursing. Her bag was back in the bathroom, that would mean another detour through the loud noisy music and her head was already roaring. The Australian blond paused slightly looking at Anastasia taking in her tired pale appearance and the bleeding gash on her cheek.

"Are you alright? Look, if its about the blouse then I was only kidding…I hate the ugly thing anyway," The blond said dismissively but with some concern as her hand reached out to touch Anastasia's skin. It was cool…Anastasia instinctively leaned into it as it skimmed her forehead, "You look awful no offence. You're burning up…if you want I could take you to the onboard medic?"

"N-No…" Anastasia said reluctantly, "I need to get something for my little sisters…she's burning up. Um…which way was the chemists again?" The waitress smiled slightly removing her head and her blue eyes twinkled playfully.

"Hey, I'm training to be a nurse. How about I take a look at her? I could get her medicine any everything…it would be good practice! And then you can get me drink to make up for the blouse!" The voice was bright and enthusiastic and it took Anastasia by surprise. Normally people weren't so forward or bubbly but there was something infectious about the impish grin on her features. Sunny and open with no trickery or malice hidden beneath the surface, no ulterior motive.

"I um…okay…sure…" Anastasia mumbled feeling her head spin once more. Whatever was quickest. She didn't trust them alone with Amanda for more than what was necessary and maybe if she returned with company they would back off for a while. The girl beamed grabbing Anastasia by the forearm with cool fingers wrapping themselves around her wrist fighting off the stifling heat.

"Great! My names Lauren by the way!"

"A-Anastasia…" Anastasia offered for once not bothering to lie. There was no point anymore. She didn't care…she felt so disorientated, hot and uncomfortable that she just wanted nothing but a cold shower and the comfort of her own bed. Lauren, whoever she was, was like a sudden beam of light in a chasm of darkness.

"Anastasia? Cool is that like after that Russian Princess?"

"Uh huh…" Anastasia murmured allowing herself to be dragged forwards. That old Disney movie…Amanda had noted the same comparison. She didn't actually think she was much like the protagonist…she didn't break out into song much or grow up in an orphanage or get chased by the undead. True she did have a sort of pseudo name…Amelia. Just like Anastasia had Anya.

_Anya…_

Anastasia shuddered.

She couldn't put her finger on it but that name gave her the creeps…she could remember a male voice calling her by that name but for some reason she suddenly pictured a lot of darkness. The name made her heart constrict with agony and chills climbed down her spine. Anastasia shrugged it off…right now she had much more urgent things that were occupying her attention.

There was nowhere left to hide.

* * *

**I never realised this chapter would be so long...I intended to end it on a different scene but oh well. As for the reason why Zacarias couldn't simply use saliva to heal her wounds - her body is basically rejecting everything. Gregori couldn't heal or examine her to begin with. Its all controlled by her choices and instincts and right now she's guarded against them. Also I'm debating over what Gregori and Savannah's twins should be called - I've came up with Melody but I can't think of another one.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Yay! The next chapter is called The First Crack. Um...well we find out a little more about Lauren with embarassing consquences for Anastasia. Amanda recovers, Anastasia has a chat with her before going off to face Zacarias &Co. By the end of the chapter she's a changed person - literally the first crack in the mirror.**

**Please R&R!**

**Daydreamer!x **


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Dark Chronicles

_Chapter 12_

**The First Crack**

* * *

"Wow, she's pretty hot. Around about 103of according to this thing," Lauren chimed removing the thermometer from Amanda's forehead and waving it professionally, "And her glands are swollen but she doesn't appear congested at all. Obviously I can't give a proper diagnosis but I'd probably put it down to sea sickness. Some people react weirdly on boats for the first time. Has she ever been on a boat before?"

"No…" Anastasia murmured slowly pulling the blankets back up to Amanda's chin. Truthfully she didn't know, for all she knew this could be some sort of strange reaction she was taking with her psychic abilities or simply too much stress and toil. She flinched as another spear of pain sliced through her head. Lauren looked up with some concern and brushed some locks of Anastasia's hair from her forehead as she pressed the thermometer to glistening skin. Seconds later she removed it with a small frown.

"You're pretty hot yourself. You're past a hundred…is your head sore? Here, I got these Ibuprofen tablets, take a few. They might relieve the pain a little but drinking plenty of fluids should help," Advised Lauren earnestly as she passed Anastasia a packet of red tablets before retreating over towards the sink, a moment later running water could be heard. Anastasia glanced back at the bubbly blond who looked so out of place among them. By them she of course meant Mikhail, Raven and Zacarias who had not left the room and remained stationary like statues with their intense eyes taking in her every gesture and word like hawks.

"Thanks," Anastasia said quietly accepting the glass of cold water. Popping two tablets into her mouth she gulped down the liquid feeling its coolness sooth some of the burning in her throat. She finished the rest of the glass setting it down on the tiled floor; Lauren watched keenly, her blue eyes and smile contrasting the atmosphere of silent tension.

"So…you all related or something?" Lauren asked with a nervous giggle. Anastasia went rigid and shook her head.

"We're very good friends of Anastasia's…" Mikhail put in elegantly, his deep soothing voice washing over Lauren who nodded in acceptance. Anastasia couldn't mask her discomfort. She didn't want to be associated with them, she sighed turning back towards Amanda's immobile figure wrapped under the blankets sweating volumes. Time and time again she had tried calling but nothing happened, she felt scared not liking the sudden loneliness the lack of connection brought with it.

"She'll be fine. Honestly, once she wakes up just give her the Ibuprofen," Lauren reassured confidently. No sooner had the words left her lips than Amanda groaned batting an eye lid. Anastasia leaned over her brushing her forehead while her arm went to the younger girl's wrist in an act of assurance.

_"Amanda…it's me. Are you alright? I have medicine for you…it'll be okay. There's a nurse here," _Anastasia intoned gently picking up her half empty glass of juice. With one arm she raised Amanda's head gingerly propping it up and with the other she held the two red tablets bringing them to her lips, _"You need to take these. Just swallow them with the water. They're ibuprofen, trust me they'll relieve the pain." _Amanda obediently sipped the water after the pills went into her mouth. It took her a few gulps to swallow them but once she did, she relaxed back into the bed.

"They take ten minutes," Lauren supplied kneeling over Amanda; Anastasia didn't miss the slight look of agitation as her cerulean eyes beheld some of the bruises marked on Amanda's skin. Anastasia panicked, supposing Lauren jumped to some crazy outrageous conclusion? What if she thought Anastasia beat up her little sister? It was bad enough she had to pretend to be friends with that lot in the corner.

"So Lauren, you train to be a nurse?" Mikhail prompted with sincerity. Distracted from her wandering eyes Lauren smiled and nodded turning around to face him. Anastasia glared at the white linen sheets, she was scared. She wanted to vomit and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. Any moment now she was sure they were going to do something…her gut instinct just told her they were going to do something horrible. She couldn't trust them…and she couldn't run.

"Oh yeah. I've been at it for two years now since I left Melbourne. It's great so far, really interesting," Lauren enthused cheerfully completely forgetting about the bruises, "So what do you lot do? Sorry, I'm nosy. Bad habit," Lauren laughed but she glanced back her eyes resting on Anastasia for a brief moment. Anastasia was too preoccupied in her own thoughts. The gun? What had happened to it? And her insulin? Back in the bathroom probably, maybe if she went back for it and found the gun she could do something? Most likely that would only enrage them further…besides she wasn't sure where the other load of them had gone and Zacarias's harsh onyx eyes and deep commanding voice frightened her.

"I own properties in Europe," Mikhail supplied sociably, his voice enchanting and delighting to the ear, "Zacarias is a business associate of mine and a good friend. This is my wife Raven." Zacarias gave a curt inclination of the head and Raven smiled graciously offering a hand warmly. Anastasia felt sickened…the words sounded so honest and bewitching. Why couldn't they see the lie? And why couldn't Zacarias stare at something other than the back of her head for once? It was seriously beginning to irritate her.

"Sounds neat. What about you Anna?" Lauren asked interrupting Anastasia's musings with her bright sunny voice, "How old are you anyway? Sorry, that was rude wasn't it? I never know when to shut up sometimes." Anastasia gave a small smile; Lauren had a ditzy sort of charm about her. A sort of innocence, she almost reminded Anastasia of an old friend at University named Bella who had been studying Accountancy. Funny, until she'd met Bella she'd presume all accountants were very uptight, snobby serious people.

"I'm twenty one and I'm a journalist," Anastasia said truthfully but she smirked slightly awaiting the gasp. Three…two…one…yes there it was. A surprise gasp. And now the golden saying. Sometimes people were so predictable it was boring. Lauren didn't fail to disappoint either. There was an arch of her fair eyebrows, a widened flash of blue eyes and an apologetic smile.

"Jesus Christ! I thought you were in your late teens!" The Australian said incredulously.

"Nope. Definitely twenty-one," Anastasia said rolling her eyes. Brilliant. On the bright side maybe when she reached sixty she might still look forty. There had to be an upside to having a round face that screamed youth. On the other hand it was so annoying. Every time she tried to order a drink she got asked for ID. There was even that one time some stuck up check out girl three years her junior had asked for ID when Anastasia had tried to buy a lottery ticket! That had been humiliating…twenty and still looking sixteen. Her genetics truly were crap.

"Wow! Cool though, hey is your head feeling any better?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"A little," It wasn't a lie; the dull ache had faded slightly. She moved her hand to Amanda's forehead. It was slightly cooler; visibly the ibuprofen was working its magic. _"Amanda? How are you feeling?" _Amanda blinked opening her wide hazel eyes looking tiredly into Anastasia's own. Anastasia smiled weakly, how had it come to this? The question kept repeating itself in her mind. This time yesterday she had been flying on a plane, this time four days ago she had been kneeling on the floor with a gun at her head, this time six days ago she had been back in her flat wrestling her socks from the mouth of her pup. Charlie…how was he?

_"Pain's gone a little…but it's too hot," _Amanda wriggled kicking the blankets off her body. Anastasia promptly tucked her back in again. She didn't know much about fevers but she knew that sweating them out was one way of ridding them. She turned to ask Lauren her opinion but found the blond nurse was engrossed in conversation with Mikhail about the decline of the economy. Brilliant, she caught a flash of Zacarias's dark eyes and glared. Take a damn picture because it might last longer, she found herself thinking grouchily.

_"You need to keep the blankets up, just for a little while longer okay? God I'm glad I can talk to you again. I hate being alone with these people!" _Anastasia communed conveying her frustration to the only person that could comprehend. Amanda flinched but relaxed slightly as she held tightly on to Anastasia's hand.

"So Anna, are you up for that drink now?"

"Huh?" Anastasia shot her head in Lauren's direction. Lauren rolled her eyes good naturedly and gestured to the crimson stain, "Oh…ah…" Anastasia turned back to Amanda. Damn. She didn't want to leave Amanda but she had a feeling Lauren would be persistent…besides she did sort of owe her. And a drink was tempting, a French Roulette might temporarily wipe this whole mess from her brain….but there was no way in hell she was leaving Amanda with these people.

"I'm sorry Lauren but…well I don't really want to leave her while she's sick," Anastasia excused sadly.

"I understand…if you want though I could have Jamie look in on her, he's a mate of mine and he's probably lazing his ass off right now. He's good with kids…so how about it?" Lauren inquired brightly, her blue eyes wide and hopeful. Anastasia sighed looking down at Amanda. Guilt, a part of her really wanted to go with Lauren; to forget this whole entire situation and pretend to be normal…but the bigger part was rapidly reprimanding her. No, there was no way she could leave Amanda here with them. They couldn't be trusted; she couldn't trust a word that left their mouths.

_"Amanda, Lauren wants me to go with her for a little while…she says a friend of hers will stay with you if I go. Do you want me to stay though?" _Anastasia waited with baited breath. Amanda blinked groggily, obviously she was exhausted. Already she seemed to be slipping into sleep. Anastasia bit her lip; she didn't like this one bit. Why couldn't she just pay Lauren the money? But she did owe the blond girl for the medicine and the blouse. Kissing Amanda's forehead tenderly she looked up at Lauren who nodded darting over like a dragonfly towards the door, nudging it open before yelling brashly. Moments later a boy appeared with a mop of fuzzy black hair and perplexed brown eyes that widened as he was shoved roughly into the room by the tiny blond.

"Hey Jamie, this is Mikhail, Raven and Zacarias and that's Amanda. You're going to stay here for ten minutes okay? Just watch over the kid…come on Anna!" Lauren chimed impatiently. Anastasia nodded giving Amanda's hand a final squeeze…ten minutes. No longer, no less, she quickly demanded that Amanda call her if anything at all was to happen. She quickly rose to her feet before finally looking over into the shadowy corner. She pretended to laugh.

"So long as she's in one piece when I get back or I may have to kill someone," Her voice trilled childishly. Jamie nodded gormless of the true sinister intention of the words. Anastasia accompanied the statement by a pointed glare trying not to cringe as Zacarias's black gaze burned through her own one. Outwardly he looked composed and indifferent but those eyes…no. Anastasia tore her gaze away abruptly before leaving the room shutting the door with a remorseful pang. Lauren quickly locked arms with her dragging her along enthusiastically. Anastasia inwardly wondered if it was healthy the amount of caffeine she must be consuming. Ten minutes though…one quick drink.

They approached the bar and slid up on to the stools. Anastasia took in Laurens true appearance for the first time. The blond was quite tall and leggy, her blond hair bounced at her shoulders in ringlets and her eyes were outline in blue eyeliner and some traces of baby blue eye shadow. She was pretty, not on the same level as Raven or Mary-Ann but still beautiful enough to make Anastasia feel like trash. Almost like she was sitting next to Barbie, a lot of men also noticed this as they were clearly eyeing her up. The bartender glanced at Anastasia.

"You slipped off quickly madam," He teased looking around as if to try and spot Selene or Amanda, "And where are your relatives?"

"Her little sister's not too peachy Harry," Lauren supplied as her eyes scanned the cocktail menu, "So what'll it be Anna?"

"Huh? I thought I was buying?" Anastasia asked puzzled.

"Nah, forget it. The blouse is crap anyway and I was sort of looking for an excuse to ditch the party," Lauren confessed dismissively, "I know the birthday girl from school…believe me I'm glad to be out of there." Anastasia smiled slightly but felt slightly unnerved. Wouldn't she get into trouble for skiving off work? On the other hand she seemed to be familiar with all the staff. School though, didn't she just move from Melbourne? "So what'll it be?"

"French Roulette," Anastasia answered shooting out the first thing she could think of. Lauren smiled sweetly paying for two French Roulettes. Anastasia felt doubtful, as much as she felt like drinking herself into oblivion she wasn't sure it was wise to do so in her current state of affairs. Lauren tilted her head to the side as though reading Anna's expression.

"Bad break-up?"

"Huh? Um dear lord no! I haven't had a bad break-up in three years," Anastasia blurted out as a glass was put in front of her. The liquid inside swirled a lively colour of shocking pink complete with a tiny yellow umbrella. Picking it up she took a deep sip, it tasted fruity and tangy with a slight burning sensation- a definite hint of strawberry and cherry and something stronger. After a sip she set it down again choosing her words carefully. She needed advice…so many things had happened that she felt like her head was going to implode, "I guess you could say I have a stalking problem though."

"Let me guess, that guy back in the room. Zeck? Zack?" Lauren guessed amusedly.

"Zacarias," Anastasia corrected automatically.

"Sort of obvious. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off you," Laughed Lauren, "So what's the deal? He's rich, quite good looking…how come you're not drooling? I know the rest of the plastics would be," Lauren jerked a thumb behind her in the direction of the disco. Anastasia shook her head, money and physic were things that she normally found appealing but she could never approve of how he used his money or how he made her skin crawl. Besides he was missing a crucial third factor – a personality transplant.

"Are you implying I'm plastic?" Anastasia said dryly, "No, it's not that simple. He scares the hell out of me and he's really creepy." She found herself scanning the area just to check he wasn't there. Thankfully she could find no sign or sight of him and relaxed slightly. Lauren didn't fail to notice her obvious display of paranoia or the way she lowered her voice. She frowned taking a sip of her own drink.

"An arrogant prick then?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well if he's that scary to you I think you should tell him to take a hike…but I'm guessing you already did that. If he's the kind of man I'm thinking he is I'd suggest you go to the police. Get him a warning or something…" Lauren suggested. Anastasia smiled wryly. Go to the Police? How the hell was she supposed to escape them once the ferry docked? Lauren would never understand…and Anastasia could never tell her. She sighed downing the rest of her drink enjoying the way it gave her a temporary light headed sensation of giddiness.

"Whoa, try sipping it," Giggled Lauren, "I don't want to have to carry you back to your mates such as they are. Anyway," She added sobering up slightly, "try to relax okay. You mentioned a bad break-up? I didn't realise thirteen year olds had them." Anastasia rolled her eyes once more humming a little bit to the music. The lyrics were catchy; the bright flashing lights glowing from under the door also attracted her attention. Although she was coiled waiting to spring if anything should happen she found that Lauren was good company. Easy going and easy to talk to, somebody she could talk to for the first time in a few days without having to put on pretences – well maybe she was pretending by trying to pretend that everything was normal.

"Ha. Ha, whatever," Retorted Anastasia, "And before you ask yes it was a bad break-up…sort of…well it was awkward anyway. I'd been friends with him for a while, then we went out…and then we broke up. He was too good for me, his family were rich, his parents were surgeons…big house, big car…nice clothes, nice hair…sort of snobby…and then there was me. I felt like an alien…no wait I felt like a piece of trash washed up on the street." She went to take another sip but found her glass empty. Maybe she was exaggerating. Mr and Mrs Newton had made her welcome but they were a huge family. Anastasia felt small, stupid and grimy like a child. It was sort of a relief to break up with Kevin in a way because she didn't feel like garbage anymore. Of course that was down the pan now, around Zacarias she didn't even feel like trash she felt lower than dirt.

"Too bad but you shouldn't have to feel like that. I'm sure you were too good for him," Lauren assured briskly. Anastasia shrugged staring down at her empty glass. There were lots of reasons for her break-up with Kevin, for a start he was simply too nice and left Anastasia feeling like a horrible person, he was too good, too needy and too…too average, boring, normal. Anastasia found herself constantly looking for something more and never finding it leaving her unsatisfied.

"I went to University, things changed, I changed. I did meet other guys…oh God Janine set me up on this awful date once! The guy's breath reeked of garlic and shellfish. I mean shellfish? I'm kosher and I had to kiss him! It was gross! I think it put me off men for life!" Anastasia blurted out reminiscing her hideous date. Garlic bread? What sort of moron ordered garlic bread if they thought they might be kissing somebody later? A little bit inconsiderate. Lauren laughed doubling over into peels of giggles until she was pink in the face.

"You must have the worst luck with men ever! I'm surprised you don't join a convent!" Lauren declared. Anastasia grinned and added that she might. Becoming a nun in some small reclusive convent seemed appealing. No men, no stress and no stalkers. Well, it might work if she wasn't already part Jewish and technically classed as a Jew by the law. Lauren smiled standing up offering up a hand, "Come on. Dance with me. I like this song."

Anastasia felt a prickle of doubt nagging her. Amanda…she checked the clock above the bar. It was twenty to nine; she'd been gone for precisely ten minutes now and had been on the boat for forty minutes. Lauren watched her closely as Anastasia teetered unsurely. _"Amanda? Are you alright?" _

_"I'm okay…just stuffy and hot. I'm pretending to be asleep and I think its working! They're not even looking at me. I think they're asleep Anna! They're sitting still…maybe we could go now?" _Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the hopeful childish voice in her head. They had fallen asleep? No, she doubted they were asleep but most likely pretending much as Amanda was. Perhaps they were though; they must have travelled all night and day to get to Calais for the ferry. They were human after all, still. Anastasia eyed the party room doubtfully.

"One dance won't kill you," Joked Lauren nervously.

"Alright…I guess…yeah come on," Anastasia said moving to her feet. Feeling slightly dizzy she walked forwards. Thankfully she wasn't staggering so she was doing well. Entering the crowded room and throng of people Anastasia felt hot and sweaty. Bodies were crushed together, cheering, singing, and applauding. Arms waved in the air and vibrations thrummed through the floor in time to the music. Bright lights flashed and mist seeped at her knees making everything appear hazy and smoky almost dreamlike. Lauren guided her through the sea of dancers to a spot. Anastasia swayed for a few seconds.

"Loosen up Anna! Come on! I thought you university students did this sort of thing all the time!" Lauren cheered. Anastasia laughed awkwardly as Lauren linked there hands together and raised them in the air. Slowly her body found a rhythm as she swayed her hips dancing on the spot closing her eyes to block out the people around her. Everyone was so busy dancing crazily themselves that they weren't getting any glances anyway.

_Midnight__. I'm drunk, I don't give a f***_

_Wanna dance by myself. Guess your outta luck._

_Don't touch. Back off. I'm not the one. Buh Bye._

"My sister is so into Pink, seriously a couple of years ago this was all she'd listen too!" Shouted Lauren over the heavy pound of the music. Anastasia nodded and smiled twirling under Laurens arm so they were back-to-back. Pink was good, she liked pink. The lyrics were good and meaningful and some of her songs were uplifting. She found by the time that they reached the chorus her voice was also yelling out the lyrics lost among the buzz of everyone else's.

_I'm not here for your entertainment!_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

"Cause you know it's over! Before it began! Keep your drink just give me the money! It's just you and your hand tonight!" Anastasia sang out feeling the exhilaration and high addictive buzz of the crowd infect her spurring on her careless attitude fuelled by cocktails and strained nerves. The song eventually grew to an end and was replaced by a slower calmer number. Stifling hot, people drifted away from the dance floor as couples gravitated towards it swaying idly with hands intertwined around necks and waists. Playfully Anastasia and Lauren did the same with Anastasia's arms around Laurens neck and Lauren's arms around Anastasia's waist. Her thoughts flowed towards Amanda as she checked up on the girl once more. She seemed fine, reported that they still appeared to be asleep.

_'Just this dance and then I'll go,' _Anastasia told herself. Watching the other loved up couples made her feel uncomfortable. She'd never been a soppy person, she'd even admitted she'd rather get tickets to a theme park than a bunch of dried up flowers. That was Abby's forte; her older sister was the gooey mushy one. Romantic soppy movies had her cringing for a sick bag. Forget the roses, she wanted fun and passion but everyone seemed to lack those traits. She wanted somebody to make her feel alive, nobody ever did. She watched those couples with a mixture of repulsion, embarrassment and slight jealousy. Was it really that easy? Did there hearts skip beats when they spied each other across a room? Hers never did a slight thrill if they chatted her up, a slight flip to her ego for the flattery but it always faded within a few days.

"You seem distant," Lauren noted as the twirled.

"A little thoughtful I guess," Anastasia murmured. Lauren watched her and shrugged before a small smile appeared on her face. The journalist froze as hands drew her in closer. Lauren was taller by a head; this left her at eye level with her throat. Lauren leaned in her voice purring in Anastasia's ears leaving ghosts of hot breath tracing her throat. She couldn't ignore how Lauren's hands were tightening around her waist. Something inside her was mentally shrieking but her body was paralysed in shock unable to react.

"You know…I was right early. You are pretty hot," Lauren whispered teasingly. Anastasia stared, her mouth was slack, her eyes were wide and her heart was thrumming with a new emotion. She stood frozen as Lauren dipped her head pressing her lips on her own.

This was definitely not what she wanted.

* * *

Zacarias loomed in the shadows of the large dance area. The air reeked of human toxins and sweats and did nothing to endeavour him any. His new sense of colours however was taking in everything rapidly trying to process it. The flashing lights flaring from amber, to indigo, to aqua and then to ruby almost blinded him. The bright colours of the clothes, the shiny gold and silver of jewellery bewitched him. He drank it all in, savouring every sight. It was a miracle; he'd forgotten what colours were like, only vague ideas of what they should be. And she'd given him this…this mirage and oasis of shades and brightness.

His eyes found her figure easily through the dense crowd. She was dancing with that noisy babbling blond from earlier. Lauren? That was her name; he touched her mind gently before leaving it. She was no threat, she wad curious. He paid her no more heed. His new sight was only for one and she stood dancing dreamily. The lights flared ruby emphasising the undertones of bronze present in her dark hair, her pales skin gleamed; the way her body was swaying was hypnotic. The sensual wave of her hips, the way when her eyes opened they were mysteriously detached as though she were no longer there. She didn't belong there…he was sweating blood now and everything was clenched.

It was taking all of his restraint not to go over there and drag her away from those ridiculous humans, to whisk her off the damned boat, to make her his. Zacarias had been praised for patience but now suddenly with emotions he had none. She had given him this surge of emotions, this incredible gift and suddenly he didn't know what to do with it. He had listened to her conversation earlier…it had aroused his curiosity among other things. She had felt inadequate? No, everyone else should feel inadequate. The story about the garlic man had left him feeling slightly amused though. That was one less thing she would have to worry about – he made a mental note to keep away from shellfish and garlic (not that he could consume them anyway).

The Carpathian was knocked off his thinking perch abruptly and he stumbled. His eyes caught her figure; he could sense her discomfort and his eyes shot glaring at Lauren. He skimmed the blond's girls mind finding what he sought quickly and easily. What he found enraged him but his blood was boiling even more as he watched her dip her head towards his lifemate. Fangs elongated in his mouth, his fists tightened and he lurched forwards. Inside he was demanding a reprisal for those actions. Thankfully, it was his lifemate herself who acted by pushing Lauren away and darting off through the crowds.

_'Deal with her; she should never have touched her…' _Hissed the voice inside him, he cast Lauren a deadly glare. No…she was still female…no…yes…no…voices argued inside his head loudly each making their demands. Turning around reluctantly he stalked from the room glowering as he located Anastasia once more by the bar. Her face was flushed, her heart was fluttering. A mixture of shock and embarrassment, he could tell that much. He placed a firm demand in Lauren's mind to leave his alone. It was obvious that his lifemate was shaking; her voice trembled slightly as she ordered a drink.

Distaste rolled in his mind. Why did humans turn so easily to harmful toxins? Drugs, smoking, alcohol; he could never find the logic. He watched her now sipping her drink restlessly. She was anxious, nervous and afraid. Zacarias bit back a growl of repressed fury. Nothing! Why couldn't he do anything? This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all! He needed to talk to her, to make her understand. She was so unpredictable though, how would she handle such news? Concern mounted…he watched as she placed down the empty glass before swinging her legs over the bar stool to stand up.

Zacarias knew that Amanda had woken up a few minutes ago; feigning sleep had become become boring and exasperating. She was now with Selene in the children's play area. He knew that it had taken a lot of persuasion to get her there and mainly it was thanks to Savannah's efforts. The former performer had a knack for entertaining children and her warm alluring smile had won Amanda round. Did Anastasia know this? He watched with intrigue as she changed route following towards the play area. So she and the child could communicate…this new ability would have to be explored. How had she extended it to Amanda and could she extend it again? Had she done so consciously or unconsciously?

Her pulse was escalating with every step; he could smell the scent of sweat and terror. She didn't want to go near them; he knew she wanted to run. A few feet from the bold play area with bright primary colours and large squishy chairs she paused breathing deeply. To her this was the dragons den, a trap and Zacarias was helpless and could not reassure her in any way. "I have to do this…" She murmured out loud chewing on her bottom lip wiping some hair away from her face. Little quirks like that made him smile momentarily and he applauded her silently as she walked forward.

The nursery was a small area. There was a small dolls house, large toy bricks and squishy red chairs. There was also a television showing off a vivid cartoon which Selene was engrossed in sitting cross legged with a stuffed rabbit on her lap. Amanda was at the door already and she hugged Anastasia forcefully. Zacarias slipped in unnoticed and stood next to Manolito as though he had always been there. Mary-Ann, Mikhail and Raven were there. Many others had lingered away…

_"Mary-Ann thinks it would be better if there were less of us. That way we won't apparently appear as intimidating," _Manolito informed him. Zacarias recognised the wisdom in this and nodded. Anastasia released the embrace and stood forwards awkwardly once more presenting herself as a shield between them and Amanda. Her eyes were lowered to the floor, everything about her posture and heart rate spelt fear. It was taking everything in her just to remain still and not to run.

"You don't need to be afraid sweetie," Mary-Ann soothed taking a slow step forward. Anastasia's eyes darted up and she tensed but did not move back. Mary-Ann smiled encouragingly, it reminded Zacarias of being on one of the ranches in Brazil. Once they had found a damaged horse that had been ill treated and would allow no-one near it. It had taken months of calming words and whispered reassurances for it to even be touched. Eventually after a year it had calmed enough to be mounted…patience had been required. "Listen, I know you don't trust us and I don't blame you. What we did by drugging you was wrong. We don't want to hurt you Anna…please just listen to us…just listen to us before you make your decision."

Anastasia nodded slowly. Amanda ran from behind her back over towards Selene. Zacarias was sure some sort of silent demand had been made and Amanda obliged only too happily. Nervously she stood by the door. _"Let her leave last…that way she won't feel like we're crowding her. Zacarias keep back…no offence but she's petrified of you the most." _Mary-Ann issued her instructions pointedly and professionally. She was used to dealing with frightened people and she was obeyed. Zacarias swallowed a menacing growl but knew her words were true. Anastasia shifted her gaze away from him swiftly as though the sight of him burned her.

Yet she followed them. She lingered some paces behind them but having the option, the choice seemed to assure her slightly. They led her outside; he acknowledged this was the best idea. The cool air seemed to sooth her more than any words. Her eyes were drawn towards the sea captured by the rhythm of the waves before they tilted skyward at the veil of inky darkness and the mirage of twinkling stars. He watched her exhale, her heart rate calmed a little bit as she every so slightly relaxed. Zacarias sent his sister-in-law words of thankfulness. Mary-Ann visibly knew what she was doing.

"Look," Spoke Anastasia after a few moments. Her voice was still shaky, quiet but determined, "I-I don't exactly know what's going on…but if its money your after…I'll get it somehow. Please…look, just please leave us alone. Amanda and I…we just want to be left alone…" Her eyes were begging as they looked at Mary-Ann – the person she seemed to be most at ease with. Zacarias could see her desperation. She had little money, not enough to pay them the figures she was expecting but he knew that she'd find a way of getting it. She was willing to do anything just to be left alone with the child.

"Honey, you've got us all wrong," Mary-Ann said gently with a smile, "We don't want any money." They didn't need any. Each of them was rich enough. Zacarias had no need for any least of all from his lifemate. It would be a cold day in hell before he accepted so much as a dollar from her. It wasn't her place to work, she wouldn't work again. No more working for ignorant men like her pathetic editor. He could provide her with as much money as she wanted.

"Let me get this correct," Mikhail said calmly. Anastasia flinched slightly at his voice but outwardly remained relatively steady as she looked at Mikhail, "You assume that we are involved with those men who capture and examine psychics? You think we are there…let me see…investors? And now we either want money from you to compensate or we want you and the child?" Anastasia nodded. Zacarias wanted this assumption corrected as quickly as possible. The idea repulsed him; even more now was his hatred for those butchers and their vampire masters.

"You don't need to tell me it sounds stupid. I know but…"

"Then let me put your mind at ease," Mikhail intervened swiftly, "We are not investing as you call it there sick ventures. We are nothing to do with those people; they revolt us and disgust us as much as they do you." Anastasia nodded, her gaze turned away tilting her chin towards the sky. She was beautiful…Zacarias felt strangely almost trance-like as he drank in her features in the moonlight. Her pale skin looked like ivory; her blue dress exemplified her small waist which flared out into curves. She wasn't built like a twig, good. Zacarias didn't understand why women went around parading their skeletal figures. Where they that desperate for a meal?

"How do I know you're not lying…?" Sighed Anastasia wearily, "I'm tired…I'm so tired of being afraid and scared. I can't trust you…if you don't want me for my money then why don't you let me go? You say you want to protect me but then why not simply go to the police? Or is it that they cannot protect me from the people at Morrison? Please can you just tell me what's going on…?" Exhaustion, he hated how she sounded weary and tired. He wanted to hold her, to tell her it would be alright but she couldn't even look at him. Was he that much a monster that even his own lifemate shied away?

"You're right…this isn't very fair on you. You've had to put up with a lot in the last few days and the least we owe you is the truth," Mary-Ann continued softly, "You are right. The Police cannot protect you from those people, we can. We only want to protect you." Zacarias felt her heart rate speed up. The prospect of being chased with nowhere to run frightened her. She managed to nod quivering.

"We are different from most people Anastasia. I think you already realise that, you're obviously not stupid. We call ourselves Carpathians, we keep together as a community," Raven encouraged warmly. Anastasia looked curiously; her head was tilted to the side almost like a puppy as she took in Raven. What was running through her mind? Zacarias wanted to know badly. Shock? Fear? Panic? She seemed curious. That was good; if she could overcome her fear with curiosity then they were getting somewhere.

"Carpathians? Is that because you're from the mountain range?"

"Yes, I suppose," Manolito spoke, "Originally we are from the mountains but many of us travel and move away. I live in Brazil but I think of myself as predominately Carpathian."

"And you're all psychics?"

"Yes, that's one way of putting it," Mikhail murmured. They were all silently asking the same question. How did they tell her that they were not even human? In her fragile precarious state it might not be prudent to enlighten her to this crucial detail until she trusted them…on the other hand to avoid it would be to lie. Zacarias couldn't lie to her, it would be dishonourable. Lifemates never lied to one another. However it was not as if Anastasia would outright ask such a question. She may not trust them but he doubted she thought of them as anything other than human.

"You want to protect me and Amanda? Hypothetically, let's just say I believe you. What then? You take me to a safe house…what about my family? Would those people go after them? My friends, my dog, my job and those other children? What exactly do you want me to do?" Anastasia asked demanding explanations and information. Once more he could feel her panicking. While he couldn't read her mind he could take educated guesses. The idea of leaving her home, her family and the familiarity of home frightened her. Placing trust in strangers who could do things beyond her was terrifying. She had every right to be afraid, to doubt them.

"Hypothetically then," Mikhail said with a slight smile, "We would like to place you under our protection and take you back to our home until we have dealt with the threat. Then you would be free to leave if you pleased. As for your family, we will offer them our protection. They will be able to continue as normal without the knowledge we are watching over them. Finally we can compensate you for any wages you may lose, besides I am under the impression that your boss is perhaps in your debt?"

"Okay…okay…" Anastasia breathed deeply even though he could see her shaking slightly, "How long would it take…to stop them? How long would I be in Romania? A month? How do I know you're not making this up to get to us? No offence but the whole Carpathian thing sounds a bit like a cult."

"We're not a cult honey. Trust me, I don't do all those weird ritual things…not in these shoes anyway," Reassured Mary-Ann. Anastasia seemed to stare at Mary-Ann perhaps taking in the expensive quality of her clothes before nodding. Zacarias, although now feeling some affection for his sister-in-law didn't know if he could ever comprehend her obsession with clothes. It seemed rather petty and useless.

"You would be with us for as long as it takes, I'm sorry but I can't give you more than that for present," Mikhail said honestly. Anastasia bit on her lip, her troubled gaze seeking refuge once more in the waves of the sea.

"And If I refuse?" She said quietly.

"You cannot refuse," Zacarias intoned sternly, "If you were to do so then you place yourself in danger and I will not allow it." He would never allow it. Safety first above all else even if it meant forsaking her happiness. If he had to he would lock her in a room in a tower. Then perhaps she would be safe from everyone including lecherous teenagers and mischievous lesbians. She was too proud and anxious for her own good. He wouldn't allow defiance, not in her or anyone else. Lifemates weren't supposed to be defiant or rebellious. They weren't supposed to be like this. He ignored Mary-Ann's glare of frustration and Raven's rolling eyes.

_"Well done! Now you've gone and terrified her again!" _Snapped Mary-Ann accusingly.

"What Zacarias means honey is that-

"No…please just leave me alone! I don't know what his problem is be he's not right…he doesn't have any right to act like that towards me!" Anastasia cried fearfully as she turned around backing once more towards the entrance into the boat. Zacarias bit back a roar of frustration and exasperation. Her green eyes looked up to him much like a small child would look if it was about to receive a whipping. There was something distinctly childish about her features, her ridiculously youthful face and wide wan eyes. Everything inside him yearned to protect her, to whisper words of comfort but he only found that when trying to explain these desires and emotions he ended up choosing the wrong words, the wrong phrase.

As expected when he took a step forward she flinched further backwards. He could hear her heart beat thundering in his ears. Before she could react he was right in front of her, towering over her. She was small in height, using two fingers he titled her chin so he could see her face clearly. A curtain of dark hair slipped down her cheek waiting to be pushed aside. Gently he brushed it aside before suddenly lunging forwards he took possession of her mouth.

* * *

If you have ever studied physics it is a well known fact that two positive magnets repel each other. They can only go so close before they ultimately push each other away until a person takes matters into their own hands and forces them together pushing through the magnetic field they create.

Anastasia felt like that a bit now. Like somebody had just rammed themselves through her own private magnetic field she had in place to shove away Zacarias De La Cruz. Strangely she couldn't think very much…she could feel her body go limp, her heart was no longer pounding but was now pumping so fast that it felt like it was about to fly. Blood was roaring in her ears but she could no longer feel any of it. He was addictive, like a drug. She'd never felt this sort of ecstasy before, she wanted more. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Now it felt like she was occupying the space between the two magnets. She could feel two things pushing against each other inside her. Pain erupted through her head spreading and unfolding sending waves of it crashing through her mind. Instinctively she felt suddenly sickened, she could feel her stomach churning in disgust. She felt suddenly a feeling of loss and grief. As though something or somebody had died, the raw feelings of loss stunned her do suddenly. Tears rolled down her cheeks…wrong…wrong…wrong…this was wrong! Everything was screaming that at her. Two separate physical reactions were warring each other. Abruptly she slammed out an arm striking him in the chest.

It ended…she whimpered backing away. She felt dirty…unclean…she couldn't stand how he was looking at her now as though she were a monster. His dark eyes were wide in horror and fury. She turned, she ran blindly back into the boat shoving past people. She wanted to run outside her own body, to curl up in some dark unknown corner. Pain curdled inside her, bile rose in her throat. She slid on the tiles as she crashed into the girl's lavatories barely making it to the toilet before she heaved.

Once the retching was done her throat burned. She flushed the toilet and ran to one of the sinks picking up the bar of soap. He was like a germ, contaminating her, poisoning her system. She could feel him all over her, smell him almost. She began to scrub dementedly at her hands, her arms washing them with scorching hot water as she hiccupped anguished sobs. She cried, she didn't know why. Some small rational part of her was watching in shock. It was just a kiss…it didn't mean anything. She had kissed people before. So he was a forceful arrogant jerk. It wasn't like he had raped her or anything…

The soap slipped through her fingers sliding along the floor. Anastasia crawled after it before finally curling up. Something was gone, it felt like he'd taken it. It felt like something had died inside her. She felt dirty, common and cheap and she didn't know why. He'd looked at her like she was something revolting and repulsive afterwards. Maybe she was now. There was no escape, she knew it. It burned, they would take her and Amanda. She'd never go home. Never see her family. All because she was too weak, too pathetic, too stupid, too Anastasia! She looked up at her reflection in the floor length mirror.

She was anything but pretty now. All her faults, all her imperfections seemed on display for all to see. The fuzzy texture of her hair, her round cheeks, her damned ugly body. Fat, ugly, miserable, pathetic. Why did she have to be that way? Why couldn't she have been born looking like Lauren, like Mary-Ann, like Raven? Why couldn't she be strong like the heroines in her book? Or brave and daring like Arianna? Or determined and strong like April? Or likeable and beautiful like Abigail? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She picked up the bar of soap. She hated being weak, she hated feeling horrible and selfish, she hated being Anastasia. Screeching in a furious frenzy she threw the soap with all her might watching as it crashed into the glass.

Cracks began to spread like spiders webs creating intricate patterns before finally the whole thing slid down smashing to the floor spraying glass everywhere. Anastasia doubled over breathing heavily. Why? Why did things have to be this way? _'Given up already have you? So that's it…game over and he won? You really are weak and pathetic! You've just sentenced yourself and another little girl to doom and you can't do anything!' _Taunted a voice in her head. Amanda…had she given up? All those feelings were they just stupid crazy induced illusions? Maybe she didn't care about anything at all really. Maybe she should stop pretending she did.

"No…" Her small whisper echoed around the dim room. Wrong…wrong…wrong…it was wrong to give up. But she was so tired…she couldn't go on. She felt like she was going insane slowly. She didn't want to lose her sanity. But what could she do? She was on a boat with no escape from a bunch of freaks from some sort of crazy cult. A cult…some weird freaky cult. They lied, she couldn't trust them. She needed help…where could she get I from?

_'Sink or swim…what do I do? I feel like I'm drowning again…'_

A vicious snarl erupted in her throat as rage boiled inside her, fury that caused her body to tremble violently. Fists clenched, wrong! They were wrong! They had no right, he had no right! She would show them, she would show all of them. Somehow…somehow she was going to get herself and Amanda out of this. Even if she had to jump off the side of the boat she'd do it. Anything to escape those monsters in human form.

"Screw this!" She snarled leaping to her feet. This time she walked with no doubts, no fears, just a blinding furious determination. It felt like something had been born from the ashes of her humiliation and fear. A fire was blazing that no one would ever be able to smother or put out. This was her, Anastasia Montrose and she was pissed off! Nobody was telling her what to do and nobody was taking away her freedom.

_'Sink or swim?'_

Did she even need to dignify that with an answer?

* * *

**Loooonnnnngggg chapter. Oh well, I'm fairly pleased with it although I'm sure many of you are ripping your hair out wondering when i'm just going to get them together :). I promise when they do get together it will be worth the wait. Anyway next chapter things go from bad to worse, Anastasia does something incredibly risky, has a lovely talk to Amanda and then ends up face to face with a vampire. Its just not her week. The next few chapters see's her dealing with the reality of Vampries, Carpathians and lifemates...oh she's going to love that concept.**

**Please R&R! xxx**

**Daydreamer!x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter 13_

**Sink or Swim**

* * *

It didn't take her long to find Amanda.

She was still in the nursery with Selene watching the cartoon on the television. One she vaguely recognised as Lilo and Stitch. There was another woman in the room too, another one of those cult maniacs Anastasia told herself. As expected she was flawlessly beautiful with long sun kissed ginger hair, unlike Mary-Ann's meticulously expensive designer labels she wore a simple green blouse with comfortable looking dark jeans. She looked up at Anastasia's arrival and was met headlong with a steely poisonous unwavering glare.

"Amanda, come on," Barked Anastasia sternly but not unfriendly refusing breaking eye contact with this woman. Deep emerald eyes collided with icy turquoise ones. _'Go on' _Anastasia seemed to dare, _'Try and stop me. Just you try.' _Everything inside her coiled in anticipation, fear didn't belong any more. The prospect of a fight was not met with doubt but with excitement and eagerness. Anastasia welcomed this releasing change in mood embracing it fully. Obediently Amanda stole up behind her older mentor interlocking their fingers. Anastasia shot the woman a small smirk of triumph before stalking purposefully from the room.

_"Anna, what's wrong?" _Amanda could clearly see the change in moods. Tall confident strides as opposed to quick hurried steps, the way Anastasia held herself proudly with complete and utter certainty. Anastasia liked to think other people had noticed it too, she could feel eyes watching her as she walked. Good. Let them watch, let them see, let them know that she was no longer a toy. This ended tonight, this was an absolute face written in stone. It ended tonight. There was no way she would continue to live in fear and doubt. Not now she had this burning strength inside her. It suddenly seemed that everything she ever wanted was possible with this energy.

_"Nothing aside from the obvious hun. Come on, I need to have a chat with you about a few things," _Anastasia intoned gently as they shifted outside on to the deck. She glanced around. No freaky cult people; that was some sort of relief. She smiled allowing the breeze to fan and cools her warm sweaty face. Her head arced towards the sky staring at the unknown constellations. The stars were beautiful, like tiny precious gems. She closed her eyes exhaling feeling the boat rock as each wave lapped its side. Salt and sea, so familiar to her. Give her the sea any day over the mountains and forests. Opening her eyes she squeezed Amanda's hands reassuringly. She could do this now. Before her whole mind was cluttered and in disarray but now it felt suddenly as if everything had been catalogued and filed neatly.

"Amanda…I've been thinking about this for quite a while and I'm not going to make any promises just encase things change…it would be difficult but suppose…just encase we can't find your parents or any of your relatives…how would you feel about…about living with me maybe?" Anastasia looked down at the younger girl with a sort of nervous excitement. It wasn't a very practical or idealistic solution. She could imagine that her mother would give her a huge lecture on her finical situation and a responsibility talk. She wasn't stupid; she had examined the idea from all angles. The idea of raising a child in a mother-like way frightened her, the idea of being solely responsible for wellbeing was terrifying but…but who said she had to be a mother to Amanda? An older sister…she could deal with that. Amanda was vulnerable emotionally and needed stability and support…not some care home or foster parents.

Amanda stared up at Anastasia with glazed eyes wide with surprise before they stared away distantly at the ocean. The boat was leaving wide trails of white foam in its wake churning with the shades of teal and aquamarine. Anastasia waited with baited breath but smiled slightly as Amanda leaned into her side fitting snugly under her arm. The child nodded, "I want…to be happy with you. I don't want you to leave me…"

"Then I won't. I can't make promises…I mean we've only known each other a couple of days and our situations aren't great but…but I'm willing to give it a chance. I like you Amanda," Anastasia murmured honestly hugging the girl closer. Impractical, yes and irrational but did that really matter? Mothers loved their children even if they were only a few days old…not that it was that sort of maternal bond but maybe it was something similar. She wanted to see Amanda's face light up, she could be a really cool big sister. Take her the zoo, to theme parks, see her off at school. Mr Collins owed her money…lots of money. If they had that sort of finical security then maybe it could work. She was sure her family would help too…her mother might disapprove but then her mother loved children and all things cute and cuddly. She'd fall in love with Amada.

So that was it. One of the biggest decisions in her life made in a few short sentences?

"It'll be difficult…I mean I'm really grumpy first thing in the morning. I'm absent minded, I forget little things easily. I go off into daydreams, I can be easily irritated…some days just plain antisocial and my bedroom is always a mess," Anastasia said idly with slight smile as she turned to crouch down so she was eye-level with the small girl. "I'm not perfect and I mess up frequently. I stress out over nothing; I tend to create problems that don't exist. I'll try though…it'll be hard but we'll manage. I mean you'll be able to stay at my Mum's a lot. She's nice; she used to be a teacher so she likes kids. You'll like her honest."

"Can you cook?" Amanda asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, one of the only things I can do properly," Laughed Anastasia, "Yeah I can cook."

"Then it's alright. I like toast in the mornings…but I don't like butter. Just lots of jam…and I like pasta…do you honestly want me?" Amanda stammered anxiously. Anastasia felt her heart wrench as she pulled the girl into a tight embrace. There was no way she could let her go into a care home. It would destroy her completely and Anna would never be able to live with herself. This was going to be scary, difficult...but with this new energy she felt like she could rise to this challenge whereas previously she had been terrified with doubts. No more doubts, no more hesitancy. This was her decision and no matter what she would not regret it. Amanda needed her.

"Just never call me Mum okay? I can be like your big sister…big sisters are much cooler anyway….well at least most of the time," Anastasia teased thinking of her own. "Now all we have to do is get off this damn boat. I promise Amanda, and this I can make with full certainty. I am going to keep you safe. I will protect you." She would. Hell hath no fury if anyone attempted anything tonight. Let them try, she felt fully confident that she could inflict as much damage as she received. Pulling out of the embrace she stood up proudly before leading Amanda back into the warmth, the breeze was turning chilly. Inside the air was warm; laughter rang along with soft background music. Plan, chimed her mind, Plan, Plan any plan.

The biggest problem was getting off the boat. Right now Anastasia couldn't find anyway to solve that problem so she moved on to the next one. The first thing she would have to do was to contact the police. There was bound to be a station in Dover but the problem was getting to it in a place she had no knowledge of…but there were bound to be taxi's along the pier and at the ferry terminal. Time, her eyes flickered up to the clock. It was quarter past nine; they had little more than sixty minutes. She smirked, enough. She found she rather liked this new approach to solving problems. It was so much easier and liberating then worrying over tedious details. There would have to be a back-up plan too…but first to fully figure out plan A.

Subconsciously her feet led them back into the girl's bathroom. The floor was covered in glass. Anastasia eyed the broken mirror distastefully as her eyes roamed the rest of the room before finally landing on her abandoned black bag. Glass crunching under her feet she retrieved it while Amanda stared with interest at a painting hung on the wall. Adjusting the straps Anna walked up behind her causing the girl to jump in surprise, "Its pointillism," Anastasia supplied eyeing the painting nudging Amanda forward towards it, "If you look up close like this all you can see is a bunch of dots but move further back like this and you get a painting." The painting was quite beautiful. It displayed the ferry pulling into the sea near Dover. The hull of the ferry was nearing the docks. The distance between land and ferry couldn't have been more than a quarter of a mile. She could probably swim it easily.

Her eyes widened.

She took a step closer, her eyes scrutinising the cheerful dots in multiple shades of blue and green. How far was the distance really? A thought was occurring, she tried to grasp it. She could swim…they wouldn't be able to stop her. They might not even notice she was gone…how long did the ferry take to dock? Thirty minutes…how long would it take her to swim that? Fifteen…and then to get the police….she could get the police. One problem…people would notice if somebody jumped overboard unless…unless there was a distraction. She glanced at Amanda before her face lit up in a feverish grin. Adrenaline pounded. It could work. It would work.

"Come on! Mind the glass!" She warned grabbing Amanda's hand impulsively. This idea was brilliant and something she would normally undertake with great difficulty but now? Now it was laughable. The biggest problem had been dealt with. Now what? She walked confidently out into the corridor eyeing the men in the corning gambling. Fat wads of cash and coins were being passed around. Lucky idiots, she could bet her card nearly maxed out now. She had about fifty Euros to her name. If things went wrong with the police that wouldn't be enough to get Amanda to safety.

_"Amanda, I have a plan but I need your help. Can you tell me who is winning out of that game?" _Amanda blinked in surprise as they slinked into a nearby table.

_"I'm not sure…It doesn't normally…I can try…"_

_"Try for me." _Urged Anastasia. Amanda gripped her hand tightly cringing slightly as she mustered all her concentration. Anastasia urged her onwards inwardly hoping and praying this may work. Amanda could feel people's emotions, triumph, disappointment and anxiety were emotions. That's what a game of cards relied on, a blank face. Professionals could always tell when people where bluffing. Finally Amanda looked up with a wide excited grin plastered all over her face.

_"The fat one with the hat! Anna I didn't hurt! I could feel them but it never bothered me! My head feels fine…it's gone! The pain is gone!" _Anastasia took a sharp intake of breath. Was it possible…when Amanda was around people, especially large crowds she was always uncomfortable. If somebody so much as brushed her shoulder she winced in pain but now? How was that possible unless somehow Anastasia…but how? She couldn't remember doing it but she must have somehow? Did that make her contagious? Possibilities floated in her mind. Hadn't Amanda said earlier than Anastasia was her shield? It sort of reminded her of Bella Cullen a little bit only minus the vampires and the mushy stuff. So Amanda was shielded from them now…that was perfect! If things went wrong they'd have no way of getting to Amanda.

Her upper curved into a smirk as she eyed the card players.

Their luck was about to change rapidly.

* * *

"Almost done…there we go. Does it look okay…it's not smudged or anything is it?"

"No. It looks pretty, can I have some?"

"No way; not until you're at least fifteen," Anastasia retorted setting down the dark black eyeliner. She examined her reflection in the mirror crucially taking in her facial features. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and mascara to give them shape and to emphasise their teal colour. Glistening blue eye-shadow had been applied carefully which highlighted the blue in her eyes perfectly. Dark lip-gloss had been added, foundation had taken away any blotches or marks of tiredness. She smiled, she might not be a beauty but perhaps she could appear so to the eyes of foolish drunks.

The last of her Euros had been waged on this. It had to be done quickly, no showing off just quick win the games because the clock was ticking and they were down to forty-five minutes. She hadn't been able to afford a new dress but she'd been able to buy some heels and tights which were almost as good. Add on some body-spray and perfume and she didn't look too bad. Her hair was windswept though…but then would that matter? She didn't think so. She put down the eyeliner putting it away in its place in the make-up set she'd purchased. Tucking it back into her bag she beckoned Amanda over and proceeded to adjust the straps. The plan had been worked out. If things went wrong Amanda had her mother's mobile number and that of each of her sisters. She would also have enough money. Anastasia could guide her through getting to a train station and getting tickets.

She stood up brushing some hair from her eyes. This would work, it had to work. She had only thirty Euros left…smiling slightly she led Amanda by the hand from the bathroom through the crowded dance floor over to the bar. Harry glanced up, his eyes widened at her new appearance or maybe he could see the change. Anastasia beamed up at him.

"Hi, could I get that bottle of vodka please?"

She slipped him ten Euros and sauntered off leaving him gaping behind. She nodded wordlessly at Amanda who took her position in one of the tables next to a young couple. Anastasia walked further up towards the gamblers. At first they didn't notice her until she cleared her throat and flashed them a smile. Inside she felt repulsed by there piggy little eyes and bad breath but it didn't matter. Big useless creatures like them were easy to play. A few leered but she smiled.

"Hey. Mind If I play? I could do with a little cash…unless of course you boys are afraid of loosing to little old me?" Bait them, men were so predicable. Of course these big hard-nuts wouldn't want to loose to a young girl with a cocky attitude. She saw men like these in her local sometimes. They'd get drunk night after night and end up brawling outside once the football was over. Pathetic, she'd always felt a mixture of pity and disgust at them. Some of them cheered and laughed mockingly at her but one of them budged over allowing her to be seated.

"What's your name girlie?" Girlie? Her nose wrinkled, it sounded like something from an American western movie with cowboys and gunfights. She glanced at the man; he was quite fat with a football shirt on and an unshaven face. He was drunk, his words slurred.

"Anya," She said shortly as another began to deal. Would talking be necessary? She was familiar with card games. At home April viewed them as a sort of sport always challenging everyone and winning. Her oldest sister was a champion at card games and had taught Anastasia everything. What else were bored children supposed to do on a rainy day when the power was out? That and Monopoly…Anastasia hated that game. There was always a fight over who got Park Lane and Mayfair. They were her houses…well at least when April wasn't home.

She shuffled the cards in her hand raising them and keeping them firmly out of sight. The game was Rummy. The object was to either get a running streak or collect the same number of cards. For example a hand with ten, jack, queen, king and three fours would win. However Anastasia would have the upper hand thanks to Amanda. Losing was not an option and so she played to win without a tint of guilt as she lay in her ten Euros adding it to the pile knowing she'd soon be seeing it again.

Banter and mindless chatter weaved its way through the game. Anastasia adopted a new pseudo. She was now going under the guise of Anya, a university student studying art. Art had always fascinated her anyway; it was one of her secrets passions. As the game continued she counted on Amanda's mental words of advice and was beamed jubilantly as she won the first game and with chirpy voice announced best out of three. The men, five of them she learned. One was so drunk that he was verging on unconsciousness, the others merely teased her. One made a remark about 'does your mummy know your out?' to which Anastasia smiled sweetly and remarked did his bailer know he was out? The table whooped with laughter and he shut up. Good, know his place.

Two successful games later she smiled again and spread out her cards displaying a perfect flush from seven through to Ace. The stunned faces had been enough to cause her to smirk as she gathered the money. At the end of the second game she had added the bottle of Vodka to stand in as her raise. Now she corked it open effortlessly and under their amazed gazed poured liberal amounts into each of their glasses, "Drinks are on me boys," She announced cheerfully as she stood up displaying their cash – all three hundred Euros of it smugly before waltzing away leaving them with slack jaws. She grinned, now she felt alive. Everything felt alive now, this sort of liberation, for the first time in years no worries, no guilt, no stress. She could spend an eternity feeling drinking up this intoxicating feel exhilaration and ecstasy. Amanda bounced over and Anastasia took a final swig from the vodka bottle before dropping it in a nearby bin and twirling Amanda in her arms.

"That was brilliant! You're amazing you know that? Absolutely brilliant!" Praised Anastasia hugging the girl closer with gentle laughter. Three hundred Euros…that was more than enough to secure her a ticket. Of course it was a 'just encase' back up plan. She'd already given Amanda her mobile phone; once they docked the signal would probably return. Together they strode off brightly and full of laughter towards the bathroom. Of course though, Anastasia's eyes landed sourly on the tall glowering figure of Zacarias which seemed to suddenly appear into her vision unbidden, every sunny day had one cloud.

She smiled. She didn't fear him; she just viewed him as a person may view a slug. Something disgusting, repulsive but not exactly fear inspiring. Her smile was death by syrup; the mood did clearly not catch on. He stalked menacingly above her, dark eyes flaring dangerously, each feature harsh, cold and unyielding. His tone was of utter contempt, fury and disapproval and there was a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"Zacarias, how nice to see your happy face again," She trilled sarcastically. Happy face? Had the man ever actually smiled before in his life? He growled before his face turned into an impassive mask

"You would lower yourselves to their level?" An accusation, the voice was cold, icy and probably made glaciers look like snowdrops. Anastasia didn't bat an eyelid. He was upset? Good, he deserved it. Fury flared momentarily, him and his bloody alpha macho attitude. He needed to seriously get over himself; somebody needed to update him that they were no longer in the fifteenth century.

"Better than lowering myself to yours," Anastasia retorted pleasantly. She smiled reassuringly at Amanda who flinched slightly staring up at Zacarias. _"It's okay kid. I can take him on for fun.' _This was fun. It was about time he saw that she was not some snivelling pathetic thing that he had taken her for. She would not be some stupid whore he could rule over like the ones she was sure he had back in Brazil. Zacarias tensed and reached out a hand locking it around her wrist like an iron band. His touch, pain exploded in her head and she was overwhelmed with a sudden rush of panic. No…she could rise above this. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Let me offer you some advice Zacarias," She spoke coldly, "Get over yourself. When you go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under I suggest you get yourself some therapy but then that's me probably being too optimistic. I doubt there's a therapist in the world that could get rid of that sexist, ugly, disgusting, superiority complex you've got. And let's get another thing straight," She leaned closer towards him enjoying his reaction, "You will never own me, do you comprehend? I am free, from you, from your freaky cult and from people like you. You will never have me Zacarias so why don't you hop back on to a plane and find another mindless whore!" She punctuated her last explanation by ramming her knee upwards into his groin. He took a rasp intake of breath.

"I'd say have a nice life but I'd be lying. Goodbye Zacarias," Anastasia said shooting him a glowing smile before turning around and dragging a dazed Amanda off. She'd done it, her blood was pounding and rushing in her ears but she felt a sudden burst of electricity running through her, empowering her. She'd won…twice now. Grinning she entered the bathroom for the final time. Kneeling in front of Amanda she drew out their winnings and thrust two hundred and fifty Euros into the small pocket of her bag.

_"No matter what happens Amanda get off this boat. If this doesn't go according to plan you know what to do, find a way out. You're young; the police are more likely to believe you. If you need me I'll be here…" _Anastasia soothed burying her face in the girl's hair. This was it now, no turning back. She kicked off the high heels with a painful grunt. She hated heels sometimes, the horrendous blisters they left on her feet and how the ache would never fail for days. Instead she slipped on a pair of cheap blue pumps and slid off the tights exchanging them for black leggings. Sighing she piled the stuff into a cubicle and gave herself a quick injection of insulin before checking the time. Quarter too, thirty-one minutes until they docked.

They both left the bathroom together solemnly hand-in-hand until they reached the exit on to the deck outside a small café. _"See you soon Amanda…good luck." _Not goodbye. That was too final, that made it sound like she would fail and Anastasia was determined not to fail this time. Amanda looked on the verge of tears but nodded shakily giving her new guardian a swift hug before darting off into the crowds. Anastasia watched her go feeling oddly empty. The hollow sensation lasted a few seconds before it was replaced with the new surge of adrenaline and flaming resolution.

She turned away and walked towards the deck quickly. It wasn't long before a high pitched siren screamed through the air. Outside those on deck began to panic and dash around confusedly shrieking and yelling in alarm scurrying indoors demanding explanations. The siren was loud, it rang through her head like nails down a blackboard. Amongst the panic and chaos she slipped through like a shadow unnoticed until she reached the railings of the boat. Her motions were fluid, displaying no hesitancy or fear as she quickly climbed them. When she reached the top she took one look down at the desolate turquoise coloured waves.

Taking a deep breath she spread out her arms and jumped.

By the time Zacarias and the rest of the Carpathians reached the deck all that was left were a few ripples on the surface of the ocean.

* * *

The smash into the sea had been painful despite the smooth dive. Her arms ached, the muscles in her legs cried as the current dragged her body further under its blanket of fluid water. She screamed silently as she inhaled mouthfuls of salty disgusting liquid. The coldness stung her like knives plunging her deeper, she struggled, she couldn't breathe. The light above her head was growing dimmer…she blinked feeling panic rise. This was just like last time…she could feel her body growing weaker and heavier…

_"Anya…"_

So strange…she blinked sluggishly. For a moment she could have sworn she heard laughter. A voice calling her name distantly, the young adult blinked again and outstretched her arms for the light above her head to save her from the darkness below. Regaining her senses she kicked her legs and began to thrash and pound violently until at last she emerged gasped and gulping for air. Freezing air flooded into her lungs and she inhaled it praising it. Alive…she looked up at the sky as she treaded water. The massive bulk of the ferry was not far from her…turning she looked for land spotting some. A pier…she could hear noise and laughter…see lights of the many buildings.

The sea was not as cold as she had expected, it was more like lukewarm bathwater. One her shoes had slipped off. She inhaled deeply before diving back under the surface. She swam blindly only able to pick up faint shapes and distorted images. She shuddered as she felt small fish nudge her body and tentacles of seaweed reach for her swimming form. She kept going though, resurfacing for air every so often until eventually she built up a gradual rhythm. The edge of the pier became closer, this spurred her onwards despite how tired and sore her arms were growing. There were no other thoughts in her head other than reaching land. Survival was pushing and tossing every other detail aside.

It was nothing like swimming lessons or swimming in her local pool. Here the waves tried to force her backwards and then they seemed to change their minds and launch her forwards. Finally she reached her goal, cold wet hands slapped on to ancient slabs of wood. Anastasia clung to the edge gasping as pain seared through her side. She groaned and yelped in pain and effort as she hauled herself on to the pier edge like a beached whale before collapsing on her back, chest rising and falling as it took sharp inhales and exhales. She smiled blearily…she'd made it…

Abruptly she sat up glancing at the ferry. What time was it? How long had that taken her…the ferry was almost in harbour it was just turning in. Jumping to her feet she cringed wanting to just drop down and sleep giving into the urges of her body however this new energy still seemed course through her. A constant buzz pushing her onwards as she moved in a sloppy jog before a quick sprint, panting she navigated her way down the pier into the more populated areas of the shore were small shops, cafes and arcades were littered along for the use of tourists. Floods of people were scattered along the streets. Most of them gave her strange looks and made jeering remarks.

She pushed past them, they shied away at her wet clammy hands. She could only imagine dimly what she must look like drenched from head to toe with soaking hair, dripping clothes and bare feet. The cobbles hurt her feet, the cold air made her shiver. Everything felt disorientated and dreamlike as she wandered through. After five minutes of struggling she found an available taxi. The driver eyed her and swore under his breath. She ignored him, "P-P-Police…" She managed to rasp as he opened the door for her.

Each breath was a painful wheeze. She collapsed in the back seat watching as the scenery flew by. _"Amanda…I made it…almost there…are you okay? Please tell me your okay." _She sent out her call to the psychic girl and waited anxiously for a reply. She managed to sit up. The driver was talking to her in a thick local dialect. She didn't answer she was too busy waiting for another. Why was it taking so long? She inhaled painfully feeling tears of frustration sting her eyes dripping down her cheeks lost amongst the sea water. Her throat was raw with that flavour.

_"They're angry…I'm really scared…Anna they keep demanding I tell them what's going on. They say your in danger…I'm frightened. What do I do? Please come back!" _Amanda cried; her voice was wavering Anastasia could picture her crying. She groaned heaving herself more upright. She could see the time on the digital radio in the car, it was ten past ten. She had little over six minutes to get the police to the dock in time.

_"Listen to me Amanda, I'm nearly there. Tell them that I say I'm in one piece and that if they lay so much as a finger on you I will rip their heads off!" _She could see building flow by. She shivered, she was freezing cold. Inside the taxi was not much better than outside. She looked at the driver; he seemed tense, wary and quite anxious about his less than ordinary passenger. Five minutes. Time was slipping through her fingers faster than sand. She needed more time; she needed to get them there immediately. How long would it take to leave a boat? To leave Dover? Her heart was racing. No failure, it wasn't an option. She tapped the driver on the shoulder, "Can't we move any faster?"

"No miss, bloody road-works I'm afraid," Excused the driver. Anastasia frowned. Their car was going at a tenaciously slow speed. How faraway was the station?

"How faraway is it?"

"Just a few minutes. You see that library there? Straight past it and turn left down the street next to the church," The driver gestured towards a large public library on the opposite street. Anastasia grinned.

"Thanks," Without further warning she slammed open the door and dashed out across the street weaving through the traffic. The driver's cries of protest died in her ears as she summoned up what remained of her physical strength. Past the library, she wished she was athletic but her running speed was average at best. She was amazed she hadn't had an asthma attack yet. Keep running, no matter how the people stared she kept running because she could feel time running faster. A huge thing she was chasing frantically trying to catch, to slow down, to stop it. How many minutes now? Three? And she could feel herself fading…her breath or rather lack of it was slowing her further; pain with each inhale and each shallow exhale.

"Excuse me, may I be of assistance?"

The voice was smooth, fluid, each syllable pronounced eloquently and beautifully. Soft and gentle like a loving caress, pleading, wanting. She turned slowly feeling something hold her hand. A pair of strangely hypnotic burgundy coloured eyes lingered into her own teal ones. The eyes…she gaped slightly staring at them as they shone reflected in the soft golden glow of the street light above her head. They were so dark with only the faintest tint of ruby, like blood. He was tall, striking but…but something was wrong. She frowned trying to snatch her hand back.

Instead of releasing her he instead drew her closer. She shouted, protested and screamed as she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. In a motion so swift that she couldn't comprehend it she found herself shoved up against a stone wall. The shove was so fierce that her head banged sending agony streamlined. Her feet dangled, she felt her heart ram realising that somehow he had her pinned against a wall holding her with one hand as if she were no heavier than a doll. She couldn't take her eyes off him; a pungent disgusting stench reeked from his every pore. A sweet decaying rotting odour, his pale skin was tightened across his skull. His eyes flamed and when she smiled she felt her blood run ice. No escape…a soft cry formed in her throat but was smothered as he rammed his tongue into her mouth.

Worse; a thousand times worse than Zacarias. She screamed in anguish and torture as pain exploded like fire stabbing into her skin, her organs, her brain, her mind everything was alight and burning. She whimpered when he stopped, gagged as his rotting flavour tasted her mouth. He smiled; she was paralysed, unable to move feeling her heart speed unnaturally. Her shallow breathes caused lights to dance at the back of her vision. She could feel herself sinking slowly, her mind wavering to consciousness not fully able to understand. How had they left the street? She couldn't even see where she was because his tall inhumane figure leered above hers.

"Little one…your mine now…shh…shh…I'll protect you now," Crooned the man. Was he even a man? She felt images creep through her mind. His skin was too pale, to waxen and his eyes. No human on earth had eyes like his, blood red and swirling with blackness of a cold granite variety. His voice was laced with pure notes reaching into her mind trying to persuade her of this lie. Tears, she winced as his tongue flicked her cheeks licking them away before lowering to her neck.

Agony exploded.

But her tortured screams were lost in the thrash of the waves.

* * *

Zacarias was blinded.

The sheer intensity and volume of his emotions raged inside him tangling in vivid turmoil and torment. Rushes of red hot livid anger followed by chilling icy fear wrestling and gripping at his insides. He was more animal now than he had ever been before as an emotionless void. Now every inch he felt, everything was raw and undisciplined and hurtling furiously out of control. Where was she? This sudden lack of her presence unsettled and enraged him more than anything possible could. Why had she done something so stupid, so reckless and so insane as to fling herself willingly off the side of a boat? He snarled, her was livid at her but mostly at him for being unable to stop her! For being unable to prevent her! For the second time he had failed a female dependant on his protection.

_"Zacarias this is not your fault, we will find her brother. You are no failure," _Rafael reassured valiantly. Zacarias punched his fist into the brick wall next to him creating a large gash in the concrete as he growled breathing heavily. Here, on this road her scent mingled with a vampire and vanished. That vampire; he recognised the scent vaguely as Algren's a male that had vanished about a century ago who they thought had sought the dawn. On the boat they had sensed the growing danger; that had been his distraction and the ultimate reason why he had not been there to prevent Anastasia. Her words sliced through him much like her blade. Much like her reaction. He had felt her pain, her turmoil, smelt her tears, her cries. He'd hurt her…no not him but that thing, that monster controlling her snapping their bond to fragments. He roared to the heavens…he would never rest until he found it and destroyed it.

_"I can find no scent or trace. The creature is using her much like the child, as a shield preventing us from locating it," _Gregori informed him. Zacarias had already assumed as much. He drifted into the breeze high above the noisy city and its human populace. What was it doing to her? Those thoughts tortured him, brutal reminders of Ivory. He had failed her too…she had been as a sister and he had failed her. And now he had failed Anastasia too. No! He would not fail Anna…she might be stubborn, foolish, rebellious and free but she was his. Her wit, her laughter and her intellect. He could see her eyes now, like the ocean swirling from teal to cerulean. His…only his. He couldn't and wouldn't fail her.

He attempted to reach out praying for a miracle. _"Anastasia…hear me, I am not sorry for how I have acted. You are stubborn, ridiculous with your notions but you are a lot of other things too. I don't know you, but I want to. I want to know you. Please cstri, hear me." _It wasn't an apology. In that respect they were alike, neither would apologise. He could see an eternity of senseless arguments but he rather liked her angry. The things she came out with amused him to no end. He would find ways of calming her, of loving her, of commanding her. He had to find her, he couldn't lose her now. Not to the hands of some lowlife weakling like Algren.

_"Please…protect me from the demon…" _A cry. It entered his mind piercing through the clouds and hazes of anger and anxiety. It was just as it was only a few days ago in the Research facility. Her voice sounded fearful, panicked and despairing. It wasn't in English though…she called out in Hebrew. This surprised him for a moment. Of course he should have guessed after she said she was kosher. Her mother was of Jewish descent. He followed the voice beckoning for his brethren to do the same. He landed on smooth flat rocks at the coast of the ocean. A cave protruded from the side of a cliff and the stench of vampire was thick in the air mingled with…the beast roared…blood. Her blood.

Zacarias snarled a challenge. That vile abomination had been drinking her blood! The pathetic safeguards lasted a few seconds at most before he stormed the cave with Rafael, Manolito, Gregori and Mikhail in tow. _"Go to your lifemate Zacarias, let us handle this monster," _Mikhail commanded. Zacarias had half a mind to disobey but the thought of Anastasia spurred him forwards while the other three forced the dark thing from its lair. It did not take long to find her amongst the wet slipper rocks, the green algae and the webs of salt water.

Blood was dripping from the back of head down her neck, a raw bite mark oozed scarlet liquid seeping down her chest while her scar was also bleeding. She lay limp on a rock soaking wet, hair sticking to her neck and plastered to her face. Her skin was deathly pale like a ghost making the blue of her dress more vivid. He noticed many rips and tears in the material. In a trace he was looming over her gently lifting her body into his arms. He felt his own blood like sweat dripping down his forehead, his heart and breath had stopped. She was breathing, all logic told him this but…but she was so pale…and she looked dead.

He skimmed her forehead with his lips. He skin was cold, fatally cold with chill and he could see bruises from where the thing had touched her, he could smell him all over hear corrupting her fragrance. Zacarias froze…had he? He looked at her bare legs....had she not had leggings? No…oh God don't let it be so…his eyes followed the large bruises on her legs, her thighs…no…mercifully she had been spared that fate. He was going too…but he had not. Fury flared bright and burning imploding him as his fangs lengthened and body trembled with rage. He was going to…if they had been any later…he had abused her…he flung back his head and roared stalking from the cave with Anna in his arms. Never again, he swore it to himself meaning every syllable, never again would this happen. Outside the smouldering remains of Algren were being scattered by wind across the beach.

"Zacarias, allow me to do this much," Requested Mikhail tearing a gash in his wrist. The other ancient would have preferred to offer his own blood to his lifemate but he recognised the gesture and appreciated it. The rich royal blood of the Prince would heal her completely. He knelt conjuring up a thick blanket to lay her on while the Prince crouched over her pressing his wrist to her mouth. Nothing happened, they could issue no compulsion, and it seemed so crude having to physically make her consume the blood. Gregori wasted no time in analysing her wounds.

"The bruises will fade, the slash on the back of her head is not too deep and will heal with time. The mark will need attention, since we cannot heal her our way we must make do and use other alternatives," Gregori spoke sternly. Savannah appeared by his side followed closely by Raven and Colby. Mary-Ann was clearly looking after Amanda and Selene. Zacarias was fuming, they would have to use unrefined human methods to ease the mark. His mark…that thought burned him, another mark on his lifemate.

"Never again sivamet…never again…"

* * *

**Dramatic? Depressing? Strange, I've actually been in a really good mood the last few days because the holidays are coming up and I've got my vacation planned! :D Anyway I updated quickly because the plot bunnies wouldn't stop eating me. The next chapter might be up by the weekend to if that is a good or bad thing. Anyway I know most of you are ripping your hair out at Anastasia and feel like shoving her into Zacarias's arms but in her position give her a break. The next chapter is mostly about her finding out about Carpathians and Vampires and also the return of the Tarot Cards. It's called the Bitter Truth. The next few chapters will be mostly about her adapting and dealing with various things. For instance the idea of lifemates doesn't strike her as a very good one..but then if you were in her position I guess it wouldn't. Basically we just learn more about her and her past and family. There were hints of that in this chapter and the last.**

**Please R&R! I love reviews and to reach the big 50 would be pretty cool!**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Fourteen_

**The Bitter Truth**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"Alright then…you win Anya. I'll let you see it now," Sighed a soft benevolent voice speaking as one may speak when they had finally given in to a child demands. The strong scent of musky pine and exotic flavours fragranced the air mixed with soothing lavender and sweet rose. The colours were still dim, shadows created patterns weaving in and out of the pools of light shimmering above them. Childish giggling chimed through the air mixed with the sound of gulls crying. Melanie sat elegantly on her high back red satin chair like it was a throne. Her dress pooled around her feet, deep purple coloured silk and black lace. Her ivory skin glistened, her cat-like green eyes glowed slightly, alluringly the exact shade of a perfect glittering emerald._

_Anastasia felt elation rise inside her. Finally, it felt like she had been verging towards this for a while, like it was a delightful treat hidden from her until now. Impatiently she grasped the single tarot card holding it up tracing the design. She could almost feel the rough ancient stone of the tower, the white hot lightening and the sizzling crash it would make and thunderous noise as the tower toppled. Melanie smiled beautifully and accepted the card from her twirling it through her long fingers almost hypnotically._

_"The Lightening struck tower. Everything is going to change now Anya," Melanie sang gently. Through the haze of perfumes and laughter her voice was like a lullaby lilting kindly and caringly like a warm caress. The words disturbed her; she shivered staring at the picture. Change…she tried running, she was sure she had tried that. As if reading her discomfort and thoughts Melanie smiled reassuringly reaching out a cool cold hand to touch her very warm skin, "You did your best Anya but the only constant in life is change. A revelation is about to be made and your life will never be the same. Everything you have done, ever tear you ever shed, ever smile you ever shone, every moment of happiness, sadness, grief, anger. Every triumph and every loss created the path that leads you here. The past is gone; all that remains is the future Anya and soon you must make a choice…"_

_Laughter was growing louder, childish sopranos that rang in her head like a siren aching every tender piece like glass shattering. Anastasia winced, the light was going, fading until it was suddenly gone. Screaming she clawed trying to find a way out of the darkness crushing her lungs, her body and her soul. It consumed her, owned her, and controlled her. Her agonised pleas were lost in its emptiness, its loneliness, its hollowness. Darkness is simply not black; it is a cessation of colour, of light, of everything until there is just the emptiness. Pain racked through her limbs, her neck throbbed as if on fire and burning._

_"Anya…its all about to change…and this time you can't run…"_

_Run! If she could only get out, if she could only breathe above the suffocating toxins, if she could only see, or hear or do something…_

Hot.

Something extremely hot and heavy was draped over her body. She winced feeling her sore, tender legs and instinctively tried to shove it off kicking it away until it rolled off relieving her and exposing her to blissfully cold air. An attempt to sit up resulted in a sudden flare of pain in the back of her neck. She moved her fingers, twitching them down bruised skin until she felt the soft texture of a large white plaster. She inhaled shakily as her hands continued moving around the back of her neck gingerly prodding the tender scarred skin.

Anastasia bit her lip and managed to sit up as she tried to sort through her mental turmoil. A sharp ache sprained between her legs burning inside her. What had happened? She'd been running…and then she'd been attacked…she could hardly forget that. Her fingers curled around the blanket clenching into fists. His eyes, his face and his voice – a sweet lull calling her into death. His cold clammy fingers…she touched her neck. He'd bit her…her eyes widened a fraction. He had actually bit her…she couldn't remember what had happened afterwards but that one fact stood out.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she tried to ignore the burning sensation spiralling in her more private areas curling up to her abdomen. Raking a hand through her hair she let out a dry. The room she was in was foreign, it was small and cosy with two twin beds against each wall with rich plum coloured sheets with neatly stitched lilac flowers. The walls were soft neutral beige and large thick bronze curtains hung from the window held back by golden sashes. There was a high up window-ledge almost identical to the one at her holiday house. In the other bed lay a curdled up sleeping figure.

Anastasia hobbled over to the figure recognising it instantly as Amanda. Despair impaled her sharply; if Amanda was here then she had failed. Everything was for nothing; they had got her in the end. She crouched up on the end of that bed staring forlornly down at her trembling hands. She was wearing a long red nightgown, so somebody had changed her again violating her privacy. Her breathes came tightly…she was now much more aware of the burning searing pain in her more sensitive area. She knew what that sort of pain meant…had he? She rocked backwards and forwards with her head in her hands. She couldn't remember…but what if he had? Had he…raped her?

Oddly she didn't burst into hysterical tears. She couldn't even find the strength to cry. There was only a dim sensation of shock and slight disgust. Gradually she managed to calm her breathing and she sat there staring at the opposite wall. So this was it…this wasn't the tearful dramatic stories from the magazines. She couldn't even remember…did it even count? Her fingers once more found the bite mark on her neck. Her thoughts instantly landed on one thought but that was impossible wasn't it? The logical, rational side of her mind created many explanations – he was a psychopath, an obsessive pervert with a fetish for the supernatural, the list went on and on but at the same time she knew. Deep down she somehow knew and was now waiting for her mind and body to catch up.

Vampire; it seemed ridiculous. Was she back to being eleven again waiting for a Hogwarts letter? Had she not passed this stage around about the time her teenager years had ended? This seemed sickeningly ironic; her whole life she'd wanted to know there was more than simply going to work, getting married and reproducing. She'd wanted proof of something more, something fantastic and amazing. Well she'd gotten it alright. Anastasia hiccupped a bitter laugh. It was laughably impossible, how could she even contemplate? Yet she knew…or did she? And now what should she do? Seek to go on some epic quest to destroy the vile monster? And how could she hope to achieve that? Vampires had superior senses, speed, strength, immunity from weapons, how could she even hope to defeat something that big? Her mind concluded more answers as safety-nets. Fire; vampire's hated fire and sunlight…

Her eyes trailed towards the window. It was still sunny…did that mean she was safe? A part of her was laughing and crying at her apparent stupidity. Vampires did not exist, people would know. Surely there would be some sort of world wide panic by now? Unless they covered their tracks well a sinister part of her conscious added menacingly. How though…and what did that make Zacarias and the others? Vampires…or if this was some ludicrous film were they her slaying saviours? She pictured Zacarias and snorted. She rather doubted it; he'd probably be the first person to shove her to them.

This was ridiculous…until she had evidence. She swallowed anxiously. On some level she was terrified right now but it felt like there was a barrier erected between her and her fear. She felt numb; presumably whatever had her didn't want her dead instantly. This was insane; had she finally lost the plot completely? Anastasia turned to Amelia who was slumbering peacefully. A small spark of terror ignited – if they were being held captive then there was nowhere to hide or run. No matter how far, how fast it would keep dragging her back. She gulped and was suddenly overwhelmed with frenzied panic. The cosy room had rapidly morphed into a dungeon. The walls were so close together, it was so difficult to breath. Was this her cage? She felt her stomach lurch. She was going to be sick, she knew it.

"Amanda…please…Amanda for Gods sake wake up!" Hissed Anastasia; shaking the girl calling for her mentally and vocally. Hazel eyes blinked sleepily, glazed over with fog until finally clearing in recognition. Amanda gave out a euphoric squeal before launching herself into Anna's arms. Anastasia wrapped her arms around Amanda drawing some amount of security from her comfort. She was alright…so maybe she hadn't failed after all.

_"Anna! You came back…what happened to your neck? Is it sore? Did it bleed? Where are we?" _A stream of anxious questions hurled into her mind. Anastasia sighed a little loosening her hold on the child. She still felt queasy, in a state of numb disbelief. She didn't want to talk about her suspicions; giving them a voice made them seem real and if she could pretend this was some horrible nightmare things might make more sense. She swallowed a lump in her throat forcing it back down.

_"Amanda, what happened? How did we get here and who has us here? Is it Zacarias and the others?" _She never thought she would herself think this but the Carpathian Cult was definitely the lesser of two evils. At least they wouldn't inflict injury straight away…unless they were vampires too. No; she shoved that thought to the bottom of her mind. Deal with it later; at least they might not rape and kill her instantly if they thought they could still win her over with their facades and pretences.

_"Uh huh, they have us again. I don't remember what happened. I was on the boat with Mary-Ann and they all disappeared. When they came back once we were off the boat they told me you were sick…and then I remember somebody touching my shoulder but…but I must have fallen asleep…" _Sick? Anastasia touched her neck again pressing the bandage. They had tended to her wounds…but why? Why not just leave her there bleeding unless she had something they needed. But what did she have? She had Amanda true; but why would psychics need more psychics? Where they trying to recruit? What did they want so badly that they would willingly risk facing a murderous psychopath?

_"It's okay…we need out of here. I don't know what the hell is going on…I don't know. I need home…I can't stand this stupid room! I can't take it!" _Anastasia jumped to her feet feeling panic throb like a battle cry. Aches and pains littered her body and her heart was pounding once more as she struggled to inhale. She hated this space, this small room. Too small, not enough air, a prison cell locking and caging her in from a fate she badly needed to escape. Feeling sweat trickle down her back she launched herself at the door ramming it with her fists wildly. As expected it was locked – this only added to her frenzy. No air. No space. Too small; too tight, it didn't make sense. She could feel some invisible barrier of sanity melting in her mind. She kicked the door frustrated thrashing crazily in her tantrum ignoring Amanda's pleas.

"Let me out! Just kill me if you're going to! I don't care just let me out of this bloody room! I have claustrophobia you psychopaths and I can't stand it in here another second! I'll jump out the window! Don't think I won't cause I will! Let me the hell out of here!" She snarled bashing and thumping the door. The window seemed a good option, at least if she broke her legs she could be happy knowing she could breathe. Her chest constricted tightly as she fought to inhale properly. It was so hot now; she needed out! She couldn't stand the space with no oxygen and freedom. Her screams grew louder; "Let me out of here! Please, please let me out!" Finally she could hear the distant sounds of footsteps approaching the door.

There was the sound of a key being turned; the door was flung open and Anastasia lurched past the figure and collapsed against the opposite wall crumpling to the carpet struggling to breath. She felt a blue inhaler being pressed against her lips and she instinctively accepted it breathing in and out until at last it was regulated. A voice was talking or rather lecturing to her. Anastasia glanced up trying to shift unsteadily to her feet as it continued – "Silly creature. You had me panicking you stupid girl, there was no need to scream so loudly. You sounded like you were being tortured!" Anastasia felt like snapping that she was; her own special sort of torture.

Mrs Ivanov, the housekeeper peered at her. Anastasia quickly concluded that at least she was not in the hands of the psychopath which meant alternatively she was at the mercy of Mikhail Dubrinsky and his cult. Amanda was trembling in the door frame. Anastasia felt disorientated but a few things made sense but they were mostly questions. Who were the Carpathians? What did they want with her and were they even human? Snatching Amanda's hand she shoved roughly past the housekeeper and raced down the stairs. Alice was following her with shouts of protest. Anna didn't care; her neck burned and her head felt like it was cracking slowly into two. Dashing through the foyer she pushed open another door and found herself in the kitchen. Polished surfaces gleamed, cupboards, fridges, ovens; everything you would expect to find. Her eyes roved them, searching them wildly for concrete evidence.

Her hands flung open cupboard doors spraying the contents manically as she searched them. Powdered herbs and cooking chocolate. Cans of beans, peas and pineapple. No, this wasn't right. She slammed the doors and began to empty the contents of the fridge not quite sure what she was looking for. Bottled water, cheese, milk, ham, salad and even mayonnaise. Her hands pulled further towards the back into the deeper recesses finally intertwining on a bottle of seemingly wine. She pulled it out standing up as she managed to step over the scattered celery and mushrooms. The now resembled a hurricane sight. Amanda was crouched against the wall fearfully while Anastasia's hand quivered over the cork. One part of her was angry; this was stupid because they didn't exist. Had she finally lost her marbles? This was ridiculous; all she'd succeeded in doing was trashing a kitchen. But she had to know…her hand lifted the cork and she raised it to her lips.

A coppery flavour penetrated her mouth and her hand slipped its grip on the bottle recoiling as if it burned. It smashed to the floor sending small chips of glass raining at her feet while a puddle of dark scarlet liquid began to ooze steadily. Taking a shaky step backwards she pressed Amanda behind her against the unit as her legs bucked and she fell to her knees. Impossible…but she knew…that wasn't wine…it was blood. Real, cold blood; her heart was hammering. Amanda was crying and her confused voice was demanding explanations but it was lost among the mental tango of her mind. Vampire…no…again reason tried to deny this. Maybe they were those freaky fanatics you read about it magazine…surely not the real thing.

"L-Look…dear please…look just come with me and I'll- Anastasia hadn't noticed Alice Ivanov's but now she did she climbed to her feet glaring enraged and frightened. This housekeeper…she wasn't inhumanely beautiful, she looked normal. Right now she looked slightly queasy too but still she couldn't possible be one of them…could she?

"G-Get out!" Whispered Anastasia in a deadly voice. The woman shook her head and made movements forward. Anastasia reached behind her into the sink drawing out a carving knife. The woman took a hasty step backwards holding up her hands trying to appease her but Anastasia felt incensed and out of control. With surprising accuracy she launched the knife watching it whiz through the air landing a few inches from Alice's ear. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Screeched Anastasia as tears slipped down her cheeks. The housekeeper fled from the room leaving them alone with the trashed kitchen and bloody floor. Anastasia wrapped her body around Amanda's curling up on the floor like a frightened child haunted by nightmares. This was too big…she thought she was open minded enough to deal with this but she wasn't. You waited your whole life for the fairytale and you suddenly got the nightmare instead. Too much…she just wanted to go home. To go back to her flat and curl up on the couch with Charlie, gunmen, psychics she thought she was strong enough to deal with them but she wasn't. She couldn't deal with this…not creatures that could chew her up and spit her out; not creatures against which she was no more than a snivelling baby.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried…I'm sorry…" Amanda was sobbing and crying buried underneath her mentor. Anastasia squeezed her eyes shut hoping foolishly that she could just wake up. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't stand living like this anymore. In constant pain and panic but she didn't want to die either. Would her family even get her corpse? Would there even be a corpse to get or would she be one of these people who simply went missing never to return. Her voice quaked as she began murmuring in Hebrew. It wasn't a language she used often; her Grandmother had taught her as a child. An old lullaby she used to use some nights after the bed time story was read, "_Hush little one the day is gone. Sun has set over hill and lawn. Still the waking bird does sing unto the baby in her crib. Hush little one the road be long and though you be weary rest no more. At the home we wait for you…come little dove we'll always love you."_ Her voice was raked with sobs but it was quiet, hardly audible. Her Grandmother used to sing it quietly too but it was soft, sweet and soothing even with her raspy voice. It went on longer, more verses about the baby and the way home. Amanda stilled slightly listening to words she didn't even understand.

"I'm sorry…" Anastasia mumbled hugging her closer. Home; she shut her eyes picturing her house. Not her flat or the holiday house but her real home. The place she had been raised, her small poky bedroom which she always complained about. The way the bathroom would be messy and her mother would be running about trying to clean it up after it had been ambushed by Abby and Arianna. Her Grandmother sitting in the living room on her ancient red chair bemoaning the television. April would be there too sitting with the straightners trying to iron out her unruly strawberry-blond locks. And the study full of books and with the computer – her own little private haven. She remember when it rained that night the power had gone out and everyone had been forced into the same room. Games of cards, monopoly and a joking rendition of charades. Anna had been fourteen, Abby had moved out not long.

Gone…

"I'm sorry…so sorry" She whispered planting a gentle kiss on Amanda's forehead. They could have been happy. It might have been difficult and frightening but they could have been happy too. Anastasia could have bought a new flat, maybe shared it with Nathan her friend from university. The three of them could have been happy; Nathan always managed to make people smile. He loved children too; yes. They could have been happy. She remained rigid awaiting her fate. She couldn't hear any noise but then you never did in the films or books either. Where they already there watching her? Probably…the thought being watched scared her enough for her to open her eyes. She could see feet…she looked further up to see trousers and skirts too but she quickly averted her eyes feeling humiliated.

"Anna…honey listen…we aren't going to hurt you. Please, we know this is a shock but you have to understand that we're not what you think we are," Mary-Ann's voice. Anastasia registered it dimly but shook her head. Voices, they could bewitch you with their angelic qualities. Didn't they always have beautiful voices?

"N-No…I know what you are! You're vampires!" She accused shifting her position slightly so she was crouched on the balls of her feet.

"No…we're not vampires," Mary-Ann murmured.

"Then why do have pre-packaged blood disguised as wine?" Shouted Anastasia moving to her feet while Amanda remained curled up behind her. Why didn't they just kill her and spare her the humiliation. Her hand went to the plaster on her neck. Why was it there? Why did they try to help her…she didn't understand. They couldn't possibly want to help her…every time she was near them she felt resentment and fear. You didn't feel that from people who wanted to help you. Why did her ever instinct tell her to go the opposite of wherever they where? "Go away! Just leave us alone because you've done enough! If you're going to kill me then just go ahead but once your done leave Amanda the hell alone. You've got what you wanted; you've got me! If I'm allowed a last request than that's it! You've raped me, you've tortured me mentally and physically so what more do you want from me? I'm the lowest I've ever been and you know what I don't care anymore! So just leave us alone!"

"Be careful of what you accuse us. We don't take such disgusting charges lightly; you insult us by suggesting we would do such things to anyone. If you would listen you would hear that we are not vampires," Intoned Gregori his silver eyes glinting. Anastasia shivered – he frightened her most next to Zacarias. Her eyes darted tracing each familiar figure. Mary-Ann, Gregori, Zacarias and Mikhail. Only four…but then four was enough. Zacarias was watching her unblinking with onyx eyes, his face was impassive and cold but he was frowning.

"I don't care…please…just go…" Her voice was wobbling again with tears which she attempted and failed at blinking back. Sinking to her knees she gripped at the cool lino feeling her hands press against the damp blood still running in a puddle. Whose blood? Who had to die to feed them? A child? A man? An innocent life taken prematurely? She wasn't sure what to believe anymore, she just wanted to go home. They leered over her like four judges each about to accurse her with some horrible sentence. The pain in her neck and between her legs had no subsided.

"Anastasia…come on girl…look at me," Anastasia felt something warm touch her arm. It didn't hurt; it was a perfectly imperfect hand with calluses and rough skin. She found herself staring into a pair of concerned brown eyes hid behind golden glasses. Ordinary human eyes…Alice the housekeeper. She kneeled in front of Anastasia and seemed slightly nervous but at the same time completely sure. "Look at me. I'm human, you know that…now come on. You've worked yourself into a right state you silly thing." She blinked, for a split second the firm voice had morphed into her grandmother's grouchy confident tone. Those words were spoken just as she would have said them. Anastasia shook her head…no…lies…more lies…

"Don't you go shaking your head at me girl…come on," A strong tug to her upper arm dragged her to her feet. A warm arm around her shoulders nudging and guiding her from the wretched room. Wriggling free of the arm she glanced around her but followed as they went up the stairs. Why did she suddenly feel like she was five years old again being yelled at for splashing in muddy puddles? This was utterly insane and wrong but the housekeeper seemed so…so sane. As if this were all normal. She walked upright without a trace of fear only concern and slight scorning. Alice led her along a corridor until they were in the bedroom once more. For a few moments she left her alone sitting on the bed before returning with a basin of hot soapy water, a fluffy towel, a glass of water and a packet of pills. Gingerly she pulled a chair in front of the younger girl and began to sponge her face gently with the towel.

"I can do it myself," Anastasia inserted feeling slightly stupid for sitting and letting some complete stranger wash her face.

"I'm sure you can," Mrs Ivanov agreed simply not stopping or halting her ministrations.

"Look…Mrs Ivanov…are you quite alright…" Had they bewitched her somehow? Could they do that? She tried to think back to some of the books. In Twilight they couldn't, they could allure people with their voices but not mentally control them. In other books they used their voices to hypnotise. Could she trust this woman? No; she couldn't trust anyone but herself anymore. This was crazy – she must be going mad. Only a few minutes ago she had been howling on the kitchen floor thinking she was about to die and now this woman was washing her face and hands as though she were a child. What the hell was going on?

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't have some idiot girl messing up my kitchen and throwing knives at my head," Mrs Ivanov said grouchily as she dabbed the scar on her cheek with some antiseptic. Anastasia winced as it stung for a few moments but other than that sat perfectly still as the housekeeper washed the blood off her hands. Why was she doing this? And yet she was hesitant to ask. Where was Amanda? Downstairs with them! That thought sent her on her feet and towards the door but Alice grabbed her.

"Sit down!"

"What are they doing to her?" Snarled Anastasia. _"Amanda? Are you okay? Amanda?" _

"I might not be an expert but I think they're letting her watch television," Alice said mildly.

_"Anna? Where are you…I'm in the living room. What happened? You dropped something in the kitchen. What's Shrek?" _Anastasia froze. Amanda had definitely been with her and crying hysterically too. Why was she suddenly so calm and content to watch a children's film? Had they addled with her mind somehow? That was impossible though, Amanda had told her that she had stopped it. She glowered at Alice but couldn't protest as the older woman shoved her back down to the bed.

"What have they done to her?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask them although if you'd rather her still be hyperventilating on the floor by all means do say something," Alice said dryly as her fingers brushed the plaster on her neck. Anastasia shied away but Alice clicked her tongue impatiently. Anastasia felt groggy, it was hard to concentrate when you had migraine that was threatening to split your head in two. She sat rigid as Alice peeled away the plaster inspecting the damage.

"Not too bad…you'll be able to get those stitches out in a couple of days I imagine," Alice remarked calmly. Anastasia flinched; she had stitches? Overcome with morbid curiosity she stood up and walked dazedly towards the door Alice had emerged from. Pushing it open she found herself in a small but extremely clean bathroom. There was a bathtub with a shower cord in one corner, a toilet, a sink and a large mirror framed by cream tiles and yellow lino. Staring up at her reflection Anastasia was met with a stranger. Her hair was well groomed; it looked as though it had only just been straightened; not normal for somebody who had been unconscious. Her skin although clean was littered with small bruises like purple and blue etches. The thin scar remained but she could see red marks on her neck finally ending in a large red gash with meticulously professional blue stitches poking out of the angry pink skin. It looked like some hideous form of a hickey – something which Anastasia had never even had to begin with.

So this was it…she'd been bitten by a vampire. She felt her insides lurch as she began to tremble. It felt like somebody had just slapped her across the face. Pain spasm through her gut and she found herself retching over the toilet. The lack of food made her bring up sickening putrid yellow bile since there was nothing else. Tears gushed from her eyes once more but she felt gentle fingers lift her hair out of the way as she continued to vomit violently. Finally once it was over and done she sat up quivering, arms wrapped themselves around her ignoring her protests as she tried to shake them off. Soon she found herself leaning her head into Alice's chest as she let everything pour out sobbing so hard her body was shaking.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…can't be…why? Why?" She wanted to stop but found it impossible. A damn had been broken and it wouldn't close. Every single bit of stress and pain flooded from her body. No; she couldn't cry. They'd know. She sat up trying to wipe her eyes and control the instinctive urge. Alice gazed at her worriedly as she attempted to control herself, "I'm sorry…being stupid…no big deal…no big deal…" Her upper thighs throbbed. That creature had branded her like she was a piece of property. What sort of monster did that to somebody? And now her world had been toppled and burned what did she do? There was nowhere to run or hide, exit or freedom and it terrified her. The thought of being trapped at the mercy of other's -people who could kill her in less than a second if they wished.

"What are you apologising for? Crying? It's alright to be upset dear…it's natural…it's human. Anybody in your situation would be, you've earned the right to cry," Alice soothed drawing her in. Anastasia shook her head as she spluttered. She never cried normally so why was she making a habit of it now? If they could see her crying they'd know how weak she was. Up on their pedestals looking down at the lowly mortal who can't even deal with her own emotions, "Shh…it'll be okay…listen to me…your safe here. Nobody will touch you here. Let us help you Anna, it's alright to be afraid." No it wasn't. They wouldn't help her, they would condemn her. They would touch her…she could feel his fingers all over her contaminating her like a disease. She couldn't remember but she could imagine. She didn't want anybody touching her. Alice was alright – Alice was human and she seemed nice. Alice was the closest thing she had to her home, to her family.

"I-I want to go home…I want my mum…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I just…stupid…I'm stupid…and I can't…it's just…being childish…stupid, stupid," Anastasia spluttered wildly. This was idiotic – a part of her mind argued – here she was blubbering like a baby. She was twenty-one for crying out loud, she'd been a legal adult for three years. She was supposed to be above all of this stuff now; independent. Able to cope and stand on her own two feet, not some weakling who cried into a strangers arms while the vampires downstairs had a good listen in.

"You're not stupid…just silly. I don't imagine somebody with the qualifications you have achieved could be classified as stupid. Everybody cries and wants to go home. There's nothing wrong with what your feelings; it's normal," Alice assured briskly moving away from the crying girl; "You're in a lot of pain aren't you? That can't be helping you much. Come with me." Anastasia obeyed shifting to her feet and back through to the bedroom. The housekeeper proffered two painkillers which she accepted gladly although eyed the water suspiciously. What if it was drugged? Another spasm descended through her skull, on the other hand she no longer gave a damn so long as it got her out of this agony so she could actually function and think. She gulped down the liquid and the pills.

"Good, I've been reading up on diabetes since you arrived and about kosher. I like to know what my house guests eat. I'm going to leave for a minute to get you some toast and something warm to drink," Alice said resolutely as she moved towards the door. Anastasia made a quick nose of protest laying down her water. If Alice left that meant they'd come back…she couldn't face them like this. Not runny nosed, red eyed and blubbering. She didn't want any toast – she'd just been sick and still felt queasy. If she ate then she would only bring it back up again so it was a waste of time.

"You'll be fine. I'll only be a few minutes, nobody will enter this room I promise you," Alice reassured before slipping out the door leaving Anastasia alone. She sat up tightly clenching everything like a coil ready to spring. Her eyes remained glued on the door…every noise resulted in her jolting to her feet. Was she being watched? Chills crept down her spine – the idea of unseen people watching her was horrible. Would her every move be charted from this point onwards? Suddenly it felt like the room was closing in on her again, the walls moving a fraction tighter. It was cold now, she shivered standing up unsure were to move to be at the best advantage. Seconds toiled leisurely and sluggishly into minutes. How long did it take to make toast? Or was this some horrible ploy?

When Alice did eventually return with a tray in her arms Anastasia flinched almost shrieking in surprise. On the tray was a plate of buttered toast, a mug of something hot and steamy and her green medic box. Sitting down she permitted the woman to place it on her knees and she was surprised to inhale the sweet creamy scent of hot chocolate. "Thanks," She murmured her voice still caked thickly with tears as she lifted the mug raising it to her lips. The heat scalded her but it curled down her throat sending warmth into her stomach. Drinking a small portion she set down the mug and eyed the toast warily. She felt queasy…but she had to eat. How long had she been unconscious? Eating was vital, almost as vital as her insulin. Picking up a slice she took small bites gnawing away at it under Alice's approving stare. After consuming a slice she set down the tray and picked up her insulin. Lifting up the skirt of her long red nightgown she found the familiar pin pricks on her upper thigh along with the revolting sight of many long scratches, claw marks. She shuddered quickly injecting the syringe before pulling down her nightgown against the evidence of violation.

"Well, you have some colour in your cheeks now. You shiver though, are you cold? I'll just get you a dressing gown although mind it might be a little on the big side. All I've got is my daughter Druella's and she bought it six months pregnant," Alice said absently. Anastasia nodded, big baggy clothes were appealing. They would be comfortable and hide as much of her marked skin from view as possible. A few short moments later Alice returned with an oversized green garment that Anastasia shrugged on grateful for the warmth and comfort it provided.

"Thanks…I'm sorry…these are probably not the best circumstances to meet you in," Apologised Anastasia. She felt she might grow to like the middle aged housekeeper if only she could shake the image of vampires from her mind. The pain had eased all over her body, her stomach was full of food and she had taken her insulin. These factors eased her physical discomforts allowing her to concentrate on her mental ones. Maybe she was looking at this situation from the wrong angle. If they were vampires then they hadn't killed her yet and she could only assume that presently they wouldn't do so. Why were vampires after her though? What did these ones want with her…they claimed they weren't vampires but then how did they explain the blood?

"I imagine they could have been better but there you go. No point crying over spilt milk," Alice shrugged, "I'll take you downstairs now. No doubt they want a word with you and-

"No…please I'm sorry but I-I just can't…being near them…they'll…" How could she explain the unexplainable notion that they would hurt her? She felt like she was walking on the edge of a knife whenever she was near them. A knife that would suddenly flip and impale her at any moment; how did one converse with vampires? They weren't human…where they ever human? Where they millions of years old? Curiosity peeked a head from under the heavy thick drape of chilling fear. And Zacarias…why the hell had a vampire kissed her? No…what if he was like that over one…her hand flew to her neck with its fresh slightly smaller white plaster.

"I can see you haven't had anyone to talk to recently? I'm presuming you haven't confined all your fears in the girl which means you've been stewing in them for nearly a week. Talk to me, it helps to get problems off your chest and into the open," Alice suggested. Was this a trap? To get her close to the human so they could hear all her secrets and fears? To enchant and bewitch her to their side…was this trap? Could she trust Alice? Why was she working for them anyway…did they even need to eat food?

"Can they hear us?" Anastasia asked timidly.

"Yes, if they want to I suppose they can but if it helps if you require privacy they won't listen. They know you need some sense of security right now," Alice said honestly. Could they be trusted not to listen? Anastasia felt like she was a bubbling pot about to overflow if she didn't at least tell one person some tiny portion of her anxieties and fears. Even if the reassurances were fake and hollow she needed to hear them. To have somebody tell her she wasn't cracking up, to give her some sort of courage and strength.

"I can't…because I'm terrified of them," Murmured Anastasia confessing. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Fear doesn't just spout for any apparent reason. Is it because there not human or because you fear what they can do to you?" Anastasia pondered this. The whole aspect of not being human was shocking…but then there weren't exactly normal humans in the first place. Only now they didn't need guns to shoot her; they could rip her head off, bleed her dry, follow her every move, and listen to ever conversation. That was horrible, to be watched with no privacy. But what else…she was afraid before she even knew all that. Why? Zacarias…she'd been wary of him from the start but Mary-Ann and Manolito hadn't bothered her too much. Mikhail had been fine in his own way too. Did it stem from Zacarias? Was he the invisible seed in this long tangled plant?

"Yes…nothings mine anymore. They can follow me…hear me…do anything and I can't stop them. I'm powerless…and there's nobody who can help. I-I don't want a repeat…of…I just can't…not again," She close her eyes repressing the memory. Painfully long teeth slicing through her neck, blood spurting, and a slick wet tongue rammed down her throat. She was glad she had passed out; anything more would have destroyed her.

"They would never do anything to hurt you. Of that much I can confirm, they are not human true but they have their own morals and values by which they live. Ones which they would never break; they are not what you would call vampires. They call themselves Carpathians," Alice explained gently, "They would probably be better explaining it. I might mess up and tell it wrong," Anastasia nodded but a little voice nagged – that still doesn't change the fact that they drink blood. It doesn't matter what pretty name you put in front of it a demon is always a demon.

"I-I…they hate me…" She stammered picturing the accusing eyes snapping to their own judgements at the lowly mortal before them.

"They do not hate you; they chased you half way across Europe. I don't think they dislike you in the slightest, you frustrate them and they worry about you but they don't bear you any grudge," Alice confirmed confidently. Anastasia sighed; Alice obviously was not well acquainted with Zacarias. He definitely hated her and she could honestly say the feeling was mutual. Mary-Ann seemed tolerable though, a little intimidating with her beauty and designer clothes but she didn't seem frightening like the rest. This was still a game though, she still felt like a pawn being manipulated across the board by better players. So long as she kept her guard up and viewed every word with a pinch of salt…

"Come now, the best thing we can do with our fears is face them headlong," Alice affirmed standing to her feet.

"Easier said than done," Muttered Anastasia feeling her heart rate soars.

"I know this is terrifying for you but things are never as bad as they seem," Alice comforted. A weak smile appeared on Anastasia's face. Her mother was always throwing about that phrase. And always Anna believed it because most of the time it appeared to be true. If she was afraid of going into school because she forgot her essay it turned out the teacher had forgotten to ask for them in or they simply shrugged and asked that it be handed in later. Reluctantly she inhaled moving to her feet feeling much like she was about to walk death row. Alice squeezed her hand and together they left the room and started down the stairs. Da Dum. Da Dum. Her heart thumped a constant rhythm against her chest and her throat was dry. She bit her lip and then stopped hastily encase she may draw blood and add fuel to the flames. Every little noise of her body from her pounding heart to her churning stomach had her flushed. They could hear…every noise. Some how her shaking legs followed Alice…outside the door…she could still run but inside she knew she couldn't. In any case the housekeeper seemed to read her mood and pushed open the door before nudging her firmly inside.

"You're guest seems in a much more agreeable mood now sir," Alice said idly as though she was discussing the weather. Anastasia felt like trying to hide behind her, not at all comfortable with suddenly being thrown into the spotlight. Her eyes skimmed the familiar sitting room. Raven and Mikhail occupied one sofa, Mary-Ann, Manolito and Savannah had the three-piece couch while Gregori sat in one armchair and Zacarias was profiled leaning with casual elegance against a wall. Looking extremely out of place Amanda was over watching the television with rapt attention as Donkey protested crossing a rickety bridge.

"Girl, time for bed," Barked Alice at Amanda who peered over her shoulder with a pout but her eyes lit up as she caught sight of Anastasia. Almost in a blur Anna felt herself shoved backwards by a pair of arms around her waist. The sudden presence and warmth was a soothing comfort. Swiftly returned the hug Anastasia managed to steal a silent conversation.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, but I want to watch the rest of that film! Do I have to go to bed? Are you alright Anna? You look really pale again," _Amanda quizzed eagerly. Anastasia was torn. On one hand she felt like having some sort of ally to even up the numbers but on the other…what use would Amanda be? She was ten and Anastasia was in no position to bargain.

_"I'm fine…maybe tomorrow okay? You need to go with Mrs Ivanov to bed; I'll be up soon," _Anastasia issued shortly not trusting herself not to beg the younger girl to stay. She certainly felt like extending that to Alice but instead she remained frozen to the spot as Amanda was lead reluctantly from the room by the housekeeper who ushered her up the stairs. Her last defences had just vanished completely; hear hammering and feeling extremely self-conscious to turn around determined to look anywhere but at them. The fire was blazing in the corner, her eyes watched the tongues of red and orange flame dance as she remained paralysed feeling again like she was going to vomit awaiting her sentence to be pronounced. Eventually Mikhail spoke and she tried her hardest not to flinch at the sound of his voice but felt some measure of relief that it was not harsh.

"You can sit down Anastasia, you don't need to fear us," Mikhail's tone was warm and oddly comforting. Anastasia inclined her head in a gesture of politeness and courtesy as she promptly scuttled across the room to a deserted armchair near the fire in the darkest corner. She wanted to be as out of sight as possible, it felt like she was back at school again in front of the headmaster or mistress. Rigid formalities and manners she was raised with were drilled into her head like a never ending protocol. All the pleases and thank-you's and decorum appropriate for such an occasion flooded back to her.

"You've already met Manolito, Mary-Ann, Zacarias De la Cruz and my wife Raven. This is my daughter Savannah and her husband Gregori Daratrazanoff," Gregori gave a slight bow from the waist and Savannah smiled brightly. As ever she was shockingly beautiful with a wealth of cobalt black hair and shining blue eyes much like her mother. In appearance Anastasia estimated her as not much older than herself, perhaps twenty-four. She certainly looked too old to be Raven's daughter and Selene's big sister. Selene…was she a vampire offspring? If so then how come she survived the sunlight? She mentioned an older brother too…

"I wanted to thank you…for looking after Selene so well. You were in a difficult situation and I'm glad you didn't think wrongly of her," Raven smiled gratefully. Anastasia blinked. What did they expect? For her to just dump Selene at the airport or at a roadside? She was just a child…even if she wasn't human she couldn't help it. She didn't choose her parents; she seemed just like an ordinary child only slightly prettier and maybe a little more insightful. She was still demanding and hyperactive and possessed all other child-like qualities.

"It…was nothing," Anastasia found herself saying because somebody needed to fill the void of silence. Her eyes remained glued to the flames, "She's just a kid…it's not her fault."

"Anna we know your terrified of us and we know you think us to be Vampire but we're not," Savannah said gently.

"Ali- I mean Mrs Ivanov says you called yourselves Carpathians…that your not like vampires…I don't understand. What is a Carpathian? You told me you were from here…I mean…I just," She sighed mentally kicking herself. She was wording this all wrong. She had it planned out in her head and then she spat out the phrases like verbal vomit. She twisted the material of the large dressing gown and bit her lip.

"We are called Carpathians," Assured Mikhail, "We are an ancient race descended from these mountains. People would associate us with Vampires but it is a lie. We do not kill to feed, we do not violate humans and we never kill them without reason. We have our own laws and morals that we are subject to and any violation of these laws is usually met with swift retribution." That sounded nice and reassuring. Anastasia could see it in her mind. Carpathians were the good vampires who didn't kill and saved innocents and slay the vampires. That seemed a little too good to be true. They didn't deny taking blood and the phrase; "Don't kill humans without reason" hung in her mind.

"B-But you still take blood?" Anastasia stammered the question flinching as though expecting a blow for her curiosity. Her hand moved subconsciously to the mark on her neck. It had been painful, agonising. They might not kill but they still put people through that. They still had to use humans like cattle, perhaps that was what they viewed humans as.

"Yes. We drink blood to survive but we do not kill who we feed from. It is against our laws. The people who we take blood from do not feel pain; we block it out for them and we heal the bite mark and wipe the memory of it from their minds," Manolito voices assuring. Anastasia still didn't feel right sitting here among people who might view her as a walking blood-bank. She didn't want them feeding from her, what's more was they could alter memories…that was horrifying. Taking somebody's memory was erasing a part of themselves. What if they turned around and did it to her or Amanda? Or her family and friends?

"L-Look…you don't kill…and I get that and I'm grateful but…but please don't take any blood from me. I know you say it doesn't hurt and all of that but…but I just don't want any fangs near my neck," Anastasia pleaded.

"Honey we don't walk around seeing people as some sort of never ending food source. None of us want to feed from you, your under our protection so unless it's a critical situation it won't happen. Sometimes we use blood exchanges to heal…our blood can give humans more energy and heal some of their internal wounds. When we take a humans blood it means we can locate them at any time…its not just a feeding thing," Mary-Ann said gently, coaxingly. Anastasia nodded managing a small smile.

"The whole Dracula thing is so cliché," Savannah added with a grin.

"But last night…that thing…it bit me…please don't tell me I'm going to do a Dracula and change into something?" Anastasia inquired.

"No, you're all human. Like Savannah said, we're not some sort of contagious disease. We don't walk around turning every human we see into Carpathians. It takes three blood exchanges before we can convert…I used to be human but I underwent the change of my own free will. I know how hard this can be to accept; it was a slap in the face for me too," Mary-Ann said understandingly.

"How old…I mean if you don't mind…you said you were an ancient race…um…how exactly?"

"I'm the youngest; if I were still human I'd only be thirty-six. I was thirty when I went through the conversion," Mary Ann answered.

"Dad's the old man," Savannah intoned, "He's what…over a thousand years and counting? Gregori's not much better…they're all just grumpy old men really."

"Mikhail didn't you ever teach her any manners?" Gregori asked his voice dripping sarcasm.

"I hardly notice much change since she's been with you sonny boy," Mikhail said dryly while Manolito chuckled.

"I'm over a thousand," Manolito added.

"Nearing two thousand," Zacarias said impassively. Anastasia blinked; it wasn't that this revelation was surprising but it still managed to catch her off guard. The youngest woman in the room was still over ten years her senior while the older ones dominated her by about fifteen centuries. What was she to them? A tiny little baby? A small grain of sand in some vast unknown dessert? Two thousand years? That seemed incredible…and scary. All the things they must have seen…empires rising and falling. All the loss, sorrow and pain in the world along with all the happiness. How could you live that long?

"Our young don't mature fully until they are two hundred," Mikhail supplied as if reading her confused expression, "Once the males reach that age they loose their emotions and their ability to see in colour. We are a dying race although the recent decades are improving us much. It is very difficult for our women to get pregnant and the children they bear are nearly all male. As such we revere our children and females, protecting them above all others." A dying race? That was…sad. She guessed that they must not be as populated as humans but still dying race sounded a bit severe. Her curiosity was growing more and more until it was wrestling with her fear. This was terrifying, she couldn't trust them…but then why did she want to know more?

"I'm sorry," Anastasia said because it simply seemed like the right thing to do.

"This is where we get vampires. The males of our race can continue on but if the situation gets too without hope they have two choices. Seek the dawn or give in to a fleeting moment of emotion by killing what they feed. When they cross this line they turn vampire; the demons and monster from your legends. That is why we have hunters who track and slay such foul beings." Mikhail added sombrely. Anastasia felt her heart jolt…was that it? Chose suicide or evil? She felt pity, obviously she still loathed the monster from last night and she'd live a happy life if she never had another encounter like that one but still…would she have the courage to kill herself?

Can't you…I don't know…do something with them? Like…medicine? I know, I sound dumb but…well you said two hundred years but…well you seem…I don't know if normal is the right word but you don't seem suicidal or the incarnation of evil," Anastasia said doubtfully. Obviously there was some sort of cure; a ritual dance or some sort of blood potion. Did it happen to women? Why just men? Did you just plunder on aimlessly an emotionless iceberg or was there more to it than that? Mind it might explain Zacarias; perhaps he was at the icy stage. Did that mean he was turning vampire or on the verge of suicide? Suddenly she felt an overwhelming gush of pity for him.

"There is hope," Mikhail said lightly as though choosing his words carefully. Anastasia looked up as the room fell silent…it seemed like everyone was waiting for something. Suddenly she felt the full force of seven pairs of eyes watching her in anticipation. Tearing her gaze away from the sanctuary of the fire she looked up at Mikhail feeling her heart rate propel by a few beats. Why did she have the sinking feeling she was on the Titanic and it had just crashed into an iceberg? "If a male find his lifemate then he is spared such a fate. We mate for life; our other halves, our women hold the key to restoring our emotions, our colours, they are our light to our darkness. It is only if we find our lifemates that we find salvation. That is why we covet our women; they hold our future."

Anastasia tried to grasp this concept…so in order to survive you had to marry a women? That didn't seem to difficult but she knew there was more to it than that. The way he put it made it sound very spiritual and almost religious. It seemed a bit stereotypical to class women as light and men as dark, it seemed a bit sexist to just use women for the sake of pleasing men. That didn't appeal to her…so why did she have a horrible feeling that this was about to apply to her in some way. Warning sirens were screaming in the back of her mind…Zacarias had kissed her…oh no…oh God no…

"No." She stated quietly in a tone of deadly despair as her eyes drew level with a pair of obsidian black ones. A few strands of raven hair framed his face but the rest was tied back much like the other males. In the light of the fire his skin glowed a warm tan colour and a flicker of orange flame danced reflected in his eyes, a black shirt clung to his toned chest and he towered. Two thousand years old…and yet he didn't look a day over thirty-five. The corners of his mouth curved into a smirk.

"I beg to differ _cstri_."

She didn't know what the European name was but it felt far to intimate for comfort. Anastasia recoiled, muscles which had been slowly relaxing suddenly tensed and her breathing grew rough and unsteady trying to catch up with the tattoo of her heart. This…this wasn't some fantasy novel! She wasn't the tragic heroine falling in love with vampires…things like that just didn't happen! She may fantasise about men like him but…but the real thing…no! The room was massive but suddenly she was envisioning another cage, the walls shoving them together. No escape…they were going to force her into an eternity with him!

"T-This…just…no!" Anastasia jumped to her feet, he was between her and the way out. Her eyes darted, there were windows…would she be quick enough? No, no they'd find her…but if she got to the car…maybe…her mind suddenly seemed to switch to a navigation system plotting out all the available exits and routes. A part of her mind was laughing wildly – be careful what you wish for indeed! This was wrong…she felt like a stupid lump of dirt with these people…people like her didn't belong here. "T-This is wrong! I'm human…I-I do human things like go to the toilet…watch television…sleep in…I-I'm not some gothic fanatic!" A million reasons she could think of and she just went and spat out the lamest of the bunch. Gothic fanatic? Had she forgotten her teenage years already?

"I have no problems with you watching television or your bodily functions _sivamet_" Damn! Another bloody stupid European word she didn't know and why the hell couldn't he wipe that stupid superior smirk off his face! Was he glad to see her panicking like this? Some sick form of amusement? I hate her so I might as well make her suffer for the rest of eternity? Eternity? More panic – she didn't want to be a vampire! She didn't want people biting at her neck or sexually assaulting her…would he do that? She went to move backwards but found her legs brushing the armchair.

"You hate me!" Anastasia spluttered desperately.

"Once again I beg to differ with you."

"You're about twenty times my age! Are you some sort of serial pervert?"

"Age is inconsequential. You are young enough to be trained properly and taught the proper manners expected of you."

"Trained? What am I? Some sort of dog? I would rather spend an eternity freezing in hell than a single hour with you! You make my skin crawl! You're arrogant, sexist, stuck up and have about a million mistresses back in Brazil! Why don't you go ask one of them to restore your colour?"

"I have no lovers; if that is what you are referring to then there is no need to be jealous. I do not see you as a dog but you are tiresome in your silly nature. I don't tolerate disobedience. I am not arrogant, merely always right and I have no conception of what you humans call sexism. If by sexism you mean wanting to guard you night and day, never wanting you to work and keeping you for myself then yes I am sexist. Women are naturally fragile and-

"Don't give me that crap! I don't know when you were born mate but this is the twenty first century! You have some nerve! Go ahead and decapitate me now, I don't think you will but I don't care! Zacarias De La Cruz go burn in hell! I'd rather go with a pig then go with you! You're two thousand years older than me! That has got to be perversion!"

"You are tiresome and silly but I assure you no man will ever touch you again. As I said earlier age is of no consequence; you are young but I can deal with that. You'll grew used to it in time."

"No, because it isn't happening. There is no me and you, there is only me. I don't want to marry you! I don't want to have a relationship with you! You could have killed Adam! I can kiss whoever I like and it will have nothing to do with you!"

"Don't push me _sivamet. _That creature had no right touching what was mine."

"So I'm a piece of property? I'm not some thing you can own and put away whenever you feel like it!"

"You belong to me."

"I belong to nobody! Especially not you!"

Mikhail watched the spar with a mixture of great amusement and exasperation. He could see Manolito attempted not to smirk and instead promoting the image of lockjaw. No doubt the entire De La Cruz brothers were playing witness to this little scene. For one thing there were a number of colourful beetles sitting on the windowsill. Savannah was having no success masking her own obvious hilarity at the situation; even Gregori was smiling while Mary-Ann rolled her eyes shaking her head. He could hear Raven's laughter fill his mind. The little mouse in the corner seemed to be forgetting about the impending fear of them ripping off her heads. In fact she seemed to forget that there was even anyone else in the room.

_"A match made in heaven?" _Suggested Raven innocently.

_"I think that she might kill him. How long do you give him?" _Chimed Jacques, obviously his brother was partaking in the scene too. It wasn't everyday you witnessed cold rigid Zacarias argue with a female who seemed to have a tongue made of razors. It was simply odd; like Gregori playing Santa yet somehow it had happened.

_"A week?" _Suggested Riordan

_"I think we underestimate our elder brother…say a fortnight," _Nicolas disagreed.

_"It would appear my love that Zacarias may have met his match. At least she doesn't seem to be afraid that we'll kill her anymore…" _Mikhail replied to his lifemate.

_"No but she definitely seems to be terrified of being attached to Zacarias…I don't think this will work well in the future…Zacarias is too difficult."_

_"On the contrary I think they make a fine couple of mules."_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**I honest to God didn't imagine this chapter would be so long! It's like 10,500 words! This is an all time high even for me. For those of you who somehow survive and read it all then please R&R. I swear the next chapter will be something like 4000 words again. I just got carried away. For those you who have reviewed thank you! x**

**Murgatroid-98 - Thanks so much for your encouragement :D Here's the next chapter.**

**Magicspromise89- I'm honoured you put me on your C2 squeee! I had no idea this fic would so popular. I posted it on a whim so this is pretty cool. **

**Carry44- Yeah Zac is in for a rough ride. Things get worse before they get better but they do end up getting better. He's got a long way to go yet.**

**The Cyan Knight - That always sort of irritated me in the books. I mean I love the Dark Series but sometimes I think the women need to make a stand. Anastasia does end up proving that, Zac needs to eat some humble pie.**

**And for the rest of the readers! Thanks! xx**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**

_

* * *

_


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Fifteen_

**So close and yet so far…**

* * *

"No."

This was one of those horrible moments in life that made you wish to punch something – hard. It wasn't that she necessarily felt angry – although anger did equal into the equation somewhere – she just felt like a pot that had been left on the boil for too long and was struggling against the lid to bubble over. There had to be an outlet somewhere. She felt like screaming to make them understand but that was difficult when half of you felt paralysed in disbelief struggling to keep up. The verbal sparring had been good; some tiny little escape but it had ended and now she felt drained and hollow.

"Y-You can't force me! Y-You just can't! Please…you're wrong…I mean…can't you find someone else?" Anybody else, there must be hundreds of women willing to spend eternity with him. Hundreds of beautiful elegant women who were rich and perfect with simpering manners and slushy notions of love. Anastasia felt her collapse into the chair raking a hand through her hair while the other arm clenched the chair in an iron grip digging her nails into the material. They could force her, they could change her into something else, they might not kill her physically but they could crush her emotionally and mentally.

"Anna…we know this is a huge shock and probably this isn't the best timing but…but what Mikhail said was right. There isn't anybody else for people like us; Carpathian lifemates are literally the other halves of each other souls and they cannot survive without each other," Mary-Ann explained gently moving on her feet towards the younger girl. Anastasia shrunk out of the embrace; she didn't want to see those pitying brown eyes that sympathised with her. She refused to be shoved into this cage with this wolf. She'd passed the last twenty-one years in relative peace. She didn't need Zacarias to survive and she certainly didn't want be with him for eternity. She knew what men like him were like…women who were with men like him didn't die instantly they died slowly and agonisingly as their partners crushed their spirits turning them into drones.

"I-I've survived the past twenty-one years…I mean I might be going nuts now but I'm okay…I don't want to be locked up in a cage! I can't…I just can't…I'd die. He hates me and I hate him…it wouldn't work! I don't love him! I'm scared to death of him and he thinks I'm some sort of unstable doll that he can toy with!" Protested Anastasia trying to fight off Mary-Anne's arms as they tried to hug her. Her eyes stared into the fire cringing as she heard the frustrated growl from across the room. Mikhail sighed, she could feel everyone watching her reaction with a mixture of exasperation and sympathy; she couldn't stand how they shook their heads as if she were a little child trying to deny that one add one equals two.

"Anastasia, I think Zacarias has established that he doesn't hate you. You're fear of him is natural but your hatred and revulsion is not. A lifemate may fear the other temporarily but we can normally reassure them through our linked minds. You and Zacarias lack a mental link that all lifemates should have; this is no fault of your own but the fact that we were unable to heal your wounds, unable to feel your mind. It is highly unusual and unheard of. Only ancients can shield their minds so fully, certainly not humans no matter how psychic," Mikhail said reasonably.

"T-That's a good thing though…isn't it?" Anastasia had always taken this new ability as a gift. It had saved her from them being able to read her mind and manipulate it giving her the advantage. She didn't want anybody reading her mind; the thought was almost as horrible as the memory of the vampire. Yet why did she suddenly feel as though people were blaming it; accusing her one defence. Gregori shook his head.

"You may view it as a blessing for shielding you from us but it was for that reason that the vampire chose to make you its target last night. So long as you were with him we could not track it, it used you just like the child did. You will be wanted now so long as you possess the ability to elude us and hide from us mentally," Gregori stated plainly not mincing his words in the slightest. Anastasia nodded shakily, so this was a double edged sword. It wasn't that surprising; people who had rarities were often sought after. What she wanted to know was how in the hell did she have it? It amazed her, fascinated her and she was almost proud of it.

"I-I understand…but still…I don't mean any offence but I do not want anybody in my head reading my thoughts, violating my privacy. I don't want to be a puppet…that's why I'm glad….I'm glad because at least that's one fate I don't have to worry about," Anastasia mumbled truthfully staring into the dancing flames of the fire allowing them to distract and hypnotise her.

"That's understandable but…there's no easy way to tell you this Anna but you wanted us to be honest so we will respect that. Anna; your thoughts, this gift you have is not what it seems. It's dangerous, and it's been put there by a master vampire who doesn't want us in your head. It cuts your ties with Zacarias, its turning you against us throwing you into danger," Savannah said sincerely and urgently. Anastasia looked up and suddenly the world turned dark. A vampire…was in her head…possessing her? She gulped. Suddenly everyone had turned into enemies…how could she trust what they were saying was true? How could she trust that they weren't tricking her? Waiting for her to lower her guard before they pounced…and if they were right how did she fight off vampires who were inside her? How could she trust her own mind…who could you trust when you couldn't trust yourself?

The answer was obvious – trust no one.

"You mean…I'm being possessed…I'm…what do I do? I can't do anything can I? It's going to kill me…I can't fight it! I don't feel any different but its there…and I can't fight vampires? How do you kill one? I can't…I…what do I do?" Anastasia cried frustrated and panicky. She went to stand up; the room was closing in again making it hard to breath. Mary Ann gently forced her back into the seat.

"It's not possessing you sweetie…but it is influencing you. For instance, in the past few days have you done anything strange…anything you wouldn't normally do? Things you later thought were a bit odd but shrugged off?" Mary-Ann had probed a sore spot and Anastasia thought briefly of the rollercoaster ride from hell she had been put on in the last few days. The boat…would have ever considered jumping off? Yes…that would be a plan she would have thought of but would she have ever gone through with it? And all those times at the airport when she risked imprisonment...normally she would have been way to cautious to even consider it. Normally she would have driven to the station…but then those had been things she had been proud of – admiring her new found courage.

"B-But…I did those things to save us…I didn't do them to hurt…I mean they were risky but…but…I thought…." Her words trailed off numbly. Was what they were saying true? Or were they manipulating her too? Should she be swooning in Zacarias's arms? The thought made her want to puke but then was that this thing inside her? No, it couldn't be because even if she wasn't attracted to him he embodied everything she stood against. Even if there was this creature inside her contaminating her then she still would have disliked him, the only difference was she wouldn't be able to put up a fight. What was worse…death of the mind or death of the body? She would have to give up everything – her job, her friends, her morals, her life…he would take everything and leave nothing.

And Anna knew no matter what that wasn't what she would have wanted.

"You did some stupid things but for the right reasons; maybe you would have done the same but then would you normally out right hate us? You wouldn't even listen to us Anastasia; you instantly disliked and did not trust us. Think about it carefully – would you have listened? Would you have given us a chance to explain?" Raven suggested mildly. Anastasia knew the answer…she would have given them a chance. She always tried to be balanced before forming a judgement. Take in both sides of the stories, examine all the possibilities. That was what made her a good journalist. She examined every possible explanation…yes they drugged her…but would she have listened?

"I-I don't know…" She already knew, but her gut was wrenching. Was this even her sitting here in the seat? What was she supposed to do? The opposite of what she felt? This was too confusing. There was too much in her mind and she couldn't make sense of it all.

"Anna you don't have to be afraid. We know this must be terrifying for you but we will protect you. I promise you we'll do whatever we can to help you," Mary-Ann assured giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"You are under the protection of the De La Cruz family, they are amongst the most ancient and powerful of our race," Gregori spoke, his voice surprisingly soothing, "And you are under the protection of our Prince. You have taken his blood so now every Carpathian is honour bound to protect you." Anastasia jerked upright her eyes widening a fraction. Blood…she had taken blood…drank blood! Whose…which one was the Prince? Not Gregori, not Zacarias or Manolito which left Mikhail. Oh lord, she felt suddenly queasy and fascinated.

"I drank your blood!"

"You were loosing too much of it so yes I gave you what you needed. It may sound strange to you but among our own race this is normal. It has no effect upon you other than supplying you with what you lost. I assure you I did not take any of yours in return," Mikhail said kindly. Anastasia still couldn't believe it and a more morbidly curious part of her brain was inwardly wondering what it had tasted like while the other was still freaked out by the whole idea. Unable to think of anything to reply with she merely nodded.

"What interests me," Gregori cut in on an entirely different subject, "Is how the child can communicate to you while we cannot. This would suggest that your shield against us is subconscious and instinctive. You passed on the shield to her though…how did you manage this?"

"I-I don't know, we didn't even realise until we were on the boat," Anastasia said quietly, "You made her forget though…in the kitchen. If my shield is so strong then how come you managed to get through to her?"

"You have some grasp over it; it fits to you like a second skin unnoticeable while she is conscious of it. Unless she is in your presence then she must control it herself and while she was in such a hysterical state she reached out to the first person who offered her comfort which was Mary-Ann. She wouldn't let any one else in," Gregori explained with vague interest. Anastasia tried to process this but found that mixed with the other things she was quickly developing another migraine trying to digest it all. Issues kept fighting for dominance, Zacarias, was she being possessed, vampires, Carpathians. She felt ready to explode.

"My family…what if the vampires go after them?" Anastasia felt an icy sensation of dread. If her family and friends got caught up in this mess then she only had herself to blame.

"We have people watching and protecting your family. Trusted hunters who will take the task of guarding them seriously. It is unlikely a vampire would use them as It seems it is targeting us rather than you, it merely wants you as a valuable pawn." Gregori reassured although this didn't exactly reassure her. The thought of some dark mysterious being perched on the roof of her house while her mother and grandmother argued over bingo arrangements seemed unnatural and frankly odd. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep now, they were in danger. She wished now more than every that they could all be in the same place but then could they cope with this? Anastasia could feel herself cracking up at the seams but what about her Grandmother? She was tough but she was still getting on in her years and this could drive her into a premature grave.

"Thanks…" She whispered feeling exhaustion creep upon her. This whole thing seemed like a bizarre dream. She needed out, some sort of release but she couldn't find any, "I'm…I'm still terrified…I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to deal with all this. I still don't feel like I can trust you…but I'll stay because there's no alternative and…and because I'm tired of running right now. I can't stand anymore cat and mouse games. I don't think that I'm Zacarias's lifemate…I know you're probably all laughing at me or something like that but I'm being honest."

"Would you rather him turn to the darkness then? If you desert him that may be his fate," Intoned Gregori severely ignoring Savannah's obvious glare. Anastasia bit her lip. She didn't want this responsibility; she didn't want to play God with somebody else's life like this. It didn't help either that she could feel Zacarias watching her every move with hawk like interest. Like some great cat watching the activities of a nearby gazelle. Did she want him dead or as a vampire? No…she wouldn't wish that fate on anyone but then why were they making it sound like this was her decision! It wasn't fair! Why should she have to give up everything…was it so selfish that she wanted the chance to live a free life without sacrificing her pride, her morals and her happiness?

"I…I don't want him to die and I don't want him to turn vampire…I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Anastasia sighed rubbing the temples of her head, "But at the same time you're asking me to sacrifice my life and all the people in it and everything I believe in. My life might not be perfect, there are times when I wish it could be different but still…it's mine. My own and nobody else's. I couldn't live with myself if I had to turn my back on everything I believe in which is what would have to happen. One of us would end up sacrificing everything…and I've seen it happen before and I promised myself it would never be me. That may sound selfish but this is my life and I have people in it that would miss me if I was gone and I guess that since I don't live as long as you guys then I need to make the most of it while I can."

"You judge to quickly, do you think Mary-Ann would be with me if I didn't give her happiness?" Manolito argued.

"Yes but happiness comes at a price and I think the price might be too high," Anastasia murmured.

"You know nothing of me yet you have already made your decision?" Zacarias asked coldly, that voice made her shiver but she managed to nod not having the strength to look him in the eye. He merely sighed, "If you feel the need to put up some grand fight then please do so but it won't work. I have found you, I will never walk away."

Anastasia felt herself flinch at those sinister words. Never. Forever. Eternity. Huge big chains roping her backwards imprisoning her against something. She knew he was being honest and she knew that not matter what happened he would always be there one step behind her waiting for her to fall. She could feel tears coming on but managed to swallow the lump in her throat before they splashed down her face. Bed…she just needed away from this insanity. She was so tired now, "Is it alright if I go to bed now?"

"Of course," Raven said gently, "You must be tired, sorry. We forget sometimes, it is just after three in the morning." Anastasia smiled weakly before moving to her feet. She felt slightly nervous as she eyed Mary-Ann but she needed to ask somebody. She didn't think she could possibly ask in front of everyone though. While she didn't necessarily trust Mary-Ann if she had to place her faith in someone then it would be the person who had once been human. The one who might have some vague conception of what she was feeling.

"Mary-Ann? Is it alright if I speak to you for a minute?" The words tumbled out quickly as though they burned. Mary-Ann smiled reassuringly and gently led her from the room until they were at the bottom of the staircase. Anastasia flopped down on the steps while Mary Ann sat down slightly below her looking up at her with soft brown eyes. Anastasia bit her lip trying to think of how to pose this latest question; half of her wanted to deny it had ever happened but she had to be reasonable. Her mother had always warned to be sensible about these sorts of things and after growing up in a household of women she knew what she should do and that this was the right thing.

"Mary-Ann…the vampire…did he…did he rape me?" Anastasia asked breathlessly.

"No…they got there before he could. Do you remember anything?" Mary-Ann asked sympathetically.

"No…it's just…I've been getting pains…and there are marks…like scratches," Anastasia whispered. Could they here her? Most likely but at least if they were out of sight they were out of mind. She felt a little bit of relief knowing she hadn't been violated but Mary-Ann frowned before her expression saddened.

"He didn't rape you sweetie…we'd know if he did but it's possible he may have…"

"Oh…" Said Anastasia dully picking up the older woman's drift, "I get it, Thanks but I think I'm going to bed. I've had enough for one day." She climbed to her feet trying to ignore the hollow empty feeling that seemed to be pouring through her body creating numbness in her mind. Nothing much seemed to matter anymore. Vampires? Carpathians? What was the point? She had nobody now, only Amanda and how could she possibly console and ask a ten year old for advice? She felt like she was screaming and nobody was listening. How ironic, this was what she had always wanted and dreamed of – an adventure. Something more to life, something meaningful and brilliant but now it just seemed empty and bitter. What happiness could she find now when she had nobody to trust and people who wanted her dead? How could she be free when somebody was claiming that her soul was no longer her own? Too much…far too much pressure. She didn't want this, she couldn't handle this. She felt like a bird that had been just stuffed in a cage unable to fly freely as chains were wrapped around its wings.

"Anna…I know this doesn't count for much right now but I'm here if you need me. If you need somebody to talk too…if this is all too much then its okay. It's understandable, I won't judge you Anna, I want to help you," Mary Ann said truthfully her eyes looking pleadingly into Anastasia's own. Just for a moment she considered confessing to Mary-Ann everything, how she felt so completely stupid, weak and pathetic. How she didn't think she was strong enough, how she really just wanted to go home to her family but at the same time wanted to be alone away from everyone. But then somehow she didn't. Somehow she only nodded before starting up the stairs again retracing the route towards the bedroom.

Amanda was curled up in one bed sleeping blissfully unaware of everything. By the other bed there was a glass of water and a packet. Anastasia stared at Amanda feeling bitter envy for a moment. Amanda didn't have any problems now…she was ten years old and had no conception of what sort of predicament they were in. Shrugging it off Anastasia picked up the packet and read that they were sleeping pills. Now this was ironic, clearly Alice had anticipated she may have problems sleeping? A small grudging voice warned they could be poisoned by she pushed it aside picking up the glass and pills taking them towards Amanda's bed.

The younger girl rolled over at her nudge. Anastasia lifted the sheets and climbed in beside her. Lifting the glass she swallowed the tablets just wanting this empty chaos to end. Taking a deep sip of the water she lay down curling her body around Amanda dragging herself towards her warmth. She felt ready to cry, half expected the tears to fall but then was not surprised when none came. Normally she never cried, she just went numb and eventually she either cracked or locked it away in a room in the back of her mind where it would haunt her occasionally. Shutting her eyes she waited feeling her limbs grow heavy and herself drift.

There was nothing now.

Just the emptiness and the darkness.

* * *

"How is she?"

Zacarias watched as Mary-Ann shut the door walking across the room to his brother. Her expression did not bode well; it looked pained and forlorn as she sat down on Manolito's lap allowing her lifemate to sooth her by stroking her hair gently. Savannah had likewise moved from the couch towards Gregori as was currently standing beside him with a look of concern as she posed that question. In the darker corner of the room he watched feeling slightly separated from this scene as he mulled over the last hour. Her distress…he had been expecting it but somehow her outright refusal of him struck him on some hidden level. He felt angry about her rejection and bruised by her agony. The way she could hardly look at him, every flinch, ever baited breath and her emotions struck him.

"I don't think she is coping very well, she didn't cry…she just seemed…she seemed like she had just given up. I don't think there is any fight left in her, she doesn't know who to turn to and she's so alone," Mary-Ann whispered sorrowfully. Zacarias felt uneasy, the pitying tone did not bode well and neither did the thought of her laying upstairs drugging herself to get some sleep. He could stand her anger but not her pain and despair. Not the way she felt trapped, her words rang in his ears. _You're asking me to sacrifice my life and all the people in it and everything I believe in." _Was that what she truly believed? He had no objections to her family; they would be his family too guarded as if they were flesh and blood. He had no objections to her friends…but her beliefs? He couldn't deny he was asking her to compromise them…and there was other things too that disturbed him.

"It is terrible but at the same time we cannot force her trust," Savannah murmured sadly, "She must learn to trust us and trust takes time. I wish it did not have to be this way, she seems like a good person." She was a good person, Zacarias knew that much. Claim her, that's what he should have done from the beginning to end this nonsense. Once she was his there would be no secrets, no misunderstandings and she would be his entirely. Had he not always urged his brothers to do the same? That was his advice to each of them. Wasting time with foolish stupid gestures and risks was stupid.

"If I claimed her then what would happen?" Zacarias asked coolly before his gaze flickered towards the large beetles on the windowsill. Barely suppressing a growl his eyes darted back towards his prince, "It seems our brothers found it prudent to appear as insects rather than to address us themselves. Shall I deal with them appropriately?" Swiftly the beetles changed morphing into men until Nicolas, Riordan, Rafael and Jacques were crowded into the Dubrinsky living room. Zacarias stared his brothers coldly, normally he would not mind their presence which seemed practically omnipresent in his life but for now skulking around seemed to irritate him. At least they had the good grace to look sheepish under his penetrating glare. Gregori cleared his throat.

"If you claimed her it is possible whatever hold the vampire has on her may be broken, however it is likely she would suffer excruciating physical agony as the price. Your touch brings her pain, to bind her to you would undoubtedly agonise her which leaves us in a predicament. To free her from the vampires bonds and ultimately cause her a hell of a lot of pain or to let her go on as she is now in turmoil, doubt and at risk," Zacarias hissed. The room went silent as Mary-Ann's eyes widened in horror, Raven froze and Savannah gasped while angry growls rumble. Zacarias frowned, this was his decision. Condemn her to agony or condemn her to peril. No…there had to be another way. He would not inflict pain upon her…but could he risk her death? No!

"There is of course always the hope that perhaps by accepting Zacarias on her own she may overcome this, however considering her attitude of fear and resentment this is unlikely and will take some time. Unless we track and slay the vampire holding her then we remain in this predicament," Gregori finished softly, his harmonic voice echoing around the room. Zacarias snarled, finding the vampire and burning it to hell seemed like a worthy option. He couldn't make this decision! How could he sentence her brutally to pain and live with himself? On the other hand how could he leave her in this state of mental anguish? He felt anger bubble and outside lightening could be heard distantly. His fists clenched…no…he would claim her…and may God have mercy on him for doing so.

"No!" Mary-Ann said in deep distress as though reading Zacarias's thoughts as she turned towards him with wide begging eyes, "No! Zacarias you can't claim her, she'll never forgive you if you take away her freedom like that! It will destroy her, you mustn't! There has to be another way!"

"Brother, I suggest you remind your lifemate to keep a civil tongue," Snapped Zacarias coldly, glowering at Mary-Ann. Did she not think he knew that? That if there was any other options he would take it? Her freedom was never hers to begin with, she was his! If he had to take an eternity to convince her of this then he would. At least she would be safe, at least the vile creature would be gone from her mind and she would be solely his and safe. Was it not always safety over everything else? His brothers forgot this, they forgot and simpered to their lifemates will when they should take charge and be sensible.

"Zacarias," Growled Manolito springing to his feet; broad shoulders sheltering Mary-Ann from view, the air crackled, "I will tolerate your anger but not towards her. Don't ever speak to her like that again!" Zacarias smirked exposing some length of fang. Little brother challenging him, now here was a change from the usual rigid loyalty. His fists cracked, he could do with a good fight and right now he didn't care who it was with. If the little man of the family wanted to protect his lifemates honour then that was fine by him. Around them everyone stood on edge unsure what to make of the situation; never before had such a united family fallen so quickly. They couldn't recall the De La Cruz brothers ever turning on each other; it was what set them apart from everyone else. The brother's loyalty to one another, their honour and their complete unbreakable bond of trust.

"Zacarias, she is under the protection of our Prince. The decision you would chose would cause her suffering and we cannot allow that," Thundered Gregori stepping between the two warring siblings. His face was a mask of merciless steel and his mercury eyes glinted threateningly. Zacarias hissed, the dark one commanding him what to do with his own lifemate? Gregori had far over stepped the mark this time. He had no right, Zacarias felt his blood boil. The beast within roared at the opportunity for blood to appease its thirst.

"I will decide what I do with my lifemate! You overstep yourself this time by interfering with what is mine. Others may run from you 'Dark One' but you overstep the line this time," Snarled Zacarias. A muscle in Gregori's jaw clenched, he took a step forward bringing the two closer together. Equal in height the both looked ready to move and react should the need arise. Scarlet flared in Zacarias's eyes, already he was analysing Gregori's weak spots. The room seemed to cloud around them in mixed horror and shock, a spell broken by Savannah who flew between the two banging her small fists on Gregori's broad chests.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! This isn't going to do anyone any good!" Shouted Savannah furiously, "You can go and get alpha male later but right now this isn't about possession or whatever! What good is this going to do to Anastasia if she can't even see us put forward a united front? We should be concentrating on how to gain her trust and ease her fears but instead all you lot can do is turn it into a brawl! No wonder she's scared to death of us!" Gregori caught one of her fists in mid flight and brought it to his lips taking a step backwards while Zacarias inclined his head toward his Princess.

"I apologise Mary-Ann, I was out of order," Zacarias said giving his sister in law a respectful low bow while mentally offering his apologises to his brother. Self inflicted frustration and exasperation burned. How could he be so stupid as to pick a fight with his own brother? Since when did he start to behave so irrationally and stupidly? Always they stood together, now more than ever he could feel love for him but suddenly every emotion he had was turned upside down in turmoil morphing his frustrations into anger, a burning anger that needed to go somewhere.

"I think my daughter is probably the only one who can see sense! Gregori, should you ever distress her like that again and I will not be nearly as calm as I am right now. Zacarias, we are all in sympathy with your plight but if you ever lash out again I will take it as a personal challenge," Warned Mikhail stepping up to Savannah eyeing each of them sternly. His voice held uttermost command which must be obeyed, each of them offered their apologise and shook hands.

"Good. Savannah is right; the best we can do right now is focus on the vampire and at finding ways of helping Anna cope as best as possible. She has just been shoved into a world which she has no comprehension of and she will be feeling lonely, afraid and angry. The best can try to do is prove that we are not monsters, if we ever hope to have her as one of us some day then we can prove we are the people she should trust," Mikhail ordered fervently. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Already she seems to trust Mary-Ann in some measure. That can only be a good thing - perhaps Mary-Ann if you would not object you could maybe reach out to her?" Raven suggested optimistically. Mary-Ann nodded.

"Of course, I will do what I can to help her," Mary-Ann assured positively.

"We'll need to give her some space though, if she feels we're crowding her she may view it as trapping her in a cage…she seems to get along well with Alice. Perhaps if she can understand why humans trust us then it might help her," Savannah remarked hopefully.

"It is fortunate then that we have so many understanding women among us," Rafael said, "I know Colby will be happy to assist in any way. Maybe if she talks to Destiny or Natalya, they might understand her issues with trust better than most."

Zacarias listened as eagerly idea and solutions were tossed around enthusiastically. He felt a rush of gratitude toward all of them, his brothers so desperately trying to aid him, even his own Prince. A prince, he could not believe he had plotted against. The memory haunted him, he turned his head away. _"We will always help you brother. You have earned our loyalty a thousand times over with the sacrifices you made for us. This is the least we can do in return," _Nicolas assured faithfully. Zacarias shook his head; he had taken more slaying because he knew there was less to covet in him than the others but now…now a miracle had happened. He had found her…even if she wasn't what he had expected and even if she hated him she was still there. Alive, breathing…a complete and utter miracle in the form of a young woman barely much older than a girl.

_"You're two thousand years older than me! That has to be perversion!" _His lips twitched involuntary in reminisce of her frown, the way her lips moved, the way her eyes gleamed in the firelight like two deep jewels carved from the ocean. Sparing with her had been the most fun he had, had in centuries. Fun had been a foreign concept…but that's the lifemate he wanted to know. The one with her funny temper and silly quirks. Even she had been amused, he could see it in her eyes. Slowly he dissolved from the room and walked into the small guest bedroom. Her bed was empty.

He turned towards the other bed where she was curled up around the child. The glass of water was half-empty and for once she seemed to be breathing in a steady peaceful rhythm which he matched with his own heart. He took time studying every detail of her face, the pale skin, the round oval shape, the neat little nose, the shape of her eyes and her long lashes. He lifted a hand to his scar that seemed to match hers so well. He could heal it if he wanted to but why should he give himself a relief he could not give her? He lifted a finger and gently traced her own scar…to his surprise she groaned rolling over so he cupped one cheek in his hand. There was no pain in her expression…just peaceful tranquillity.

Zacarias crouched in front of her; he cringed at the sight of the crude plaster on her neck. He shivered remembering how lifeless her body had looked as he took her home and laid her on this bed. He would never forget that horrible dread, the plunging fear, the way his heart had galloped and his mind soared in terror unlike any other. She had seemed so pale, so fragile and childlike. He savoured her skin, remembering their brief kiss. He moved closer nestling his head next to the unmarked side of her neck listening to her steady pulse. He could claim her now, take her blood…he had half a mind too. Something inside him roared in approval…but…but…he froze remembering her pale limp body in his arms. Could he put her through that? No…a part of him was frustrated. Was he turning into a hypocrite? This was the advice he had constantly given his brothers but…but there circumstances were different! Colby didn't shrink away in terror and pain from Rafael, maybe slight fear but not agony! Nor Mary-Ann or Juilette or Lara…none of them had been like this! None had been so young…even Colby had been nearly twenty-three! Different entirely!

He leaned over her gently caressing one cheek with a single finger as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She didn't shy away asleep, in fact she seemed to move closer towards his touch. In sleep he could hear her heart flutter, smell her arousal. He smiled shifting his weight gingerly on to the bed so he didn't disturb her or the child. The bed was too small for the three of them and unless he wanted to crush the child against the wall he would have to move one of them. She would suspect if she found herself woken up in a different bed…

Carefully, with the uttermost care as if holding a china vase he scooped up the ten year old. She didn't even twitch; Zacarias smiled tucking her into the spare bed moving the glass of water back to that bed so perhaps Anna might think that Amanda had grown thirsty during the night. He tested the child's barrier…it was impenetrable; Gregori was right. Amanda needed to reach out and since she was asleep this was impossible to achieve. Kissing the child's forehead he pulled the blanket up to her chin. This little one was under his protection, a little sister to cherish. She was so young…so strong though…so dependant. Maybe together with Anna he could help raise this little one. He knew that she intended to do so alone but he also knew the difficulties facing her having to balance work and finances. At least he could provide help that way.

He moved back towards the other bed pulling the sheets and changing his clothes so he was wearing only his trousers and even they were feeling ridiculously tight. He shifted in beside her dragging her towards his body and wrapping his arms around her. In her drugged sleep she did not stir and instead subconsciously turned towards him resting her head on his exposed chest and dragging a leg across his body. Zacarias held her there savouring every moment knowing that in four hours he would leave to go to ground. Every touch on her smooth skin, the way her hair felt, the way she smelled like soap. So tempting yet so innocent in her blissful sleep. He smiled kissing her forehead and cheek. She was asleep, not even conscious of his actions so he would never take advantage. When they crossed that particular barrier he definitely wanted her conscious.

"It seems your body recognises me even if your mind and soul do not _sivamet,"_ Zacarias whispered. He found her reactions, the way she snuggled closer; the way she seemed completely and for once happy and relaxed in his presence reassuring. He pondered some of the funnier things she had said earlier. Serial Pervert? He had concerned age but not in that manner. Was he? No…he wasn't old like humans. In ways he was older and to him she did seem young and as childlike as she could be he didn't see her in that light. He saw her innocence and vulnerable side which made him want to protect her.

_"I do human things like go to the toilet…watch television…sleep in! I'm not some gothic fanatic!" _That had amused and perplexed him. Firstly she could hardly help her bodily functions anymore than he could help needing blood to survive so where was the problem? Watching television? He hadn't done so many times but he didn't object to doing it provided she didn't force him to watch some soppy film that made him want to gag. Sleeping in? Not an issue provided they do it together…in fact he could make sleeping in quite pleasurable for the both of them. Gothic fanatic? What did that even mean? He viewed none of these things as problems. Why should she? He had enjoyed winding her up immensely; he liked pushing her to the edge to get a reaction out of her silent reclusive presence. In turn he had never known anyone to aggravate him so much in return.

Some of the other things had bothered him. A price on happiness…he couldn't deny should she choose Carpathian then it would be a sacrifice…he couldn't deny compromising her morals…but that he would kill her spirit? Certainly that rebellious streak had to go…but…suddenly he found himself feeling quite strange. That rebellious streak was a problem…but without it who would she be? No…this was stupid thinking and he shouldn't be considering it. He moved closer warming her cool skin enveloping her in heat and protection. This felt so natural, so wonderful to lie next to her. He could do it forever, forever waking up with her in his arms. They could do so many things…he could see her in Brazil, could see teaching her how to transform…he had a feeling the form of a bird would appeal to her. And they could raise Amanda, and other children. A life together…and at night he would show her.

His body yearned for it, his tattered soul needed it, craved her like a drug. Her soft skin, her teal eyes like the ocean, the little quirks. So much more he wanted to know. All about her favourite colours, her favourite books, her likes and dislikes, so much he needed. He needed to earn her trust but he didn't even know where to begin. Zacarias had never needed to prove anything before in his life to anyone. His authority was absolute and unyielding…and suddenly had to get this small creature to trust him?

Kissing her neck gently he closed his eyes ushering a final goodnight.

"I swear cstri, I may be difficult, I may be hard, you may fear me but I will never hate you…I will find a way to show you…I will try to be patient if you can do the same for me…my little bird…this monster will not clip your wings just yet. Sleep well my Anastasia," With one final kiss to the cheek he felt his body relax into a light slumber. Not the deep sleep of his people because he knew he needed to go before she awoke. Tomorrow they would be back to being enemies but he would lay like this with her every night until she would let him willingly.

Never before had he felt so at peace…so at home…

For a brief second Anastasia smiled slightly.

Somewhere deep inside her subconscious she felt warmth wash away the darkness and terror replacing it with comfort and a safe haven. Tonight at least there would be no nightmares.

Tomorrow when she awoke he was already gone and she never even knew or remembered him being there.

* * *

* * *

**Okay so maybe not 4000 words but definitely not as big as last time. I know big huge chunks are boring to read. Then next chapter is probably not as big since its mainly about Anastasia's first day dealing with some of her issues which do have funny results as Alice drags her on a picnic with the children and we are introduced to Selene (again) and her brother Samuil along with the twins Melody and Magdalena and Stefan. This story takes place about six-seven years after Dark Celebration so Stefan is seven, Melody, Magdalena and Samuil are six while Selene is three. I know I must have some weird thing with siblings and their first name letters but it isn't intentional! Samuil seemed like the best name I could find since it means 'Gods People' so its sort of appropriate and I thought since Melody and Magda are twins there names would be sort of similiar! Samuil is pronounce sa-muil. If you have any other suggestions let me know.**

**Also reviews are appreciated! Me thinks of reaching say 57??**

Daydreamer!x

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Sixteen_

**First Day**

* * *

When Anastasia awoke the next morning she felt perfectly fine for about three seconds before the memories of the previous week came crashing down upon her like a sledgehammer. An invisible weight had just been tied to her ankles and she felt like it was dragging her down slowly, pulling her further away from sanity and certainty. There was a slight throbbing pain in her neck but other than that she felt no pressing physical discomfort. She did a slow mental check trying to work out the things she definitely knew. Her name was Anastasia Muriel Montrose, she was twenty-one; she had three older sisters, a mum and a grandmother. Her star sign was Virgo, she worked as a journalist and right now she was in a house full of supernatural beings.

That was information that was certain and constant. Nothing could change her name or birth or family. She flopped into her pillows groaning and rolling over; it was too early for this sort of nonsense. Every emotion she felt now she would have to examine and scrutinise because was it really her thinking it? It didn't matter what they said to her influencing sounded a lot like possession…or were they tricking her? Sitting up she glanced around the room rolling out of bed into a crouch position on the floor. The bronze curtains were drawn and pools of sunlight danced around the room, framing her eyes from the glare of the heat she stood up feeling strangely unreal. Sunlight…that was hopeful, her true saviour – vampire or Carpathian sunlight defeated them both.

Shoving on the oversized dressing gown she sighed not quite knowing what to do. Barely three minutes awake and already she wanted to crawl back under the covers and never get up again. Glancing around the room she felt like carrying out this wonderful idea when she noticed one crucial thing was missing – Amanda. Her heart gave a jolt and she gazed wildly at her bed and the spare one, both were absent of the ten years olds presence. Was she already up? Had they taken her? Calm down - she told herself feeling panic emerge wildly with each rise and fall of her chest – breath.

_"Amanda! Amanda! Where are you?" _Anastasia flung open the bedroom door and ran across the carpet and down the stairs. The house was different in daylight, the light flooding through the stained windows was soothing and almost ethereal making the house seem cosy and comforting. Dust swirled in the patches of sunlight dancing a high arc up to the windows. Anna padded across the floor pushing open the first door she came across stumbling into a foreign room.

"Amanda? Amanda!" She gasped clutching the wall feeling relief wash over her. Amanda was sitting cross legged on the carpet engrossed with two other children watching the remainder of Shrek. A large green face peered out from the television, Amanda turned around and smiled. Still dressed in her pyjama's she ran across and hugged Anastasia drawing the attention of the two other children.

"Who is she?" The boy asked. Amanda cringed dithering behind Anastasia. Anna took in the appearance of both children. They were both boys dressed in ordinary clothing yet neither looked much older than eight at the latest. One boy had a Transformers T-shirt on along with a pair of baggy combats and navy trainers. This boy had wide curious green eyes a striking shade of emerald and curly dark hair making his face appear elfish and pretty. He was quite tall but as skinny as a beanpole. The other boy – the one who had spoken – had chocolate coloured hair curling around his face and pale blue eyes. His attire was much the same, a green t-shirt, black combats and trainers.

"Hi…I'm Anastasia," Anastasia introduced feeling slightly dazed. These children reminded her of Selene. Did they belong to the Carpathians? If so how come they were sitting boldly in patches of sunlight looking quite happy and curious. Did Carpathians adopt children? These ones looked just like any other children except slightly prettier. How come they could withstand sunlight? Where they psychic? Thankfully the door opened and Alice strode in inclining her head.

"Ah. Good morning Anna, I was just going to wake you up. Oh? I've see you've met the boys already. This is Stefan, you met his Uncle Mikhail last night? And this is Samuil, the master's son. Boys, this is the guest that Raven spoke to you about this morning and this is Amanda," Alice spoke and gestured towards the green-eyed boy calling him Stefan while the other boy was called Samuil. Raven had been speaking about her? Recognition dawned on the boy's faces and Stefan stood up looking oddly sombre as he bowed.

"Hello Miss Montrose, Miss Wright," Stefan said politely. His cousin frowned punching his arm.

"Show off!"

"Am not!" Stefan retorted sticking out his tongue.

"Settle down," Alice said sternly at the two misbehaving youths, "Anna dear, I have breakfast in the kitchen for you. I was making pancakes with the girls…well if you could call them pancakes. That's the last time I let Magda near a frying pan," Alice added shaking her head wearily. Anastasia felt her stomach lurch, she still felt queasy. She wasn't really sure if she was in the mood to be surrounded by hyperactive children. She just wanted to be left alone; she didn't feel like doing anything. Any energy she had was being spent trying to keep herself sane.

"I'm not hungry Mrs Ivanov…thank you all the same," Anastasia murmured.

"Don't talk nonsense. You need to eat and I'm not just saying that to get on your back. You know as well as I do that you need three meals a day," Alice said firmly, "Now come on. The girls will be upset if you don't at least try their pancakes…oh lord I've left them alone in that kitchen! Come on, you too Stefan, Samuil!" The boys stood up reluctantly and left their film in favour of sampling pancakes. Anastasia trailed behind with Amanda. The younger girl seemed shyer of the boisterous due of boys and nervous of being surrounded by people she didn't know. Anastasia shared this mutual feeling easily. They were here, they hadn't run. Wasn't that enough? Didn't they understand that every moment she spent in their presence she found herself battling an internal war?

As she stepped into the kitchen she found herself flooded with memories of the previous night. Her eyes lingered on the solitary corner in which she had begged for her life, the blood was gone. She shivered trying not to look at the fridge wondering how much more pre packed blood it contained. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air along with the fragrance of lemon, sugar and syrup. Sat around the circular table with legs dangling in midair were three girls. There was of course Selene dressed up in lilac dungarees, so small that she had to sit on a cushion. Next to Selene were two other girls who bore an alarming similarity to each other. Curly cobalt onyx hair cascaded to their shoulders in light ringlets. Pale ivory skin with pink cheeks and rosy lips but it was their eyes. One had a pair of startling sapphire while the other had shining silver. They were dressed in identical checked dresses only the blue eyed girl had leaf green and the grey eyed girl favoured baby blue.

"Girls, I'm sure Selene has told you all about Anastasia and her friend Amanda. Anna, Amanda this is the twins. The one in the green is Melody, she's the oldest by about three minutes, and the younger one in the blue is Magdalena. There Savannah and Gregori's daughters," Alice explained. Anastasia nodded, she could see it now. There was definitely something of Gregori in the younger girl, although her eyes were not as cold or as harsh they still had his colour while the other twin seemed to have the same shape of nose and face.

"She's gonna take me to Disney land," Selene piped up.

"Can we come? Please? Let us come!" Squealed Melody excitedly. Anastasia's mood rapidly went from sinking to plunging. Soon Stefan and Samuil caught on to the drift on conversation and began to make their own frantic begging's. Anastasia felt herself squirm under the scrutiny of the united company of five children shrieking their requests at her. As if that wasn't bad enough Stefan happened to say a stray comment about how Beauty and the Beast was a girl's film which promptly ensured Samuil to retaliate by tackling his cousin to the floor were they began to brawl. Magdalena decided that brawling was a new fun activity to pursue and promptly joined in by kicking her young uncle in the shins. The pandemonium escalated as Selene burst into tears and Melody began to yell acting as a sort of commentator. Anastasia stood rooted in amazement; she was no stranger to sibling fights having been in quite a few herself but still…this wasn't exactly what she pictured when she thought of vampire children.

"Enough! Samuil, get off Stefan immediately! Magdalena! No! Biting isn't allowed!" Alice cried running to the rabble tugging Magdalena by waist off her uncle. The boys however showed no signs of being so easy to abate. Alice shot Anna a pleading look, "I normally would never ask but please…just grab Stefan by the ankles and I'll get Samuil," Anastasia rather bewilderedly moved towards the younger boy. While she knew all about fighting in a brawl she had no idea how to finish one. Usually that was done by her mother or when they eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Timidly she tried to grab one of the flaying arms.

"Hi…Stefan…um…can you keep still?" Anastasia ventured as Alice wrestled the other cousin. The red faced green eyed boy relaxed slightly realising that he was actually no longer smacking his intended target. Lifting him around the middle she heaved almost stumbling backwards as she dragged him into a seat opposite his cousin with the full length of the table between them. Samuil was crying nursing a bruise around his eye and a large angry bite mark on his arm compliments of Magdalena who seemed quite proud of this accomplishment having not obtained so much as a scratch herself. Stefan sniffed pathetically as he displayed a large purple bruise on his leg.

"Samuil kicked me!"

"Magda bit me! Look, she used her teeth! I'm telling Daddy! You and Mel aren't allowed to bite! Uncle Gregori said if you keep biting then he won't let you and Melody out at night with everyone else! I'm telling!" Whined Samuil. Evidently the threat of punishment had no occurred to Magdalena until that moment when she too suddenly descended into a tantrum simultaneously with Melody. Anastasia was caught between a desire to laugh and a desire to scream at them to shut up. Alice looked as though she would quite like a French Roulette as she scooped up a wailing Selene.

"Enough! Nobody will be allowed out tonight if this continues! I want everyone to apologise to each other. Yes, I mean you too Stefan. You baited Samuil, and yes Melody you edged them on and Magda you know you're not supposed to bite people!" Alice snapped furiously before turning to Selene in a completely different more tender tone, "Oh, come on baby, its okay, the scary bit is over." Selene sniffled wiping her nose on Alice's blouse. "Right. Anastasia and I are going to go get the pancakes, Amanda is going to look after you and I want you on your best behaviour. If I hear of so much as a one nasty word then nobody will be going out today or tonight and there will be no more video games for anyone. Understood? Good, come here Anna dear, it's this way."

Amanda seemed to shrink into the corner as five pairs of eyes swivelled her way. Anastasia smiled sending her mental reassurance. _"It's okay hun, I'll be right in the next room,"_ She followed the housekeeper into the pantry which was a small room with units, a washing machine, a tumble dryer, a freezer and another smaller fridge. Setting Selene down on a surface she opened the fridge and sighed clucking her tongue exasperatedly. The journalist tired to make sense of what had just happened. Has she really just separated a fight between vampire offspring? There had been no fangs, no evil red eyes, and no hissing or supernatural speed. Maybe they were like Renesme from twilight. Normal until a certain age…but then they weren't mature until they were two hundred. Did they simply age really slow…maybe they were already seventy or something.

"I'm sorry about that. It's a nightmare honestly; Stefan and Samuil seem to live to annoy the hell out of each other. Thick as thieves when they feel like it but bitter enemies the next. I remember last year that Stefan broke Samuil's nose nearly…had to be separated by Mikhail. He came storming in covered with mud with a boy in each arm," Chuckled Alice obviously caught up in the memory. Anastasia tried to picture this…was it possible even ancient beings encountered parenting problems? Weren't their offspring born perfect with lovely manners and decorum already installed?

"Lovely boys though…I still have the card they made me for my birthday…dead thoughtful when they want to be," Added Alice as an afterthought, "And the twins are normally lovely. They tend to bring in anything they find…rocks, flowers…I remember last month Magda picked all the rose heads off the stems and gave them to me because they she knew I liked roses. Of course their insane when they get hyperactive…seem to enjoy fighting almost as much as the boys but never against each other. Ah pancakes, here we are love. You hold these and I'll get the girl." Alice said handing a tray of pancakes into Anastasia's arms.

"Mrs Ivanov, I don't understand. How can they survive the sunlight?" Anastasia asked.

"The children are almost like ordinary human ones. They can drink blood and consume our food, they withstand sunlight also. Its not until they reach about ten or eleven that it starts to burn them, they develop as human children would. As you can see their not born like Gregori or Zacarias thank god. I find it funny imaging them as children…suppose they must have been once," The housekeeper said thoughtfully. Anastasia tried to picture this…but all she got was a mini version of Zacarias brawling with a mini Gregori over who got the squishy vampire stuffed toy.

"Here we go," Alice said setting Selene in her seat as Anastasia served the pancakes, "Now who wants syrup and who wants jam?" Hands were waved enthusiastically in the air for attention. Anastasia sat down and poured some syrup on to her own and took a small bite. Judging by the clock on the wall it was half past eleven, she shrugged. She'd slept in later before. Alice sat down with a newspaper and kept one vigilant eye on the children and one on the front page.

"We're packing a picnic for lunch; you and Amanda are welcome to join us if you want," Alice offered adding generous amounts of lemon juice over her pancake. Anastasia shook her head. She didn't feel like leaving the house or being in anyone's company for longer than required. She was toying with the idea of phoning home but was unsure. On one hand she really wanted to hear a familiar voice but on the other…there now felt like a wall had been erected between her any every other human on the planet. How could she sit and say everything was fine when she felt so horrible inside? She'd done it before but…but was it even safe for her to contact them?

"No thank you Mrs Ivanov. We'll be fine here," Anastasia mumbled gloomily.

"Will you indeed? And tell me how does sitting stewing in misery accomplish anything? What are you going to do here Anna? Sit down alone with your thoughts until they consume you? You need to take a step back; when one doesn't feel like doing anything the best thing one can do is do something. It's difficult, but I'm not leaving the house without you," Alice said firmly before eyeing Amanda, "Besides the girl could do with some friends, some normalcy."

Normalcy? Since when did playing with non-human children count as normal? Anastasia fought back the urge to snap that Alice had no idea what she was talking about. She might be fine with hanging out with supernatural beings and having them read her thoughts but Anna wasn't. She bit her tongue though remembering she was no longer a teenager and couldn't get away with the angst card. Instead she said sourly, "I was under the impression I still had choices."

"Of course you do but what good is sitting here going to do you? At least if you're going to brood and be miserable you might as well do it outside in the sunshine. A few hours won't kill you…then you can be as grumpy as you please," Alice said determinedly. Anastasia could see the logic in this but she didn't feel in a very logical mood. She felt like a weight was dragging her down into the recesses of cold apathy and bitterness. So much pressure…every time her thoughts drifted near Zacarias she felt the panicky urge to run heighten. Eternity? Forever? They were like nails being drilled into her coffin. The equivalent of throwing hydrophobic into a waterfall.

"I have no clothes," Anastasia protested.

"I can provide some; I've got some of Druella's old clothes and I've got one of Lyra's dresses that might fit Amanda. See? Problem solved although we really are going to have to get you some clothes. Once that plaster is off we'll take you shopping," Alice said absently. Anastasia winced remembering the vampire attack. She felt a lump rise in her throat but she forced it back down. Although her abdomen and legs no longer ached the memory, or the mere thought of being touched in such a way made her want to vomit.

"Fine," She muttered, "Just fine..."

* * *

"This spot will do; good sunlight and shelter under that tree there. Right, Melody you help Anna with the blanket. Magdalena, you and Stefan can unpack with me and Amanda and Samuil can put up the chairs," Alice said brightly. Anastasia tugged at her trousers feeling them slip. It seemed everything Druella wore was maternity clothes and while they were extremely comfortable every now and then she could feel the large jeans slip down her body. She'd already tucked them into her black boots and she was wearing another extremely loose red blouse. All in all she felt like a scarecrow and probably didn't look much better. Her hair had somehow remained smooth and wavy rather than reverting back to its normal dragged-through-bush mode. It was hot though…extremely hot and stuffy in such large clothes. Druella also seemed to be about five inches taller than she was.

"I don't know why but I love picnics," Confessed Alice as she knelt down on the red tartan blanket setting the woven box into the middle of the rug, "They remind of spring. Did you ever go on picnics?" Anastasia sat down and shrugged closing her eyes against the haze of sunlight. Her mother had told her about picnics when she was younger. The ones they would go on as a family, the tale of the time April ran around the beach naked or when it started raining and hailing. She couldn't remember very clearly…a shrouded faint image of a man laughing and twirling her in his arms. After he'd gone the picnics ended and those stories always made her feel nostalgic and peaceful…but angry. Angry that she'd been denied what everyone else had and angry they felt the need to rub it in.

"Maybe…a long time ago," Anastasia answered softly watching as Melody attempted to teach her sister the correct way of doing a daisy chain. The sunlight on their hair illuminated the inky quality it possessed. There was something about them, the way they moved in unison, the way they finished each others sentences. As if they were single deity rather than two separate people. She almost envied it; it must be nice having somebody constantly who understood you. Anastasia had always craved that with her friends and family. Although she was close to them...her mother particularly she still felt…alone.

"I have cheese here, egg and tuna too. Do you eat tuna?"

"Hmm? Yes I do," Anastasia said idly accepting the sandwich which had been cut into triangles. Nibbling on the crust she lay back enjoying the feel of the soft grass beneath her staring into the depths of the azure sky taking note of the way it lightened to an almost indigo colour the closer it came to the sun and how it lightened to cerulean near the horizon. She could hear the sound of bee's, hear the childish laughter floating through as Samuil showered his nieces in grass shavings. There picnic spot was idyllic and charming; a wide open field with large oak trees and many dandelions and daisies and the dark tones of the large forest on the horizon. Amanda curled up next to her. How awful it must be, considered Anastasia, to live in a world with no sunlight.

_"You're sad," _Amanda stated. Anastasia smile wryly. Ah the joys of an empathy.

_"I have a lot on my mind," _Strictly not a lie, she felt like her head might implode with the weight she was caring around and the trail of her thoughts, _"I was just remembering the last time I went on a picnic. Anyway how are you? You seem pretty nervous." _That was hitting the nail on the head. Amanda never left her side and seemed to shy away from any option of conversation. Not that Anna could condemn her, her own social skills were rather lacking.

_"I…I don't know how to act…before at the…well they treated me weird. I couldn't go near them…they thought I was sick. Its not that I don't like them…I just feel better with you," _Amanda communed honestly. Anastasia tugged her closer kissing her forehead while she secretly pondered. Was this an illusion? Were her feelings for Amanda influenced in any way? If so then why? No, she had to be genuine there didn't she? Or where they using Amanda in some way? So many questions and no answers from anyone. She sighed, it was frustrating.

_"You have to make friends at some point Amanda…you need people your own age honey. When you go to school you'll have to socialise," _Go to school? Why did she still have the naïve notion of sending Amanda to school? It wasn't like that was going to happen now. At least not for a while yet, not until they had found and killed the vampire and even then she wouldn't be free. _'I will not walk away.' _Those horrible words. A sentence trapping her to a cage and sentencing her to remain there. Why couldn't she be like the wind? It was free, free to roam, like the birds which flew in it. Right now above her head a bird flew with a beautiful dark plumage with a slight iridescent lavender sheen to its wings. She watched it circle higher and higher as it soared through the clouds. She watched its progress hypnotised until it gradually faded from view behind a cloud. Lucky bird.

"How about some games?" Chimed Alice cheerfully sipping on some iced tea, "I'm sure Amanda would love to learn how to play polo. Not you Selene, its time for your nap." Amanda looked at Anastasia beseechingly but Anastasia shook her head. Amanda would need to learn how to develop social skills at some point and now seemed as good option as any. The twins and the boys were perhaps a few years her junior so they wouldn't pose as an intimidation. Little steps first before tackling the larger problems. Reluctantly Amanda hauled herself to her feet and trailed behind the twins as the pack of children moved a few feet away. Soon childish voices were yelling out topics and subject and running back and forward. Anna remembered playing polo with Arianna, Susan and Jessica at school in primary one. The small part of her mind that was still five years old found itself wanting to go and play.

"She'll be asleep for a good three hours now," Alice said gesturing to Selene who was curled up on a cushion under the shelter of a tree branch. Anastasia sat up and crossed her legs picking up a glass of lemonade, "Always have to make sure she gets a good long nap. The others will need one too in an hour or so. Means they'll be able to stay up later with their parents you see."

"I see," Anastasia said setting down her glass. She didn't like how suddenly she was alone with the housekeeper and had feeling the situation had been manipulated to be this way. While she had no objections to Alice she still didn't want to broach conversation about the Carpathians despite how she could think of a million questions to ask. Talking about it made it realer, made her fears and anxieties stronger, bolder. How long would it take for this feeling of dread and depression to leave? Would she ever get used to them? Yes in time once her mind had adjusted to the idea but the idea of permanently being forced to be with another? No…never.

"Do you want some advice?" Alice asked perhaps noticing the troubled expression on her face as her hands knitted themselves into the grass.

"I can hardly refuse…yes…sure," Anna said despondently.

"Stop looking so far ahead," Alice said in a firm yet gentle voice. Anastasia looked up in surprise to find that there was faint amusement in the depths of those twinkling brown eyes – a certain knowing look that all parents or people who have been parents seem to have, "I can see it in you. You look and trouble too much over what may or may not be or what lay ahead. It does you no good to take on such a burden Anna. You need to walk before you can run. Why not take each day as it comes instead of looking into the future. None of us, not even the Carpathians can definitely see what is up ahead. You need to live for the present, not the past or the future. If you linger in both it will drive you mad." Anastasia felt moved by the truth in those words; words that seemed to so understand her pain. Anna always had a habit of looking too far ahead and combining it with a hellish imagination was a brutal combination.

"It's hard…I just can't stop…I mean what if everything I feel…what if it's not real? How do I act?" Anastasia asked.

"Well this grass is real. The sky above us is real. I'm real, you are real, and those devilish children are most certainly real. Concentrate on what is real, what you know to be certain and follow on from there. I know to you this probably feels like one hellish bout of PMS combined with the emotional rollercoaster of teenager hormones again. You just have to focus on what is, find some useful way of doing something that will avert your attention and energies," Alice advised soundly before glancing towards Amanda who was running up and down racing against Stefan, "That girl for instance. You want to get her into school when you get home? I don't think she'll be up standard given the past few years. She'll need a teacher, a mentor to teach what she should know."

"Me?" Laughed Anna, "I went to a primary school on work experience and sat clueless. I mean…children don't hate me and I sort of like them but they'll never-

"We're talking one on one not in some rotten classroom and I think that girl thinks very highly of you. You don't need to be a mind-reader to see that and I think that a bright young girl like you would enjoy teaching what you know," Alice cut in shortly.

"And what makes you think I'm smart?"

"Well for starters you speak Jewish –

-"Hebrew and since I'm Jewish in the eyes of the law I'd hardly say that makes me smart."

"Whatever, they looked up your information. Wanted to know how a girl so young barely out of university managed to obtain a position as a researcher. Seems your tutor was quite fond of you, certainly seemed to think you were good. Good enough to put in a recommendation to an old friend," Alice countered archly. Anastasia felt a faint glow of pride. Her tutor Helen had been good towards her, the first person to notice her potential. She was Mr Collin's sister in-law married to his brother. Anastasia could remember how aglow she had been upon receiving the notice that she had an interview…she could hardly believe it. And then she had been so nervous when she was hired…and then she could remember how shamed she felt after screwing it up.

"I screwed up my first assignment because I was too timid, because I didn't investigate enough and the other paper got the scoop. Not that bright am I? And I failed maths badly…I mean really badly," Anastasia argued although she did feel slightly averse. Being honest she knew she wasn't a stupid person. Her literary skills had always been above average along with her art but that was it. Beyond art and books she was nothing but still it was nice to hear it from somebody that she was something.

"So you failed something. Nobody is perfect, not even the Carpathians as I'm sure you've noticed. Now there teenage hormones, once they get there emotions back they can't control them. Just like a man, feh," Alice scoffed. Anastasia felt slightly taken aback by her outright snide against them. Wasn't she terrified of being heard? "And as for the assignment well everybody messes up. You're certainly qualified enough to teach that kid how to read at a ten year old level and I'm sure you can brief her on history and basic mathematics. Now come on, I've already missed out a round, I definitely want in for round two," Alice said moving to her feet. Anastasia's eyes widened…surely Alice wasn't going to play?

"Stop gaping girl, I'm only forty-nine for heavens sake! Now come on," Alice demanded. Anastasia found herself being dragged across to the game of polo and being made to line up while Magdalena called out the category which happened to be favourite flowers. Hunching down to join in the huddle Anna offered up her favourite flower white rose and soon they had a list of white rose, daisies, tulips, sunflowers, dandelions and bluebells – technically a dandelions and daisies were weeds but they decided to let that slide. Magdalena inspected her option critically but unfortunately the one with two words stood out.

"White roses!"

Anastasia jogged slowly towards the opposite end of the small playing pitch.

For the moment anyway she could maybe find some distraction.

* * *

It had taken longer tonight.

For her to fall asleep, tonight it had taken far longer. Zacarias had waited in the shadows for nearly an hour before she finally slid the pills into her mouth utterly a faint, 'shove it.' Nearly an hour she'd dithered over the decision for a while contemplating it. Clearly tonight the idea of a drug induced sleep was not as appealing as the previous one. He couldn't fault her that, he wasn't very keen on the idea of anything other than a natural sleep for her but the alternative was her tossing in bed unable to rest because of the mental plagues of her own mind – and she had tried, tossing for a good fifty minutes.

He had learned of her activities today with keen interest. She had risen late as he had anticipated and she had been probed and reluctantly joined Alice on a picnic with the children and spent the best part of the afternoon from one until four o'clock basking outside and playing games. Then she had very quietly eaten little of her dinner before slipping upstairs with Amanda after noticing how the sun was starting to set. This way of avoiding them was quite pointless. Zacarias had been up before sunset in order to feed as his hunger had been agitating him. Upstairs she had mainly sat restlessly with the child entertaining themselves with small games of cards, drawing games and stories. Finally at about nine o'clock Amanda had drifted off to sleep and Anastasia had climbed up on to the window-ledge remaining there rigidly, her eyes darting around the room restlessly and suspiciously until finally exhaustion had beset her and the desire for sleep overwhelmed her.

Once he was certain she was sleeping he moved stealthily through the room until he was beside her. The window-ledge was quite broad but not enough to sit them both side by side. Gingerly he picked her up, cradling her in his arms until he was sitting in her old position – slouching back slightly with his legs bent a little. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck while her body rested on his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her there feeling the pulse of blood flow temptingly through her body, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart, her soft deep breathing. His chest was not bare this time, he had a simple dark silk shirt on but the buttons were undone so he could feel some of her delicate skin against his. She was cool; she should have some blanket or manner of protection against the weather. He regulated his body temperature so it was hotter than normal to appease her with warmth and heat. Once this was done he lay perfectly still planting a few tender kisses on her neck enjoying the way her body seemed to respond. A brief flutter of the heart, a slight pause in breath, and the way she nuzzled closer.

His need for her was great, the urge for his mate…the stark desire to possess and claim her was overwhelming but he managed to fight the beast within him wrestling as he had done with it for centuries. Not ready, he argued, still too weak and fragile. Above his own burning needs came hers, and if she were not well or able to provide then he would just have to stew even longer dreaming of the night when he would able to have her completely. Although…it was getting difficult…agonisingly hard, every moment in her presence he could feel his restraint slip and yet he dare not leave her - his addiction, his drug, his intoxicant. Tonight he had nearly stormed upstairs; this was foolish that she not sit with them, with him. But he had not, he would allow her tonight to settle in but tomorrow it would change. This ridiculous habit of sheltering herself away would end even if had to carry her bodily downstairs he would do so.

"So my _pouco pássaro _you are fond of white roses? I have no objections to them," The nickname suite her, a little bird she was although the idea of calling her little cat seemed inviting too, she certainly had her claws. The scar on his cheek was proof of her nasty scratch. As for white roses he seemed to find them more attractive – flowers were obviously not a thing he gave much thought to but roses seemed to suit her. Beautiful, fragrant but not without thorns. "And your favourite season is spring, Thornton's is your favourite brand of chocolate and you like horses." All that he had obtained through prying Alice's memories of the game of polo. Horses? Perhaps he could find a way to use that. When she arrived in Brazil he could show her the ranch with all the horses. She would like that.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me do you? I think you were sent to drive me mad," Zacarias confessed growling a little as he kissed her neck. Yes, she was definitely driving him to the edge of sanity with her silences and secretive ways. She had no conception of how badly he needed her right now, no idea that each moment he was denied her he was slipping rapidly. Just claim her, roared the beast, just do it. No…he couldn't. He would never force her to suffer pain. Kissing her gently while she slumbered was fine, it would not wake her up. If she woke up though then she would be in agony and anguish – pains he would not be able to relieve her of.

"Anna?"

Zacarias snapped up at the raspy groggy voice. Damn, he should have known the child was awake but he had been so engrossed in thought that he had not sensed any signs of her awakening. Amanda was sat up rubbing her eyes which widened a fraction as they landed on Zacarias. She shrank backwards trembling, "A-A-Anna?" Zacarias was willing to bet she was mentally crying for his lifemate. He considered his options, it was too late to flee because the child would tell Anna and he wasn't quite ready to give up his nightly visits yet and cause her more stress.

Getting up he lay Anastasia down carefully before moving gently towards the child. Amanda only seemed to shy away from him more pulling the blanket up as she quivered; her large hazel eyes on his own dark ones in terror. Zacarias mentally sighed in exasperation. Amanda viewed him as some sort of demon and he knew that he was partially responsible. He had let his anger roamed unchecked around her and the psychic was strong enough to pick it up. This would have to change…but he had no idea how to interact with children. He flashed through some of Rafael's memories of Ginny hoping they might provide some help. Halting short of the bed he bowed deeply from the waist. Ah, her heart had paused slightly; her eyes seemed to be considering him. When he looked up she blinked jumping backwards in fright and confusion like a curious kitten or puppy.

"Hello _cstri_," He greeted using a gentle soothing voice he reserved normally for the horses back on the ranch in Brazil. Amanda titled her head to the side in an act of nervousness and inquisitiveness.

"What's a cstri?" She asked finally.

"It is in my own language, it means small one," Zacarias explained using a comforting tone of voice as he slowly moved forwards.

"I'm not very small...." Amanda frowned crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Zacarias chuckled, to him she was tiny. She was merely four and a half feet in stature comparing to his six and a half feet. "And anyway," She added as if suddenly remembering her fear of him, "You're scary. Anna doesn't like you, when she wakes up she'll be really mad and then you'll be scared cause she's scary when she's mad!" Zacarias glanced back at Anastasia's still sleeping form.

"I have little doubt of that," He stated in agreement, "I apologise if I have given you means to fear me. It was not my intention, unfortunately though you misunderstand my anger. Why is it you fear me small one?" Zacarias asked sincerely as he approached the side of her bed before sitting down on the edge of it. Amanda hugged the pillow to her body and yawned sleepily displaying a collection of small pearly teeth. She gazed at him with wide expressive hazel eyes.

"You're angry…and you hurt Anna. She's afraid of you…she doesn't like you. She called you a bunch of names, you're dangerous," Amanda said apprehensively biting on her lip – a habit he knew she mirrored from his lifemate. He smiled finding that it was genuine rather than forced. He could see why his lifemate had taken such a liking to this one. Amanda was perceptive, loyal and vulnerable. She obviously loved Anastasia a great deal and Zacarias respected that, he knew that if he was to be with Anna then this small one would have to be in a different opinion of him. She had been through much at the hands of those vile human creatures; she needed to know she had people to trust and love.

"Yes I was angry but not at you. I would never hurt Anastasia, of that much you can be assured but I won't deny I am dangerous to my enemies but not to you. I consider you family, and sometimes families get angry at each other. I was angry with Anna because when somebody you love puts themselves in danger or at risk you feel angry. Do you understand cstri?" Zacarias explained as gently as possible. Anastasia nodded lowering the covers slightly.

"I-I got angry when Anna made me play polo earlier…I didn't want too…but she said I had to cause I needed to make friends…I'm not good with people…they scare me. Not Anna though cause she looks after me and she loves me. She said I'm going to live with her and her family like a sister," Amanda confessed proudly with a slight note of sadness though. Zacarias nodded; yes Amanda would definitely be looked after as a little sister. For a moment he was struck with the memory of Ivory…the sister who he had failed miserably. No, he would not fail this sister. He vowed it on everything he knew.

"It is similar. I care very much for Anastasia like you do but she doesn't understand…like you she misunderstood me and now she's afraid of me like you were…but your not afraid now are you?" Zacarias probed. He didn't want this child scared of him, he knew now that Ginny had viewed him with some level of intimidation and fear. He could set that right now, he had no desire to be viewed as a monster by a girl under his protection.

"I am a little…you're really tall and big but…I think your telling the truth. I can feel…a little bit…its easier when I touch people. It doesn't hurt now you know. Anastasia made it better for me…can I touch you just to see? It doesn't hurt you," Amanda enquired hopefully. Zacarias nodded offering up a hand which dwarfed the tiny one she pressed forward into his palm. Closing her eyes he could feel a small something in the back of his mind reach out stretching for him. He allowed her a small entry to his emotions showing her his love for Anastasia and herself was true and real. When she retracted the hand she smiled.

"You're real so I guess your okay. Anna still isn't going to like you being here though, I'm going to have to tell her," Amanda pointed out shifting aside some of the covers so she could move closer to him. Zacarias felt a rush of fondness for the little girl and ruffled her hair as she use his arm as a sort of pillow while tugging his long hair kept bound by the leather thong, "You know your hair is really long like a girls. Its longer than mine! Don't you get picked on?" Zacarias laughed, long hair for men was standard for Carpathians and certainly he never got accused of being girly. He doubted anyone would have the courage to accuse him of being feminine. He loosened the tie allowing his hair to flow freely as she ran her hands through the obsidian mane.

"No, I certainly do not get picked on," Zacarias said confidently, "In our custom in is normal for men to have long hair. Anyway there is no need to tell Anastasia about us talking. I will tell her myself but I would like some peace before she as you say "gets mad at me" I don't want her misunderstanding me any more than she does already. You understand?" Zacarias requested. Amanda was silent of a few moments as her fingers brushed through his hair in fascination before attempting to braid it. Eventually she crawled back admiring the messy braid before addressing him.

"I think so but she's pretty scared of you. Today she was really upset…all day even when we were playing polo she was sort sad and unhappy," Amanda mentioned disappointedly. Zacarias knew, she was in turmoil at the moment trying to deal with everything she had learned. Trying to cope alone, trying not to seek help from anyone. It frustrated him to no end. How could she expect to get through this by isolating herself? He knew, she trusted nobody now not even herself. If she was away from everyone it was easier because then she wasn't second-guessing herself all the time. He understood but it still didn't stop him from being enraged and infuriated.

"I know…cstri, I know," Zacarias said softly, "You and she are close. I was wondering if maybe you could tell me a little bit off her before you go back to sleep?" He moved along allowing her to snuggle back into bed as he moved further up so he was sitting next to her. She yawned again, she was getting tired and she would not be awake much longer. He needed to know more, and this child seemed to know better than everyone else.

"Um…well she doesn't say a lot but she can be sort of grumpy and funny…I think she called it sarcasm. Uh…well she likes white roses! And she misses her family a lot; she's got this sister Arianna, who rides motorbikes, she loves her mother and she's afraid of small spaces and spiders. Um…oh yeah and she says her sisters would make your brothers look like fluffy bunnies…and she told me that you've kissed hundreds of women while she's only kissed five men!" Amanda rambled trying to spew out every bit of information she knew. Zacarias tried to digest this…claustrophobic? That would explain her hyperventilating and panicking when she was in a room and surrounded by all of them. Her sisters were obviously hot-headed and over protective…he found her comparison highly amusing but he masked his anger at her kissing five men remaining calm as he investigated further.

"Did she mention any more of them…?"

"Yeah. She said there was Kevin…but she broke up with him…and then Anthony but apparently he's gay now, then Craig but that was only in a game and now he's with her friend Janine…then Mark and then Adam," Zacarias breathed sigh of relief. While the idea of them so much as laying a finger on her disgusted and enraged him it was clear that they were out of the picture. If one of them was gay, the other with her friend and presumably Mark was the disastrous date she had mentioned then there were no challenges any more. Kevin bothered him, she'd spent a year in his company and her words had sounded pained. No matter, would find out later from her own mouth. All that mattered was that nobody would touch her again.

"Is it true? Have you kissed thousands of women? What's kissing like cause Anna won't tell me! I asked but she said she wouldn't tell me for another ten years! Not fair," Amanda complained crossly. Zacarias did something he had not done for thousands of years – lost his balance and nearly slipped off a completely immobile surface. He blinked staring at the young girl who stared back quite unbothered if not a little agitated. Children – perhaps they could wait a few years. These were definitely not questions he ever wanted to answer. Ten years? He growled at the thought of anyone near the child. Twenty, thirty, boys were ugly little monsters. For a small fleeting second he felt faint amusement. Thousands of women? Did he detect a note of jealousy in that exaggeration? He had used women to feed from, implanted false memories but not for centuries had he considered one in such a way. He'd promised himself a short time after loosing his emotions that he was for one and one only. Maybe he had kissed before when he was a fledgling but that didn't seem to mean anything anymore.

"I do not think I shall share that bit of information with you;" Zacarias said firmly, "Do not bother your mind with such questions." Amanda merely huffed, rolling her eyes before settling under the blankets. Zacarias waited until he felt her consciousness slip away. Gently he ruffled her hair affectionately before moving away towards the window-ledge. Lifting Anastasia he slid back into his former position glad that at least for tonight he would not have to give up this one small joy. He was also exceedingly glad that his brothers were elsewhere. It would not do to have them watch him slip. They might start getting ideas.

_"Aw, we were all looking forward to you explaining to her the fundamentals big brother! We are sure you would have made a great teacher!" _Rafael chanted in his mind. Zacarias snarled feeling four simultaneous flares of laughter peel through his mind.

_"I am beginning to think that there is a certain appeal to being an only child," _Retorted Zacarias threateningly causing more eruptions of amusement.

_"Whatever just make sure you never mention the great circle of life to that child because you'll scar her for life," _Riordan sniggered.

_"What are you implying?"_

_"That you're hardly the most tactful man on the planet,"_

"I am very diplomatic," Snapped Zacarias outloud, "I just prefer not to waste myself on hyenas like you four."

* * *

**Yeah next chapter is a bit more eventful as Anna gets her stitches removed and ventures to go shopping. Please R&R and I'm considering doing a story about Melody and Magda at a later date. I'm still only about 33% through this one. Sigh, I will not continue anything until this is done. **

**Read and Review! Me wants to hit 60!**

**Daydreamer!x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter Seventeen_

**Acquiring Necessities**

* * *

The next four days ran in a smooth succession until a semblence of a routine was created. Anastasia and Amanda would wake at around ten o'clock proceed to have breakfast, watch a film, have lunch, play a board came or read a book, or in Anna's case doodle on bits of paper trying to pass those horribly tense hours between three o'clock and five o'clock which would have her constantly on edge until finally they would both wolf down dinner and then go upstairs. The bedroom door and windows were kept shut, the light was kept on and since Alice had been kind enough to a television upstairs for them both they would usually watch something until Amanda fell asleep and Anastasia was left lingering until after midnight when out of sheer exhaustion she would take the sleeping pills.

Anastasia would be the first to admit it was hardly ideal or enjoyable but it meant that they didn't often see any Carpathians. She still hated it, the house as lovely and beautiful as it was felt like a glided cage. They didn't go outside and Anastasia definitely did not feel comfortable. Even during the day she felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were watching her every move. She even made sure to take a shower during the days because the thought of taking one at night when anybody could see if they wished made her feel sick. Sickness was now turning into a horribly familiar sensation along with headaches and other bodily pains. It had also occured to her that her monthly cycle was growing closer and she was now having panics over it. For one thing she needed towels and for another blood would be gushing out of her for five days. That did not sit well that everybody in the vicinity would know or that they all consumed blood.

Thus it happened that on her sixth day shortly before dinner she and Amanda were both downstairs in one of the living rooms. Anastasia was curled up on one of the armchairs watching one of the films on the television with mild interest. It was a Harry Potter film - the Chamber of Secrets to be precise and she did like Harry Potter. Anyway it was a good education for Amanda to get to grips with good literature. She had already read her the first few chapters of the Philosphers Stone to great success. Outside she could hear the rain drizzle against the windows, she liked being indoors in the warmth while it rained outside. There was some measure of warmth and comfort in being able to cuddle up next to a fire with a good movie.

However her comfort was short lived as Alice poked her head around the door causing Amanda to yelp in shock because at that precise moment the hissing of the Baslisk was creating an eerie atmosphere. Anastasia flinched but relaxed upon recognising the housekeeper. Her eyes glanced towards the clock. It was half past five, of course dinner would be ready now. She sat up.

"Sorry for the interruption. Harry Potter? Oh I don't like the bit with the snake...I hate snakes. Can't stand the sight of them," Alice said glaring at the screen, "Anna could you come with me please? Mr Gregori would like a word." Anastasia felt whatever fleeting hope of chicken soup die. Instead she felt her gut wrench once more and she bit her lips moving to her feet. Gregori - in her opinion - was not much better than Zacarias. The tall man seemed to ellude danger and the severe look of his steely grey eyes made her feel like a very small rodent caught in a very large trap.

"W-What is it?" Anastasia asked as they left the room leaving Amanda to watch the film. She wished that the ten year old was with her as the housekeeper directed her on an unfamiliar route down a corridor. Alice didn't seem nervous at all - Anna faintly heard her mumble something about the potatoes boiling over. She felt stupid. This was ridiculous...if they wanted her dead they would have done it already. Still...she thought of the scratches all over her body and felt like vomiting. So far she hadn't broached the subject of her abuse to anyone and she felt like she was going to implode. There was nobody she could talk to about it...certainly not any of the Carpathians, not Alice or Amanda and she couldn't tell her family...was she even allowed to?

Alice pushed open a door leading into a large room comfortable room. There was a huge fireplace and bookcases lined the walls while in the corner there was an antique grandfather clock. Several luxurious green couches were spread out all over the place while in the centre there was a battered red recliner chair looked slightly out of place. Anastasia was ushered in and she squirmed knowing that the frantic rhythm of her heart could be heard by all. All meaning Mary-Ann, Savannah, Gregori and joy of joys Zacarias. Trying to avert her gaze she focused on the pendelum of the Grandfather clock watching it swing away time.

"Hi Anna...how are you feeling?" Savannah asked pleasently as though Anastasia was an old friend just back from some long vacation.

"I'm fine," Anastasia answered swiftly, "Just a little hungry for dinner...you know." Oh crap she had not just said that! She cringed longing to kick herself across the room knowing her cheeks were turning red like tomatoes. She felt suddenly very hot and sticky but stood stoic like a statue not daring to move. Savannah smiled though displaying bright pearly teeth while her eyes shone radiantly.

"Then this won't take long, if you could just sit in the chair," Savannah gestured towards the red recliner and Anastasia felt her heart stop. Her eyes left the swinging pendelum and dashed around the room roaming from figure to figure. A small jolt shook her. She was outnumbered and outmatched and there was only the window on the other side of the the room for an exit. She bit her lip...was this it? Damn...she really shouldn't have mentioned dinner!

"Anna? Honey relax...we just want to remove your stitches. You're not being served as dinner," Mary-Ann reassured with a teasing lilt to her voice. Anastasia nodded shakily...stitches. Her hand moved to her neck and she took a few steps towards the chair before sitting down. Gregori towered over her and she felt extremely queasy. He was removing her stitches? She'd seen Twilight and he was definitely no Carlisle Cullen. In fact he reminded her of the Terminator only better looking without the accent. Her lips twitched as she suppressed a giggle. No, she couldn't burst into mindless peels of laughter now. A vampire was about to remove her stitches...how?

"Er...um...are you qualified?" Blurted out Anastasia, "I mean...no offense...but um...shouldn't a doctor do this? It might bleed...I mean not that I...well...it's just you should be qualified before you poke around somebodies neck. Are the tools clean? You might give me septicemia. Are you sure we shouldn't go to a hospital?" Again she felt like mentally flinging herself off a cliff. Had she honestly just sprouted that verbal vomit? She couldn't help it. When she got nervous things just poured out like water. She quickly averted her eyes afraid that Gregori might incinerate her on the spot. Suprisingly she heard laughter ring around the room and looked up to see Savannah and Mary-Ann doubled over on the couches. Even Gregori had a slight smile on his lips which frankly made her blink to check she wasn't halluncinating. Only Zacarias stood in the corner eyeing her in his usual manner.

"Anna sweetie, trust me Gregori knows what he's doing and the tools are clean," Mary-Ann laughed.

"You might prefer to look away if wish. I assure you Anastasia that I am far more qualified than any human doctor. I've been healing Carpathians for centuries and I am practiced in human medicines too," Gregori said confidently. Savannah rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'show off.' Anastasia couldn't help but be impressed with the statement as she lay back staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to look away. She wanted to know exactly what was happening.

"It'll be over before you know," Chirped Savannah, "I never got the whole sewing your skin back together thing. Always seemed like something from a Frankestein movie. Have you seen Frankenstein?"

"No...but I've seen Dracula," Anastasia said with a slight smile.

"Ah. Yeah I never got that either. Why sleep in a coffin? How is that comfortable? And honestly the whole garlic thing is just plain stupid. I mean sure it reeks but really how is it supposed to kill anything?" Savannah said thoughtfully. Anastasia would have shrugged but she guessed staying still might be a good thing to do. Especially when she felt the plaster being pulled away and cool air brushing the raw skin.

"I never got it either," Anastasia confessed before a question spilled out mindlessly, "You've watched Dracula? Why would you need to do that? I mean no offence but isn't it a bit pointless for you to watch vampire movies?" Why watch the movie when you can see the real feature in all its horrible glory?

"This might surprise you Anna but we can get in with technology," Savannah said with sincerity, "I mean you wouldn't guess to look at him but Gregori is a big Rambo fan. It's his inspiration." Anastasia coughed trying to mask her laughter. Greogri had been about to remove the first stich but looked up to glower at his wife.

"It would be useful is my patient could remain still Savannah and lying doesn't suit you," Gregori said sternly.

"Rambo? I've never seen that," Anastasia said truthfully, "My Grandmothers into all the action movies. I was thinking more along the lines of the Terminator." Strangely she didn't feel any impending doom approaching her yet. If everyone else could prod fun then she might as well die laughing. Thinking of her Grandmother made her feel a little bit better. Her dippy Grandmother with the collection of action movies and all the army games she played on the player. Her Grandmother was definitely unique - the typical teenager that had never grown up. At aged sixty-seven she still behaved like a rebellious youth.

"The Terminator? Oh that's a good one! Wait until Papa hears that!" Snorted Savannah.

"You really shouldn't encourage her," Gregori growled bending over Anastasia's neck again.

"Your Grandmothers into the Terminator?" Mary-Ann said curiously.

"Yeah. Anything with car chases and guns," Anastasia admitted, "My sister Arianna is like her. I take after my Mum a bit more." She winced as she felt a mental instrument gently remove the first stitch. It wasn't painful but it was like a small nip. She kept as still as possible hardly daring to breath but Mary-Ann seemed intent on asking her questions. Anna felt a little remorseful for saying so much. She couldn't help it - when she was shoved into certain situations she either froze up or rambled and right now she was rambling. She needed to shut up before she gave too much away.

"She sounds cool," Mary-Ann said, "You must be lucky to have such a big family."

"No. My family isn't big," Anastasia corrected automatically, "I have no other relatives other than what I grew up with. My mothers father died when she was six. My father's parents died in a boating accident a few years before I was born and my father died when I was young. Not that it matters or anything. I'm happy with how I grew up." Thinking on her childhood she reflected that this was not strictly true. A few months ago Abby had brought up the fact that she only five people in her family to fill the pews in the church on her wedding day and nobody to give her wasn't just that though...her childhood hadn't been traumatic but it had definitely not been perfect either.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine...well maybe not fine but it's okay. I don't go crying into my pillow over it," Anastasia said carelessly.

"But all the same suffering so many losses must have cause a strain on your family...your mother in particular. She must have had to be very strong to raise four children," Mary-Ann said in gentle respect. Anastasia didn't like the way this conversation was heading. Talking about stuff like this created weaknesses but if she cut Mary-Ann short it would only be more obvious she was uncomfortable with it. Why did they want to pry? They knew all about her family by now probably if they'd researched her. God knows they might already have unearthed a shipload of crap about her childhood.

"It was difficult but she had Gran so she was okay in the end," Anastasia said calmly, "I mean my sisters and I are fine. It was difficult on April and Abby maybe because they were old enough to remember but I was too young so I don't miss anything. Anyway Abby's getting married...give it a few years and I'll have nieces and nephews running around the place so the family will grow." That was true. Anastasia was quite looking forward to being an Auntie. It was funny. When they were little they used to place bets on who would marry first and Abigail had always came first. There was just something maternal and soppy about her older sister. If Arianna was the rebel, April the leader then Abby was the heart - the sensitive one.

"Congratulations. Her fiance? Do you get on well with him?"

"With Rick? Yeah they've been dating for about two years now so I know him pretty well. He works as a vet and he's the oldest of eight. His family are Jewish like mine. Thrills my Grandmother to pieces. She wants us to marry Jewish men so we don't forget our origins...believe me it took a lot to win her round to my father. She still doesnt like that we celebrate Christmas and aren't as strict as her generation," Anastasia said lingering on her Grandmother and Rick's family. If it were up to her Grandmother she would have had a Bat Mitzvah but her mother put her foot down and inisisted that it was up to her and her sisters what they believed and that she simply wanted them to know both parents cultures.

"He sounds like a good man," Mary-Ann said, "Your Grandmother seems very proud of her heritage."

"We all are. She insisted on teaching us Hebrew even though none of us have ever had a Bat Mitzvah. I don't really know what I am religous wise. I mean I don't go to church or synagogue...I'm not that deeply religous but I am proud of being part Jewish. I dunno if I'd marry I Jew just to please Gran though but if it happens it happens," Anastasia said flippantly fully aware that stalking at the other side of the room was Zacarias. She wasn't too bothered by this - he needed to know that she wasn't going to give up and go leave behind her beliefs and culture for anyone.

"You should be proud. The Jewish people have endured a lot and they are very successful in whatever they pursue," Gregori stated as he laid down the last stitch. "Your mother did the right thing though marrying for love rather than to please her family. It must have been difficult to go against her culture."

"Not really," Conceeded Anastasia, "My Grandparents wanted her to be happy. Besides she was pregnant with April so they were more concerned about that rather than my fathers religion. They aren't fanatics or anything...they just wanted her to be happy. My Gran was a bit grumpy with Dad but she got over it when April was born and she had a baby to fuss over...then the marriage just sort of happened. They got married on the beach instead of a religious building and the minister was fairly open minded since he was a good friend of my fathers family. Nothing too overly done."

"You must be looking forward to Abby's wedding. I take it you're a bridesmaid?" Mary-Ann said cheerfully as Anastasia sait up.

"Yeah but its not until next year...I think Abby wants it on Valentines Day," Anastasia cringed. It was so cheesy that it was cringe worthy, "I don't mind. I'll loose a bit of weight by then but probably come November she'll have us all parading in gowns. I know she's already fantasing about the cake and stuff...it's so soppy and mushy....gross."

"Not the loveheart and flowers type of girl then?" Savannah inquired grinning.

"No unless they come with a free sick bag. I don't do mush...but I am right. My sisters and I placed bets when we were little about who would get married first and it was always Abby. She's just like that...I'm not...I just don't see the point," Anastasia shrugged feeling slightly bruised on the inside. Her fingers touched the raw skin which was slightly damp. A mark...she knew there would be a permanent brand on her skin for the rest of her life. She didn't really know how to feel about this...she just felt numb and empty. She'd been violated and marked...did things get any worse?

"We wondering Anna, if perhaps you'd like to go shopping?" Mary-Ann asked changing the subject. Anastasia blinked and then looked down at her attire. Maternity trousers and another baggy knee-length shirt. It was impossible to tell if she was fat, skinny or even male or female. She nodded. She needed underwear that was her own, socks, clothes and things. Amanda needed stuff too...she had toyed with the idea of asking if she could borrow the car. She didn't have much money left but maybe enough to scrape together a few necessities.

"Yeah...I'll ask Alice if I can borrow her car tomorrow. Do you think that'll be okay?"

"Actually we were thinking more of tonight. It's not that we don't trust you Anna but you'd be safer with us...besides you don't know your way around here and if you got lost during the day you'd be stuck," Mary-Ann stated. Anastasia froze...go out...alone...shopping? Alarm sirens began to ring in the back of her head. What if something happened? A vampire attacked? They all suddenly decided they were hungry? But then they'd be in public...could they do anything to her with so many witnesses? No, she didn't know if this was her thinking or something else urging her to think so she laid out the facts. First fact - they needed clothes. _'Don't make things complicated. Don't over analyse. Just get some clothes and come back.' _

"Uh...okay...I guess okay..." Anastasia mumbled, "After dinner?"

"Yes, we'll be outside at half past six? Is that alright?" Mary-Ann inquired. Anastasia nodded...that gave her roughly forty minutes to eat dinner. Plenty of time to prepare for their little outing. She went towards the door but glanced back over her shoulder.

"Thanks...for the stitches..." She said. Praise had to be given, the guy hadn't chomped her neck off and that could only be a good sign. Swiftly she left trying not to think of the way a pair of dark eyes kept watching her. Comments about weddings kept flowing back to her as she retrieved Amanda and sat down at the dinner table to her bowl of chicken soup. Zacarias had probably been listening to every word...she didn't know how to feel about that. She hadn't said anything that was private or sensitive. At least now maybe he'd understand and back off and go find himself somebody else. Some gorgeous fashion model with long legs and flowing dark hair with killer looks and a docile personality. The type that made good eye-candy for footballers to have on their arms. The stay-at home type who wore flowery aprons and wanted millions of babies.

"He did a good job," Alice said dunking some bread into her soup, "You looked like I was leading you to your doom. I take it they're finally getting you some clothes? Good because to be honest I'm running out of stuff to give you and maternity wear is not very flattering." Anastasia smiled taking some soup allowing the warm liquid to trickled down her throat. Her stomach was like a fist - tightening and unclenching itself with mixed emotions. All too quickly her dinner was finished and desert was laid out in the form of chocolate gateu. Anastasia ate the treat lavishing the chocolate taste while filling Amanda in briefly on the details. She'd learned more about the younger girl over the past few days. Amanda liked stories but also was interested in other things. For instance yesterday she had been engrossed in a programme on the childrens channel about mathematics - A subject that Anastasia despised and was lost on.

Time seemed to speed up. It was horrible how it did that when you wanted it to linger but suddenly Anastasia found herself being ushered outside with Amanda into the drizzling rain. The sky was a dull grey and sunlight was gone from the horizon but the air was warm and foggy. Anastasia was startled to find a very sophisticated black limoscene waiting for them. The window were tinted dark but it was long and sleek like a celebrities glamerous ride. Despite everything Anna was impressed. She'd never been in a limo before and the door was opened for her by the chauffeur allowing her to slide in.

Inside the spacious interior Anastasia found Mary-Ann, Manolito and Zacarias. Deliberately she chose a window seat and placing Amanda directly by her side to prevent her having to sit next to anybody. Being in such close proximities with Zacarias did not sit well at all with the niggling pains in the back of her head. She could only hope this would be a quick drive - already she could feel her heart rushing as the doors clicked shut slamming her inside. No, Anna had to remind herself this wasn't a cage.

_"So did you enjoy the movie? It sort of spoils our book a little but if we finish it quickly we can move on. Maybe skip Chamber of Secrets since you basically know all about it now," _Anastasia communed resting her head against the window while Amanda leaned on her shoulder. Outside the forest blurred past in dark colours of brown and grey hardly flattering the landscape.

_"If we're going shopping does that mean we're getting books and things? You were on about teaching me stuff...I want to see the next film. I like Ron...Harry has stupid glasses."_

Anna smiled a little involuntarily. She had mentioned the subject of teaching to Amanda and had decided to pursue it some more. She had no idea how she was going to purchase textbooks written in english in Romania but perhaps she could order them online. Teaching would be a good distraction and maybe a good focus away from her paranoia. It might stop her from having heart attacks everytime she heard a loud noise or let her sleep without the aid of drugs. _"Ron's okay I guess. You meet my favourite character in the fifth book. If you had to pick a house what house do you think you would get sorted into?" _Anna suppressed a yawn aware that she now felt extremely sleepy and lethargic. Travelling by car always made her want to sleep - providing she was not the driver of course. She was also growing uncomfortable by the heavy silence around her and the pair of glittering dark eyes looming over her. She refused to look at him or acknowledge him. It was safer that way if she could pretend he did not exist.

"Gryffindor," Anna winced as Amanda spoke aloud causing the other passengers to blink at the random outburst, "It's the best one cause all the good guys are sorted into it. What about you?"

"Uh...I dunno. Ravenclaw? Yeah, definitely Ravenclaw," Anastasia mumbled feeling her cheeks heat up. _"Panda! Don't talk outloud!" _Anastasia snapped mentally feeling three pairs of eyes watch her curiously. She was not having a discussion about Harry Potter in front of him! Why was it at moment like these she felt like ripping her hair out and screaming? Right now she longed to be able to throw on Harry's invisiblity cloak and melt away from sight. Beside her Amanda huffed disgruntled at the reprimand but nevertheless obeyed it. It didn't matter anymore; they all knew they were both speaking to each other inside one anothers minds.

_"This is stupid Anna. They might like Harry Potter!"_

_"Trust me Panda. I very much doubt it," _Anastasia replied tiredly sinking her head back against the window closing her eyes. This was going to be one very long awful journey straight from hell. She smiled slightly. The odds that the Carpathians watched Harry Potter were slim but it was slightly amusing to picture them all gathered around a television set fighting over popcorn or cowering as the giant spiders crawled across the screen. It was a stupid image but she spent the next several seconds sharing it with Amanda who struggled to contain her own laughter. The two of them must have looked odd sitting smiling for no apparent reason but Anna liked it this way. Having silly private jokes like the ones she was sharing now still meant that they hadn't taken everything away. Her mind was still her own instead of being some sort of book for them read as they pleased. It was still hers. Even if it was fragmented, torn up and scared it still belonged to her.

Of course the male sitting opposite would beg to differ.

* * *

What on earth was she doing?

Zacarias watched his young lifemate survey her new surroundings with a mixture of curiosity, awe and another emotion he couldn't quite place. The large shopping complex had taken a sixty mile drive to get to as it was on the outskirts of a large town beyond the roots of the mountains. A large white wall building with a glass roof allowing a full view of the night sky while the white lino floor echoed with the sounds of many footsteps. A small water feature took up the centre of the building next to the escalator leading up to the further three floors of the building. As a twenty-four hour centre despite it approaching eight o'clock it was still fairly crowded with young teenagers and anxious families. Perhaps so many people was overwhelming or maybe it was because everything was written primarily in another language. Her large teal eyes seemed to widen as she tilted her head trying to squint upwards to the other floors. Amanda was huddled at her side looking thoroughly intimidated and afraid of such a dominating building.

And then of course she moved towards the line of autotellers and payphones withdrawing her debit card and sliding it into the machine. He felt like shaking her and bit back a growl of frustration as he moved silently up behind her looking over her shoulder at her balance as she dialled in her pin. The english instructions were written in small print under the Romanian ones. This was not happening, there was no way he was going to let her pay for anything - not when his fortune dominated hers about a million times over. He was supposed to provide for her needs and requirements. Concentrating effortlessly on the machine he watched in satisfaction as the card slid out again much to her surprise and annoyance. She frowned shoving it back in but the machine continued to malfunction until Zacarias leaned over and snatched her card from her hands.

"What the-! I need that! Please give it back now! Seriously!" Anastasia protested reaching out a hand for it. Turquoise eyes blazed in irritation and Zacarias smiled lifting it higher out of her reach. There was definitely something highly attractive about her when she was angry. In her presence everything was an exquisite form of torture to his body and mind. She drove him insane with her strange smiles and blank mind unreadable like some amazing puzzle waiting to be explored. Zacarias liked knowing everything because then he was in control of everything. Not being in control of her or knowing her thoughts made him insane. It was more than that though - the last few feeds had been violent. He was dangerous in this depraved state craving her uncontrably but being left with nothing.

"You will no longer need it cstri. There is no sense in you paying when I can pay for you," Zacarias said firmly.

"That's not the point! I might need it in the future; I don't go around stealing your bankcard! Just give me it back now Zacarias!" Snapped Anastasia growing steadily more red in the face by the second. He could feel the steady pounding of her heart but he felt faint amusement when he noticed how her lips kept twitching as though they wanted to laugh.

"At least you have learnt my name now," Zacarias said triumphantly watching as she growled muttering under her breath before finally sighing and turning her back on him.

"Fine. Keep it Mr De La Cruz but its only got about two hundred Euros on it. Try not to spend it all at once," Anastasia said coolly before leading Amanda off by hand leaving Zacarias with the bank card in his hand. He watched as she walked hurriedly into the flocks of people towards the escalator leading up to the women and girl department. He could hear various comments flowing from Manolito into his mind and most of them were supposedly humorous which only heightened his annoyance. Mary-Ann seemed happy however and said that progress had been made. Zacarias failed to see how any progress had been made. His lifemate refused to acknowledge his existance unless she was glaring coldly at him or threatening him. The amount of disrespect she was showing him made him want to teach her some proper manners but he refrained. Perhaps some progress had been made tonight - for one thing she had freely talked about herself even if she had been guarded about it. There was something in her words that chilled him. Her childhood had definitely not been as picturesque as she had described it.

He stalked upstairs through the crowds invisible as he tailed Anastasia into the preteen department.

"Do I just pick anything?" Amanda asked astonished as her wide hazel eyes took in the sight of the brightly coloured clothes.

"Anything within reason," Anastasia corrected, "Not the pink hotpants. They look like something from a barbie reject video." Zacarias followed her gaze to the sparkly pink hotpants and shivered. They put children in them? Barbie videos was too light a phrase. He watched as Amanda began to pick up summer dresses while Anastasia inspected them although it was obvious her attention was in other places. She kept eyeing the crowds nervously and he could feel how her body temperature was above average while her fingers kept skimming her neck. Eventually she picked out a trolley and began to dump underwear for Amanda in it along with whatever Amanda picked up. Soon there was a small pile of about seven dresses, two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, several t-shirts, a jacket and four pairs of shoes. There was obvious a lot of silent monologue going on between the two that he couldn't fathom which he found highly annoying. Her distress and discomfort called to him and he could only dig his nails into his palm drawing blood to suppress them. Hunger raged inside him red and lustful needing her.

"Now its my turn. Amanda hold my hand and don't run off okay?" Anastasia instructed as they left the preteen department and ventured towards the adult section. Zacarias followed with intrigue wondering what sort of clothes she liked. He didn't want her in trousers - they were unbecoming of his lifemate and were for men. However his curiosity was marred by the waves of unhappiness reeking of her. She would pick up an item of clothing and debate presumably for a few moments before placing it back. Most of what she picked up were dark jeans, skirts and occasionally dresses in brighter colours of blue and green that complimented her eyes. He watched as she chose her clothes and it was obvious she didn't like it. He would see a frown cross Amanda's face every now and then. Finally she looked in one of the mirrors and he felt nothing. That alarmed him more than any distress or anger. He just felt a hollow empty feeling...for a moment he thought he may have lost his emotions and felt the breath in his throat catch.

Then there was a subtle streak of sadness and he instantly knew why feeling his incisors lengthen in rage.

The mark on her neck. The angry red blotch on her pale skin with trims of purple bruising.

He watched as she clenched her jaw together and her teal eyes seemed to dull. To his surprise she called out aloud. "Mary-Ann?"

His sister in-law appeared instantly as though she had always been there among the throng of people. She smiled gently walking up to the younger girl although her eyes were glazed with sympathy. Anastasia gupled but she proffered Amanda's hand towards her, "I need to go to the bathroom...could you watch Amanda for me? I won't be long...if anything happens though I'll know." There was the slightest undertone of a threat but Mary-Ann waved it off accepting Amanda cheerfully.

"Sure. We'll be around here," Mary-Ann said brightly. Anastasia nodded and turned hastily into the crowds of people trying to locate the ladies lavatories.

Zacarias could nothing else but follow.

* * *

Anastasia flung back the pair of black jeans with a certain amount of resentment. Shopping has always been a challenge and she always had mixed feelings about trying on clothes. Now she was faced with the struggle of choosing an entirely new wardrobe and she was happy to admit she was failing quite badly. Trying on clothes was out of the question since she was fairly sure that if Zacarias wanted to spy on her he probably could. In fact they were probably all watching her now waiting to see if she would try and run or if she would end up doing something else that ranked as insane. Anyway if she actually bought something and it didn't fit she would have to face the embarassment of admitting it publically. She eyes a deep red blouse enviously before shaking her head.

It wasn't that she thought she was ugly exactly. It's just a prolonged period of time in the company of people who could be fashion models effortlessly was making her rapidly more aware of her faults. She wasn't stick thin for a start; not that she was fat but next to Mary-Ann she starting to feel like a tub of lard. Her hair was in a ponytail but it was starting to bush out at the end despite being straightend earlier. Little annoying quirks she normally overlooked seemed to become stunningly large now and all the pretty tops and clothes that caught her eyes seemed like demon waiting to bite her. Sighing she moved further down the eisle picking up the only safe item of clothing she didn't mind buying - socks. Dumping a pile in the trolley she browsed the underwear section further before hurriedly grabbing some knickers and bras and throwing them in. No wonder she was earning herself funny looks from bypassers - she was acting like convict or an addict sneaking a quick dose.

_"I'm bored..." _Amanda complained stiffling a yawn.

_"Sorry hun, I'll try and be quick," _Anastasia apologised as she picked up a black cardigan. She felt like she was a teenager all over again. For years she'd went through a phase of wearing black. Not because she was a goth but black had been the most flattering colour on her figure or so she had thought. Now it felt like she had reverted back to that horrible place. Sighing she flung it in the trolley and wheeled it further down brushing shoulders with other shoppers. Looking up for the first time since she'd starting purchasing items she found herself locking eyes with her reflection. Other shoppers weaved in and out of vision behind her like shadows or small beads of colour but she stood in the forground. Pale skin contrasting with black clothes almost like a chess board while her hair seemed to swim like blood down her neck parting to reveal a gash in her neck. A large bruise of purple and blue surrounded the scarred pink tissue of her skin while small pricks marked were the stitches had been.

Her fingers brushed it in fascination and she winced as the sensitive skin cringed painfully. She had expected to feel something upon seeing it for the first time. A twinge of horror, a twitch of sadness or even anger. Instead there was nothing but a blank void, as though she was watching it on television or reading about it in a book. It was there one her skin like some hideous twisted verison of a lovebite but she didn't feel anything with it. Just a sort of; oh well that's different. She was stuck with it for life though...a brand of everything he'd done to her. Just like the scratches on her legs and the pain in her abdomen. Nothing though...this was it. Was this it? The shopping centre suddenly seemed overpoweringly big. All the families shopping and babbling in Romanian or some other European language she didn't know. They all laughed or frowned or spoke as though everything was normal. A woman behind her was telling off her daughter...she couldn't even recognise what she was saying but the girl looked like she was about to cry in temper. So normal, so unafraid because their worlds were still perfectly intact. Anna felt overwhelmed with jealousy - they didn't have to worry each night about their families or themselves being killed as they slept. They didn't have to worry about their thoughts being their own. They didn't have to worry about being trapped with somebody they hated for the rest of their lives.

Bile rose in her throat. She needed out. She needed somebody...anybody but she had nobody. Even the alien girl holding her hand had no idea about everything. Anna took a shaky breath in. She needed time to herself...she needed so many things right now but most of all she wanted somebody to tell her it would all magically be okay somehow. Nobody...all by herself with no one she could truly trust. "Mary-Ann?" She said outloud softly. The words left her lips and she saw the beautiful Carpathian walk gracefully into view with a smile on her face. Amanda looked up puzzled but Anastasia just managed a weak smile. "I need to go to the bathroom...could you watch Amanda for me? I won't be long but if anything happens I'll know." _"The slightest thing just let me know." _Anastasia added for Amanda's benefit before Mary-Ann smiled and reassured her. Anna barely heard her as she walked quickly into the crowds.

Pushing through the onslaught of the masses she struggled to shove past them. How the hell did you find the toilets in a place this big? Jumping on the escalator she found herself downstairs among the a gaggle of cafes and restaurants filled with teenagers and youths about her age. Couples holding hands, teenagers lingering with their laptops and gangs. Vaguely she recognised the symbols for the girls toilets and ran towards it like it was the light at the end of the tunnel. Swinging open the double doors she pushed into the empty toilets which was mercifully deserted. A basic toilet, a line of cubicles opposite a line of sinks. Anastasia felt her stomach lurch and she made it in time enough to vomit down the toilet. Her throat felt alight as she gagged smelling the putrid smell of sick fill the air. Flushing the chain she sat on the closed toilet seat and raked a hand through her hair. Was she being watched? There was hardly enough room in the cubicle to swing a handbag. Could they see through walls?

"Get a grip, get a grip," She told herself although she didn't feel like getting a grip much. This wasn't fair! Two weeks ago...just two weeks ago she'd been normal. A sick twisted universal joke. Oh you want different Anna? You want special? Well congratulations you got it! You can trust nobody and even though you feel like you're about to explode you can't tell anyone or ask or talk to anybody unless you want somebodies coffin on your conscience. Anastasia withdrew her mobile phone from her pocket and turned it in her hand clicking on the contact button. She did this all the time but she only ever got as far as the dialling tone before she hung up. Where would she begin? She could never tell them unless she wanted their minds messed with. She needed to though...so badly she needed for somebody to assure her. What use would it do though? To get them all upset? Selfish; chanted her mind. Only a selfish person would want to endanger their family.

So she couldn't tell them...but she just wanted to hear their voices. For what though? To lie through her teeth and pretend she was alright?

She pushed forward another button watching as it highlighted her mothers number.

The dialling tone was ringing. She could still hang up...she could still go back and try to push all these horrible thoughts to one side. She was strong enough to do that wasn't she? To continue on taking comfort in nobody? Could she be strong enough to do all this alone? Yes...but it would kill her eventually...either that or she wouldn't be Anna anymore. There was no fun in trusting no one but there was nobody she could trust and she hated feeling like everyone was out to get her. The diallling tone faltered and she felt her hear skip a beat. No, she couldn't tell but she just needed to hear her voice.

"Hello? Hello?"

"M-Mum?"

"Anna? Oh God Anna is that you?"

"Y-Yeah...yeah it's me Mum...just me..."

"How are you sweetheart?"

"Fine...just fine..."

It was so easy to lie and pretend to a person you love.

And easier to lie to yourself.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in update but I was on holiday and only got back on Monday. Hopefully this makes up for it but I fear the spelling/grammar may not be perfect because my new computer has not yet got microsoft word. Apologises if it isn't 100% perfect yet. Anyway the next chapter picks up where this one leaves. Anna phones home and ends up in a cafe with Zacarias? That is either a very good thing or a very bad thing. Also I have another Inuyasha fiction up if anyone is interested. I'm considering doing a crossover with it and the carpathian series at a later date so it might be worth a read. I even have an artist who has a drawing of the main character on her art sight.**

**Please R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Dark Chronicles

_Chapter Eighteen_

**Interesting Conversations**

* * *

Anastasia had always thought herself a relatively good liar. It wasn't skill she actually used a lot but it was something she was good at nonetheless. People would say lying is a bad thing but Anna privately disagreed a little. Lying itself wasn't bad it just depended what you were lying about. Right now trapped in the toilet cubicle she could feel herself break slightly as an endless stream of lies flew out of her mouth. There was a reason she didn't lie much and the reason was that her conscience always demanded she confess afterwards. At this particular moment she felt like screaming down the phone what was really happening.

"How are you? Anna? Are you okay at that safe-house? Where are you?" Her mother demanded frantically, "You haven't phoned in days! Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah…sorry Mum but things have been a little hectic," An understatement but she knew that she couldn't tell the truth. It felt like she was on constant surveillance with CCTV cameras watching her every move. Where they in the bathroom outside the door? Or even in the cubicle with her? She didn't care…or at least she wanted not to care very badly, "The signal isn't too great here. I can't really tell you where I am because you know what security is like."

"I'm sorry Anna, I really am. I haven't had a wink of sleep all week…I've been so worried and you wouldn't call! We had the Police round the other day giving us the details…sweetheart I'm so sorry. Who's looking after you? When will they get him?" Mrs Montrose persisted despairingly. Anastasia felt torn between exasperation and guilt. Not only had she screwed up her own life but she'd gone and screwed up her families too. Her family couldn't fight vampires…no matter who was protecting them what if something happened? It was all right for Mikhail and Zacarias whose families could protect themselves but hers couldn't! They didn't even own guns for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry Mum," Anna apologised, "I haven't had much sleep either y'know. The people I'm with are alright…the housekeepers nice anyway. How is everyone? Is everyone okay?" Anastasia asked hoping that maybe everyone had taken a shock holiday to Spain or somewhere extremely warm were it stayed sunny all night.

"Everyone is worried about you sweetheart. Arianna's back home for a while but April had to leave yesterday for work. Abby was here for a few days but Rick decided to take her on holiday to the Canary Islands. Anna…what exactly happened? The police said you're in witness protection because you exposed something? I have a right to know Anna!" Rachel continued angrily, "I have a right to know why my daughter was shoved into danger. How could you accept something like that?"

"I didn't accept anything!" Snapped Anastasia feeling extremely frustrated, "As if I'd be stupid enough to go and get myself killed! I'm sorry Mum but give me some credit for God sake!" Her heart was racing, taking a few deep calming breathes she tried to rein in her strained temper which was fraying. What was with her mood swings lately? As if feeling morbidly depressed wasn't bad enough her temper seemed to be blazing out of control.

"I'm sorry Anna…I didn't mean…I've just been so worried," Oh no. Anastasia knew that voice and it was the voice her mother used when on the verge of tears. Anna groaned rubbing her head with her fingers trying to drive away the hazy fog of pain.

"Sorry Mum…I've just…things haven't been easy," Anastasia sighed, "A lots happened…and I'm scared. I so scared that everyone's in danger and its my fault. I can't do anything Mum…I feel like somebody's stuffed me in a canary cage and left me to rot." Brilliant; she didn't know if she wanted the Carpathians to hear or not. She needed reassurance though. It felt as though she had reverted to being seventeen again needing guidance on school social issues. Her mother was so far away and so was everyone else and she had been dumped amongst a bunch of strangers caged away from the rest of the world.

"Anna…listen to me. This is not your fault. Have you got that? None of this is your fault. Stop worrying, everyone here is fine. I know this is really scary for you but sweetie the people you're with are paid to look after you. They'll do whatever they can to keep you safe…and I'm here Anna. I'm just a phone call away. Now tell me darling…what happened," Mrs Montrose soothed in a gentle but firm voice. Anastasia inhaled hearing the words of comfort she sought so desperately. Closing her eyes she could almost picture her mother curled up on the couch in the living room with the vases of flowers and the wide screen television and the smell of her Grandmothers perfume.

"I went…I investigated...you know that research place? I interviewed the doctors and stuff but the fire alarm went off when I was in the bathroom. I was escorted out but nobody else left the building…not even the children so I went back in and I ended up downstairs…Mum they had a little kid chained up! It was horrible…they…you know those action movies Gran watches? You know the one where they caught the alien kid and locked him up so they could do experiments on him? It was like that only it was a girl…it was so sick," Anastasia recited remembering Amanda's brutal torture, "I let her go and found the others…then I got caught and they were going to shoot me but…but some other people got there so I was okay."

"Oh God! Anna…oh God…what other people? Anna…who were they?" Anastasia swallowed trying to think of the next bit. Her memory of that night was patched and frantic. A blue of fear and adrenaline with some bits so clear while others so faint. Zacarias though; she was now positive he'd killed the gunmen to save her. She didn't know how to feel about this – mingled gratitude with guilt and slight anger.

"J-Just people," Anastasia said vaguely, "Sort of like police but more private. The one who got saved me was called Zack. They escorted me out and then we stayed in Tayport over night until I got transported to where I am now. I'm okay now…believe me I'm in the middle of nowhere." She could hear her mother's unsteady breathing and judging by the reaction she hadn't improved her mother's worries anymore but probably made them worse.

"I'm so glad you're alright and safe. That must have been hellish for you Anna. Who were those people? Can I thank them? I don't think it would be enough though…is there anyone I can talk to, to make sure everyone's alright for you?" Rachel enquired hopefully. Surprisingly this made Anastasia chuckled slightly – those were the exact same words she had used the first time Anna had went on an overnight school trip to Alton Towers when she eight.

"Mum, this may shock you but I've been living on my own for three years. You don't need to make sure everything's alright for me anymore," Anastasia reminded amusedly, "I'll pass on your gratitude if you want but you're not going on the phone telling them what foods to give me and the times for my insulin."

"I know, I know," Her mother conceded, "Old habits die hard. Who's with you though? I mean what is your security like? What's Zack like?"

"There okay…I don't really see them much but they have me constant CCTV so it's sort of like Big Brother," Anastasia explained, "The housekeeper has been really good to me and I think you'd get on well with her. Zack is…um…I don't really see him much." The less said the better. If he was listening to her right now she didn't want him getting any impressions what so ever. Clearly her mother had been hoping for something more though because she let out a defeated sigh. Then a loud beeping noise issuing from her voice caused her to jump.

"Anna? What was that?" Mrs Montrose demanded anxiously.

"Relax Mum, it's just my phone dying…looks like I'll have to call you later," Anastasia murmured sadly, "I'll ring you tomorrow though I promise. Please try not to worry and if anything happens phone me. I mean it Mum…anything…just phone me," Anastasia ordered desperately as the beeping continued like an angry wasp in her ear.

"I will and I'll try. I love you Anna and if you need me I'm here," Mrs Montrose reassured softly.

"I know…I've always known. Love you Mum…bye…" Anastasia pressed the red button and watched as the mobile in her hand slowly died from lack of battery until the screen eventually went blank. Once again she was left alone in the toilet cubicle. Pressing her face into her hands she tried to massage the growing pressure surging in her temples. It felt like her head was being compressed with a rubber band that was growing tighter and tighter against her skull. Standing up she swayed slightly and the walls were suffocating her robbing her lungs of air again. Pushing open the door she moved towards the sink running the cold water tap and splashing some over her face.

Taking deep breathes she closed her eyes and shivered. The bathroom was cold, airless and tight. She'd forgotten to ask her mother why Abby was in the Canary Islands…she felt a little hurt her sister would want to go on vacation while she was in witness protection but then again grateful too. For some reason she couldn't imagine a vampire lasting long on sandy beaches and holiday resorts. Picking up a towel she wiped her face trying to decide what to do next. Return to shopping? Something recoiled inside her at the thought of being cramped among so many people. She needed space and air…maybe she should just go for a walk outside.

Not the brightest idea though going walking around a city she didn't know while vampires hunter her down. Then again she couldn't imagine that they would let her wander alone outside…no they'd follow her like a bad smell. Groaning she scrunched her eyes trying to relieve the growing migraine she was developing before vacating the bathroom. The swarms of people outside overwhelmed her like an ocean crashing on rocks. Everywhere foreign tongues were being spoken and loud voices commanding the intercoms bellowing out advertisements in Romanian while the bright lights from the shops blinded her. She felt like she'd just been dumped on Mars like a small alien struggling to understand everything. Following her feet blindly she walked the floors losing herself amidst the people who paid no more attention to her than they would a speck of dust.

Eventually she managed to stumble out the massive automatic doors into the busy street outside. Cold air fanned her sweaty face and she took deep inhales of the air drinking it up as her eyes wandered around her. The sky overhead was inky black but the horizon was faintly pink with city congestion. Large buildings towered over her and cars drove past in droves while shoppers drifted up and down among the small carry-outs and cafes. Anna sighed and breathed feeling a little bit better for being out in the open among some familiarities. The giant buildings felt sort of comforting unlike the trapping walls of inside. The night air buzzed with potential and excitement. Over the hum of traffic she could hear music spilling out from a nightclub across the road. Surprised to make it so far without being stopped she decided to venture a little further.

It felt nice to be able to walk freely again. Her mind wandered over the conversation with her mother. Had somebody also been listening from that end too? Who? Which Carpathian had they sent to guard her family? Had one even snuck on the plane to the Canary Islands after Abby? She felt sort of violated and embarrassed that Carpathians were watching her families every move. Every arguments, embarrassing moment, and disagreement would be known to them. There was no privacy, it was horrible. It truly was just like big brother only the people behind the cameras were ancient beings with high standards looking down their noses at her ordinary family with its quirks and flaws. _'All this fuss over me. All because I might be possessed…but how and why? Why am I Zacarias's lifemate and why am I so important to a vampire?' _She couldn't see why. She didn't feel very brilliant or special next to Raven or Mary-Ann. Her whole life waiting and now the bus had came she didn't match the requirements to board. It was rather like scraping every saving you owned to afford a five star hotel only to find at the last minute you're a pound short.

Anastasia wrapped her arms around herself as a chilling wind crept up her spine. She blinked in bewilderment as a trickle of moisture ran down her nose. Looking down at the pavement she noticed tiny splotches of dampness creating a polka dot effect. Groaning she felt more drips land on her bare skin and her with one cold drop dribbling down her neck and spine. Shivering she scowled as very quickly the rain began to increase into a full scale downpour. Before long she stood with dripping wet hair, soaking skin shivering as she ran across the road under the long hangings of a nearby bed and breakfast for shelter.

She watched the as the wind began to howl and circle blowing leaves along the street as the rain began to ricochet off the pavement and road. Shuddering she erupted into a fit of sneezing while other shoppers ran in a frenzy for cover. This was great…this was the sort of luck she could expect from now on. _'I should get back…but I really don't want to run in this!' _She glared at the torrent of rain before bracing herself. Taking a step forward she sighed wishing longingly for an umbrella, a coat, or better yet a warm house with a hot blazing fire like the ones you see in the Christmas cards with chubby little children roasting marshmallows.

Then, very suddenly she felt a weight press down on her shoulders. Warm smooth material covered her body and she blinked realising that somebody had just covered her with a coat. Instinctively her body working faster than her mind she shrugged it on noticing how the giant sleeves smothered her arms while it the rest of the heavy material fell to past her ankles. Examining it closer she realised it was high quality black leather with soft black inner material. It was warm, like a large blanket while it was fragranced like pine and some other wild smell she couldn't place.

Turning around she had a sinking feeling she already knew who the owner was.

Teal eyes collided with dark obsidian.

Loud angry alarm bells began to siren in her mind. A cold gut wrenching fear seized her while every instinct suddenly began to scream at her to run. Gulping nervously she tensed ready to react if necessary. Zacarias stood over her like the buildings, he wore a simple black shirt but his tanned skin was also wet while small beads of water clung to his ebony locks and the strands of hair that framed his face tumbling in his dark eyes. Anastasia took a step back to escape their close proximity – close being her eyes a couple of inches from his chest – yet his presence still clung to her while her mind began a furious argument of to flee or not to flee.

"You are cold." The words were not an accusation or a question but a statement left hanging in a smooth voice like warm liquid. As if on cue Anastasia's body reacted by sneezing obediently and when Anna recovered she nodded.

"It's raining," Anastasia said impassively as she averted her eyes across the street. There was a café open, a café that served hot beverages. _'He won't leave me alone until I'm back in the shopping centre and that's a ten minute walk. If I'm going to be in his company anyway I might as well be indoors with hot chocolate.' _Alice had advised her not to complicate things. Anastasia felt like running but she wasn't going to run. She felt like screaming too but she wasn't going to do that either. Instead she was going to do what neither of the arguments in her head was shouting and she was going to get something warm to drink before she froze to death. She marched off across the road trying to avoid puddles so the hem of the jacket didn't get wet.

If she was going to accompany the devil she might as well do it in comfort.

* * *

Zacarias followed her across the road watching as she stepped in and out of street lights on the other side. His jacket more than dwarfed her but he couldn't help but be pleased she was wearing it. Honestly he had expected some sort of protest but there was none. Her body temperature was plummeting and she was shivering – clearly she was willing to listen to her survival instincts if nothing else.

Anastasia aimed for a small café between two carry-outs. Stepping into the warmth Zacarias found that the café was quite cosy with small circular tables covered with snug peach table cloths atop with a vase of pink artificial roses. Warm pastel colours of peach, lemon and light orange covered the walls while a small log fire was going in the corner. There were only a dozen other customers, his lifemate sighed in what he supposed was relief as she approached the counter were a young girl of about nineteen was serving.

"Can I get a Hot Chocolate please?" Anna ordered in clear English. The girl blinked bemused with her hazel eyes and curly blond hair before speaking apologetically in Romanian apologising for her lack of English. His lifemate of course didn't understand and groaned looking visibly displeased at this new turn of events, "It's not your fault…" She sighed at the crestfallen waitress.

_"She would like a hot chocolate please." _Zacarias repeated in Romanian. He smirked slightly as Anastasia blinked up at him while the girl behind the counter beamed in relief at managing to save a customer.

_"Thank you! I'm hopeless with languages," _The girl praised, _"Does she want cream?"_

"She was wondering if you would like cream," Zacarias related to Anastasia who nodded. The girl smiled before scooting off to the kitchen to prepare the beverage while Anastasia absently chose a window table offering a dull view of a dark street and dreary rain. Zacarias took a seat opposite examining his lifemate closely seizing the rare opportunity to view her wet. Tiny clusters of moisture stuck to her long dark lashes while the drops of water in her hair shone in the yellow light above their head. Her skin gleamed and he followed the beads of rain journeying down her face and neck temptingly. His hands curled into fists to restrain himself. He didn't trust himself around her but if he spoke it would avert his mind to calmer places if he focused on his curiosity.

"Thanks," He was pleasantly taken aback when she spoke first although her gaze was directed at the table, "For the jacket and hot chocolate. Do you want…never mind." Her voice drifted off embarrassed as she began to sneeze. Although the sentence was left open Zacarias guessed she was referring to getting him a drink before realising her blunder.

"Does it bother you so much that we consume blood?" Zacarias said not bothering to lower his voice since he had sent an impulse of privacy ensuring their conversation would not be overheard. Her fingers flexed towards the vicious scar on her neck and he felt a chill of anger.

"I…I understand…we need to eat…it's to survive…but I can't quite…"

"Contemplate it? Sivamet I do understand that much but it is forbidden that we kill while feeding. It is good though that you understand although I must ask one thing. Why do you fear me Anastasia? Why can't you look at me? What are you feeling right now?" Zacarias asked gently but firmly. Anastasia flinched and her cheeks flushed red but she managed to look up allowing him to see into those startling sea eyes. He wanted so very badly to kiss her but he clenched his fists even tighter drawing blood. His body ached for her blood…so unhinged he was now he was half planning how to get it.

"Technically that's three questions," Anastasia replied with a smile playing on her lips before she lowered her head and sighing, "I'm afraid because half of me expects to lunge across the table at any minute and rip my throat out while the other half is terrified that you're going to lock me in a cage." Zacarias considered this. Obviously the first notion was completely ridiculous and absurd but the second one was one he had considered doing since he met her. To keep her locked up and safe from the rest of the world for him alone.

"Anastasia," He loved saying her name," I will not harm you like that and it is ridiculous of you to think it and you will stop thinking such stupid notions from now on." He reprimanded sternly, "And secondly although I would very much like to if locking you up would cause you so much distress then for now I will not and even if I did I would make sure your accommodations were more luxurious than a canary cage." He watched with amusement as she sat bolt upright cringing in horror.

"I knew it," She said in a dry deadpanned voice before laying her head back in her arms and slouching over, "I am on Big Brother." There was neither surprise nor anger in that tone just dull recognition. "Tell me, when you set low standards for someone and they meet them its not disappointment you feel is it?" Zacarias smiled a little; there was no true rage in that none just a sarcastic accusation.

"What is Big Brother?" He asked curiously feeling a little puzzled but then entertained as she sat upright and fixed him with a strange look.

"It's a reality TV show," She explained bemused as his obvious lack of knowledge, "People audition to enter and roughly twelve people are chosen. Those who are chosen get stuffed into a house and watched by cameras all day and night live on television for the world to see. Housemates get to nominate each other for eviction and the public vote them off until finally after a few months there is only one left who wins about a hundred thousand pounds. I don't watch it cause now it's just filled with a bunch of psychos but my sister does." Zacarias sighed. Sometimes humans could be so shallow and he couldn't see the point in such an endeavour but he did draw the comparison.

"In other words you feel as though you are being watched twenty-four hours a day?"

"Prove me wrong," Anastasia said grudgingly as she lowered her eye back down and began to play with the sleeves of his jacket. Zacarias considered this – true she was being watched but not in that sense. They didn't intrude on basic privacies just so long as they knew where she was. However he was feeling a slight wrenching sensation in the back of his mind akin to guilt. He ignored it – if he wanted to watch her every hour of the day he was quite entitled to. If anybody else did of course then that was another matter entirely.

"The people who watch my family," Anastasia continued changing the subject, "Who are they?" He could detect her pulse racing swiftly as she spoke and could see the way she was subconsciously frowning.

"It displeases you to have your family watched in such a way?" Zacarias suggested knowing he was right.

"By complete strangers yes it does bother me a lot," Anastasia answered sharply, "This is my mess and I've gone and dragged them into it and if anything happens then I will never forgive myself. The fact that some ancient being is perched on my roof able to hear every word being said bothers me – every secret, argument, indiscretion and embarrassment is at that creature's mercy. How would you feel? They had no say and now their secrets are on the line. Of course I'm anxious, frightened, angry and guilty." Zacarias paused pondering her question. How would he feel having somebody watch his brothers so closely? The thought unsettled him; their privacy being violated in such a way. It made him realise quite fully how much her mind must be plagued.

"The creatures as you refer to them are honourable men," Zacarias said truthfully, "All they are assigned to do is guard your family and place safe-guards around their dwellings. They will not eavesdrop on conversations or violate their privacy or sit on the top of their houses I assure you. Do not refer to them dishonourably, I will not tolerate it," He warned. He would not tolerate disrespect towards the hunters who guarded and protected the Prince and the Carpathian race losing their light as a result.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not-"

Anastasia was interrupted as a mug full of steaming hot chocolate was placed before hair topped with a thick helping of cream and grated chocolate. The waitress smiled before smiling at Zacarias and battering her eyelids suggestively before strutting off giggling and red-cheeked. Zacarias ignored her – he could read her mind and it wasn't very different to those who he fed off back in Brazil. He turned towards his lifemate and noticed that she was scowling vengefully at the hot chocolate while her pulse surged slightly. His upper lip curved in pleasure and triumph – so the sight of other women being attracted to him bothered her? He felt his body stir in reaction urging him claim her immediately to reassure her. Every moment in her presence was driving him insane. The sound of her heart pulsing, the scent of lavender and chocolate, the addicting sight of her skin. Only his.

"You are jealous that other women find me attractive cstri?" Zacarias intoned softly in a low mesmerising voice enjoying the reaction had her heart fluttered and body aroused. Her cheeks flushed and she glared taking a sip of her hot chocolate before speaking to him.

"I am not. She can have you for all I care. In fact I'll even arrange the wedding if you want," Anastasia declared setting her mug down.

"We really have to sort out this condition you have sivamet. Lying does not befit you at all," Zacarias said pretending to sigh.

"I am not lying. Does it bother your ego so much that I don't find you attractive? Don't flatter yourself," Anastasia retorted her teal eyes flashing dangerously; "Unlike you I don't go and overreact. In fact I pity whatever woman lands up with you, I'll send my condolences to your funeral because they're likely to kill you within a week." Zacarias found this reaction highly exasperating and entertaining. The friction between them when she was angry was intoxicating. He needed her…he could feel his incisors lengthen and he fought back the primal instinct within him. He should have fed before coming tonight…in this current mind he was dangerous particularly to her and he should go. He couldn't though…not when she was speaking to him, not when she was with him wearing his clothes smelling so irresistibly of him and the sweet fragrance of chocolate. He had never given much thought to chocolate before but if smelled so creamy and sweet yet rich too.

"If you do not kill her first then I have no doubt that is true," Zacarias continued with a smirk, "Denial is an ugly thing my little bird. I would hate the thought of you deluding yourself in it." Anastasia coughed on her hot chocolate and placed down her mug fixing him with a deadly glare that caused her sea eyes to glaze over icily while she sat up straighter and prouder haughtily denying him.

"Little bird? Denial? Enlighten me as to where you get your vocabulary from because I think you need to look in the dictionary under arrogant, vain and desperate because you'll see a little caption with your face. Then go back and look up Anastasia and you'll see a little caption of me with the words in bold print – Dream on!" Zacarias might have found her words more threatening had it not been for the moustache of cream she was now supporting. Her words did slice like steel but he felt that he rather enjoyed this dancing of blades.

"Would you prefer I call you canary since you seem to prize them so much?"

"Urgh! I thought that men like you died out back in the Dark Ages. Here's a memo for you Zacarias – this is twenty-first century! A woman can do what she wants when she wants without some overgrown testosterone ruled man coming along like an overgrown brat beating its chest!" Anastasia snarled looking oddly strained as though she wanted to slap him again.

"Of that I have little doubt but I do not live in this twenty-first century of yours. To a Carpathian the times are of little consequence," Zacarias replied smoothly, "Also I'd wipe your mouth as cream does not do you the justice you deserve." Anastasia flushed red in mortification as she wiped her upper lip. He could sense a mixture of guilt, anger, humiliation and sadness radiating from him. Her pride was stung but then she'd done more than that to his a few times. For a few moments she simmered in her emotions before making noises of irritation and finally biting back at him again.

"Do you practice being such a sexist moron or does it just come naturally?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about sivamet."

"Of course you don't," Anastasia repeated sardonically before her expression changed to a look of perplexing as she stared from his face to the mug of half-drunk hot coco, "I am not sitting in a café in the middle of Romania arguing with a vampire am I? Oh God this is so surreal and I'm not dead yet." Zacarias frowned at being called a vampire once more but allowed it to slide as his lifemate had a moment of thought. Nobody could look quite like that; he'd noticed the same expression when she read something. A sort of detached haze as though she was staring at something nobody else could see…it was maddening yet oddly beautiful at the same time.

"I am not a vampire Anastasia and you are not going to die," Zacarias vowed sombrely. Anastasia blink and sighed looking suddenly weary and exhausted as she set her mug of hot chocolate down and stood up gazing outside where the rain was yet to abate. Zacarias followed suit and wordlessly the two left the café and headed out into the rain. Fresh air caressed his cheeks and cold rain cooled his face as he allowed it to cascade over him as though he were human. Beside him Anastasia shivered and tugged the massive jacket more tightly around her as they walked down the street ambling at a slow speed. Her eyes drifted around them and he could sense her discomfort and guess how her thoughts were raging. She struggled to keep her sanity as something she couldn't name slowly robbed her of it and Zacarias hated seeing her mental anguish and torture. He couldn't erase it though and he longed to. He needed her to open up to him but tonight had been progress…for a while she'd forgotten to be afraid.

Eventually she paused at the gap between a restaurant and a nightclub. He'd allowed her to walk a few paces ahead of him to give her the illusion of space. He knew now she hated being watched, hated being followed and hated being trapped. He could understand how open spaces made her feel more secure and stable rather than enclosed with no room to spread her wings. Zacarias walked up to her until he stood over her once more able to feel her cold breath against his shirt, able to see every tiny bead of liquid on her face, lashes, nose and lips. Heat and demand crept over him like a raging storm. She looked up to him with frightened wide eyes that looked afraid but also curious as they met his deep dark ones as though trying to search for something.

Then she did something completely unexpected.

She leaned forwards on to the tips of her toes and very nervously and gently pressed her lips against his.

The touch was feather light but the sensations it caused burned through Zacarias like a raging flame consuming him. Everything escalated, her taste, her warmth pressed against him embracing him. Her touch; the beast inside him roared in triumph but then she went to move away and Zacarias felt something inside him slip as he seized her small wrists in his larger ones securing them firmly. He listened as she gasped shakily before slamming her ruthlessly against the cold stone wall between the two shops. His mouth moved forwards not asking but taking domination of hers possessively as his tongue slipped in exploring her mouth. He growled as she struggled pressing his body up against hers so closely that he was pinning her in place.

Blood raged thundering in his head like a mantra as he groaned tasting her sweet scent of creamy chocolate. Not enough…never enough…he flung back his head and roared feeling his incisors pierce through his gums and lengthen as he lowered his head towards her neck. The feel of her body beneath his was driving him insane with wild need. The part of him that held him back broke like china as he traced the line of her neck with his tongue ignoring her protests.

Too much…all of it too much…he wasn't Zacarias anymore.

She'd played with fire.

And now she was getting burned.

* * *

Anastasia looked up around her feeling slightly disorientated and dazed at the bright lights and drops of rain. She was aware of pausing on the journey back to the shopping centre but her thoughts were elsewhere. The migraine was lessening a little bit now for which she was grateful. The trip to the café had been interesting to say the least. Her bickering with Zacarias had been almost fun if not a worthy distraction. She couldn't place it but for some bizarre reason his comment about the waitress as unsettled her…she truly wasn't aware of feeling any jealousy. Of course women were bound to find him attractive. It didn't help that the waitress had been tall and slim with a full figure and long blond hair.

She turned around and almost collided with a designer black silk shirt.

Swallowing doubtfully she looked up peering into gleaming black eyes that shone yet somehow burned like a gentle light. Suddenly she was captivated – it was like that moment back in her holiday house in Tayport when she had studied his sleeping face. The strong jaw line, the way strands of ebony framed harsh features and those amazing eyes. Curiously she stared into them mesmerised by their darkness…perhaps it was the way the light was playing in the rain but she could swear she almost saw flecks of colour…like gold. His lips were beautiful too…she wondered what it be like too…no…something inside her reprimanded her harshly but it felt sort of numb.

Instinctively she rocked forwards on to her tip toes to reach. Something inside her urged her on while her heart raced and something akin to lust demanded it. Fantasies about him played in her mind which some small part felt sick at. Very gently she placed a kiss on his lips not quite sure why. She felt him respond but then very suddenly like lightening something in her did too. Pain slammed brutally into her mind making her wince while gut wrenching agony shot through her stomach burning her insides. The sheer velocity of her anguish was crippling and very quickly she felt reality smash into her bringing her to her senses. Very quickly she withdrew horrified at her actions.

Then something stronger grabbed her wrist and she screamed out as she was blinded by stunning lashes of fire up her arms and legs make them weak and dizzy. Her back protested as it slammed into a brick wall and her yells and pleas were blocked as a tongue forced its way into her mouth. It wouldn't stop…she closed her eyes feeling tears tumble down her cheeks as her legs flayed wildly. Another monster…just like Algren. Betrayal burned furiously with humiliation and revulsion. A body crashed into hers and she could feel a hard chest against her ribs crushing the air from her lungs while further down something even morn mortifying pressed against her thighs. When the tongue finally finished violating her mouth she almost cried in relief because the endless rhythm of pain was killing her. She opened her eyes and then felt her blood run cold.

Fangs.

"NO! Stop it…please…Zacarias…please stop it!" She begged feeling cold terror at the sight of the elongated incisors. She looked into his eyes and instead of seeing flecks of dark gold she saw nothing but a vicious blood red colour. They moved towards her neck and she squirmed trying to wriggle free ignoring the additional pain it was causing her. Why wasn't anybody helping? Where were her so called protectors? _"Pathetic…you really are a weak pathetic human. You think you're so much better than this but you're not. You're just a toy to him," _Chimed a voice in her head. Anastasia yelled as they moved towards her neck feeling the mark on the other side throb painfully. _'Please stop…please stop…I thought you loved me…please stop…somebody help! Mary-Ann…Manolito…Mikhail…Alice…Amanda…please anybody!"_

Very abruptly she felt the pressure around her being released and she felt her body slump crashing to the ground. There was a deafening roar which caused her body to tremble violently as looked up to see Zacarias grabbing his head almost dementedly. His claws were long and deadly sharp, his fangs were past his chin and his eyes were pure scarlet. He no longer looked human as he seemed to wrestle with some invisible enemy. Then suddenly Manolito appeared and grabbed his brother by the wrists looking equally as enraged and then the two faded into mist leaving nothing in their wake but Anastasia curled and huddled in the rain.

_"Nobody will ever take your blood…_

_"We won't hurt you…we only want to protect you…_

_"Trust us…"_

Lies…all of it was lies! They were monsters…Anastasia curled into the feral position with her head slouched against the dirty ground as her tears came hard and fast. Her body rocked and rain sloshed over her figure. In disgust she removed the vile article of his clothing and threw it with all her might against the opposing wall watching it land among the dirt. Violated…again…this had to be a new record. This was worse than Algren…worse because she remembered and worse because now she felt so completely betrayed and humiliated for trusting him. How could she have lowered her guard so much?

"Anna…oh Anna," Came a soft anguished voice as though sharing her pain. Anastasia opened her eyes to find a pair of chocolate brown ones staring into hers. Mary-Anna moved her arms to embrace the younger girl but Anastasia recoiled and pushed her violently away as though she too burned.

"Go away! You're liars…all…liars," Anastasia choked out feeling her heart wrench. Mary-Anna kneeled over her in the dirt with rainwater trickling down her thick dark curls while tears leaked down her cheeks. Was Mary-Ann too a monster at heart? Anastasia tried pushing her away again, tried slapping out, tried yelling more torrents of abuse but nothing worked. The serene picture of sympathy and affection would not leave her alone until finally Anastasia broke allowing Mary-Ann to life her head she could rest it on her chest. She even allowed the older woman to run her hand through her hair.

"Liars…why do you all lie?" Sobbed Anastasia uncontrollably.

"Anna…please…you've got to believe that as soon as I heard you I was coming. I'm so sorry I never got here sooner…I'm so sorry I failed you little sister," Mary-Ann apologised desperately. That word…sister. Where was her family? Her mother sat at home on the couch with her Gran and sister. April at her flat in the bath after a hard day of work. Abby in the Canary Islands on holiday with the love of her life! Anger raged along with envy. For a moment she hated her family for not being there when she needed them. For not being the ones to comfort her instead of Mary-Ann. Mary-Ann who would probably stab her in the back just like Zacarias.

The rain pounded on and Anastasia jumped as she heard violent lightening and thunder follow through.

"Anna…if you want I can let you sleep…you're exhausted….and you in pain. Please let me make it up to you in this small way," Mary-Ann begged. Anastasia felt defeated. So what if Mary-Ann killed her? So what if she erased her memory? She nodded like a frightened child seeking refuge in the arms of a parent after a bad nightmare. Closing her eyes she thought of Mary-Ann…her smell her touch and her lovely voice and reached out like she would do for Amanda. A gentle rush of warmth filled her body and the cold hard stone faded away into soft comfort. She felt a slow rush of lethargy take over her body and she could feel herself drifting into sleep as somebody lifted her off the ground. A pair of brown eyes…voices in her head persuading her to sleep.

_"Sleep sister…" _A chorus of female voices echoing in her mind; their warmth and security leaking through her until finally she gave into the command and by the time Rafael placed in her bed back at the Dubrinsky house she was fast asleep. Many hours later another visited her sleeping form and leaned over her planting a kiss on her head as tears of blood seeped down his cheeks and his hand trembled.

"I will never forgive myself…I am leaving you for a while…you are not safe around me Anastasia…and this is the only way that I can right this wrong until I can face you once again."

"For now my little bird. Fly free."

* * *

**Now everyones thinking I'm really out to torture Anna and Zacarias. It does end well but everything got hiccups. The next few chapters are about Anna trying to recover and do new things which includes taking martial arts lessons and getting a job. There's a dream sequence coming up too but the next chapter is more bonding time with Mary-Ann who is about the only person she has a shred of trust left in. Don't worry Zacarias will reappear but not for a while. For now its more about her interactions with everyone else including Mary-Ann, Colby and Savannah.**

**Please keep reading and let me hit the big 70!**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

Dark Chronicles

_Chapter Nineteen_

**Alone in the World**

* * *

_Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep…_

_And carry you down into sleep…_

_Child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…_

_Guileless child I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your lovers a thief _

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath…_

_Loyalty…loyalty….loyalty….only to me…_

_**Mordreds Lullaby - Heather Dale** _

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"Every rose has its thorn..."_

_Anastasia arched her back floating in the sea of the abyss. Her eyes half open could see the light fading from the surface; its slivery sheen lost in the emptiness of the vast void between it and her. It was cold here but she didn't mind very much because the coolness soothed the flames inside her icing over everything making her as hollow and tranquil as the ocean in which she floated with dark liquid coiling around her legs and arms billowing her blood coloured hair. In the transparent pearly gleam of the weak light she could see the silhouette of Melanie sitting at her table her thick black hair shimmering silver and blue while her gothic purple dress wavered in the breeze in layers of plum and onyx silk while her skin shone radiantly like the moon. Ruby red lips composed a smile so sorrowful that Anna felt sure she understood._

_"I understand Anya..." Gentle fingers rubbed her temples while long nails scraped her skin. Anastasia moaned feeling the surge of pressure and pain cease leaving a pleasant cool sensation. The lullaby of Melanie's voice continued soothing her mind with its fluid sweet notes, "You're so tired aren't you my child? Even the Gods grow weary of their work...it's understandable. Their tricks are many...now you see and you won't let it happen again will you daughter?" Anya couldn't refuse that voice and its comforting tones. Laughter high and soft tinkled through the air invitingly while the fragrance of lavender drifted through the dim. _

_"No...I promise...I shall trust no one...but what do I do? I can't fight...I'm not strong enough," Pleaded Anya in distress. She felt the gentle massage on her temples weaken as the cold digits moved down her neck towards the deep bite mark. For a long time Melanie said nothing but continued to rub gently relieving tension and strain while Anastasia craved to hear the harmonic notes of her voice awaiting the enlightenment they would bring. Finally after what seem like an age Melanie spoke again._

_"You will be strong Anya...you always had the potential to be powerful. You can be who you were born to be," Melanie promises as her touch left Anastasia skin. Abruptly she was no longer floating but was now sitting at the table with the spread of cards laid before her. Two were overturned - the ancient cards displaying the ornate pictures of the moon and the dove while the tower lay in rubble and ruins. Anastasia knew the ritual by now and sat patiently awaiting instructions as for her next actions. Melanie smiled pleased with this new obedience as she gestured towards the card above the one she had previously chosen. Anastasia felt some familiarity and frowned. "This is not the first time you have read tarot cards is it Anya?" Anastasia nodded closing her eyes - memories so clouded and forgotten sprang forward bright and vivid. Four children surrounding a square wooden table - a young girl of ten with long chocolate brown hair shuffled cards while two older girls watched with faint amusement while the youngest danced impatiently for her turn._

_"Tarot cards?" Anastasia said the thought slipping out subconsciously from her lips but she frowned at the order, "You're doing it wrong. Past...present...future...the reasoning and the potential," Anastasia listed pointed at each card in turn. _

_"This is our way Anya...the future is last...for now lets examined the potential," Melanie chimed with a smile as though impressed with Anastasia's knowledge. Anastasia nodded and picked up the card above her present. Lifting it she felt a chill of fear as she saw the red angel on the front. A scarlet blood hued monster leering over the young and innocent with the caption; The Devil. The horned demon glowered in the picture victoriously with its fangs and claws extended intended to wipe out its victims. Melanie extracted the card from Anastasia's shocked fingers while Anastasia felt the mark on her neck burn. "The Devil," Recited Melanie, "Symbolises control and domination. A greater force manipulating the innocent and the defenceless, a power draining from another, a force drinking life's liquid in order for its own gain."_

_Cold hands shackled her wrists urgently and Melanie's voice came out a childish wail._

_"They'll take everything from you Anya! Your trust, your pride, your spirit and they'll drain it all until you are a hollow shell! There is no way out now! You must fight!"_

_"Never give up and die!"_

Anastasia awoke with a startled cry as she toppled out of the bed slamming painfully to the floor. Coughing as the air was knocked from her lungs she went from asleep to awake in one swift movement unlike her usually groggy morning attitude. Rapidly her heart began to pump as her senses worked overtime to adjust to her new situation sprawled on the floor sticky with a cold sheen of sweat. She tried to heave herself upright but her wrists ached painfully and her eyes quickly discovered why - it was almost like the steel manacles over Amanda's wrists because there was the same purple bruising ringed around her forearms flaring angrily. Anastasia swallowed a lump in her throat as the memories flooded back. Humiliation of her actions and burning betrayal of his. Normally when people stabbed her in the back she tried to see ways that they didn't mean it or some saving grace but now she felt a rush of despondency and raw emptiness knowing that this time there was no silver lining or misunderstanding.

How stupid was she? How naive and how pathetic? Eventually she scrambled to her feet trying to peer through the sinister darkness of the room in an attempt to gouge where she was. Normally she always left the light on because she often read late or drabbled until the early hours and she'd forget to switch it off. Her eyes strained picking out the blurry shapes of large objects while she tried to distinguish if they were familiar or not. Even as she moved she couldn't forget it; those eyes, those fangs and that horrible twisted expression on Zacarias's face. Those heat onyx eyes vanishing along with the man she'd been speaking too...but then he wasn't a man was he? Not even human...tonight she'd seen his true colours. He would take everything from her - sex, life and spirit until he crushed her into nothing. She'd seen it happen....watched as the light dulled in peoples eyes as their indomitable spirit faded. She'd swore...never her.

She had to leave.

Anastasia struggled as her heavy stiff arms reached for the light switch until she managed to find it drowning the room in yellow light. Taking a few moments to adjust to the blinding light she felt faint relief in noting this was her bedroom that she shared with Amanda. Her heart lifted as she noticed the child's sleeping form undisturbed by her mentor's ungainly crash to the floor. Anastasia wasn't sure how she was supposed to leave...they outmatched her at every turn. It was the middle of the night so there were no places to hide. She could attempt running during daylight but how far would she get before they finally caught up? She urgently felt compelled to leave as soon as possible; fear drove her like a ruthless machine shoving her onwards sending waves of cold terror through her. Now! It urged mercilessly. Anastasia could feel her chest rise and fall and hear her heavy distressed breathing. Could they? She turned around her feeling as though the room had sprouted many eyes all fixed upon her.

"If you're there then just stop it!" She shouted aloud to the seemingly empty room as tears trickled down her cheeks unchecked, "Just come and face me you cowards! I don't care if you kill me just leave me the hell alone! You've done enough! I've had it, I'm going and you can try and stop me but you know I'll get out eventually!" She raged hysterically as her legs trembled and gave way under her sending her crashing to her knees. She gripped fist fills of carpets in her hands as her body shook once more. He didn't care about her! He'd lied just to get her blood! All of them lied! And worst of all she could feel herself falling as though some invisible hold around her had vanished leaving her empty and alone. She heard footsteps move towards her and could even see the black material of boots but she instinctively curled up away from them flinching as a soft touch reached out to her shoulder.

"Anna; I'm so sorry...please...listen to me sweetie...just come with me and we can talk...are you in pain?" The voice oozed affection and concern and she recognised it to be Mary Ann's. She shook her head trying to wriggle away but eventually collapsing allowing the older woman to help support her to her feet. Mary-Ann was about a head taller than she was but even so Anastasia was surprised vaguely at how well she was supporting Anastasia as they left the bedroom and crossed the hall into a slightly smaller room with lilac wall paper and cheer butterflies painted on the ceiling while the windows were stained glass like the ones downstairs allowing puddles of silver moonlight to enter the room filtering through the coloured glass in comforting patterns over the thick purple duvet on the bed. Anastasia could feel her strength wane and vision blur as she sat down. Shades of purple merged together and it was starting to become difficult to tell when the floor ended and the walls began.

"W-Why are you doing this? W-Why...why did he...? I'm so stupid...I shoulder never have gone near him...why am I so bloody stupid all the time? Why do I always screw things up and make things worse?" She blurted out her voice wobbly, "Now you can all watch me have a breakdown...enjoy..." Mary-Ann sighed laying beside her running her gentle fingers through Anastasia's naturally curly locks of deep burgundy hair.

"Nobody is here but us...I thought you could use somebody to talk too," Admitted Mary-Ann, "What happened to you tonight was awful and I know you feel betrayed. Please talk to me Anna. You can trust me..."

"Trust? Why do you all say that?" Anastasia murmured tiredly as her sobs ceased while her mind churned while fireworks of emotions started to wage war on one another, "I know you counselled people Mary-Ann. I read up on you...how can you live like this letting these things happen? Why?"

"I never wanted this to happen Anna; nobody wanted this to happen. Not you, not me and certainly not Zacarias," Mary-Ann said assuring as she teased the ringlets uncoiling them and then watching them spring back into shape. At Zacarias's name Anastasia did nothing but remember the man in the coffee shop and the monster in the alley. His face haunted her mind like a demented ghost refusing to leave while all her instincts tried to force him out. It felt like he had contaminated her to her core deep inside her skin. His beautiful enchanting dark eyes, his long raven hair and smooth skin. Yet all of it twisted into the beast roaring furiously and crazily. The one that hungered for her blood ignoring her cries...so much for eternal love. Not that Anastasia wanted eternal love because she certainly hadn't asked for it.

"Then why Mary-Ann? Why did the supposed love of my life just try to kill me?" Snapped Anastasia feeling rage rise up like a furious tsunami as she pushed the Carpathian female away looking into those warm brown eyes with her own glaring ones.

"Anna, I know this might sound difficult to believe but Zacarias didn't want to kill you. When he did what he did to you he wasn't exactly in control of himself," Mary-Ann explained softly before adding for the benefit of Anna's expression, "I'm not making excuses for him. What he did was definitely a big no-no. You have to understand though Anna, this isn't the easiest thing in the world for him either."

"I never asked for him though. Why doesn't he see that? I'm not asking him to do anything! If this is so hard then when doesn't he go back to Brazil? Mary-Ann I can't do this whole eternal love thing…it scares the hell out of me!" Anastasia said desperately, "I can't be what your people want me to be…I can't be Miss Perfect and give up everything at the drop of a hat…I can't give up my humanity and my beliefs to a perfect stranger who I don't love…even more now. I can't spend an eternity with a potential rapist!"

"Miss Perfect?" Snorted Mary-Ann as though the notion was ludicrous, "Anna I thought the exact same thing. In fact I vowed to jump on a plane back to Seattle straight away because I was so set against this life. I'd seen what dominate men did to women so the last thing I want was a relationship with one, particularly of that magnitude. You can walk up to any female lifemate with that Miss Perfect idea and they'll laugh in your face. All of us have been terrified and reacted in different ways."

"Then why? Why give it all up and give up a part of your soul like that? Turn your back on everything…ignore all the abuse like one of those women in the Domestic Abuse adverts? Why turn into that?" Anastasia demanded. There was no way in hell she was turning into one of them. She'd always wanted to go up to those women a give them a good long shake and then march them to an airport to jet them out of there. How could people live like that? Amazing strong women terrified for their children with no other alternatives? No, Anna was never turning into that!

"Anna honey, didn't what I just told you get through? All of us have made it pretty clear the last thing we intend to be is a doormat. We've all fought our corner to prove that we wouldn't give up our beliefs. I'm still working as a counsellor so I haven't given up my profession…you see the men of our race are sort of…well set in their ways. You know the whole cave man crap? Sort of like that…they walk around believing that we'll give up everything and we force them to compromise…that's what this whole thing is about…" Mary-Ann accounted firmly.

"Also, I'm not abused Anastasia. Manolito would never hurt me. Its quite impossible because the males have to first and foremost see to our happiness. If we're unhappy they're unhappy too. Besides they view violence against women as the antichrist," Mary-Ann added. Anastasia listened at it all sounded very beautiful like a soppy romance novel but weren't the bruised on her wrists proof that the whole thing was lies? Zacarias had hurt her, ignored her and certainly not made her any happier. Maybe he'd got the wrong girl or something…she couldn't be his lifemate.

"Then why do I have these then?" Anastasia said quietly holding up her wrists displaying the sore purple bruises in the pale moonlight, "It's very clear that either lifemates can hurt each other or Zacarias had made a mistake in imagining I'm his. Why did he do that to me? From where I'm sitting now there isn't a hell of a lot of difference between a Carpathian and a Vampire."

Mary-Ann remained silent as her horrified brown eyes stared at the bruises. She leaned forwards to touch them but Anna withdrew her hand protectively. The Carpathian-Lycan sighed sorrowfully, "Zacarias…you know how the males in the Carpathian race loose their emotions? When they return…well…a relationship between lifemates is intense…both mentally and physically. In order to save themselves from their inner darkness which can turn them into a vampire they have to join with their lifemate…uh…well you get the idea. You can't perhaps feel it the way you should right now but he does…he…well he find you extremely attractive and I'm not just speaking in a human way. To him you are everything…he was…uh…Okay I'm not good at this part but please bear with me," Mary-Ann excused awkwardly, "He hungers for you…I don't mean in the drain-your-blood dry sort of way but he does crave your blood. The more ancient you are the stronger the desire is and…well Zacarias as been wrestling with his inner darkness since he met you trying to control himself which is very difficult. Obviously…it got out of control and took over…and…that's what happened."

"Let me capitalise," Anastasia said incredulously, "What you're basically saying is that in order to save their souls Carpathian males must have sex and drink their lifemates blood? That sounds like something from a cult movie!" Mary-Ann squirmed before laughing. Anastasia smiled slightly, "Well sorry but it does sort sound like that! I'm human and I'm sorry but if somebody was to come up to me and tell me I had to have sex with them and let them drink my blood I'd phone the police or ask him what medication he was on."

"No…I'm sorry I'm not good at these things…It feels like I'm trying to give a nine year old 'the talk' "Mary-Ann apologised embarrassed.

"For the record Mary-Ann I've had the talk," Anastasia pretended to confined, "Actually I ended up getting it on my eleventh birthday so you really don't have to go through the ins and outs. This may astound you but I'm twenty-one and grew up with three older sisters. I know all about _that_ but still…I'm sorry but it's creepy and scary."

"I know but it doesn't…happen like that," Mary-Ann mumbled before groaning, "I'm so never doing this again."

"I don't trust anyone so don't take this personally but I'm glad it's you and not anybody else telling me this. I think I'd have to shoot myself if Gregori explained this to me. I would have to fling myself off a cliff because I'd lose the will to live," Anastasia said shivering as she imagined such a horrifyingly embarrassing scene. Mary-Ann was okay because Mary-Ann was female…anybody else and she'd have to find a good hanging rope.

"Don't tell me that. I'll never be able to look at him with a straight face again," Hissed Mary-Ann before smiling, "But thanks for your confidence."

"I feel like I'm fourteen and at a girly sleepover again. How stupid and messed up is this?" Anastasia complained aloud before sobering up, "Mary-Ann even if it wasn't Zacarias I think it's established we're simply not meant to be. I couldn't…I know what people like him are like…I can't lose that part of myself and he'll never accept it. We're two completely different people…and now more than ever I don't want him anywhere near me. I don't trust anyone anymore." Anastasia looked down feeling apathy wash over her along with a dull pain. Even if it wasn't Zacarias's fault…it was still wrong. She couldn't forgive somebody for doing that…it was wrong. It fell under all the wrong categories in her morals.

"Anna…I'm sorry to hear that because if that's the truth you're going to be very lonely," Mary-Ann said sincerely as she sat up, "I know this is difficult for you more than anyone else because you're so mixed up inside and its not your fault. I only wish that maybe things had turned out differently tonight…I think I wouldn't be the one explaining this to you if they had..." She slid off the side of the bed towards the door.

"I don't mind being alone. I'm used to it," Lied Anastasia coolly.

"Take this," Mary-Ann took out a shiny coin from her pocket and tossed it to Anastasia. Anastasia flipped it over in her palm tracing the designs of the head before flipping it over to tails. She had a faint inkling of why Mary-Ann had given her this and she decided to voice it.

"This some sort of symbolic thing isn't it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to tell me that though heads and tails are two very different things they are still connected and part of the same whole…is that it? Sort of like Ying-Yang thing?" Anastasia asked.

"You're clever."

"No, I took Philosophy and we got these sort of mind thinking things all the time," Anastasia said lightly putting the coin in her pocket, "I understand where you're coming from Mary-Ann but it's…it's different okay? Zacarias probably doesn't see anything in me other than a get-out-of-vampire free card and I…well let's just say all the proof I need is here…I feel so horrible inside now that it feels like there are seven parts of me screaming at each other…I think I'm going mad. It's better if I'm away from everybody anyway…that way I don't end up hurting people or disappointing them." Anastasia said gloomily. Mary-Ann crossed the room and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweetie you're not disappointing anyone…you're doing well considering how horrible you must feel. We all just want you to be happy…"

"Why? I'm not worth it," Anastasia said tiredly rolling over.

"You are Anna…don't ever think like that. You are worth something even if you can't see it other people can. You're a good person…I know you are and this isn't your fault," Mary-Ann reassured stoutly giving her hand a gentle squeeze before moving towards the door again. Turning back she looked over with a serene smile, "And about Zacarias. You must have seen something in him to want to kiss him."

Mary-Ann shut the door leaving Anastasia alone in the empty room with only the soothing stained glass and moonlight for company. For a long while Anastasia sat up pondering those words tracing the coin absently with her thumb. Why had she kissed Zacarias? She couldn't explain why but she felt like she had to. Like she needed to…like she needed to feel him…to touch him…somehow in that moment she had craved him and his warmth. His strange smile and his dark eyes...she found herself creating fantasies that made her stir inside but she threw them off. No…it was wrong…it felt unclean to think like that…it felt so crude and horribly wrong.

Her head ached and somewhere along the line she fell into sleep.

She was quite sure she hated Zacarias because she was supposed to.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure about anything else though.

* * *

"Come on! Up now!"

Anastasia groaned rolling over to try and snatch back the blanket that was being pulled off her vigorously. The voice sounded loud and grated through her head like an electric drill. Why couldn't she be left alone in peace? Her eyes wavered catches trails of sunlight as the dying light of setting sun shone through the stained windows causing patterns of soft yellows, orange and fuchsias to dance around the room. How many times had she sat and watched the lights play now? Three days…three days of laying still drifting in and out of troubled sleep unable to get up. What was the point? Really what was the point in anything? The voice seemed to disagree because very forcefully the covers were pulled from under her leaving her bare to the chill.

"No…give 'em back," Moaned Anastasia tugging at thin air, "Go away…leave me alone."

"I think you've been left alone for too long Miss Montrose," The voice snapped impatiently, "It's been three days and you've hardly left this bed! Now get up and get dressed. There's someone who wants to meet you in the stables." Alice glared at the younger woman before muttering under her breath and leaving the room. Anastasia sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily feeling slightly ashamed of herself. Three days in bed was record…but it had gone so fast. Did time always move so quickly? One minute she'd open her eyes and it would be sunrise and then she'd open them again to find it being sunset.

"I have no clothes," She called after Alice, "Mrs Ivanov what am I supposed to wear?"

"It's lucky Mary-Ann decided to get you some then isn't it?" Alice said upon re-entering the room with a bundle of clothes, "These should be your size. She said they'd suit you." Anastasia groaned as the bundle was flung into her arms and she held up the clothing inspecting them. A long tailored teal colour blouse and a pair of dark denim jeans and black boots along with a green necklace and a small case of make-up plus underwear. They looked nice but when Anastasia examined the labels she recoiled from them as though they burned.

"I-I can't afford…they're designer! It'll take weeks for me to be able to pay her back! I can't accept these!" Anastasia interjected in awe at the clothes which were worth roughly a month of her salary. The most Anna had ever spent on clothes was two hundred pounds on a black dress for Abby's engagement party.

"Well she can afford them and I doubt she'll accept your money dear. Just put them on," Alice chimed confidently as she shut the door leaving Anastasia alone again. Anna picked up the clothes handling them as though they were made of glass. The fabric if the blouse was soft and gentle but the colouring was exquisite; a perfect blend of green and blue almost the exact shade of her eyes. She glanced at the boots smiling slightly – she liked wearing boots because somehow they always made her feel taller and more sophisticated. Sighing she dragged herself into the little ensuite bathroom and began to run the shower.

Why she had stayed in the same room for three days she had no idea. For some reason she felt that if she left it though she'd start to crumble again. It wasn't that she had laid crying or sobbing but she hadn't felt very good either. She wasn't stupid though – she knew all the signs of depression including a lack of drive, appetite, or ability to do anything. She had tried doodling on some paper but had ended up scraping all her sketches in the small waste paper basket. Still as the hot water poured over her washing away grime and sweat she did feel a little better. She'd kept in regular contact with Amanda too to make sure the younger girl was alright. She felt a pang of guilt nibble at her conscience….she'd left Amanda. How could she be so selfish?

Drying her hair with a towel she began to dress nervously terrified that the clothes would be too small however they weren't. The blouse was loose and seemed to frame her figure nicely being tailored to nip in at the waist while skimming over everything else. The dark jeans fitted comfortably and tucked neatly into the black boots. Anastasia picked up the bag of make-up and found all her favourites. The exact shade of foundation pale enough to match her skin, blue eye shadow, mascara, eye-liner, also some lip gloss and even a small bottle of hair mouse. Applying a little of each she frowned as she rubbed some over the scar on her neck. Even through the pale powder the blotches of purple and pink still shone through until eventually she gave up and started adding mouse to her wild hair in order to tame it.

Once she was finished she felt a little more human. Leaving the room she contacted Amanda on order to locate her young charge. _"Amanda…where are you? I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. I'm such an idiot." _When Amanda's voice entered her head she relaxed a little bit and let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

_"I'm in the kitchen," _Amanda related. Anastasia changed her route and ran down the stairs darting away from stray rooms that may be occupied. She didn't want to see anyone except for Amanda. Pushing open the kitchen door her wish was granted as a small hurricane crashed into her knocking backwards as she crashed to the floor air knocked from her lungs gasping as a small weight pressed down on her chest.

"O-Off…can't breathe…" Choked Anastasia rolling over on to her hands and knees as she tried to regain the ability to inhale oxygen while added to her list of physical injuries was a bruised back. Amanda took a few steps away timidly as Anastasia pulled herself to her feet and took in the younger ones appearance. Amanda looked well dressed in jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a large rainbow logo plastered on the front. The bruises around her forearms were fading and she had filled out a little bit looking much healthier than the day Anna had found her. Anastasia hugged her wiping away the doubts so easy to read on Amanda's face.

"You're wrists!" Amanda gaped horrified as she spotted the large bruises on Anna's forearms, "What happened Anna? You're okay aren't you? You're not going die are you?" Anastasia blinked examining the angry bruises on her wrists. They looked sore but they didn't look life-threatening.

"I hope not," Anastasia said flatly, "If I die from bruises then Arianna will never forgive me. I'm okay Amanda…really I'm not going to die. What gave you that idea? Here I thought I was the one with the warped imagination." Anastasia smiled slightly trying to reassure the ten year old.

"Nothing…it's just-"

"You both look a lot better now," Alice said entering the kitchen and interrupting the smaller child. Her eyes examined Anastasia critically before she stuffed a packet of salt and vinegar crisps into her unsuspecting hands, "You need to eat something. You haven't had anything all day. I'll get you some dinner while you're out."

"Who wants to see me?" Anastasia asked cautiously. If it was some sort of gang-up about Zacarias then they could count her out. It was probably Mary-Ann though wanting to try and win her over again. While Anna didn't want to be directly confrontational with Mary-Ann she still didn't trust her and didn't want them all using her to try and win Anna round, manipulating her.

"Mary-Ann and Colby I think," Alice said idly switching the cooker on, "You'll find out when you get there. The stables aren't far…if you keep going left once you leave the house down the track and just keep following it." Anastasia nodded interlocking fingers with Amanda as the two of them left the house stepping out into twilight outside.

The weather was still. There was not a breathe of wind and it was as if a veil had been lifted from the sky as thousands of stars twinkled and winked above them. A pale ring of orange and pink glowed as the last rays of sun began to die slowly sinking leaving only a faint ghost behind. The trees stood ominously gathered around the house like senates while distantly a wolf howled its cry chilling her. She guessed being mauled by wolves was the least of her problems. Setting off silently down the trail she jerked at every noise from bird whistles to owl hoots. She tried not to image sinister shadows watching her from the forest darkness. It didn't matter…inside she felt faint and alone as though something had died. A guilt she couldn't place weighed her down along with all of her other problems. She wanted to scream but remained quiet.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anastasia murmured keeping her eyes rooted ahead for problems.

"You've had another argument with Zacarias haven't you? He did that to you…didn't he?" Amanda whispered sadly. Anastasia looked down at her feeling slightly stunned that she jumped to the truth so quickly. Then again; she was intuitive and she could see distress rooted in those hazel eyes. Should she lie? It might save her some pain and fear…but then she'd know. She had a feeling that as numb to the world as she was Amanda would know empathy or no.

"Yes…he did but apparently he wasn't in control," Anastasia said quietly gazing down at her injured wrists. She felt her hand slide out of Amanda's as the girl faltered. Then unexpectedly she turned around to see tears falling from Amanda's eyes while her body rocked as she started crying.

"M-My fault…I didn't tell…you're going to hate me…I'm sorry…it's my fault…" Amanda cried hysterically. Anastasia stood still in shock before her instinct leapt forwards and she hugged the girl into a tight embrace guiding her to the edge of the trail kneeling in the dirt trying to wipe away the tears as they fell.

"Shh…how is this your fault? Amanda…none of this is your fault…what didn't you tell me?" Anastasia asked gently sitting down as the younger girl wrapped her arm around Anna's chest burying her face into the brand new the designer blouse making it damp with salty tears.

"I-I…he was in your room…at night…I woke up once and he said he loved you and…he did…b-but…he lied…and now you're gonna hate me cause I never told," Wailed Amanda hiccupping on sobs. Anastasia sat very still trying to digest this. Zacarias had been in her room. In her room when she was asleep. What sort of pervert was he? Anger reared its ugly head but so did something else she couldn't place. A sort of funny feeling similar to flatter but she pushed both of them down reigning them back with a metaphorical leash.

"In my room? What was he doing?"

"He was with you…you fell asleep on the ledge and…and he was with you…h-holding you…my fault…sorry…" Amanda garbled woefully. Anastasia groaned leaning back into a tree. How many times had he done that? Every night he'd came into her room to pry on her while she was asleep? That was creepy but for some reason it didn't entirely surprise her. Now she just felt grateful she wasn't the type to snore although she had been known to occasionally mutter nonsense. Brilliant…did they all do that while she was asleep? Some form of entertainment? Why? She realised the answer almost the moment the question was formed and cringed. It was too much…she didn't do the soppy love stuff that Abby did and there were reasons. Reason one – it scared the hell out of her.

"It's not your fault. Amanda listen to me; don't ever think it's your fault." Anastasia said firmly tilting the girls head with one finger to stare into the puffy hazel eyes, "Next time you need to talk just tell me and don't be afraid. Keeping stuff in is like a disease; sooner or later if you don't go for help it'll consume you. I will never hate you…okay I know I stink badly at this whole parental stuff but still…no more secrets yeah? Anything else you need to get off your chest?" Amanda laid her head on Anna's shoulder and nodded while Anastasia ran her fingers through smooth brown hair. This was one of those bizarre moments in life when you suddenly realise that your actually related to your parents and that possibly you're turning into them. She could remember her mother saying something similar to her a few years ago during her teenage angst phase.

"Anna…please don't leave me…I mean at night. When you're not there…when I wake up I can't get back to sleep…I have dreams…I don't like it," Amanda confessed timidly. Anastasia hugged her closer able to relate completely. The benefit of having three older sisters is the benefit of always having another bed to share. Most of the time it was Abby's because April usually got irritated at being woken up and Arianna would most likely just get scared too.

"I used to get that…I used to sit and draw for ages," Anastasia said reminiscing, "It's alright to be afraid…is it because of…you know…"

"I don't know…I can't really…when I try to remember it just goes blurry…I don't want to though cause then it'll be horrible again," Amanda murmured. Anastasia nodded feeling this was a blessing. She worried; Amanda had such a hard time of it would she be able to truly grow up without it holding her back? Would it affect her? Could she help properly? Obviously she might need counselling – Anastasia was of the opinion that she could do with a long dosage of therapy too since she felt like she was going round the twist.

"Maybe that's good…Amanda I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you alone again. I'll try to find out more about your family and teach you some stuff. Maybe I could go into town tomorrow and pick up some stuff…I don't know. I feel like crap but I need to get a grip," Anastasia said determinedly as she stood up offering a hand to Amanda before an idea crept up upon her. Bending slightly she offered her back up as a ride which Amanda accepted gleefully.

"Ugh…you are so not a light as you look," Grumbled Anastasia as Amanda hooked her legs around her middle and wrapped her arms around her neck. Setting off at an even speed Anastasia considered some things about herself. In the past whenever something bad happened she would usually try to deny it until finally at the last minute she would end up doing the right thing but not before having a bunch of screw-ups along the way. She always over analysed things – like when she was a teenager she would always feel guilty for staying in her pyjama's all day when most people she knew did it too. Always the moral conflict of 'would it make her lazy' but she eventually shook herself and remained in them anyway. Alice was right…sometimes she needed to slow down and relax.

She just couldn't relax about this though. All her worries – What if she messed up raising Amanda? What if her family got killed? What if she got killed? What if ended up messing things up? She might not be Zacarias number one fan but she didn't want him dead. You didn't wish death on anyone yet was that was she had sentenced him too? She didn't want that sort of power over him, she didn't want somebody depending on her so much encase she did muck up and they ended up dead. And Amanda? She didn't mind looking after Amanda but then that was different wasn't it? Anna was quite confident about Amanda because it was a different sort of love.

_"I work all night I work all day…" _Anastasia mumbled humming the lyrics as Abba randomly popped into her head. Funny how some things just did that sometimes. She trudged down the dirt track until distantly she could make out the shape of a barn. _"To pay the bills I have to pay. Ain't it sad?"_

_"And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me…" _Chimed Amanda. Anastasia grinned and looked up at her little companion.

"Since when did you know Abba?"

"I know that song…I think somebody used to dance to it…around the living room…" Amanda said thoughtfully, "There was a blue rug. I remember because I used to curl up in it…and then all those songs would come on and she'd sing…" Anastasia faltered realising Amanda was remembering her past. A mother that sung Abba tracks? That sounded very familiar. At the risk of bringing up more unpleasant memories Anastasia hummed on.

_"In my dreams I have a plan…" _Then Amanda's voice joined in the duet, _"If I got me a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work at all. I'd fool around and have a ball…" _Anastasia stopped as the barn grew closer. The last thing she wanted was for the vampire populous to hear her awful singing. "And the moral of the story is marry for money not love." Anastasia finished dryly as she let Amanda off her shoulders and approached the large wooden building. The pungent aroma of horse was in the air bringing back memories of Anastasia's youth when she took riding lessons briefly. She'd been eleven and had taken them for a year before the instructor moved away to Cardiff. She'd always liked horses though…and it was unique. None of her sisters had ever taken lessons.

Stepping in she tried not to look at the large spidewebs dangling from the ceiling but instead focused on the stables filled with straw and manure. Amanda squeaked in alarm and darted behind Anastasia as a large chestnut mare poked its head out. Anastasia ruffled Amanda's hair and stepped forward fearlessly to give the horse a friendly pat.

"It's a horse silly and it's not going to hurt you see?" Anastasia said pointedly as she brushed the white strip on its face staring into the deep brown eyes. Vaguely she wondered what its name was and peered around to spy any other animals of the equine variety. Instantly two stalls down she spotted a dapple grey stout pony which raised its head and neighed loudly causing Amanda to flinch. Across from it was an enormous liver-coloured stallion that towered over the rest while various other bays and ginger horses whined throughout the large stable from their stalls. There were about twelve in all.

"Anna?" Anastasia whirled around to see Mary-Ann approaching her dressed in clothes utterly inappropriate to riding – namely skinny jeans, a red halter neck and red heels while behind her came Colby with her red hair loose wearing loose trousers and a blue blouse. Instinctively Anastasia felt herself tense inwardly but she let out no outwards signs of discomfort.

"Thanks for the clothes…I'll find a way of paying you back," Anastasia greeted before feeling her temper flare as she remembered the location of her trusty bankcard. Mary-Ann brushed off the offer.

"You don't need to Anna – believe me I can afford to splash now and then…well maybe all the time. Besides they look good on you," Mary-Ann said cheerfully before she glanced down at Amanda who was staring wide eyed around the stables.

"She hasn't been around horses before I think," Anastasia supplied.

"She can go and pet one if she wants?" Colby offered up generously, "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to ride one? It always helps me when I feeling stressed. Have you ever ridden before?"

"I took lessons when I was a kid but my teacher moved," Anastasia admitted. The offer was very tempting; she hadn't been on a horse in years. On the other hand what if this was just another excuse to sweeten her up? A manipulative trick or ploy in the hope that she would open up and start blabbering more information about herself out? Well she didn't have to talk about herself did she? Anastasia nodded giving the chestnut mare another pat, "What's her name?"

"Lizzie," Colby answered, "She's just turned eight and she's pretty good tempered. I can saddle her up if you want? You could take Amanda with you…I could have one of the ponies prepped too."

"I don't want you going through any trouble…" Anastasia said doubtfully.

"It won't be honestly. I was going to go for a ride myself," Colby assured before smiling at Amanda, "Do you want to pick one?"

The younger girl nodded shyly and Anastasia sighed not quite able to repress the feeling that she'd just given into a bribe.

* * *

When they arrived back in their room two hours later Anastasia's legs and bum ached. She'd forgotten the other joys of riding such as the after cramp that trotting and cantering could bring on. They hadn't ridden very far really but Amanda had opted to ride behind Anastasia rather than pick her own horse feeling safer with the more experience rider. The venture had actually been quite fun. She'd never ridden at night before which was kind of thrilling but at the same time scary because you couldn't always see what was in front of you.

Of course Colby extended the offer that Anastasia could go by the stables anytime. Anna didn't know what to make of that particular gesture knowing it was another ploy. Nevertheless she was considering going back again during the day when she knew she was in control and they didn't hold the power. However another surprise lay upon entering the bedroom…it seemed Mary-Ann had taken the liberty of supplying Anastasia with an entire wardrobe of clothes never mind one outfit. Jeans, skirts, blouses, tops and even dresses and pyjama's. Anastasia remained frozen upon seeing the collection of clothes stacked neatly on a chair at the base of her bed before sighing. There had to be a small fortunes worth of designers clothes worth more than her flat.

Shifting on a beige nightgown she also found a very fluffy thick green dressing gown. Giving the cord a tug she turned around to find Amanda already changed in her own pink pyjamas and already in her bed. Anastasia sat down on the edge of the bed before resting her head on the pillow curling up beside the ten year old. Amanda shuffled closer.

"I'm not leaving the room," Anastasia promised.

"I know…" Amanda mumbled.

"Do you want a story?" Anastasia suggested.

"Uh huh," Amanda said sleepily.

"Okay…um…give me a sec to think of one," Anastasia requested as she flicked through all the fairy tales she knew of until finally she managed to think of one original enough that Amanda might not have heard of. "Have you ever heard of Princess Kaguya?" Anastasia asked and thankfully Amanda shook her head.

"Kaguya? What sort of name is that?" Amanda asked with a frown.

"It's a Japanese myth. A long time ago in Japan an aging couple were given a gift by the Gods. They were poor; they had little money and virtually no food. Their house was small and bare and in their garden the grass grew yellow and dead while weeds killed all the flowers. The pond was a sickly colour of green and there were no fish. The only thing that grew was a bamboo plant. Now you'd expect the gift the Gods would give would be a great fortune or a new home…instead they gave the couple the thing that they wanted most…"

"What?" Amanda asked curiously.

"It gave them a child. One day when the husband was cutting the bamboo plant he found a tiny little girl amongst the stalks. She was so small she was barely the size of his thumb but she was so precious and dainty in a dress of beautiful blue silk with skin that glowed like pearls in the moonlight. The man brought her home and his wife named her Kaguya."

"I would have called her something prettier," Amanda inserted, "Like Victoria or Sabrina. Kaguya sounds funny."

"Our names sound funny to the Japanese I sure," Anastasia shrugged, "Anyway the neighbours scorned the couple for taking in the child for now they had another mouth to feed. However the couple noticed something strange about Kaguya. The week after they had adopted her she had already grown to five times her original size. The woman had to buy new material almost every day to continue making dresses for her."

"Why not just wait until she'd finished and then buy her clothes?" Amanda pointed out.

"And have her run around naked meantime? If that's how you're treating you kids then get me a blindfold before I visit when your older," Anastasia said sarcastically before continuing, "Anyway soon the couple found that they didn't have to worry about money anymore for people from miles around would pay to see the amazing child. Within three years Kaguya had grown until she now resembled a beautiful young lady of eighteen. Her hair was thick and long the inky colour of the midnight sky. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean and her skin was fair like porcelain while her lips were red like rubies. She was the most beautiful girl in Japan and soon many young suitors sought her hand in marriage."

"But if she kept growing wouldn't she end up like a giant or something?" Amanda asked.

"Well…I dunno…she must have slowed down or something?" Anastasia guessed sheepishly, "Besides the point eventually she had to chose a husband so she set five of her suitor's five tasks. If they brought her the items she sought then she would become their wife. The first was told to go to India and bring her the stone bowl of the Buddha, the second was to bring her…oh…I think it was a jewel of some sort from a mystic island. The third was…the third was to bring her the coat of the fire-rat, the fourth a jewel from a dragon and the fifth a sea shell from the swallows."

"What's a Buddha?" Amanda quizzed puzzled.

"Uh…a really important religious icon…I'll tell you more later," Anastasia said feeling a bit surprised. How little did Amanda know? "Anyway all of the suitors couldn't be bothered to go hunting for them so they brought back fakes and Kaguya dismissed them. Then the Emperor of Japan requested her hand."

"Did she accept?"

"It was shortly after his request that one night when the moon was full Kaguya revealed to her parents that she was not mortal. She was the daughter of the Moon God and she had been sent to Earth because she angered her father. Now she was grown she had to return and it was in great sadness she departed that night in a shower of silver light never to be seen on Earth again," Anastasia said.

"What happened? That can't be it!" Amanda demanded.

"Well she left a letter to the Emperor explaining her leave and the sorrow it would bring her to return away from those she loved. The Emperor wrote a reply and then climbed an enormous mountain named Mount Fuji and burned It at the top praying it would reach heaven to his beloved Kaguya."

"That's sad…why didn't she return back again? If she was a Princess she could do that right?"

"I guess not…she had her duties on the Moon. Maybe she became the Moon Goddess and saw the Emperor again…it's a story but I remember hearing it at school when we studied Asia as our topic," Anastasia said slipping off the side of the bed to her feet. Leaning over she kissed Amanda who rolled over.

"Can you draw me Kaguya?"

"Yeah…when I get some stuff I'll draw you Kaguya," Anastasia promised before saying goodnight and moving towards the window ledge. Hoisting herself up she found she was sitting in something. Picking it up she lifted up a blank book which on further exploration she recognised as a diary. A note slipped out from inside and she read it curiously but it was only a few words.

_"The most important person to trust is yourself."_

Mary-Ann. Anastasia stared at the book and picked up the pen from a collection of pencils and colouring in pencils in a tin on the bed side unit. Was this another trap? She spilled her heart out to a diary only to have it read? Unless she wrote in Hebrew…did they understand Hebrew? If they'd lived for centuries it was a possibility but then something in those words rang…almost experimentally as though she was a young child she lifted the pen and wrote.

_My name is Anastasia Muriel Montrose._

If she kept it on her at all times maybe they wouldn't get to it. She never planned on sleeping that night anyway. In fact she had planned maybe trying to find some paper to draw with. Drawing might relieve her a little bit and she could maybe have the picture of Kaguya done by the time Amanda woke up again.

Sighing Anastasia lifted the pen again.

_I think I'm going mad._

_I don't think it matters anymore though._

_

* * *

_

_Guileless child,_

_Each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengence unfold..._

_Child of my body, the flesh of my soul..._

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole..._

_Loyalty...Loyalty...Loyalty only to me..._

_

* * *

_

**I do not own Mordreds Lullaby by Heather Dale but I suggest you listen to it cause it sort of describes Anastasia's feelings and dreams quite well if not making them look a bit sinister. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next one we learn more about Amanda's parents with shocking results as Anna does a little digging.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter 20_

**Fights and Friends**

* * *

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless whislt under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me. _

_Put up with the pressure of walking in your shoes..._

_Cause every step that I take is another mistake to you... (Numb by Linkin Park no own)_

* * *

"Anna! Come on! I want to watch it sometime today!"

Anastasia jerked awake with a start as she was knocked from her momentary slumber the shrill protests of her young charge. Glancing around her bewilderedly it didn't take long for her sleepy mind to catch up. The film…she had meant to go upstairs and get the film but somehow she'd unintentionally fell asleep on her bed. Yawning she stretched scowling grumpily as she got up reluctantly and picked up the DVD laying next to her before slugging an arm around Amanda leading her into the hall. Outside the rain lashed down smashing against the windowpanes and roof like comets while the wind howled. The house was silent, it was four o'clock and Alice had went out to get some shopping taking the noisy foursome of children with her.

"I tried to do the work! I did but it makes no sense…grammar is stupid Anna. I hate it…can't I just learn maths instead? It's fun!" Amanda demanded crossing her arms as they entered the small living room downstairs sparing a glare for the pile of books on the coffee table. Anastasia raised an eyebrow. How anyone could find mathematics fun was beyond her; to her mathematics was a unique form of torture invented to deliberately infuriate her brain. It was true though; Amanda had taken a shine to maths being able to do the basic equations without too much difficulty with only the odd hiccup. Ever since two days ago when a pile of textbooks had mysteriously appeared at the bottom of their beds she had spent most of her time trying to sort out some sort of router which she could teach Amanda with.

"Maths? Fun…you're mad…completely nuts…insane…" Anastasia groaned flopping into the sofa while Amanda scurried towards the DVD player inserting the disc entitled 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.' Shooting a scowl of her shoulder Amanda pouted before she picked up the remote and snuggled on to the couch next to her mentor so her head rested on Anna's shoulder.

"It's easy," Amanda boasted smugly, "English is crap. I don't get it…why does anyone care about comma's and apostrophes? Anna who invented it?" Anastasia shrugged herself awake as the commercials began. This was ridiculous, she could barely keep herself focused for more than a few minutes before nodding off. She'd almost drowned in the bath tub earlier and the lack of sleep was making her grouchy and irritable provoking her to snap at Amanda before quickly apologising. Some parental figure she was making…she'd just need to bite the bullet and have a cup of o-so-disgusting coffee.

"English is vital unless you want to wander around not able to read or write or get a job," Anastasia corrected standing up with a long yawn and a stretch like a cat unfurling it's claws slowly before she added as a reprimand, "And don't say crap. It's not nice." She cringed internally at the tone of her voice. Oh dear God she was turning into her mother; it had finally happened. The end was nigh. Amanda tossed her light brown hair and frowned her hazel glimmering green momentarily in the light.

"You say it all the time, I've heard you; yesterday morning when I woke you up, you said-

"Alright, okay!" Anastasia inserted quickly and defensively, "But if I go and jump off a cliff that doesn't mean you do it. Swearing is bad okay? No more swearing and if you hear me have a go you can hit me. Sound good?" Amanda nodded brightly turning back in rapt attention to the television. Anastasia suppressed another yawn as she left the room stumbling wearily towards the kitchen. She was used to deprivation of sleep compliments of being a student but the past few days had been nothing but a sleepy blur. Awake all night sitting on the window ledge struggling to keep her eyes open until she saw the pink tinges of the horizon and fell asleep for about three hours before Amanda would wake her up. Sometimes she caught a few hours here and there during the day but it was starting to take a serious toll on her body. As if aching wrists and sore necks were not enough without the added burden of a stinking headache.

Foggily she almost dropped the mug as she held it under the espresso machine. She'd never liked coffee but she was willing to cooperate with it provided it kept her awake. A temporary truce until…she groaned raking her fingers through her hair. How long? Would they ever let her go? Rubbing her eyes she knocked by the scalding liquid wincing as it burned her tongue and filled her mouth with its disgusting flavour. Taking a seat at the kitchen table she lavished the silence for a few minutes taking out her sketchpad from her shoulder bag. Critically she analysed her drawings, the thing that kept her awake through the night. She had almost completed the picture of Princess Kaguya but felt she could've done better with oil pastels or paints. Had she got the colouring on the Kimono right? She'd tried to do a deep midnight blue to contrast with the ivory skin but the lightening wasn't very good.

She jumped as something else slid from her bag to the floor. Her heart pounded but she sighed in relief recognising her diary as she picked it up. She'd filled in a few entries but looking back on them made her cringe and she could never write for too long because her bruised wrists would protest. Flipping it shut she shoved it back in her bag before raking for her small collection of blue pencils and a rubber. The blue should be lighter over there, she wanted it to look like the Princess was being captured in silvery moonlight while small snowflakes danced on her hem and obi. The hair was good though; thick and onyx in long waves rippling down and framing her face. The sort of hair Anastasia would kill for.

Continually altering and shading where needed she remained crouched over her work feeling the caffeine purge through her sleepy body stirring it to life. Some time later she was interrupted as Amanda ran into the kitchen frantic with wide eyes, "It's the dementors! Anna, please they scare me!" Anastasia sighed packing away her stuff as she trailed after her young charge sitting down as she watched thin brittle fingers curve around the carriage door which held Harry, Ron, Hermione and the sleeping Professor Lupin while Amanda clung to her apprehensively. Should Anna even let her watch this? It was rated 12...but then when she was a child she'd watched 15s with her sisters although they always ended up covering her eyes and various points. _'I should be more responsible…shouldn't I? But then it is only a Harry Potter film…all kids watch them don't they?'_

No, there was nothing wrong with Harry Potter. If Amanda could cope with a basilisk she could cope with a few cloaked things. Settling back into her seat she continued to watch the film her thoughts drifting towards her family. She'd charged up her phone and spoken to her mother last night but she hadn't quite found the right words to let her know she was going to adopt somebody. A 'Hi Mum, you never guess what I've done…' didn't quite seem to fit. And Mrs Montrose was already upset enough, Anastasia could hear the stress in her voice yet she longed to tell somebody. She needed help doing this yet she didn't want her mum going on at her as she knew she would. Right now she didn't want to feel uncertainty over the only thing she felt certain of. Her mother would pick over the practicalities, the finicalities, and even if Anna herself could handle the responsibility - 'You could hardly look after your rabbit! You were always forgetting to feed it, what makes you think you'd do any better with a child?' Okay, maybe her mother wouldn't say that exactly, she'd probably put it more tactfully but the fact remained that outwardly it looked like a stupid sentimental thing for a person to do - a student with a small flat, barely enough money and who is barely an adult herself to take on a traumatised child.

'_Am I enough for her? What if she'd be better with someone else?' _Anastasia glanced down at Amanda watching the young girls expression as her lips formed into a smile as Ron said something amusing. She felt as strange warm feeling though looking at her happiness however fleeting. Nobody had ever really wanted her the way Amanda wanted her…and if Amanda wanted her wasn't that good enough? But then she was only ten…what if she'd be better with somebody more experienced? She'd been through so much…Anastasia had held her as she thrashed and cried in unknown but perilous nightmares. The marks would linger for months maybe even years judging by her reluctance to interact with anyone other than Anastasia.

"Hello? Anna?" Called Mrs Ivanov followed by the noisy and boisterous chatter of a flock of young children. Stefan and Samuil charged into the room bickering over a packet of crisps while raindrops dripped from their wet hair. Amanda shrunk back instantly pressing into Anastasia cowering away from the loud boys. Further down the hall in the kitchen Anastasia could hear Alice berating Melody and Magdalena over something to do with locking Selene in the toilet cubicles as the supermarket as she unpacked the shopping. Anna sighed; their tranquillity was now thoroughly interrupted, especially when Samuil tackled his cousin to the floor wrestling him for the crisps.

"Oi! Stop it! Alice!" Shouted Anastasia as limbs and feet went flying. She dove forwards trying to separate the duo and to consequentially avoid being kicked or elbowed in the face. "Alice!" She cried again beseechingly as Stefan let out a howl of pain and fury as Samuil's fists caught him on the jaw. Wrapping her arms around Stefan's waist she tried to prevent a retribution attack as a foot kicked out aiming for the younger boys stomach. The packet of salt and vinegar crisps lay forgotten about some inches away. Trying to pry the boy away proved to be difficult as her bruised wrists ached at trying to lift such a heavy weight.

"Alice!" Anastasia yelled desperately, "Amanda get Alice!" A foot caught her on the lip sending a wave of pain through her jaw as she recoiled hands flying to wipe away the blood from the swollen bottom lip while making the fatal mistake of releasing Stefan who flung himself at Samuil. Cursing softly she wondered how long it took for Alice to stop unpacking the shopping and come and give her a hand. Amanda had slipped out of the room away from the chaos. Regaining a sturdy grip on Stefan she tried once more to tug the boy away cringing as soreness throbbed through her wrists like small tendrils of wire tightening around them.

"Enough!"

A loud voice cracked through the room a steadfast command. Anastasia blinked as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Samuil plucking him effortlessly from the ground while Stefan thrashed for a few moments before going limp in her arms allowing her to drop him to the ground as she panted for breath staring up at the grim figure of Gregori who held his brother-in-law easily with one arm while his steely eyes glinted over Anastasia giving her the feeling that she was being internally x-rayed. A few moment later and Alice stumbled in the room disarrayed as her eyes darted from Stefan crying grumpily on the floor to Samuil who remained perfectly still like a mouse facing a tiger in Gregori's arms to Anastasia with her swollen lip and bruised wrists.

"Anna! I'm sorry love, are you alright? Your wrists…is that your lip bleeding?" Alice said fretfully. Anastasia wiped some blood away with the sleeve of her jumper self-consciously trying to ignore the persistent and stubborn throb of her wrists which felt as though they'd been stretched and pulled out of their sockets.

"I'm fine, it's okay," Reassured Anastasia shaking her wrists as though trying to shake the pain away. The purple ring of bruises branded like chains around her arms hurt badly and for a moment it felt as though a pair of incredible strong hands were squeezing them once more. Shivering, dark eyes entered her mind unbidden. No; she wouldn't think of him anymore. He was gone. That was good. Smiling uneasily she moved away towards the door feeling slightly awkward not wanting to be caught in the middle of a domestic row.

"It is most certainly not okay," Gregori said - his voice wasn't raised at all but it still hissed through the air his eyes directed at his younger kin a menacing glare, "You will apologise! That was completely out of line, not only did you make a spectacle of yourself but you injured a guest under the protection of the Prince. I expected more from both of you, your parents will be extremely disappointed when I tell them what has transpired." The boys coward as he placed Samuil on the ground. Both of them looked like kicked puppies as they snuffled back injured tears turning their pitiful faces towards Anastasia who raised her hands as a peace gesture.

"It's alright…honestly…It's not that bad…they're just kids…kids fight. I used to do it all the time with my sisters…its okay," Anastasia amended but her excuses didn't seem to render much of an argument against Gregori who eyed her speculatively.

"They are the future of our kind and they should know better than to injure one another let alone a female under our protection," Gregori insisted.

"They're children…it's what they do…isn't it? I don't want any trouble, I'm fine," Anastasia said quietly eyeing the two tearful boys. Gregori's words made her feel an odd chord of sympathy for them. They were so severe and sombre. True her mother would probably have smacked her bottom and sent her to her room if she'd went and kicked a guest but still, she never had that much pressure riding on her shoulders at six or seven years old. Both boys looked thoroughly ashamed of themselves as tears trickled down their cheeks.

"We're sorry," They wailed.

"It's fine…no problem," Anastasia said softly.

"Right then…come on boys and we'll go get some dinner on. Fish fingers and chips okay Anna?" Alice offered. Anastasia nodded watching the boys troop disheartened from the room knowing that their respective parents would probably be having serious word with them later. Just at that moment though Selene slipped into the room with red puffy eyes clutching her right hand as tears streamed down her face and she wailed.

"Magda bit me! I just wanted to hold Mr Wuffles as she bit me!" Wept Selene who was swiftly followed by both twins who looked equally as angry and frustrated as the other.

"_She stole him!" _They accused, their voices coming out in unison like an eerie chorus. Anastasia shuddered staring at them as they walked side by side as though as one. She couldn't tell who was who, not even by looking at their eyes as Melody's perfectly round blue ones and Magdalena's perfectly wide silver ones had both seemed to melted into a strange steely yet pale azure colour as though both colours had been mixed and moulded to make one. Gregori growled in exasperation as he scooped up Selene to look at her hand which displayed an angry pink bite mark.

It was then Anastasia decided to abandon both the movie and the chaos by slipping as silently as possible from the room leaving Gregori alone and hapless to deal with the three warring infants.

* * *

"Anna?"

"Hmm?" Anastasia looked up from correcting Amanda's mathematics test to eye the girl as she sat on her bed cradling a colouring-in book. Hazel eyes peered up almost nervously into Anastasia's own teal ones and the young woman set down the half-marked paper sensing that this was going to be a difficult question as she slipped into bed beside the child. Dinner had been awkward and quiet to say the least; Alice had attempted polite conversation while the boys eyed each other with contempt and the twins sat sniffling and glaring at Selene who clutched the stuffed dog christened 'Mr Wuffles' triumphantly.

"You said about my parents…I was wondering…if you've found them yet?"

Anastasia bit her lip feeling guilt swell. Honestly she had half forgotten about trying to locate Amanda's parents and partially her reluctance was due to not knowing how to go about such an action without the aid of her laptop which she had not a clue where it was which would involve her asking for it. Of course now she would have to and would not resist asking for any longer in the thin hope that they might hand it to her. Amanda needed to know, they both did. "No…not yet but I'm going to ask for my laptop…if they give it to me I might be able to trace them…don't worry. I'll do it for you, I promise." She said kissing her forehead before standing up.

"Don't leave!" Begged Amanda shooting up after her.

"I'm only going downstairs…you can come with me," Anastasia said holding Amanda's hand as they stepped out into the corridor. It was roughly ten o'clock at night meaning that Carpathians far and wide would be awake while the rain lashed outside. Feeling doubt and fear rise she swallowed it down as she stepped down the first step. Just ask, just ask and get it back and then retreat. Maybe she'd be fortunate enough to run into Alice first. By the time they reached the bottom step Anastasia was longing to scurry back to the safety of her den. Where would they be? The kitchen? The living room? Which one?

"Alice?" Anastasia whispered before thinking of someone else who might help her, "Mary-Ann?" She felt like a idiot whispering to the darkness and when her prayers were not answered she felt like smacking her head against a wall. Walking along she trailed Amanda behind her as they both stopped outside the living room door, pausing Anastasia knocked anxiously and the door swung open causing her to almost trip forwards.

"Anastasia?" Came Raven's sweet voice, "Come in." Anastasia did as she was asked and stepped into the room while Amanda stuck behind her nervously like a shadow. Inside the room Mikhail and a man she had not met were sitting down along with a stunning red haired woman with brilliant emerald eyes. There was a chess table between Mikhail and the other man who bore a strange resemblance but whose handsome features were marred slightly by a long scar stretching his neck. Was this Stefan's parents? The lady certainly bore her child's eyes. Raven smiled welcomingly her shining sapphire eyes earnest although concerned as they took in Anna's wrists and newly acquired cut lip.

"Anna, this is my brother-in-law Jacques and his wife Shea," Raven introduced, "Jacques, Shea this is Anastasia Montrose and Amanda White." The man stood up and bowed while the lady inclined her head with a smile. Anastasia smiled weakly and nodded taking a few more anxious steps into the room well aware of how many eyes were now watching her. Jacques took in his nephew and sons handiwork before frowning.

"I apologise for my son's behaviour," Jacques said politely eyeing her lip, "I hope he did not cause you much pain."

"No, I'm fine, honestly," Anastasia said brushing aside the issue, "I was just wondering…you see I sort of need my laptop…It's got all my work stuff on it and everything else which is kinda important so it would be really great if I could have it back now, thank you," She said hastily so fast that the words seemed to slip into each other and may not have been coherent had the listeners been human. With her heart fluttering she waited breathlessly for the verdict feeling relieved when Mikhail smiled.

"You only had to ask Anastasia," Mikhail said leaning over the side of the chair to pick up her trusty black laptop bag. Anastasia smiled with more vigour as she accepted it off him. Her laptop! Her flat keys, her inhaler, her make-up and her I-pod. Finally she could have them back and be able to use them. Sliding it over her shoulders she inclined her head.

"Thank you," She said meaning it before adding, "I'd better go now, It's late for Amanda."

"Of course, it was no problem," Mikhail said courteously. Anastasia smiled before edging Amanda out of the room. Both cracked nervous giggles before dashing up the stairs and back into the haven of their room. Anastasia pumped her fist into the air as a message of triumph before flinging the bag off her shoulders and on to the bed so she could unzip it and check everything was there.

"Laptop, flat keys, I-pod, inhaler, make-up…and gun?" She eyed the shiny black hand gun puzzled. Why had they left that in there? Had they realised or simply forgotten about it? Shrugging she folded it back in before creeping up on to her usual perch on the window ledge. "Finally! I can be human again!" She cheered as Amanda tucked herself into bed tiredly. By the time Anastasia had logged on the child had slipped into sleep. It would be temporary though; Anna knew the nightmares would plague her as they did every other night. Sighing she began to click away accessing the internet as she paused trying to think of how to go about this. The census records would be useful but the last census was four years ago and how did one go about accessing such a record? There was always the genealogy websites but they wouldn't go to present day and since she wanted to find Amanda's parents as opposed to her Great-Grandparents they might not be so useful. What about face book or Bebo? Did her parents have them? All she knew about Amanda was that she must have been born in Scotland because she had a faint Scottish accent. White was a popular surname…how to find the right ones?

Amanda Jane White she typed into the search browser. A few bogus links appeared but none of them would be applicable to Amanda. What she needed was the census records. Anastasia frowned as she found the Scottish Census website which proved to be utterly useless as it only gave out statistics and information on the next census to be taken. This was going to prove fruitless, how did one go about something like this? Maybe she would be better with the genealogy websites or face book. What she really needed was somebody who knew how to go about finding a person. Who did she know like that? April…she was a social worker, she might be able to find something…it was times like these she wished at least one of her sisters had considered working in the Police. That would have made things much easier.

"Damn," She muttered. She needed help…but who to go to? The Carpathians? They would be able to find people surely…but then she wasn't sure she wanted their help or interference. What if they deemed her unfit to raise Amanda or tried to take her away? What if they tried to shove her off as a life mate for someone else? Sure she was young but if they kept her until she was older…no…Anastasia frowned. She didn't want their help and her doubts weren't the only reasons. Amanda was her responsibility and she would come up with a way to do it on her own without being indebted to them any further. She didn't trust them, her wrists were proof of that.

Picking up her mobile she stared at it…she needed somebody to talk to…and there had always been that person who she had gone to throughout her entire life. Clicking the green button she waited apprehensively as the dialling tone sounded smoothly and clearly before a voice came down the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Anna? Oh sweetheart are you alright? Is everything okay? Nothings gone wrong has it?" Her mother sounded worried and anxious betraying herself with her concerned voice. Once again she felt guilty and annoyed at how much her predicament was endangering and upsetting her family.

"I'm fine, got kicked in the mouth by a seven year old but save that I'm good," Anastasia said lightly so it would perhaps lessen her mother tension before she posed her next announcement. She could hear her mother about to speak; probably to enquire as to how a seven year old managed to kick her and why but Anastasia interrupted her. Now or never, feeling extremely nervous and hesitant she took a deep breath before cutting her mother off, "Mum, I need to talk to you about something and it's serious…Mum…I've sort of decided to adopt…I'm going to adopt…" She felt like a homosexual who had just came out of the closet to their deeply religious and critical parents. There was a choked noise of surprise on the other end of the phone and for a moment she thought she might have caused her mother to have a heart attack.

"A-Adopt?" Her mother said bewilderedly, "Adopt what?"

"A girl. Her name is Amanda White…and I'm adopting her…she's ten," Anastasia felt like ramming her head against concrete for her sudden lack of tact. There was a long silence, she didn't know If that was a good or a bad thing but when Mrs Montrose resurfaced from the quiet she spoke the line Anastasia knew was coming the same way a doomed criminal knew that the hanging noose was coming.

"Have you thought this through?"

"Yes and I know what you're going to say. I'm too young, I'm not rich enough or responsible enough or bright enough but…you know that girl I told you about? The one I found strapped to a table? That was Amanda Mum, I don't know if her parents are alive or dead but if they're dead then I'm going to adopt her okay? It's either that or I jump her in the care services and leave her…she needs me Mum and I need your help," Anastasia said determinedly bracing herself for the retaliation. She could hear shaky breathes on the other side of the line before her mother spoke again.

"It's not that you're not bright enough. Anastasia this has nothing to do with intelligence and everything to do with the child. I'm just making sure…just asking…Anastasia do you think you can cope? Because let me tell you raising a child is not an easy thing, especially alone. I had your Grandmother but think Anna…you have your career…how are you going to balance that and a growing girl - a girl who needs support and love to get over the trauma…how are you going to cope on your own?" Her mother said severely. Anastasia gulped. Her job…okay she could blackmail her boss into giving her suitable hours. He owed her that…that and a ton of cash that would pay off for a new flat.

"I've thought about it okay! I'm not completely dense Mum!" Anastasia snapped, "Mr Collins owes me, I never signed any contracts, I could bankrupt him and ruin his name forever if I went to the courts. I'm presuming he won't want that so if I make certain demands he'll have to concede…I could ask for money, for compensation and better hours. Amanda will have school anyway during the day…"

"Oh Anna, you're not thinking this through! Even if you get all of that then what? You have to understand it will change everything. You're not much more than a child yourself and you'll be solely responsible for her. No more going out at night, no more doing what you want when you want. Your world will revolve around her…Anna honey think about this…this is your youth your giving up." Anastasia winced. The thought of missing out on everything else…like being back at seventeen. Would she grow to resent Amanda? No…surely not…and she could get babysitters…yes…and there were other things she would gain too.

"You gave up yours Mum! And it's not like I'm going to morph into a pensioner! By the time she moves out I won't even be thirty so it's not that big of a deal! Look she needs me Mum…she's terrified of everyone else but me and…Mum…look I'm going to tell you something. Something that you can never ever repeat to anyone else. Do you understand me Mum? Not Gran, not April, not anyone…if you do you will endanger their lives…" Anastasia took in a deep breathe. Could she do this? Tell her mother…what if those Vampires tried to hunt her down and read her mind. Or those crazy people from the Society? Her whole family where already in jeopardy…no…now she wished she hadn't opened her mouth.

"What? Anna what is it!" Demanded her mother frantically.

"Nothing…forget I said anything," Anastasia said gruffly, "Look Mum, I'm going to do this…and it will work. I know I might not be the best role model and I'm not saying there won't be times when it's difficult but I need your support Mum and I need your help."

"What though! Anna don't you dare drop the subject! Have you any idea the hell I've been through worrying about you and you go and say something like that and drop a bombshell like adoption on me!" Shouted her mother furiously although her voice wavered with tears. Guilt and anger flooded Anastasia. Selfish, looked like April was right after all. She could imagine what her oldest sister would say right now. A whole host of things condemning her for upsetting everyone because Anastasia could never get it right ever.

"What about what I've been through! I'm sorry Mum okay? I'm sorry I've went a buggered things up again! I wish you never knew anything about anything but you do and it's my fault and now…now I'm stuck here not knowing when I'll be able to go home and knowing I'll always be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life! Oh and I'm terrified that people are going to get hurt and it'll be my fault because I was bloody stupid enough to let it happen and not strong enough to do anything about it! You don't have a clue!" Anastasia yelled not caring if the entire globe could hear her. Amanda rolled over but didn't wake up from her slumber.

"I…I just need help Mum, I need you to help me…please…I know it's difficult but please I need somebody. I don't have anyone Mum and I'm terrified…when I come home I need to know I'm not alone in doing this…I will adopt Amanda Mum…but I'm scared encase I get it wrong or find out It's not right. I can't put her through that but I will because even if I'm pathetic and lousy It's better than her being in care. I do care about her and love her…even if I have to do it on my own…I'll make it work Mum. I will…" Anastasia confessed awaiting judgment. There was a sharp intake of breath and a slow release before her mother spoke again in a voice of forced quietness and sincerity.

"You always have me Anna. I was worried and I took it out on you…it wasn't fair. None of this is your fault Anna…none of it. Nobody blames you…and if you are sure about this adoption then I'll help you…now what is it you need me to do…" Mrs Montrose said gravely. Anastasia felt a rush of affection for her mother and smiled as she glanced back at her laptop.

"Like I said earlier, I don't know if Amanda's parents are alive or not so I need to find out who they are. I need you to get a hold of the census. I tried the website but it's crap and doesn't give out names…is there a place you can go to look it up?" Anastasia asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure…doesn't Amanda know her mum and dad's name?" Mrs Montrose said incredulously.

"No…her memory is…well she hasn't got short term memory loss or anything but we think that those psychopaths did something to her…like she's repressing them maybe? I don't know but she can't remember them or much about her life before. If I could get their names it would be a real help…what about April? She's with social service…couldn't she get them?" Amanda suggested.

"No…I don't think so…wait…I have a suggestion," Her mother said suddenly as though an idea had struck her, "Paul Simmons? You remember him, he works with the Police? He's married to Nellie? I could ask him…he might do me a favour. I can't make any promises though…"

"Do it." Anastasia said firmly, "Just tell him it's important. The girls name is Amanda Jane White. I'm not sure what area she comes from but if he gives you all the results and you can e-mail them to me I can do the rest."

"Okay, sure, I tell you what I'll do that right now. I'll go give him a ring and then I'll ring you back," Mrs Montrose said decisively. Anastasia felt relief pour through her as she thanked her mother again before hanging up staring out of the window at the violent torrents of rain. Lifting a wrist she examined the painful bruises and sighed picking up her diary to scribble in another entry. Her wrists were no longer as flexible as they once had been and were very stiff and sore. Looking at them was a constant reminded through; it had been nearly a week but already it felt like years ago and now she partially blamed herself for provoking it. He was gone; maybe this was for the best…but then why did she feel so torn up inside? She couldn't stand being near him but his face haunted her through the night like a ghost with deep dark eyes full of fire and midnight hair long in length framing his chiselled jaw. His height, his smell, his expressions invaded her. She didn't want to think about him at all. She tried her hardest not to yet in the silent long hours of the night he always appeared before her.

Finishing her entry she set down the pen and picked up the gun shuffling it into her dressing gown pocket. Her mother was right; arrangements would need to be made. As permanent as this all felt it was only temporary. Who though? Her sisters had their own respective dwellings and she wouldn't want to impose on them. Then who? Janine would doubtless want to move in with Craig at the first opportunity which left Bella who lived in Aberdeen, Hannah who stayed near Dumfries or Nathan who stayed in Edinburgh. She pondered her decision carefully; she didn't want to move outside Edinburgh since that was where her job was. However what if the Vampires could trace her there? That being said the things could probably find her even if she migrated to Australia. Nathan was good; supportive, funny, perhaps not very mature but he would help her.

Pulling out her mobile she dialled the number and waited until she heard a voice answer tired and disgruntled.

"Whoever you are I have work at six so you can-

"Nate? It's me Anna!" There was a sudden squawk and a loud thud which caused her to grin. Knowing Nathan he had probably just tumbled out of bed dragging the duvet with him.

"Anna? Oh lord where have you been girl? Everyone's saying you're in police custody! You've been on the news and everything! Why didn't you call me? Oh God are you alright? Anna honey, speak to me babe," Nathan shouted in amazement rambling on at his usual hundred mile per hour speed. Anastasia smiled; it felt good to hear his voice again. Nathan was like a brother to her and since he was gay there were no complications over feelings or anything. They just joked, had a laugh, ate pizza and watched funny comedies. Purely uncomplicated and supportive. On the news? She cringed at the thought of her face being plastered over the television but felt a little nervous. What photograph had they used? If it was the one from Bella's twenty-second she was doomed since she'd looked utterly stupid and horrendous in it.

"On the news? What the…okay never mind. I'm not sure I want to know. What picture did they use? I'm fine Nate, in custody but in one piece," Anastasia reassured, "I need a favour though…this is gonna sound odd but when does the lease on your flat expire?" Nathan would help; he loved children. He doted on his little sisters, he would be slightly quirky and insane but then he would make Amanda laugh. Nate wouldn't let her down…she hoped anyway. What if she was endangering his life? No…Nathan wasn't psychic but then did that matter? He'd have to be told about Amanda…he had that right after all.

"The picture? The one from your twenty-first I think. How are you though seriously? You went AWOL and Janine's been in a right state. Howled her head off about letting you go off with that man…although she did tell me he was quite tasty. Haven't got his number do you? Or is he all yours?" Anastasia suppressed a snort of derision as the thought of Nathan trying a pick-up line on Zacarias. Janine would be okay…what about Charlie? He beloved puppy all on his own? According to Mary-Ann Charlie was with Janine…apparently they'd dropped him off there on the way to the Carpathian Mountains.

"Not mine, not gay and not on the subject. How's my dog Nathan? Is Charlie alright?"

"Yes, driving Janine mad but there you go," Nathan said airily before continuing more seriously, "The lease expires at the end of July…why are you asking? You're more than welcome to flat hunt with me Anna but I swear if that rat bag of yours wakes me up in the morning he'll be heading out the window." Anastasia nodded and chuckled - Nathan did not do morning in any shape or form. However she was starting to have serious doubts. What if something happened? A vampire? What if Nathan got hurt…or worse. Was this how her life was going to be now? Afraid of her own shadow? Selfish…she was being selfish by involving him. What else could she do though? Move away completely and cut herself off from everyone? It might keep them safe but it wouldn't make them happy. Her family would never recover if she did that…but Nate…Oh God why was there never a simple answer?

"Look…this is all up in the air at the moment so lets speak hypothetically. Nathan, I'm adopting a girl named Amanda. She's ten years old, she's been traumatised and she needs a home. Now lets say hypothetically we decide to rent a house or a flat together…would it be okay if Amanda stayed? I know you like your parties and everything but I need a friend right now and my Mum has enough stress without me going to her…I trust you Nate. Even though I turned you gay I trust you," Anastasia said honestly. It was a private joke of theirs. Before Nathan had came out of the closet they had both kissed on a one off. Shortly after Nathan had admitted his sexuality and now it was somewhat of a joke between the two of them.

"You did not turn me gay sweetie, Laura Parker did that one years ago," Nathan said plainly, "Adopt though? Anna isn't that a bit much for you to take on at your age? I mean of course I wouldn't mind sharing with the kid but think about yourself honey. It's a big commitment."

"I know, believe me just got the whole talk from my Mum," Anastasia said rolling her eyes, "And I'm sure it's what I want but first I need to check if her parents are alive. Look Nathan it's not for certain, it's just an idea. More importantly, you cannot tell anyone I called! Got it? I'm serious, this is government stuff so you don't breath a word unless you want yourself in Police custody too okay? Not one breath, not one drunken slip up and not one silly gossip. Kaput. Got it?"

"Of course, I get it dear. You take care of yourself Anna; God knows if anyone needs luck its you. Well, maybe you need a man more than luck. I was speaking to Scott Harvey last week, he's a nice guy Anna and you need a little romance in your life. I mean when was the last time you-"

"Nathan! Not happening! Not with Scott Harvey…eww…he snorts like a pig! I am not going out with anyone…especially not now I have Amanda. I don't need all the drama and angst of some stress filled relationship…my love life is none of your concern. If you like Scotty that much then go for him Nate," Anastasia encouraged. There was no way she was going near a man for the next few years. Not after Zacarias and when she did he would be a nice laid back, even tempered man who smiled and didn't want to suck her blood and bind her to him for all eternity as his little sweet docile stupid obedient slave-wife. No, a nice man who loved her for being human and imperfect and who didn't want to change her into something she wasn't. Who could accept she wasn't born with beauty…who could accept she was flawed, who could accept her mood swings, her bad temper and her panicked moments. Somebody who could love her without being mushy but instead do something exciting for her like surprise her all the time. Somebody who understood, would whisk her away from the world.

She shook her head. Men like that never existed and belonged in novels. There would never be a 'Mr Right' because he was a fictional as Mickey Mouse or Harry Potter.

"He does not snort! You have not taste sweetie and that sexual frustration is going to get to you eventually," Nathan said wisely.

"You wish. If you must know some random lesbian kissed me a few weeks back. No Nate, unlike you I am quite happy being single and intend to stay that way. I have Amanda, my job and if I want a man then I will get one when I want one. I don't need some overgrown baboon shouting orders at me like I'm some incompetent child! I hate it! I don't need to be patronised! I'm an intelligent human being and if people can't deal with me being independent than fine! Not my problem! It's not my fault I'm ugly, fat, dumb and bloody pathetic cause I can't help it! Why do people always try to change other people? Why can't people just be happy with the way they are instead of constantly wanting to make them somebody their not instead of loving them for what they are huh? But no; never good enough for a man is it? Always got to poke their overgrown nose in and-

"Anna…honey…darling…you're not due your period are you?" Nathan asked tentatively.

"What? Uh…sort of overdue but then maybe if I wasn't so stressed! I mean for crying out loud-"

"You met somebody didn't you?"

"No!"

"Oh yes you did! Last time you threw a tantrum like this one it was back in Halls when Marcus Sinclair said that women belonged in the kitchen. I think he's still reeling from your pro-feminist rally rant….so tell me who was the bastard that screwed you over? That tasty guy who was with you when Janine last saw you?" Nathan asked confidently.

"No! I wasn't with him…it was a mistake okay? He didn't want me, he wanted somebody else…he wanted to make me into somebody else so it wasn't actually me he loved was it? Just some fantasy in his head…he only tried to go out with me because he felt like he had to…and it ended up bad anyway. What does it matter? I wasn't what he wanted and he…never mind okay Nate? No big deal, I'm fine."

"Sure…whatever you keep up the delusion honey. I think your pride is hurt and I think your furious. Did you ever actually talk to him about it? I mean fair dues, he sounds like a jerk but still maybe if you explained how you felt…did you try that?" Nathan suggested mildly.

"No…no but…what good would it have done? He turned everything into an argument…we could never agree on anything. He was a millionaire who wanted some fashion model look alike who would be docile and sweet and let him lord it over. That's not me is it Nate? I'm not beautiful, I'm not special…I'm just me…just me…" Anastasia sighed tilting her head to the ceiling. She attempted to pick up her lap top but let out a small cry as her wrists flared causing her to almost drop it.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just banged my head," Lied Anastasia nursing the sore deep bruises.

"Look…for what it's worth I know how inadequacy feels. I felt like puking up when I had to tell my parents that I was gay. I worked myself up into a right frenzy over it…but in the end I told myself that if they couldn't accept me as I was then they didn't deserve me. Anna shut up; you're gorgeous. If the stuck up snob can't see who you really are then he isn't worth the time or the hassle," Nathan assured confidently. Anastasia nodded; she kept telling herself that. She couldn't and didn't want to change to be somebody else for another person. Yet somewhere deep down her wrists weren't the only thing bruised. Zacarias didn't love her, he merely loved his life mate, the one that existed inside his mind. Anastasia wasn't her; and if that wasn't enough then she wasn't prepared to change that much and lose herself as a consequence.

"I know Nate, thanks…" Anastasia glanced up as a soft noise penetrated the silence. The duvet on the bed shifted slightly as Amanda tossed over and the sound of sobbing echoed in the room, "Listen. I need to go; Amanda's having a nightmare. I'll call you though okay?"

"Sure thing honey. Hang in there…"

"Will do," Anastasia said grimly, "Love you Nate. Bye." Hanging up she gingerly dropped to her feet into a crouch as she slipped off the windowsill and made her way towards the bed where Amanda lay sniffling. Opening the sheets she slid in beside her new charge while Amanda turned over revealing wide petrified green eyes and a shaking body. Hugging her small frame to her Anastasia placed a soft kiss on Amanda's forehead. _"It's okay…I'm here and they're just dreams. Nothing's going to happen to you…"_ She adjusted her position so the halter of the gun was not digging into her side. Her wrists were still smarting and she could feel exhaustion creep up on her ensnaring her in its persuasive grasp.

_Sleep would be nice now…_

_Teal eyes snapped open. _

_Nice wasn't something she could waste her time on anymore._

* * *

**I know, I haven't updated this in a while but I had some serious Authors block to rid myself of but finally I found my muse again (they run away sometimes damn things!) This was supposed to be yet another whole chapter but I ended up dividing it up a little. The next chapter is about Amanda's origins which result in some serious conflict for Anastasia. As for her diary entries...they'll be seen later. Right now I'm focusing on Anastasia's chaos and I can reveal that pretty soon she steals a motorbike...well borrows without permission anyway. I love the little kids in this one! I actually used to bite quite a lot when I was little so I sympathise with Magda. Definitely writing a story for her and Melody. **

**Actually three stories for them. One called Dark Twins will cover their childhood while the other two...well that's a surprise! Not until I've finished this and Dark Daughter anyway. By the way some reviews on my new fics would be good. Dark Daughter and for all you twilight people out there Dark Blood! Anyhow R&R cause I want to hit the big 80 on this one!**

**Daydreamer!x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark Chronicles**

_Chapter 21_

**Symbol of the Dragon**

* * *

"_You were supposed to call me Anna! I can't believe you let Charlie go into the microwave!"_

"_W-What! You've got it wrong April! Your fault!" Anastasia yelled desperately as her older sister shook her dog by the scruff of the neck. Charlie's normally rich chocolate coat was now a charred black colour with steam smoking off the singed fur while the puppy gave a pathetic whine. April shook her head causing her halo of strawberry blond curls to ripple. Anna couldn't quite remember why her sister was in her flat screaming at her but she must have done something wrong again._

"_You're so reckless Anna! How could you be so selfish to just let him go? He needs you!" April prosecuted enraged as her eyes were narrowed into slits giving Charlie another determined shake. Anastasia felt something heavy seep through her body weighing her down until she felt like crying. Hollowness and emptiness filled her creating a void inside her gaping and screaming at her demanding her attention. Pain throbbed in her chest, her neck and her head as she tried in vain to shake it away. Anna reached out for her faithful dog who was in so much pain that each of his cries were torture to her ears. Then, suddenly she was falling through nothingness feeling the air rush past her face crippling her body and roaring through her hair._

"_Sivamet…"_

_A voice called to her through the darkness. Waves of agony exploded in her head and riddled her body like a disease but she felt her whole being stand on edge just waiting to hear that voice. The warmth, the mesmerising and haunting beauty of it was almost worth the pain. Each moment without it felt like an age until her chapped lips and sore throat formed words to ring out against the silence._

"_You left me…" So pale and faded was her voice she was sure he would not hear. Alone in the cold and darkness with nothing and nobody. Who was Anastasia? Just a name, a voice, a body but a soul? So much pain and destruction was this existence worth it? _

"_I am with you always…" The voice - relief mingled with the excruciation as her back arched as muscles tightened and clenched. The fire was blazing an inferno in her head flames licking down her spine into her gut and abdomen. That voice though, she needed it almost as much as she needed some escape from the pain. Something damp trickled down her cheeks - she had lost something and failed. She was worth nothing in this life._

"_I can't stand this!" Anastasia cried feeling her chest heave with each breath. How could she go to the light so unworthy and dishonourable? Harsh stony chains pulled at her body dragging her in various directing tearing her apart as she tried to break free. _

"_I am with you…wither you wish it or not I am with you…"_

Anastasia flinched as a groan left her lips. The room shifted back into focus with alarming sharpness and she jumped in momentary surprise lurching upright trying to remember for fleeting moment who she was and where she was. Blinking she stared down at the laptop in front of her dazed before she suddenly recalled her initial purpose. She'd been trying to do more research into Amanda's parentage…it was after dinner, some peace away from the noise of the children playing in the living room. She'd only meant to shut her eyes for a few moments.

Eyeing the shadows around her and the closed curtains evidently a few moments had lingered into a few hours. The only light entering the room was the pale moonlight creeping in through the curtains reflecting off the shiny surfaces and glistening cutlery. With a panicked feeling she realised she'd left Amanda completely vulnerable and unprotected. Placing her head in her hands she raked them agitatedly through her hair. Even after a few hours of undisturbed peace she felt like death being thawed out over a volcano. Nobody had bothered to wake her, then again nobody had probably been able to wake her since she wasn't exactly a light sleeper going into a comatose state.

"Did I wake you?"

"Holy-!" Anastasia was on her feet chest heaving as she spun around on end as a melodic voice broke the silence of the shadowed kitchen. Her eyes widened as but she let out a long sigh clutching her heart trying to control it's rapid thundering as she recognised the tall handsome figure of Prince Mikhail. His concerned brown eyes glimmered through the darkness and she gulped trying to recompose herself before uttering an apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you…"

"The fault is mine. Raven is always saying I should announce myself more when I enter a room," Mikhail smiled gently.

"No, I really shouldn't fall asleep on other peoples kitchen tables," Anastasia said the edge of her mouth twitching into a semi-grin unwittingly as she turned around scooping up her laptop. Amanda at least might be pleased with her findings, unfortunately she might have to wait until morning to let the ten year old view her discovery. Spluttering she almost dropped the laptop as she coughed feeling her throat ache, it felt like it had been rubbed with coarse sandpaper, "H-How long have I been asleep?" Through her sleepy haze she didn't really care if this counted as fraternizing with the enemy.

"A few hours, it is nearing one o'clock. Amanda has been asleep for some time, allow me to get you a drink," Mikhail said softly and a moment later Anastasia accepted the glass of cold water being nudged into her hand. Taking a deep sip she felt it cool the blazing heat in her throat before she realised that it could be drugged or any number of things. In trepidation she awaited some sort of sensation but none came and she sat down setting the drink on a coaster.

"Thanks," She said gratefully before yawning. Mikhail drew up a chair quietly next to her scrutinizing her through the darkness. Anastasia guessed she didn't look the epitome of a healthy person with dark shadows under her eyes and various bruises and cuts riddling her body. Her wrists ached sharply and were tender, lifting heavy weights made them sorer and more stiff than before. Aware of his present unrelenting gaze she fidgeted before plucking the courage to speak, "It's not so bad."

"Anastasia I want you to know that if you have any fears you can confide them is us, I know you do not trust us but it is difficult for us to witness your suffering, it goes against our nature," Mikhail admitted soothingly, there was something harmonious about his voice. Anastasia couldn't help but feel guilty as she averted her eyes to the drink in front of her. Every little girl dreamed of being a Queen but they never realised how much work was involved and the pressure. In all honesty she found herself wondering this man beside her coped under the burden of an entire species. It made her own problems seem petty and selfish.

"I'm sorry," Sighed Anastasia, "I know I'm not the easiest house guest. This must be difficult for you…how do you cope without cracking up? Five minutes in your world and I go loop the loop." Mikhail smiled wryly shaking his head while Anastasia quirked a little bit. This wasn't strictly true, the revelation of Carpathians was scary but it was prompting this complete abandoning of sensibility into paranoia. Her mind was so fragmented now she was finding it harder and harder to distinguish between what was real and what was not.

"I have Raven…before her I had no emotions. I was born into this Anastasia, everyone of the humans converted has had problems taking it in. You are no exception and you're not alone in feeling afraid," Mikhail reassured. Anastasia shook her head, having problems was fair enough perhaps they had their problems but she was sure none of them had failed as spectacularly as she had. She'd almost killed the housekeeper by throwing knives and attempted to shoot them several times and knocked unconscious one of their friends.

"I know…don't you get tired of being dictated to? I mean…you believe so much in fate and destiny but can't a person shape their own future? I mean being a life mate must be some sort of wonderful experience but isn't it annoying being told who your to spend the rest of your life with?" Anastasia asked curiously. If she'd been raised from birth to be some sort of leader she'd start to ask herself that. Being told to rule was one thing but being told who to love was something entirely different. She knew now that was the only reason Zacarias would look at her twice, strangely she almost felt pity for him now.

"No. When I was young I often found It irksome that I had to be the Prince and I did rebel but when I was older I grew to accept it. Having a life mate is different though, they are the other halves of our soul. Humans are born with their soul complete but we are not," Mikhail confessed honestly. Anastasia felt a little bit nervous…she had half a soul? She'd never really felt that way before - sure a little lonely and angst through her teenager years but that was normal wasn't it? Half a soul but her and Zacarias were too different even for ying and yang. Was it normal to want to recoil and run from your own soul? Was it normal for them to cause you pain? And yet…as much as she didn't want to feel the way she did she strangely missed him. Not that she'd ever confess it to Mikhail or herself.

"I don't have any problems with Carpathians…I mean I am a little amazed and terrified but that doesn't make me act like a paranoid maniac. I just…it just feels like any bit of control I have has been snatched away from me. I can't fight Vampires, I can't just give up my life and hop it over to Brazil, I can't live forever…I feel guilty…I do but…urgh this is confusing!" Anastasia gave up attempting explain the confused jumble of her thoughts in an exasperated growl of annoyance at herself. An amused chuckle sauntered her way from Mikhail.

"Very few our women fight vampires Anna and I'm sure you wouldn't just have to 'hop it' as you say over to Brazil," Mikhail said.

"That's another thing…I'm a feminist okay? Go back a hundred years and I'd probably be a suffragette launching flour over the Prime Minister. I'm not saying I want to go out and kill vampires or anything…but if I had enough power I'd resent somebody telling me it wasn't within my rights to fight," Anastasia said honestly. The idea of having such power was appealing, the ability to have the strength to protect herself and to know she didn't have to be afraid was engaging particular in her powerless circumstances. "It's not just that…my thoughts, what I think, what I do…I just couldn't let somebody control me. I couldn't…I couldn't live my life like that. I can't survive in a cage…"

"Zacarias is the oldest of his brothers therefore he has always been completely in charge of everything, now he feels as though he has control over nothing. He wants to keep you safe but he can't knowing that it would take your happiness away…two instincts are battling inside him," Mikhail said pensively eyeing her with intense brown eyes that forced her to look away, "You are both at war with yourselves." No, she didn't want to hear him say that. She didn't want to understand or feel sympathy for the man who she was terrified of, the man who she despised. And yet she couldn't make his words vanish once said. This wasn't what she wanted, it wasn't what either of them wanted.

"He has power…I have none," Anastasia sighed wearily, "Every day, every minute, even right now I expect you to kill me. I'm already trying to work out how many seconds I'd have and if it would be enough to get a shot in. I know…well I hope you wont but the point is I know that if…that if one of you wanted to I could be dead in seconds. I…just feel it all the time. I can't sleep, I've failed cause I left Amanda unguarded…I just can't do anything right." Anastasia raked a hand through her hair and lowered her head. She had just told him and now he would think she was insane. How could she explain it though? Why did she always have to open her mouth and tell people things - thinking they could help when she knew they could only make things worse. There was no one though…just a diary she filled in each day but it didn't talk back to her did it? There was no advice, no warmth, just ink on pages.

"Amanda Is safe, you are safe. I know it doesn't help but none of us want to hurt you," The Carpathian Prince reassured kindly, "You're fears…they are only products of your mind. It wants you to fear us, it wants you to run." Anastasia knew this was true but it didn't calm or sooth her any to know that some fragments of her mind where not entirely her own and that thus far there was no solution. The Vampire wanted her and she couldn't even understand why.

"I found some stuff out about Amanda," Anastasia said changing the subject as she lifted the screen on her laptop. Artificial blue light from the ocean screensaver flooded the dark kitchen and temporarily blinded her teal eyes as the start engine warmed up directing her automatically to the internet. After clicking off a few E-Mails from her mother and Nathan she quickly located the folder newly saved into her documents. It had taken her hours of sifting through information to finally find it. The census results had showed that Amanda White was a common place name in Scotland but after endless hours of scouring the web she had hit gold in typing the name in on the search engine on Facebook. "It took a while but her mother is originally from California near Salt Lake city but moved to Aberdeen in Scotland when she was twenty to stay with her cousin. There she met Angus White a local GP and three years later Amanda was born."

"Impressive, what does your mother think of you adopting?" Mikhail enquired politely.

"That I've lost the plot," Anastasia snorted, "That I can hardly handle paying rent, that I've no idea what I'm getting myself into but she'll help. It'll be fine though, If I can get Collins to pay up then I'll have enough money to relocate, bigger flat, more money less stress or at least that's the game plan." Why was she divulging this with him? It was the early hours of the morning and she was opening her mouth and spilling out everything. This could all be used as ammunition, what was she thinking? "Anyway, after having Amanda they moved to Linlithgow and settled there for five years until Nina divorced Angus and moved back to California."

"Have you any idea what followed for Amanda to end up in the hands of Morrison?" Mikhail asked seeming quite interested at the rapid progress Anastasia had made in only three days. If you stayed up all night you had to do something to keep yourself awake, this was Anastasia's way of finding something to divert her mind. Nina White nee Robinson had became an enigma. Her face book page had not been accessed for two years but there were a number of photographs all set on white sandy beaches with deep blue oceans.

"No…she just vanishes…no records, no comments…I think he must have gotten them there," Anastasia said biting her lip as she clicked onto one of the photographs. A full screen picture lit up the room displaying a slim pretty woman with shining green eyes and long blond hair in a pink bikini dangling an infant Amanda dressed in a blue bathing suit with her honey coloured hair billowing in the breeze. Nina was beautiful, a lawyer so intelligent, perfect. Not the type of woman that would lead her daughter into a lair of vampires unguarded, to the type of mother unable to provide, the type of person who could support and be there for her daughter everyday. Not like flawed Anastasia…not like her…

"A tattoo?" Mikhail murmured curiously. Anastasia blinked clicking on the zoom button as they zoomed in on the left side of Nina's exposed abdomen. A light imprint of a dragon - Anastasia admired it for a moment wondering how such a delicate mark could be created on skin. Sometimes she toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo, maybe stars or a crescent moon on her shoulder.

"It's pretty…" Anastasia mentioned filling the sudden silence. Mikhail's eyes seemed glued to the screen before they flashed towards Anna and the force nearly burned her. She jumped back instinctively feeling her heart pound yet his voice was perfectly controlled and eloquent as he spoke.

"That mark…have you seen it on Amanda?"

"I-I…don't know. I never looked," Anastasia said taken aback feeling her guard instantly rise - had she been a dog her hackles would have been raised as warning sirens blazed in her head, "Why? What is it? Is Amanda okay?" She demanded feeling a rise of adrenaline pump through her body as the blood raced in her ears.

"If I am correct in my assumptions then the mark on her mothers abdomen symbolises a rare and ancient Carpathian bloodline known as Dragonseekers, it could be she is a descendant much like Lara or Colby and it would explain her strong psychic abilities," Mikhail informed her. Anastasia tried to digest this information. Amanda was a distant relation to the Carpathians? Dread filled her inside - they had her and they would not let her go. They would demand custody, they would take Amanda from her and turn her into another life mate for them. They had no care for her as an individual only for her to save a male. Anastasia rose to her feet steadily eyeing Mikhail like a fox might eye a wolf.

"I need to go…you've done enough," Anastasia fumed feeling revolted at herself as she smacked the laptop lid down with more force than necessary as she picked it up turning away. Pain rose in her throat as she darted through the door feeling tears sting her eyes as she dashed up the stairs. Nobody bothered trying to follow her or at least not obviously as she flung open the bedroom door seeing Amanda's small form curled up under the blankets. Creeping gently forwards she parted the duvet slightly to slip a better view of Amanda's gowned figure, the flimsy pink material was gauzy allowing her a brief outline of skin. Raising the material slightly Amanda made no movements while Anastasia sucked in a breathe.

A pale dragon was etched on the skin faintly.

Now this changed everything.

* * *

"Magda! Dinner, come on!"

Anastasia was struggling to keep conscious and jerked awake suddenly as Alice's loud shout crashed through her sleepy brain causing it to register the room around her. Sitting upright she noticed a pair of deep blue eyes watching curiously. Melody titled her head to one side intrigued as her dark curls tumbled down her shoulders as she took in Anna's weary state. The look of interest was broken however by the arrival of her younger twin whose unnerving silver eyes glimmered as she took a seat next to her sister. Alice graced the room balancing Selene on her hip as she set the young child on a chair.

"Anna, dear go have a lie down. You look awful," Alice said concernedly. Anastasia shook her head watching as Amanda wolfed down her scrambled egg on toast. Couldn't leave her unguarded, had to stay, had to keep awake. Last nights discovery had only spurned her paranoia - they would take her away. They would turn her into one of them, they would take her away. Couldn't let it happen, had to stay awake. All night she had spent finishing off entries into her diary, sketching drawings, thinking of him…she couldn't get him out of her mind. At night…his eyes…his face…everything about him and she couldn't escape him. Sometimes she could swear she even smelled him. He was bothering her art - she could only draw strange bizarre things like forests and large predatory cats like Panthers and Jaguars.

"She's waiting for her next turn," Melody said unusually sincere for a child. Anastasia blinked in surprise. Turn? They weren't even playing a game…yet there was something strange about the way she stated it so clearly in her high childish voice before giggling and turning back to her twin stealing a forkful of egg off her plate.

"Come on Amanda," Anastasia murmured tiredly as she stood up leaving most of the food on her plate. She needed to take her nightly injections and reach the sanctuary of their bedroom. Obediently Amanda hopped off the stool and trailed Anna up the stairs into the room as Anna shut the door picking out her insulin kit from her black bag dumping it on the bed as she rolled up her trouser leg digging the syringe in. Amanda sat down on the bed picking up her English Workbook well accustomed to their routine. English was first - it was unfortunately her worst subject.

"_I hate this!" _

Amanda launched the textbook roughly on the floor huffing as she crossed her arms. Anastasia jumped feeling startled by the sudden act of defiance as she knelt down and picked the textbook up before sitting next to her young ward. _"What's up Panda?" _She asked softly. Had she found out about the photographs of her mother? Anastasia had put off showing her feeling troubled by the newest information she had on the young girls new bloodline. However distant she was related to these people, it felt almost as though they had stolen something from Anna. Claimed another who she loved, taken away another rope of freedom.

"_I can't do this! I just…I can't do this! I don't want too, you can't make me!" _Anastasia sighed in frustration as she tried to think of ways of reasoning with the stubborn child. Getting up she went over to her bag and pried out her laptop out and brought it over to the bed as she loaded it on to the start up screen. Amanda rested her head on Anna's shoulder curiously staring at the screen as Anna opened a number of documents and windows before finding the one she wanted. It was different from the one she had shown Mikhail last night containing a baby Amanda with a tall brawny man with soft dark eyes next to her blond mother. Angus and Nina before the divorce when Amanda was merely a year old.

"_That's your mum and dad. They're called Angus and Nina…and that's you. These are your parents, your family," _Anastasia told her forcing the words out trying to wrestle with the green monster rearing its head. Amanda stared her face expressionless before her green eyes widened as she stared at the photograph of her family her hand reaching out to touch the screen as her mouth opened with silent words left unsaid, _"Your mother was a lawyer, she lived in California in America and your Dad was a GP from Aberdeen. I can show you more if you want…but I need to talk to you seriously Amanda." _Amanda looked up and nodded hugging her arms around Anastasia.

"_T-They're dead aren't they?" _She murmured in a dull voice.

"_No…no I don't know…there's nothing saying they are but I need to speak to you about the birthmark on your stomach…the dragon. You're mother has it too and I was talking to Mr Dubrinsky last night. He thinks you might be related to the Carpathians distantly…you might be related to Colby and Lara…I'm giving you a choice." _She didn't want to admit how much she wished that there was no choice. She needed Amanda; her only sane thing she could focus and love freely, the person she had loved unconditionally even if a month had only past. Amanda that needed her too, Amanda that she had dreamed a future with however unsure and precarious. _"If you are…then they might want you to live with them…it's up to you though. If you want to stay with me then that's okay and you will but you have a choice."_

"Y-You can't leave me! Anna…p-please," Amanda begged gripping on to Anastasia's blue material of her blouse as it dampened with freshly sprung tears. Anastasia smiled trying not to ruin the swoop of delight and triumph. Somebody wanted her, not somebody perfect, somebody want her for being her. Kissing Amanda's forehead she grinned.

"Then that is that," Anastasia said positively, "Looks like you and me stay cause I'm not letting anyone take you from me. Got that? I'm looking after you one way or another." Let them hear her. She didn't care; they were not going to take Amanda from her. Tickling the girls ribs teasingly she found a Harry Potter book under the pillow of the bed and passed it to the awaiting preteen, "Here. Consider this English, the more you read the more you learn." It was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Perhaps a little ambitious but reading was a foolproof way of improving a persons literacy and vocabulary. If Amanda could divulge the book piecing it together in the long run it would help.

Turning back to the laptop euphorically she eyed the photograph feeling slightly guilty. Suppose these people were out there somewhere? Nina Robinson's records had vanished…and she still needed to find more on Angus. Clicking on the Google Search Engine she lamely typed in Angus Eugene White awaiting the result. A wild shot, it wasn't likely she'd get an accurate result through the worlds biggest search engine. Sure enough a long list of pages appeared but one article caught her eye.

**The White Murders**

An eerie feeling clouded her mind, a premonition of what was to come, a warning that this would not go well. Swallowing them back she clicked on the link as the article appeared - an excerpt from the New York Times with a bold heading and large photograph displaying a large house surrounded by yellow police tape. Her eyes widened and she felt a silent scream fall on her lips as an explosion took place in her mind.

**Last night at approximately 9 am Angus White broke into the house of his ex wife Nina Robinson and brutally murdered her with a kitchen knife. Angus having been released from the mental institution he had previously been attending in San Diego had been diagnosed with a Personality Paranoia disorder - a mental illness triggered by extreme obsession or paranoia over a specific person. In this White believed that his wife was going to murder him and his eight year old daughter Amanda.**

**After stabbing her thirty-six times he then turned the knife on himself and slit his wrists. The Police were called after the neighbours heard reports of screams and arrived fifty minutes later too late. An enquiry is being undertaken as to why Mr White was released from the institution after three years of attending the clinic. The Doctors at the St Mary's institute had reported an improvement in Mr Whites behaviour after his admission three years prior and declared him no longer a danger to himself or the public. **

**Now we can only wonder why this tragedy was allowed to come to pass and is it a warning that perhaps it is time for America to ensure new laws protecting those endanger.**

Paranoia. Lack of Trust. Extreme Obsession.

She could see the future.

Oh Good God…

* * *

Apologies for the lack of update but over stories have preoccupied me and I had an admitted authors block with this one. I'm thinking of maybe re-drafting some chapters - I seem to wander away from the plot sometimes and get caught up in things. This chapter might have been a bit plot-heavy all of a sudden but I might go back over it later; As for Zacarias he will reappear soon but not just yet - lots more to happen yet but the reunion will be worth it.

Please R&R

Daydreamer!x


End file.
